Vega Black y la Piedra Filosofal
by Lawliet3
Summary: ¿Que hubiese pasado si Sirius no fuese el último Black? ¿Y si Harry no hubiese sido el único niño que sobrevivió? Una nueva historia, modificando la oficial de las sagas de Harry Potter
1. El niño que vivió

**1**

**El niño que vivió**

Remus Lupin no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos. Las llamas que habían prendido en algún lugar del patio iluminaban parte del piso bajo, cuya fachada estaba completamente cubierta de agujeros. Mientras, la Salida del Sol iban descubriendo la terrible imagen de la casa que estaba completamente en ruinas, El techo parecía haber explotado y podía ver parte del suelo del segundo piso, del cual colgaban las escaleras destrozadas.

Había acudido lo más rápido posible en cuanto Sirius había contactado con él. James está en peligro, era lo único que decía su mensaje, pero había temido lo peor. En estos momentos, todo mago o bruja corría un grave peligro, esa advertencia solo presagiaba algo terrible. Y ahora observaba la casa de su mejor amigo, en llamas. Todo eran escombros.

Se apoyó en la valla porque le fallaron las piernas de la conmoción, pero entonces un estruendo sonó en el cielo, detrás de él. Remus se puso en guardia y se giró, varita en mano, hacia el peligro que se acercaba. La bajo en cuanto descubrió quién era.

— ¡Sirius! —Corrió desesperado hacia el hombre que descendía del cielo montado en una gigantesca moto voladora— James… Lily… —le costaba hablar mientras contenía sus emociones. Cualquier peligro podía aparecer enseguida ante ellos y debía mantenerse en guardia. Entonces recordó —Dios santo… ¡Harry!

Volvió corriendo hacia la casa, buscando algún rastro de sus amigos o del hijo de estos, a pesar de que sabía que no podría hacer nada por salvarles. El hombre de la moto llegó entonces a su lado y Remus le miró a la cara. Su amigo parecía terriblemente cansado. Sus ropas, que de normal siempre eran muy elegantes e impecables parecían muy sucias y arrugadas y su pelo negro, normalmente muy bien peinado estaba alborotado por el viento. Miraba hacia la casa como si todo aquello no fuese más que una terrible pesadilla de la que quería despertar. Avanzó unos pasos hacia la puerta de la casa, se desplomó de rodillas en la entrada y gritó. Remus nunca le había oído gritar así, y pensó que quizás aún había peligro en la casa.

— ¡Sirius! —corrió hacia él, varita en ristre, pero antes de llegar al lado del hombre, cuyos hombros se sacudían con violencia, lo vio también. Cruzado en el suelo de los restos de la entrada, cubierto por algunos escombros y mucho polvo, estaba el cuerpo de su mejor amigo, James.

Remus se quedó clavado en el sitio, incrédulo. No podía ser, la casa de los Potter estaba protegida, nadie que no supiese donde estaba la casa podía llegar hasta ellos. Hasta ese momento había mantenido la esperanza. La casa estaba destrozada, pero sus amigos eran magos muy poderosos, habrían conseguido escapar, ya lo habían hecho otras veces. Semejante destrozo solo podía significar una cosa, que él había estado aquí.

— ¡Hey vosotros!

Remus se giró asustado, esperando encontrarse con sus peores temores.

— ¿Remus? ¿Sirius? —Remus se relajó al descubrir la figura de Hagrid, que les observaba desde la puerta de la valla que rodeaba la casa — ¿Qué ha ocurrido? ¿Lo sabéis?

El recién llegado miró hacia los restos de la casa y avanzó lentamente hacia los dos hombres, que le apuntaban con sus varitas pues Sirius se había levantado, aún con dificultad, para enfrentarse al recién llegado. Era un hombre gigantesco, y casi habría parecido aterrador con su enmarañado pelo negro y su tupida barba, si no fuese por la expresión cautelosa de su rostro y los gestos tranquilizadores que hacía con sus enormes manazas.

— No soy ningún impostor Sirius, todavía me acuerdo de la noche que pasasteis castigados James y tú en el bosque prohibido conmigo y nos encontramos una manada de unicornios que huyó en cuanto descubrió que los mirábamos — Eso pareció relajarles, ya que bajaron sus varitas —. Me envía el profesor Dumbledore, tenemos que sacar a Harry de aquí.

Cuando oyeron el nombre del niño, los dos hombres parecieron salir de su estupor. Sirius entró en la casa muy decidido. Seguido de Remus y el gigante, que se apresuró a ir detrás de ellos. Entraron con cuidado puesto que la casa parecía a punto de derrumbarse en cualquier momento. Remus pudo oír como Hagrid ahogaba un sollozo al descubrir el cuerpo sin vida del joven mago. Remus aún no podía creerlo, estaba sumido en un trance que le hacía pensar que caminaba por un terrible sueño del cual despertaría en cualquier momento. Miraba a su alrededor casi sin ver, aquellas habitaciones que tan bien conocía, en las cuales pensó que su amigo y su familia estarían completamente a salvo… Que equivocados habían estado todos.

— ¡Aquí! —avisó la voz de Sirius desde una habitación que parecía especialmente destrozada en el segundo piso. A Remus se le encogió el corazón al recordar la pequeña habitación con la cuna en la que dormía el pequeño. Esa habitación sobre la cual su amigo James había estado trabajando duramente para que quedase perfecta para su primogénito.

Cuando entraron fue aún peor. El cuerpo de Lily yacía en el centro de la habitación, todavía tenía los ojos abiertos, en una expresión de terror que a Remus se le quedó grabada en la mente para siempre. Sirius estaba de pie, delante de una cuna de la que salían los llantos de un niño. A Remus le dio un vuelco al corazón. Si sus suposiciones eran ciertas, y quien él creía había estado aquí, no tenía sentido que el niño viviera, era imposible, y sin embargo allí estaba, llorando, envuelto en una colcha en los brazos de su amigo, que intentaba tranquilizarlo con la experiencia que solo podía tener un padre. Hagrid avanzó entonces hacia él.

— El profesor Dumbledore me pidió que le llevara a Harry—extendió los brazos hacia el hombre, que le miraba receloso —. No te preocupes Sirius, el profesor Dumbledore le buscará un sitio a salvo de… todo esto…

Hagrid miró significativamente a su alrededor, y Sirius se acercó a él para depositar al niño en sus brazos. Salieron de la habitación, no sin antes echar una última mirada al cuerpo sin vida de su amiga, que había muerto con toda probabilidad defendiendo a su hijo. Cuando salían de la casa, Sirius se dirigió hacia su moto y miró a los dos hombres, sopesando sus opciones.

— Puedes llevártelo en mi moto si quieres Hagrid, pero os tengo que pedir un favor antes de que os marchéis —Cogió un pequeño fardo de mantas que se retorcía en el guarda equipajes. Lo abrazó con cariño y se giró hacia los dos hombres—. Me temo que no podré cuidar de Vega durante un tiempo, tengo que encargarme de unas cosas… atar cabos. Lleváosla con vosotros—le sonrió a Remus—, después de todo, eres su padrino. Estará bien contigo.

— Pero Sirius… es demasiado arriesgado — le miró confundido — ¿Por qué no la has dejado con Marlene?—el hombre bajó a mirada apesadumbrado y negó con la cabeza y Remus comprendió entonces el aspecto desaliñado de Sirius, el polvo en su ropa, el aspecto cansado… Su amigo debía estar pasando la peor noche de su vida. Se acercó para coger a su ahijada de los brazos de su padre con cuidado. Unos grandes ojos grises le miraron fijamente desde las mantas y la pequeña emitió un gorjeo de alegría—. Haré lo que pueda, pero necesitaré ayuda… Iré contigo a ver al profesor Dumbledore Hagrid — decidió.

El gigante asintió y se dirigieron los dos hacia la moto mientras que Sirius se apartaba y miraba hacia la casa. Antes de que despegaran el vuelo, este se acercó a la moto, agarró a Remus del brazo y le suplicó demencialmente:

— Cuídala bien, es todo lo que me queda… y recuerda, te lo suplico Remus, recuérdame tal y como soy a pesar de todo lo que pueda pasar, por favor.

Remus no entendió lo que su amigo quería decir, pero supuso que estaría tan confundido y desorientado como él en esos momentos. No le dio más importancia y asintió solemnemente al ver que seguía agarrándole, esperando una contestación. Hagrid los miraba triste, a él también le había afectado mucho la muerte de los Potter, y entendía que Sirius, para el cual James había sido como un hermano, estuviese tan afectado.

Sirius se apartó de la moto. Parecía que de pronto hubiese envejecido veinte años. Sin embargo, antes de despegar, Remus pudo observar en su rostro una expresión de feroz determinación que no le había visto nunca y le asustó, pero antes de que pudiese detenerlo, con un rugido, la moto despegó en el aire y la figura de Sirius se perdió en la distancia.

Esa noche, muy lejos de allí, en el pequeño pueblo de Little Whinging, en la calle Privet Drive, un hombre apareció en la esquina que un gato había estado observando todo el día, y lo hizo tan súbita y silenciosamente que se podría pensar que había surgido de la tierra. La cola del gato se agitó y sus ojos se entornaron.

En Privet Drive nunca se había visto un hombre así. Era alto, delgado y muy anciano, a juzgar por su pelo y barba plateados, tan largos que podría sujetarlos con el cinturón. Llevaba una túnica larga, una capa color púrpura que barría el suelo y botas con tacón alto y hebillas. Sus ojos azules eran claros, brillantes y centelleaban detrás de unas gafas de cristales de media luna. Tenía una nariz muy larga y torcida, como si se la hubiera fracturado alguna vez. El nombre de aquel hombre era Albus Dumbledore.

Albus Dumbledore no parecía darse cuenta de que había llegado a una calle en donde todo lo suyo, desde su nombre hasta sus botas, era mal recibido. Estaba muy ocupado revolviendo en su capa, buscando algo, pero pareció darse cuenta de que lo observaban porque, de pronto, miró al gato, que todavía lo contemplaba con fijeza desde la otra punta de la calle. Por alguna razón, ver al gato pareció divertirlo. Rio entre dientes y murmuró:

— Debería haberlo sabido.

Encontró en su bolsillo interior lo que estaba buscando. Parecía un encendedor de plata. Lo abrió, lo sostuvo alto en el aire y lo encendió. La luz más cercana de la calle se apagó con un leve estallido. Lo encendió otra vez y la siguiente lámpara quedó a oscuras. Doce veces hizo funcionar el Apagador, hasta que las únicas luces que quedaron en toda la calle fueron dos alfileres lejanos: los ojos del gato que lo observaba. Si alguien hubiera mirado por la ventana en aquel momento, aunque fuera la señora Dursley con sus ojos como cuentas, pequeños y brillantes, no habría podido ver lo que sucedía en la calle. Dumbledore volvió a guardar el Apagador dentro de su capa y fue hacia el número 4 de la calle, donde se sentó en la pared, cerca del gato. No lo miró, pero después de un momento le dirigió la palabra.

— Me alegro de verla aquí, profesora McGonagall.

Se volvió para sonreír al gato, pero éste ya no estaba. En su lugar, le dirigía la sonrisa a una mujer de aspecto severo que llevaba gafas de montura cuadrada, que recordaban las líneas que había alrededor de los ojos del gato. La mujer también llevaba una capa, de color esmeralda. Su cabello negro estaba recogido en un moño. Parecía claramente disgustada.

— ¿Cómo ha sabido que era yo? — preguntó.

— Mi querida profesora, nunca he visto a un gato tan tieso.

— Usted también estaría tieso si llevara todo el día sentado sobre una pared de ladrillo — respondió la profesora McGonagall.

— ¿Todo el día? ¿Cuando podría haber estado de fiesta? Debo de haber pasado por una docena de celebraciones y fiestas en mi camino hasta aquí.

La profesora McGonagall resopló enfadada.

— Oh, sí, todos estaban de fiesta, de acuerdo — dijo con impaciencia —. Yo creía que serían un poquito más prudentes, pero no... ¡Hasta los _muggles_ se han dado cuenta de que algo sucede! Salió en las noticias. — Torció la cabeza en dirección a la ventana del oscuro salón de los Dursley —. Lo he oído. Bandadas de lechuzas, estrellas fugaces... Bueno, no son totalmente estúpidos. Tenían que darse cuenta de algo. Estrellas fugaces cayendo en Kent... Seguro que fue Dedalus Diggle. Nunca tuvo mucho sentido común.

—No puede reprochárselo —dijo Dumbledore con tono afable—. Hemos tenido tan poco que celebrar durante once años...

—Ya lo sé —respondió irritada la profesora McGonagall—. Pero ésa no es una razón para perder la cabeza. La gente se ha vuelto completamente descuidada, sale a las calles a plena luz del día, ni siquiera se pone la ropa de los _muggles_, intercambia rumores...

Lanzó una mirada cortante y de soslayo hacia Dumbledore, como si esperara que éste le contestara algo. Pero como no lo hizo, continuó hablando.

—Sería extraordinario que el mismo día en que Quien-usted-sabe parece haber desaparecido al fin, los _muggles_ lo descubran todo sobre nosotros. Porque realmente se ha ido, ¿no, Dumbledore?

—Es lo que parece —dijo Dumbledore—. Tenemos mucho que agradecer. ¿Le gustaría tomar un caramelo de limón?

— ¿Un qué?

—Un caramelo de limón. Es una clase de dulces de los _muggles_ que me gusta mucho.

—No, muchas gracias —respondió con frialdad la profesora McGonagall, como si considerara que aquél no era un momento apropiado para caramelos—. Como le decía, aunque Quien-usted-sabe se haya ido...

—Mi querida profesora, estoy seguro de que una persona sensata como usted puede llamarlo por su nombre, ¿verdad? Toda esa tontería de Quien-usted-sabe... Durante once años intenté persuadir a la gente para que lo llamara por su verdadero nombre, Voldemort. —La profesora McGonagall se echó hacia atrás con temor, pero Dumbledore, ocupado en desenvolver dos caramelos de limón, pareció no darse cuenta—. Todo se volverá muy confuso si seguimos diciendo «Quien-usted-sabe». Nunca he encontrado ningún motivo para temer pronunciar el nombre de Voldemort.

—Sé que usted no tiene ese problema —observó la profesora McGonagall, entre la exasperación y la admiración—. Pero usted es diferente. Todos saben que usted es el único al que Quien-usted... Oh, bueno, Voldemort, tenía miedo.

—Me está halagando —dijo con calma Dumbledore—. Voldemort tenía poderes que yo nunca tuve.

—Sólo porque usted es demasiado... bueno... noble... para utilizarlos.

—Menos mal que está oscuro. No me he ruborizado tanto desde que la señora Pomfrey me dijo que le gustaban mis nuevas orejeras.

La profesora McGonagall le lanzó una mirada dura, antes de hablar.

—Las lechuzas no son nada comparadas con los rumores que corren por ahí. ¿Sabe lo que todos dicen sobre la forma en que desapareció? ¿Sobre lo que finalmente lo detuvo?

Parecía que la profesora McGonagall había llegado al punto que más deseosa estaba por discutir, la verdadera razón por la que había esperado todo el día en una fría pared pues, ni como gato ni como mujer, había mirado nunca a Dumbledore con tal intensidad como lo hacía en aquel momento. Era evidente que, fuera lo que fuera «aquello que todos decían», no lo iba a creer hasta que Dumbledore le dijera que era verdad. Dumbledore, sin embargo, estaba eligiendo otro caramelo y no le respondió.

—Lo que están diciendo —insistió— es que la pasada noche Voldemort apareció en el valle de Godric. Iba a buscar a los Potter. El rumor es que Lily y James Potter están... están... bueno, que están muertos.

Dumbledore inclinó la cabeza. La profesora McGonagall se quedó boquiabierta.

—Lily y James... no puedo creerlo... No quiero creerlo... Oh, Albus...

Dumbledore se acercó y le dio una palmada en la espalda.

—Lo sé... lo sé... —dijo con tristeza.

La voz de la profesora McGonagall temblaba cuando continuó.

—Eso no es todo. Dicen que quiso matar al hijo de los Potter, a Harry. Pero no pudo. No pudo matar a ese niño. Nadie sabe por qué, ni cómo, pero dicen que como no pudo matarlo, el poder de Voldemort se rompió... y que ésa es la razón por la que se ha ido.

Dumbledore asintió con la cabeza, apesadumbrado.

— ¿Es... es verdad? —Tartamudeó la profesora McGonagall—. Después de todo lo que hizo... de toda la gente que mató... ¿no pudo matar a un niño? Es asombroso... entre todas las cosas que podrían detenerlo... Pero ¿cómo sobrevivió Harry en nombre del cielo?

—Sólo podemos hacer conjeturas —dijo Dumbledore—. Tal vez nunca lo sepamos.

La profesora McGonagall sacó un pañuelo con puntilla y se lo pasó por los ojos, por detrás de las gafas. Dumbledore resopló mientras sacaba un reloj de oro del bolsillo y lo examinaba. Era un reloj muy raro. Tenía doce manecillas y ningún número; pequeños planetas se movían por el perímetro del círculo. Pero para Dumbledore debía de tener sentido, porque lo guardó y dijo:

—Hagrid se retrasa. Imagino que fue él quien le dijo que yo estaría aquí, ¿no?

—Sí —dijo la profesora McGonagall—. Y yo me imagino que usted no me va a decir por qué, entre tantos lugares, tenía que venir precisamente aquí.

—He venido a entregar a Harry a su tía y su tío. Son la única familia que le queda ahora.

— ¿Quiere decir...? ¡No puede referirse a la gente que vive aquí! —gritó la profesora, poniéndose de pie de un salto y señalando al número 4—. Dumbledore... no puede. Los he estado observando todo el día. No podría encontrar a gente más distinta de nosotros. Y ese hijo que tienen... Lo vi dando patadas a su madre mientras subían por la escalera, pidiendo caramelos a gritos. ¡Harry Potter no puede vivir ahí!

—Es el mejor lugar para él —dijo Dumbledore con firmeza—. Sus tíos podrán explicárselo todo cuando sea mayor. Les escribí una carta.

— ¿Una carta? —repitió la profesora McGonagall, volviendo a sentarse—. Dumbledore, ¿de verdad cree que puede explicarlo todo en una carta? ¡Esa gente jamás comprenderá a Harry! ¡Será famoso... una leyenda... no me sorprendería que el día de hoy fuera conocido en el futuro como el día de Harry Potter! Escribirán libros sobre Harry... todos los niños del mundo conocerán su nombre.

—Exactamente —dijo Dumbledore, con mirada muy seria por encima de sus gafas—. Sería suficiente para marear a cualquier niño. ¡Famoso antes de saber hablar y andar! ¡Famoso por algo que ni siquiera recuerda! ¿No se da cuenta de que será mucho mejor que crezca lejos de todo, hasta que esté preparado para asimilarlo?

La profesora McGonagall abrió la boca, cambió de idea, tragó y luego dijo:

—Sí... sí, tiene razón, por supuesto. Pero ¿cómo va a llegar el niño hasta aquí, Dumbledore? —De pronto observó la capa del profesor, como si pensara que podía tener escondido a Harry.

—Hagrid lo traerá.

— ¿Le parece... sensato... confiar a Hagrid algo tan importante como eso?

—A Hagrid, le confiaría mi vida —dijo Dumbledore.

—No estoy diciendo que su corazón no esté donde debe estar —dijo a regañadientes la profesora McGonagall—. Pero no me dirá que no es descuidado. Tiene la costumbre de... ¿Qué ha sido eso?

Un ruido sordo rompió el silencio que los rodeaba. Se fue haciendo más fuerte mientras ellos miraban a ambos lados de la calle, buscando alguna luz. Aumentó hasta ser un rugido mientras los dos miraban hacia el cielo, y entonces una pesada moto cayó del aire y aterrizó en el camino, frente a ellos.

La moto era inmensa, pero si se la comparaba con el hombre que la conducía parecía un juguete. Era dos veces más alto que un hombre normal y al menos cinco veces más ancho. En sus enormes brazos musculosos sostenía un bulto envuelto en mantas. Detrás del gigante apareció otro hombre que los dos magos no habían visto aun, tapado por la sombra del gigante.

—Hagrid —dijo aliviado Dumbledore—. Por fin. ¿Remus? ¿Cómo tu por aquí? ¿Y dónde conseguisteis esa moto?

—Me la han prestado; profesor Dumbledore —contestó el gigante, bajando con cuidado del vehículo mientras hablaba—. El joven Sirius Black me la dejó.

—Profesor, Sirius también nos la confió a ella —el hombre avanzó hacia la luz mostrando un fardo de mantas entre sus brazos. El hombre, o más bien el joven, puesto que no era muy mayor, parecía haber salido de un infierno. Sus ropas raídas le colgaban sobre los hombros abatidos, el pelo sucio se le enmarañaba en la cara, que tenía ligeramente hinchada, puede que del frío, pero Dumbledore sabía que aquella no era una feliz noche para ningún amigo de los Potter.

— Dijo que estaría mejor con su padrino, pero usted sabe… sabe que yo… —se le entrecortaba la voz y optó por cambiar de tema— Hagrid me confesó que debía llevar al chico ante usted y pensé que podría ayudarme. —continuaba hablando el mago bajo la mirada interrogativa del anciano.

—Entiendo —respondió sombrío Dumbledore—. No te preocupes Remus, le encontraremos un lugar en el que esté a salvo ¿No ha habido problemas por allí?

—No, señor. La casa estaba casi destruida, pero lo sacamos antes de que los _muggles_ comenzaran a aparecer. Se quedó dormido mientras volábamos sobre Bristol.

Dumbledore y la profesora McGonagall se inclinaron sobre las mantas mientras el jóven de las ropas raídas se apartaba. Entre ellas se veía un niño pequeño, profundamente dormido. Bajo una mata de pelo negro azabache, sobre la frente, pudieron ver una cicatriz con una forma curiosa, como un relámpago.

— ¿Fue allí...? —susurró la profesora McGonagall.

—Sí —respondió Dumbledore—. Tendrá esa cicatriz para siempre.

— ¿No puede hacer nada, Dumbledore? —pidió Remus preocupado.

—Aunque pudiera, no lo haría. Las cicatrices pueden ser útiles. Yo tengo una en la rodilla izquierda que es un diagrama perfecto del metro de Londres. Bueno, déjalo aquí, Hagrid, es mejor que terminemos con esto.

Dumbledore se volvió hacia la casa de los Dursley.

— ¿Puedo... puedo despedirme de él, señor? —preguntó Hagrid.

Inclinó la gran cabeza desgreñada sobre Harry y le dio un beso, raspándolo con la barba. Entonces, súbitamente, Hagrid dejó escapar un aullido, como si fuera un perro herido.

— ¡Shhh! —dijo la profesora McGonagall—. ¡Vas a despertar a los _muggles_!

—Lo... siento —lloriqueó Hagrid, y se limpió la cara con un gran pañuelo— Pero no puedo soportarlo... Lily y James muertos... y el pobrecito Harry tendrá que vivir con _muggles_...

—Sí, sí, es todo muy triste, pero domínate, Hagrid, o van a descubrirnos—susurró la profesora McGonagall, dando una palmada en un brazo de Hagrid.

—Además, podríamos arreglar las cosas—le consolaba Remus—. Harry no tiene por qué estar solo, Vega también necesita un sitio para vivir, podría ser por aquí. Es un bonito barrio…

Mientras, Dumbledore pasaba sobre la verja del jardín e iba hasta la puerta que había enfrente. Dejó suavemente a Harry en el umbral, sacó la carta de su capa, la escondió entre las mantas del niño y luego volvió con los otros tres. Durante un largo minuto los cuatro contemplaron el pequeño bulto a los pies de la puerta. Los hombros de Hagrid se estremecieron. La profesora McGonagall parpadeó furiosamente. La mirada de Remus vagaba perdida melancólicamente. La luz titilante que los ojos de Dumbledore irradiaban habitualmente parecía haberlos abandonado.

—Bueno —dijo finalmente Dumbledore—, ya está. — se giró hacia el joven de las ropas raídas y contempló a la niña, que le observaba con los ojos muy abiertos, dedicándole una sonrisa.

—Un momento Remus, la niña tiene algo más de familia, estoy segura de que Ted y Andrómeda se encargarían de ella sin ningún problema—dijo la profesora McGonagall.

—Me temo, Minerva, que lo que imagino ha ido a hacer su padre tendrá tan graves consecuencias en la vida de su hija que estará más segura viviendo entre _muggles_. Además si bien Ted y Andrómeda podrían reclamar a la niña, también otros parientes, menos… confiables podrían acerlo—Confesó el anciano mago. Los otros tres se miraron confusos—. No tenemos nada que hacer aquí—dijo mientras se giraba hacia ellos—. Será mejor que nos vayamos y nos unamos a las celebraciones.

—Ajá —respondió Hagrid con voz ronca—. Voy a devolver la moto a Sirius, puede que la necesite. Buenas noches, profesora McGonagall, profesor Dumbledore. Mi más sentido pésame, Remus—se despidió del mago con un apretón de su enorme manaza en su hombro, que este agradeció inclinando la cabeza.

Hagrid se secó las lágrimas con la manga de la chaqueta, se subió a la moto y le dio una patada a la palanca para poner el motor en marcha. Con un estrépito se elevó en el aire y desapareció en la noche.

—Nos veremos pronto, espero, profesora McGonagall —dijo Dumbledore, saludándola con una inclinación de cabeza. La profesora McGonagall se sonó la nariz por toda respuesta—. Remus, acompáñame por favor—pidió el anciano mago—Buscaremos alguna familia de la zona que la pueda acoger, pero vayamos antes a casa de los Tonks, deben saber que la niña está bien.

El joven asintió y siguió a Dumbledore, que se volvió y se marchó calle abajo. Antes de detenerse en la esquina se giró hacia el joven, levantó el Apagador de plata. Lo hizo funcionar una vez y todas las luces de la calle se encendieron, de manera que Privet Drive se iluminó con un resplandor anaranjado, y pudo ver a un gato atigrado que se escabullía por una esquina, en el otro extremo de la calle. También pudo ver el bulto de mantas de las escaleras de la casa número 4.

—Buena suerte, Harry —murmuró y con un movimiento de su capa, los dos magos desaparecieron.

Una brisa agitó los pulcros setos de Privet Drive. La calle permanecía silenciosa bajo un cielo de color tinta. Aquél era el último lugar donde uno esperaría que ocurrieran cosas asombrosas. Harry Potter se dio la vuelta entre las mantas, sin despertarse. Una mano pequeña se cerró sobre la carta y siguió durmiendo, sin saber que era famoso, sin saber que en unas pocas horas le haría despertar el grito de la señora Dursley, cuando abriera la puerta principal para sacar las botellas de leche. Ni que iba a pasar las próximas semanas pinchado y pellizcado por su primo Dudley… No podía saber tampoco que, en aquel mismo momento, las personas que se reunían en secreto por todo el país estaban levantando sus copas y diciendo, con voces quedas: «¡Por Harry Potter... el niño que vivió!».


	2. Diez años más tarde

**2**

**Diez años más tarde**

Habían pasado aproximadamente diez años desde aquella noche en la que cuatro magos se reunieron bajo esas mismas ventanas, pero Privet Drive no había cambiado en absoluto. El Sol se elevaba en los mismos jardincitos, y se reflejaba en las ventanas del número 15 de la calle.

La luz que se colaba a través de la ventana del segundo piso iba iluminando poco a poco la habitación en la que dormía plácidamente Vega Black. Su largo pelo negro, desparramado en bucles sobre la almohada le tapaba parte de la cara y se lo apartaba somnolienta. La luz de la mañana había servido para despertarla, pero seguía tumbada en la cama, con la esperanza de volver a dormirse. Sin embargo, unos suaves toques en la puerta le indicaron que debía levantarse.

— ¡Arriba Vega! — Llamó una voz de mujer a través de la puerta —. El desayuno ya está listo.

La niña escuchó los ligeros pasos de la señora Marshall bajando las escaleras y se levantó lentamente, intentando recordar el sueño que había tenido. Había sido bonito. Había una moto que volaba y un anciano cuya barba brillaba a la luz de la Luna. Tenía la curiosa sensación de que había soñado lo mismo anteriormente. No le dio más importancia y abrió el armario, buscando algo que ponerse para bajar, disfrutando del frio del suelo en las plantas de sus pies.

Cuando estuvo vestida salió al rellano y bajó hacia la cocina, donde el señor Marshall apuraba su café matutino sentado al lado de una pila de periódicos, preparándose para salir hacia la redacción del pequeño periódico local en el que trabajaba durante toda la semana. Besó a su mujer mientras guardaba la pila de periódicos en una apretada cartera y se despidió de la niña apresuradamente, que le respondió con un escueto «Hasta luego, papá» mientras esta se sentaba a la mesa. La señora Marshall canturreaba por la cocina al son de la radio y en cuanto se sentó le colocó un plato de tostadas delante.

—Come rápido— Le dijo— Hoy es el cumpleaños del hijo de los Dursley, y como Arabella se ha partido una pierna, no podrá cuidar al pequeño Harry, así que he pensado que podríamos ir a la ciudad, al cine o algo así ¿Qué te parece?

—No creo que nos dejen a Harry—respondió desanimada— probablemente le encierren en la casa o el coche, todo con tal de que no se lo pase bien conmigo…

—No creo…— dijo su madre con una sonrisa sarcástica —Vernon Dursley parece creer que si deja solo al niño prenderá fuego a todo lo que le rodea. No se arriesgara a dejarlo en casa o en el coche. Vamos a ver que piensan hacer.

Vega apuró su desayuno y se fue a peinar un poco al espejo del recibidor. Si los señores Dursley optaban por dejar a su amigo con ella, mejor presentarse con un buen aspecto. Sabía que a la tía de Harry le horrorizaban las personas desaliñadas y era de ese tipo de mujeres que pensaba que todas las niñas debían llevar vestiditos de colores pastelosos y lacitos y florecitas por todo el pelo. Se rio al pensar en lo que diría de ella, con el pelo largo suelto, el flequillo por la cara, una camiseta de tirantes negra sobre unos vaqueros viejos y desteñidos y el broche final, unas deportivas de tela negras, muy gastadas y agujereadas del uso, todo lo contrario a los cánones de belleza del barrio.

Sin embargo, nadie podía negar que a pesar de todo, Vega Black era una niña muy guapa. Su madre no hacía más que repetírselo, y las miradas de envidia que las demás madres del colegio le aseguraban a la chica que no mentía para hacerla sentir bien. Estaba orgullosa de sus facciones angulosas, de sus grandes ojos grises y sus dientes blancos y bien colocados, que no había tenido que conseguir gracias a ortodoncias, como muchos de sus compañeros de clase.

Sabía que no se parecía en nada a sus padres. Su madre era alta y muy rubia y su padre también muy alto, era castaño y llevaba gafas. Además, los Marshall rondaban la sesentena de años, y difícilmente podría haber sido su hija natural. Cuando preguntó la razón cuatro años atrás, le confesaron que al no poder concebir un hijo propio, la habían acogido a la edad de un año, debido a que su tutor legal no podía hacerse cargo de ella. No sabía nada más, y tampoco podía preguntar a nadie. Sus padres no parecían conocer los detalles de su origen y lo más extraño de todo, la agencia a la que habían acudido para acogerla no tenía ningún dato ni sobre sus padres biológicos ni sobre ningún otro familiar, ni siquiera sobre la persona que la llevó a la agencia, lo único que tenía hasta el momento era sólo un apellido. Black.

— ¡Vega! —La voz de la señora Marshall desde el porche la sacó de sus pensamientos y se dio cuenta de que llevaba más de cinco minutos intentando peinarse el mismo mechón—, al parecer el pequeño Harry está de suerte, he visto como Dudley despotricaba al lado del coche. Creo que se lo llevan con ellos a celebrar el cumpleaños.

La chica salió por la puerta y miró incrédula hacia el número 4 de Privet Drive, unas cuatro casas hacia la izquierda en la acera de enfrente. Efectivamente, vio como su amigo estaba de pie al lado del coche de los Dursley. Su tío le había agarrado del hombro y agitaba uno de sus gordos dedos delante de la cara del chico. La niña supuso que le aconsejaba no causar problemas, la advertencia habitual del señor Dursley a su sobrino. En el coche, sentados en el asiento trasero, Dudley Dursley y Piers Polkiss, el mejor amigo de este se burlaban de Harry.

Si había alguien a quien despreciaba más que a nadie en el mundo, aparte de los tíos de Harry, ese era Dudley Dursley y su banda de matones. El primo de Harry tenía una cara grande y rosada, poco cuello, ojos pequeños de un tono azul acuoso, y abundante pelo rubio que cubría su cabeza gorda. Harry decía a menudo que Dudley parecía un cerdo con peluca para burlarse de él cuando estaba con Vega a solas y ella solía añadir que algún año por su cumpleaños debían colar en la inmensa pila de regalos de los Dursley, un rabo de cerdo que le fuese a juego con la cara. Sin embargo, aquellas bromas privadas, les habían causado muchos problemas a los dos amigos en el colegio al que asistían junto con todos los demás niños del pequeño pueblo de Little Whinging's en el que Dudley lideraba a una banda de chicos cuyo deporte favorito era el apaleamiento de Potter y Black. Eso cuando conseguían atraparlos, porque al cabo de los años, Harry y ella habían aprendido que si algo aborrecían Dudley y sus matones era tener que sudar para atrapar a sus presas, y los dos eran demasiado rápidos para ellos, cuestión de supervivencia.

Estaba feliz por su amigo, no tenía muchas ocasiones de ir a sitios caros o divertidos viviendo con los Dursley. Las pocas veces que podía era porque lo llevaban los señores Marshall por petición de Vega, y sin que los Dursley se enteraran. Una vez que fueron al cine, se cruzaron con uno de los amigos de Dudley que les reconoció y Harry estuvo encerrado en casa sin salir durante un mes entero.

Con un suspiro, se apartó de la valla del patio delantero y acudió junto a su madre, no sin antes echar un último vistazo hacia la esquina de la calle, por donde desaparecía el coche de los Dursley. Cuando su madre le tendió unas tijeras de podar y unos guantes y la mandó al jardín supo que al final, iba a ser un día aburrido.

Una vez podados todos los setos y limpiados los rosales, Vega se escabulló dentro de la casa. Esquivó a su madre en el salón, ocupada haciendo unos arreglos en un vestido que le habían encargado. Robó un paquete de galletas y un zumo de la cocina, cogió sus lápices y su cuaderno de dibujo y corrió hacia la caseta de madera del fondo del jardín antes de que su madre le encargara otra tarea. Abrió la pequeña puertecita a ras de suelo y se arrastró dentro, cerrando con cuidado detrás de sí. Entonces abrió la trampilla sobre su cabeza y se aupó dentro de la caseta, armando un tremendo revuelo.

Los pájaros piaron asustados y se apartaron de ella, revoloteando frenéticamente por toda la pajarera. Vega se rio, todas sus esperanzas de pasar desapercibida habían volado, pero de todos modos, sus padres no podían entrar a buscarla allí dentro por la puertecita, y si la llamaban, siempre podía fingir que no les oía.

Apartó el plástico que protegía unos cojines apilados en una esquina y se sentó, con el cuaderno entre las piernas. Los pájaros se fueron calmando y miraban curiosos hacia la niña. Alguno, ya acostumbrado a las continuas incursiones de esta dentro de la pajarera, se acercaba piando, en busca de algo de atención. Un loro verde se posó en su hombro y frotó su cabeza contra el cuello de Vega, que se rio.

—Hola Green, yo también me alegro de verte— abrió el paquete de galletas que había robado de la cocina y le dio una, que el pájaro cogió con el pico, para después volar hacia una rama y devorar su comida en paz.

Aquel lugar era su favorito de toda la casa. El señor Marshall había construido la pajarera hace muchos años. De lejos parecía una gran caseta de herramientas de madera, sin embargo, tres de las cuatro paredes eran de cristal, forrado por dentro de rejilla, para que los pájaros se apoyasen en ella. Por dentro, ramas y cuerdas se entrecruzaban por la parte alta, donde los pájaros tenían sus nidos. Vega había descubierto la puertecita y la trampilla a los cuatro años, y desde entonces se había convertido en su escondite.

Siempre le habían gustado los pájaros y estar allí sentada entre ellos la relajaba mucho. Sus cuadernos estaban llenos de dibujos de todo tipo de aves, y muchas veces se sentaba en la pajarera y pintaba a las dos cotorras peleándose, al viejo guacamayo limpiándose las plumas, a los canarios jugando en el pequeño bebedero dentro de la caseta… Aquellos pájaros habían sido sus primeros amigos antes de conocer a Harry en el colegio, y sabía diferenciarlos a todos, a pesar de que dentro de la pajarera habría unos cincuenta distintos, entre periquitos, canarios, jilgueros… Sus favoritos eran el pequeño loro de plumaje verde esmeralda y un viejo guacamayo al que había estado intentando enseñar a hablar desde muy pequeña, con bastante éxito, a pesar de que se negase a hablar delante de alguien que no fuese ella.

Abrió el cuaderno y fue pasando las páginas. Solía dibujar cualquier cosa, no solo a los pájaros. Aquellas páginas guardaban recuerdos de alguna aventura en particular con Harry, como la vez que su amigo, saltando unos cubos de la basura en el colegio, había llegado del salto hasta el tejado del edificio, o aquella vez que el peluquín de su profesor de lengua se tiñó de azul delante de ellos después de que, bromeando con Harry sobre lo que destacaba sobre la calva del hombre, dijo «Solo falta que sea de color azul». También había dibujos sobre alguno de sus sueños. El hombre de la barba plateada aparecía en muchos, junto con una moto voladora y una casa en ruinas. Ese sueño en particular se repetía mucho y Vega pensaba que debía tratarse de algún recuerdo de cuando era niña, pero era muy confuso, así que no podía sacar nada en claro de él.

Pasó otra página. Una versión infantil de sí misma la miraba desde la hoja. A cada lado de la niña, un hombre y una mujer. Tenían la cara emborronada y el papel estaba muy gastado en esa zona, de las veces que había borrado y vuelto a empezar el dibujo. Desde que descubriera que había sido adoptada, había intentado recordar sus caras mil veces, intentando descubrir la razón por la cual la habían abandonado. Harry intentaba consolarla diciéndole que a lo mejor no lo habían hecho, que podían haber tenido un accidente, como el que tuvieron los padres de él cuando era muy pequeño. Pero ella no perdía la esperanza, rezaba porque fueran a buscarla algún día y le respondieran todas las preguntas que llevaba años acumulando.

Sacudió la cabeza, sobresaltando a los canarios, que, inclinados en una rama sobre su cabeza, la miraban esperando más comida. No quería pensar en cosas tristes, Así que cogió un puñado de galletas, las partió en su mano y las lanzó hacia delante. Buscó una página en blanco y comenzó a esbozar a los canarios que se peleaban por las migajas de galleta a sus pies.

El coche de los Dursley volvió a media tarde. En cuanto lo vio llegar, la señora Marshall fue a avisar a Vega, que después de comer se había subido a su habitación, donde, sentada en la repisa de la ventana, toqueteaba ligeramente las cuerdas de un violín que había estado haciendo sonar hasta hace poco. Vega ya lo sabía, esperaba impaciente la vuelta de su amigo para ir a dar una vuelta por el parque y había visto como el coche doblaba la esquina para entrar en la calle.

Sin embargo, cuando Dudley bajó del coche envuelto en una toalla y el señor Dursley cerró la puerta delantera con un furioso portazo, supo que algo no iba bien. El tío de Harry parecía extremadamente furioso, y la señora Durlsey arrullaba a su hijo, mirando asustada a su sobrino. Vega no sabía lo que había ocurrido, pero seguro que era una buena historia, viendo lo especialmente enfadados y asustados que estaban los Dursley. Lamentablemente, tendría que esperar a que su amigo dejase de estar castigado para enterarse y por la expresión de furiosa cólera del señor Dursley, sospechó que no vería a Harry en unas cuantas semanas.

No podía decirse que no se lo esperaba. Constantemente todo tipo de cosas extrañas ocurrían en torno a Harry y ella. El salto hasta el tejado, la peluca azul, la grave quemadura en las manos de Gordon Flechley cuando la agarró para que no pudiese defender a Harry, al que estaba pegando Dudley en el colegio… Otras veces, era la gente, la que a veces se comportaba de forma muy extraña con Harry. Algunas veces que paseaba con su amigo por la ciudad había personas que se acercaban a él y le daban la mano, o le saludaban efusivamente. Hubo una vez que un entusiasta desconocido, después de casi llorar de la emoción al cruzarse con ellos sacó un gran puñado de caramelos ante sus miradas atónitas y se los regaló antes de marcharse. Harry aseguraba que no los conocía de nada y que no entendía por qué causaba tal impresión en algunas personas. Vega bromeaba, asegurándole que debía de ser la estrella de algún programa de cámara oculta del país. No lo podían saber, porque antes de poder hacer alguna pregunta a aquellas personas, se desvanecían entre la multitud sin dejar rastro.

Vega se levantó de la repisa y fue a dejar el violín dentro de su funda con mucho cuidado. Su madre se había empeñado en que tenía que desarrollar sus "fabulosas dotes artísticas" y a los cinco años le compró un violín y la envió a clases de música. Al principio lo odió, el violín era un instrumento sumamente complicado de manejar. La cosa fue a peor cuando conoció a Harry, pues las clases de música significaban menos tiempo para pasar con él. Montó unas rabietas espectaculares, mostrando un mal genio que sus padres no habían visto nunca, pero no cedieron, y Vega continuó yendo a clases de música. Con el tiempo, y una vez dominado el instrumento, había descubierto la utilidad de aquellas clases. Y es que, cada vez que causaba algún mínimo percance, su amigo se podía pasar semanas sin salir de casa. En esos momentos, aquel violín se volvía su mejor compañía, además de los pájaros del jardín y sus lápices. Acarició la tapa de la caja en la que guardaba el instrumento y salió por la puerta. Ya era casi la hora de cenar y su padre no tardaría mucho en volver.

Mientras bajaba por las escaleras, suspiró. No tenía más amigos que Harry, gracias a los esfuerzos de la banda de Dudley, por lo que no solía salir por el barrio a jugar con los demás niños si no estaba su amigo. Pensó en lo que haría hasta que terminasen las clases por las tardes. Si no tenía a Harry para divertirse, tendría que encontrar un modo de entretenerse durante el tiempo que no pasase con él en el colegio. En el salón, la señora Marshall remendaba uno de sus gastados pantalones resoplando frustrada.

—Tendremos que irnos de compras pronto—le dijo al verla entrar en la habitación.

— ¿Qué tiene de malo mi ropa? —le preguntó confusa. Su madre nunca se había quejado de sus pantalones gastados ni de sus sudaderas de grupos de música, descoloridas del uso.

—Tienes que causar una buena primera impresión cuando vayamos a visitar al director de tu próxima escuela, si quieres asegurarte una plaza en Whitleings. —le recordó.

Había hecho tantos esfuerzos por no intentar pensar en ello que ya no lo recordaba. En septiembre estudiaría secundaria y, por primera vez en su vida, no iría a la misma clase que Harry. Él iría a la escuela secundaria Stonewall, en la zona del pueblo, mientras que ella acudiría al Instituto secundario de Artes plásticas y escénicas Whitleings, un internado en Gales al que había asistido la señora Marshall de niña.

Eso significaba que solo vería a su amigo durante los dos escasos meses de verano. La idea le desagradaba tanto, que en cuanto su madre propuso la idea, meses atrás, había hecho lo imposible por hacerles cambiar de idea y convencerles de enviarla a Stonewall. Sus padres habían sido completamente inflexibles, asegurándole que haría buenas amigas en Whitleings a la vez que se convertía en una auténtica artista profesional. Vega había gritado, suplicado, llorado, pero no había conseguido nada. Al finalizar aquel verano, debía separarse de su amigo, y no había nada que pudiese hacer.

En ese momento, Vega odió profundamente a los Dursley, que probablemente harían lo imposible por mantener castigado a Harry durante semanas, impidiéndole pasar los últimos meses que les quedaban juntos.

—No quiero ir a ese estúpido internado—murmuró mientras seguía a su madre hacia la cocina a buscar los cubiertos para la mesa.

—Ya hemos hablado de esto Vega—suspiró cansada la señora Marshall—Siempre podrás ver a Harry durante el verano, y podréis escribiros cartas ¿Quién sabe? Quizás hagáis cada uno nuevos amigos en la escuela y descubráis que hay más mundo más allá de vosotros dos solos.

—Ningún amigo que pueda hacer será mejor que Harry—farfulló enfadada, procurando que su madre no le oyese. No quería empezar a pelear de nuevo sobre el mismo tema de siempre. Harry y ella se parecían en muchos aspectos. Pelo negro oscuro, delgaduchos, bajitos. Había diferencias, por supuesto. El pelo de Harry era muy oscuro, de un negro azabache, y completamente indomable, por no hablar de sus ojos, verdes, sin ninguna semejanza con su gris claro. Aun así, y a pesar de que él viviese con sus horribles tíos, mientras ella era criada por dos maravillosas personas, completamente ajenas a su familia biológica, le consideraba un hermano. Y debía separarse de él, dejándolo a la merced de los estudiantes de Stonewall, sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo.

La señora Marshall se giró hacia ella, poniendo los ojos en blanco y abrió la boca para replicar, pero entonces la puerta principal de casa se abrió y su padre entró por ella. Vega se escabulló y fue a saludarle.

— ¡Hola Albert! —le dijo cuándo se acercó a él. No le gustaba que lo llamase papá a la cara, decía que le hacía sentir viejo— ¿Qué tal en el trabajo?

— ¡Estupendamente! —le respondió—. El número de mañana será fabuloso. Hemos preparado un especial por el desfile de la próxima semana por el cumpleaños de la reina y Marcus ha hecho un excelente trabajo con las fotografías.

El señor Marshall empezó a contarles alegremente las anécdotas del día en el trabajo. El _Little Independent_era el periódico local de Little Whinging, el pueblo en el que vivían, pero a pesar de ser una pequeña redacción, contaba con gran aceptación de los lectores. Publicaban las noticias locales y las más destacadas de las noticias nacionales, así como informaciones varias de utilidad para los habitantes del pueblo, como el tiempo en el condado de Surrey, en el que se encontraban, horarios de autobuses y trenes, anuncios de los vecinos… Sin embargo, los artículos más apreciados eran siempre los editoriales de su padre, comentando noticias o eventos interesantes para sus lectores, siempre en clave de humor.

El señor Marshall era un hombre mayor, increíblemente carismático. Todos los vecinos le conocían y parecía llevarse bien con todo el mundo. Hasta al señor Dursley le costaba enfrentarse a él, porque su amabilidad y su tranquilo temperamento dificultaban mucho que la gente se enfadara con él. Vega le admiraba enormemente, y desde muy pequeña, había decidido que de mayor sería como su padre adoptivo.

La señora Marshall no se parecía a su marido, siempre rodeado de gente y riendo. Era una mujer siempre ocupada con algo. Trabajaba de modista y tenía un pequeño local en el centro del pueblo en el que sus clientes le llevaban ropa para arreglar o ajustar. Lo hacía todo en solitario, pero a pesar de todo, siempre tenía los encargos listos a tiempo. Era algo más joven que Albert, que tenía sesenta y cinco años y era muy tranquila y afable. No gritaba casi nunca, para ganarse una reprimenda de su madre, Vega tenía que armar un jaleo considerable, pero aun así, nunca la había castigado. No entendía como dos personas tan diferentes podían quererse tanto como sus padres adoptivos.

Durante la cena, el señor Marshall parloteaba sin parar, intentando hacerla reír, mientras que la señora Marshall les miraba en silencio, comiendo lentamente y sonriendo. Después de cenar, su madre se sentó en el sofá, recuperando el pantalón que había estado arreglando, mientras su padre encendía el ordenador y la televisión a la vez para ver las noticias. Vega se despidió de ellos y subió a su habitación. Una vez tumbada en la cama, se arropó dentro de la colcha. Su último pensamiento antes de quedar dormida fue para su amigo, probablemente esperando a que los Dursley se fuesen a la cama antes de colarse en la cocina para cenar algo.

Con un suspiró se dio la vuelta, y soñó que los Marshall decidían acoger a Harry mientras los Dursley se lo agradecían fervorosamente. Y así, su amigo sería su auténtico hermano.


	3. La visita inesperada

**3**

**La visita inesperada**

Cuando volvieron a clase el lunes siguiente, Vega se alegró un montón de ver a Harry, tanto, que incluso propuso que se saltaran las clases para divertirse un rato por la ciudad. Oferta que él denegó, porque sus tíos habían encargado a Dudley su vigilancia constante. De hecho, si había conseguido que le dejaran salir de la alacena era porque a los Dursley les preocupaba lo que podían decir los profesores y los problemas que podría acarrearles el retenerle incluso durante las horas de clase. Por lo tanto, se sentaban juntando mucho las mesas en clase y se las pegaban hablando. No había problema en que los profesores les preguntaran algo mientras estaban distraídos porque Vega era una de las alumnas más inteligentes de la clase, a pesar de que no lo demostrase mucho con sus mediocres notas, y podía responder a las preguntas de los profesores aunque no estuviese prestando atención.

—… Y entonces el cristal se desvaneció ¡Sin más! Y Dudley y Piers salieron corriendo gritando como nenas mientras la serpiente reptaba por el suelo del recinto, hacia la salida—murmuraba Harry, contándole el motivo de su encierro

—Que lloricas, si solo era una culebrilla de nada—Vega se rio, tapándose con el libro y Harry tuvo que fingir que tosía para disimular las risas.

—No estoy seguro, pero también me pareció que me daba las gracias cuando pasó por…

— ¡Señor Potter! — Le interrumpió enfadada la señora Tiptom, la profesora suplente de lengua—, ya que los apuntes de la señorita Black le resultan tan interesantes ¿Podría leerme el siguiente fragmento del texto?

—"Se ríe de las heridas…"— le susurró Vega señalando vagamente el fragmento de Romeo y Julieta que la profesora Tiptom había estado leyendo.

Harry siguió con la lectura y tuvieron que esperar hasta el final de la clase para hablar porque la profesora se encargó de tenerlos ocupados el resto de la hora. Luego, durante el recreo, Dudley y su banda intentaron atraparles para vengarse de que Harry le echara encima una serpiente y no pudieron seguir hablando. Las siguientes horas tenían exámenes así que ya no pudieron seguir hablando, porque a la hora justa de la salida, la señora Dursley esperaba impaciente en la puerta para asegurarse de que su sobrino no intentaba escabullirse antes de ir a casa. Vega se despidió de su amigo y se dirigió hacia su madre, que la esperaba violín en mano para llevarla hasta su clase de música.

Cuando el castigo de Harry terminó ya habían comenzado las vacaciones de verano. Vega había pasado unas semanas aburridísima sentada en su ventana por las tardes. Tanto, que incluso había intentado ir a visitar a Harry en su encierro, aunque el señor Dursley la echó sin ningún miramiento y no volvió a intentarlo después de que Harry le contase en las clases que su castigo había empeorado por su visita.

Sin embargo, lo peor de que el colegio hubiese terminado era que no había forma de escapar de la banda de Dudley, que visitaban la casa de Harry cada día. Piers, Dennis, Malcolm y Gordon eran todos grandes y estúpidos, pero como Dudley era el más grande y el más estúpido de todos, era el jefe. Los demás se sentían muy felices de practicar el deporte favorito de Dudley: la caza de Vega y Harry

Por esa razón, Vega y Harry pasaban tanto tiempo como les resultara posible lejos de la calle, dando vueltas por ahí y aprovechando el tiempo que les quedaba para divertirse juntos hasta que llegase septiembre. Iban al parque, a nadar en el lago y asustar a los patos, se colaban en el autocine del pueblo o comían helados sentados dentro de la pajarera en el jardín. Ninguno quería que terminaran las vacaciones, así que pasaban todo el tiempo intentando evitar hablar del colegio. Sin embargo a la señora Marshall no parecía importarle hablar a todas horas muy orgullosa del futuro internado de Vega, lo cual la irritaba profundamente porque hacía que Harry desviara incómodo la mirada y se quedase muy callado, mirando fijamente cualquier punto hasta que se cambiara de tema.

Justo como en aquel momento, cuando la señora Marshall había entrado en la habitación canturreando muy contenta, para dejar un impoluto uniforme blanco encima de la cama.

— ¿Qué te apetece este año por tu cumpleaños? —Preguntó Vega solo por intentar volver al ambiente distendido de antes mientras se levantaba para tirar de cualquier manera la ropa encima de una silla.

—Puees… No lo sé… —Se lo pensó durante un momento— Prefiero que sea una sorpresa, sea lo que sea, será mejor que lo de mis tíos.

— ¡Claro que es mejor regalo que el de los Dursley! Estoy segura de que te gustará— le respondió con una sonrisa misteriosa.

—Si…—murmuró Harry mientras volvía la cabeza hacia la ventana. Vega suspiró y se sentó a su lado en la repisa de la ventana.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —Preguntó— Llevo todo el día picándote para que intentes hacerme confesar cual será tu regalo de cumpleaños y no hay manera…

—Mmmm… Nada…

Vega le miró sarcásticamente, pero Harry evitó su mirada y se levantó, caminando hacia la silla sobre la que ella había tirado el uniforme.

—Que pasada de uniforme… tendrías que ver el mío, es lo más soso que he visto nunca…—Le dijo Harry mientras pasaba la mano sobre la tela blanca lentamente.

—Pues yo lo odio… ¡Tengo que llevar falda todo el tiempo! —Exclamó asqueada— además el blanco no pega con mis sudaderas de los Guns o de Metallica—murmuró enfadada mirando hacia la calle—. Seguro que mi madre lo ha hecho a posta para que no me las ponga más…

Harry soltó una carcajada y volvió hacia ella. Se sentó en la repisa y subió las piernas, apoyándose en la pared.

—No quiero ir a Stonewall…—le confesó murmurando. Vega suspiró y le pasó un brazo por el hombro.

—Lo sé… Yo odio irme tan lejos y dejarte solo. Ojala las cosas fuesen distintas para los dos…

— ¿Qué dices? Si tú vives genial con los Marshall… En cambio yo…

—Sí… Albert y Janet son muy buenos conmigo y se preocupan de mí… Todo lo hacen por mi bien… A veces me gustaría que me dejasen tomar parte en las decisiones "por mi bien". No creo que mandarme a la otra punta del país durante diez meses sea realmente por mi bien…

—Bueno, tú por lo menos podrás hacer alguna amiga nueva allí…

—Ya, bueno… ¿Quién quiere a las repipis de Whitleings teniendo al maravilloso Harry Potter? —dijo con una sonrisa, intentado animarle. Harry sonrió a su vez y el ambiente se volvió más relajado. Vega se había dado cuenta de que la causa de que Harry estuviese tan triste se debía a que pensaba que ella no tardaría en olvidarle en cuanto hiciese nuevos amigos. No sabía de donde había sacado una idea tan ridícula, pero debía hacerle darse cuenta de lo equivocado que estaba.

— Claro, y tú eres demasiado buena para las de su clase ¿No? —dijo el chico entre risas.

— ¡Por supuesto, soy la maravillosa, valiente, inteligente, guapa y carismática Vega Black! ¿Qué te habías creído?

— Y no te olvides del egocéntrica, arrogante, impaciente, amante de los problemas… — empezó a enumerar Harry riendo mientras se alejaba de ella. Entre risas, Vega le lanzó un zapato, que esquivó por los pelos.

— Bueno, todo el mundo tiene un par de defectillos—admitió con falsa modestia. Harry soltó una risotada.

Se estuvieron peleando en broma y pinchándose durante un largo rato, hasta que la señora Marshall entro en el cuarto, alarmada por el jaleo y se los encontró tirados en el suelo, riendo a carcajadas, con toda la habitación patas arriba y algunas plumas de un almohadón esparcidas por el suelo. Les echó la bronca y, aún riéndose, recogieron el estropicio que habían montado. Cuando hubieron terminado, casi era la hora de cenar, la hora en la que Harry debía volver a casa de los Dursley. Vega acompañó a Harry hasta la valla delantera de la casa. Odiaba el momento en el que su amigo debía irse cuando se lo estaban pasando tan bien.

— ¡Eh, Harry! —le gritó mientras se alejaba hacía el número 4 de la calle. El chico se giró a mirarla—No importa donde estemos, siempre serás mi hermano.

El chico le sonrió ampliamente y con un gesto del brazo se despidió y se dirigió hacia la puerta de la casa de los Dursley.

«Objetivo cumplido» pensó Vega mientras miraba como su amigo entraba por la puerta de su casa. No soportaba que su amigo se volviese tan melodramático en el tema de su amistad, desconfiando de la autenticidad de la relación que tenían entre los dos. Ella era fiel a su amigo, costase lo que le costase. De hecho, la amistad con Harry le había costado la de las demás personas de su colegio, pero no se arrepentía. Siempre le había gustado estar con aquel chico flacucho del pelo oscuro, más aún desde que se enteró de que los dos eran huérfanos e incluso más cuando empezaron a pasar cosas extrañas en torno a ellos. Por esa razón no llegaba a entender que Harry se cuestionase la veracidad de su amistad, aunque supuso que Dudley habría dicho algo en casa, que no habría sido verdad, pero que le habría hecho dudar. Esperaba que aquella tarde hubiese servido para aclararle las cosas, y si no, aún tenía alrededor de un mes para convencerle. A su vez, se giró hacia su casa satisfecha de sí misma.

A la mañana siguiente, Vega se levantó un poco más tarde de lo normal, lo cual era algo extraño, ya que su madre siempre solía despertarla temprano. Se encogió de hombros y se vistió lentamente, pensando en cosas que hacer durante el día para que Harry se lo pasase bien con ella. Cuando bajó a desayunar, se encontró con que el señor Marshall todavía no había salido hacia el trabajo, puesto que su maletín seguía en la entrada y podía ver el coche aparcado delante de la casa por la ventana del recibidor. Aquello la sorprendió un poco, puesto que normalmente a esas horas ya debía de estar camino a la redacción.

—Oye mamá ¿Le pasa algo a Albert? Porque…—Vega se interrumpió a mitad de frase al ver que los señores Marshall estaban sentados en el salón. Delante de ellos, sentado de espaldas a ella había un hombre. Cuando entró, todos se giraron para mirarla. Le sorprendió la expresión sombría de su padre y la mirada triste que le lanzó su madre, pero enseguida centró su atención en el recién llegado.

—Hola Vega. Ha pasado mucho tiempo—le dijo el hombre cuando la vio.

No era un hombre muy mayor, tendría unos treinta años, pero su pelo castaño claro entrecano, su aspecto enfermizo y su voz ronca le hacían parecer más mayor de lo que era en realidad. Vega le miró a la cara, esperando encontrar algún rasgo familiar, puesto que ese hombre parecía conocerla. Tenía los ojos claros, de un inusual color dorado, y le cruzaban la cara dos antiguas largas cicatrices, una de las cuales le partía la ceja izquierda en dos y pasaba por su nariz para terminar en su mejilla, un poco más debajo de un pequeño bigote claro. Vestía ropas muy gastadas y arrugadas, como sí las hubiese llevado puestas durante mucho tiempo. No le sonaba ese hombre, que le sonreía educadamente, pero inexplicablemente, Vega le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Hola… lo siento, pero no sé quién es usted—le respondió muy educada.

—Por supuesto, discúlpame—el hombre se levantó y le tendió una mano—Soy Remus Lupin, y soy tu padrino.

Vega aspiró el aire de golpe y abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendida. Aquello sí que no se lo esperaba. Desde que se enterase de que había sido adoptada, había intentado averiguar cualquier cosa sobre sí misma y su familia biológica. Por qué la habían abandonado, por qué nadie parecía saber nada sobre sus padres. Y entonces aparecía este hombre en su salón. Este hombre que decía ser su padrino. No podía creerse lo que estaba ocurriendo. El señor Lupin, como había dicho que se llamaba, le sonrió amablemente mientras Vega le tendía una temblorosa mano emocionada.

—Supongo que tendrás muchas preguntas. He venido aquí hoy porque ya va siendo hora de que conozcas la verdad.

Vega asintió lentamente y fue a sentarse en el sofá, junto a sus padres, delante del señor Lupin. Su madre le pasó un brazo por los hombros y la abrazó contra sí misma y el señor Marshall le puso una mano sobre las suyas.

—No sé muy bien por donde comenzar, porque hay muchas cosas que tienes que saber… tus padres me han pedido que te lo cuente todo, y eso voy a intentar hacer —le explicó amablemente mientras se sentaba frente a ella, inclinado hacia delante.

— ¿Quiénes son mis padres? Mis padres de verdad —soltó rápidamente. Era la primera pregunta que les había hecho tiempo atrás a los señores Marshall, y la que más veces había pasado por su mente. El señor Lupin suspiró y empezó a hablar.

— Tus padres… se llamaban Sirius y Marlene Black… Siento decirte que tu madre murió hace ya casi diez años, y que tu padre…

— ¿Qué? ¿Dónde está? —le interrumpió impaciente al ver que el hombre bajaba la mirada y suspiraba.

— Sirius Black fue encarcelado poco después, acusado de asesinato múltiple—después de decir eso, la miró a los ojos. Vega pudo ver en el fondo de su mirada una profunda emoción, que a pesar del shock del descubrimiento, entendió enseguida.

— Tú... eres amigo de mi padre ¿Verdad? —preguntó con la voz entrecortada, asimilando la dolorosa información que acababa de revelarle aquel hombre.

—Sí, tu padre y yo nos conocimos en el colegio, y allí se convirtió en uno de mis mejores amigos. Cuando tú naciste, Sirius me pidió que fuese tu padrino. — Vega asintió, y entonces le vino otra pregunta a la mente.

—Entonces, si es usted mi padrino ¿Cómo es que fui enviada a vivir en una casa de acogida?

—Eso, Vega, es la razón por la que estoy aquí hoy—le dijo el hombre—. Es una historia muy larga y complicada, y para que entiendas todas las implicaciones del asunto, antes debes saber una cosa…

Vega asintió y miró a los ojos dorados del señor Lupin, expectante. El hombre le sonrió dulcemente, y pareció perder el hilo de sus pensamientos.

—Tienes los mismos ojos que tu padre. Siempre me miraba del mismo modo que tú ahora mismo, sumamente concentrado en mis palabras, pero como irritado, como si hablase demasiado despacio para su gusto.

Vega no supo si alegrarse o no de aquel comentario. Siempre había estado muy orgullosa de sus grandes ojos grises, y le gustaba que se pareciese a su padre tanto como decía aquel hombre. Pero su padre al parecer era un criminal, y aquello no la reconfortaba mucho, a pesar de que se alegraba saber que por lo menos seguía teniendo algún familiar en alguna parte, que no estaba tan sola como había pensado desde siempre.

—Vega, escúchame—el hombre la sacó de sus oscuros pensamientos y volvió a mirarle a los ojos—. Has de saber que eres una bruja.

Se produjo un silencio en la habitación. Los tres adultos la miraban fijamente mientras ella asimilaba lo que acababan de revelarle.

—Que soy…—dijo Vega con la voz entrecortada

—Una bruja—asintió el señor Lupin— Y probablemente llegues a ser una de las mejores, teniendo en cuenta la brillantez de tu madre y la habilidad de tu padre con la magia. Esta carta es para ti—continuó mientras se sacaba un grueso sobre de un bolsillo interior de la desgastada gabardina.

Vega extendió la mano y el señor Lupin le dio el amarillento sobre. En él podía leer, escrito con tinta esmeralda:

_Señorita Black_

_La habitación más luminosa_

_Privet Drive, 15_

_Little Whinging_

_Surrey_

El sobre pesaba bastante y estaba hecho de pergamino. No tenía sello, pero cuando le dio la vuelta pudo ver un sello de lacre purpura con un escudo de armas: un león, un águila, un tejón y una serpiente, que rodeaban una gran letra H. Intrigada, abrió el sobre y sacó la carta para leerla.

COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA Y HECHICERÍA

_Director: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Orden de Merlín, Primera Clase,_

_Gran Hechicero, Jefe de Magos,_

_Jefe Supremo, Confederación_

_Internacional de Magos)._

_Querida señorita Black:_

_Tenemos el placer de informarle de que dispone de una plaza en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia. Por favor, observe la lista del equipo y los libros necesarios._

_Las clases comienzan el 1 de septiembre. Esperamos su lechuza antes del 31 de julio._

_Muy cordialmente,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Directora adjunta_

Las preguntas estallaban en la cabeza de Vega como fuegos artificiales, y no sabía cuál era la primera. Después de unos minutos, tartamudeó:

— ¿Qué quiere decir eso de que esperan mi lechuza?

—Oh, sí, luego me encargaré de ello, no te preocupes—le respondió amablemente—. Significa que respondamos a la carta. En el mundo mágico, la gente utiliza lechuzas mensajeras para enviar su correo.

Vega estaba entusiasmada. Aquello significaba que no tendría que ir al internado en Gales. Entonces calló en la cuenta de algo.

—Entonces… las cosas raras que ocurren cuando me enfado o me asusto ¿Ocurren porque hago magia? —le preguntó.

—Así es—asintió el señor Lupin—. Muchos magos y brujas jóvenes que no saben controlar la magia que corre por sus venas pueden realizar hechizos involuntarios a su alrededor. Sin embargo debes saber que los _muggles_, así es como llamamos a la gente no mágica —aclaró— no deben saber de la existencia de la magia. Está prohibido.

—Ya claro, sino todo el mundo querría resolver sus problemas con magia, está claro…

—Exactamente —entonces el señor Lupin se dirigió a sus padres, que escuchaban el intercambio en silencio. Al parecer, el señor Lupin ya les había contado antes todo lo que iba a decirle a ella ahora. —. A ustedes se les permite conocer el mundo mágico porque son los tutores de la niña, no habrá problemas en que conozcan nuestro mundo, pero debo pedirles que no revelen nada de esta conversación que están escuchando a otros _muggles_. Sería muy problemático.

—Entonces… —Le interrumpió Vega pensativa— mi amigo Harry también es un mago ¿no? A él también le ocurren cosas muy extrañas, por las que sus tíos están castigándole siempre. Hace desaparecer cosas… ¡una vez voló hasta el techo de la cocina del colegio!

—Harry Potter…

La expresión del señor Lupin se volvió de pronto sombría, y se recostó sobre el sillón, enlazando sus manos sobre las piernas. Se quedó en silenció durante un rato, pensando y Vega se esforzó por no interrumpirle, a pesar de que se moría de la impaciencia por saber la verdad.

—Vega, la historia que te voy a contar no va a ser agradable, y me temo que te tengo que pedir que no me interrumpas, porque va a ser difícil para mí el rememorar los hechos de hace diez años. No te preocupes—añadió ante el ademán de la chica por ir a decir algo—. Lo que te voy a contar creo que resolverá bastantes de tus preguntas. Y sí, la historia tiene desgraciadamente mucho que ver con tu amigo Harry Potter.

—Traeré algo de té—dijo la señora Marshall mientras se levantaba, seguida del señor Marshall. Vega supuso que pretendían darles algo de intimidad, así que se acomodó en el sofá, aguantando con todas sus fuerzas las preguntas que pugnaban por salir de sus labios, y esperó pacientemente a que el señor Lupin comenzara.

—Es mejor que sepas todo lo que yo puedo decirte... porque no puedo decírtelo todo. Es un gran misterio, al menos una parte...

Miró fijamente a través de la ventana del salón durante unos instantes, y luego continuó.

—Todo comenzó con un hombre, un hombre terrible — Dudó durante unos instantes antes de continuar—. La gente no suele decir su nombre, a pesar de que a mí no me importe. Todavía se le teme mucho. Te digo esto porque no te sorprendas de las reacciones de la gente ante la mención de su nombre ¿de acuerdo?

Vega asintió impacientemente, se moría de ganas de interrumpirle, llena de preguntas, pero se esforzó por morderse la lengua y no decir nada

— Ese hombre se hacía llamar Lord Voldemort. Hace unos veinte años, comenzó a buscar seguidores. Y los consiguió. Algunos porque le tenían miedo, otros sólo querían un poco de su poder, porque él iba consiguiendo poder. Eran días negros, Vega. No se sabía en quién confiar, uno no se animaba a hacerse amigo de magos o brujas desconocidos... Sucedían cosas terribles. Él se estaba apoderando de todo. Por supuesto, algunos se le opusieron y él los mató sin piedad. Uno de los pocos lugares seguros era Hogwarts. El profesor Dumbledore era el único al que Voldemort temía. No se atrevía a apoderarse del colegio, no entonces, al menos.

»Ahora bien, hecho insólito, tu madre y tú padre, se conocieron y se casaron durante esos años oscuros. Nadie podía creer que alguien hubiese conseguido que Sirius Black sentara la cabeza y dejase sus aventuras de lado para formar una familia— Soltó una risotada triste antes de continuar hablando pausadamente—, Pero tu madre, Marlene McKinnon, era una bruja extraordinaria y una de las mejores brujas que yo he conocido nunca, al igual que tu padre. Tus padres, los padres de Harry y yo, entre muchos otros, éramos de los que se oponían a Voldemort, que nunca había tratado de ponernos de su parte... Probablemente sabiendo que estábamos demasiado cerca de Dumbledore para querer tener algo que ver con el Lado Oscuro.

» Entonces, la noche de Halloween hace ya diez años, ocurrió algo terrible. Yo recibí un mensaje de tu padre, advirtiéndome que los Potter estaban en peligro, que necesitaban nuestra ayuda. Cuando llegué, la casa estaba en ruinas, y los padres de Harry, muertos entre los escombros. Tu padre llegó poco después de mí, a pesar de que había sido él quien me había avisado, llevándote a ti en brazos. Juntos, él y yo, además de un buen amigo, enviado por Dumbledore, sacamos a Harry de la casa. Ese es uno de los más grandes misterios de esta historia… Supongo que quería hacer un trabajo limpio, o tal vez, para entonces, disfrutaba matando. Pero no pudo matar a Harry. En su lugar, Harry recibió la cicatriz en forma de rayo allí donde la maldición asesina le tocó, y Voldemort desapareció, sin más. Algunos dicen que murió. No creo que le quedase lo suficiente de humano para morir. Otros dicen que todavía está por ahí, esperando el momento, pero no lo creo. La gente que estaba de su lado volvió con nosotros. Algunos salieron como de un trance. No creen que pudieran volver a hacerlo si él regresara.

»La mayor parte de nosotros cree que todavía está en alguna parte, pero que perdió sus poderes. Que está demasiado débil para seguir adelante. Porque algo relacionado con tu amigo Harry, acabó con él. Algo sucedió aquella noche que él no contaba con que sucedería, no sé qué fue, nadie lo sabe... Pero algo relacionado con él lo confundió.

»Todos lo celebramos, pensando que la época de terror se había terminado. Sin embargo, la noche en que sacamos a Harry de la casa, tu padre me encargó que cuidase de ti mientras se ocupaba de unos asuntos, y se marchó. No entendía que podía haber ido a hacer tu padre, ni donde estaba tu madre, pero te traje a esta calle, donde el profesor Dumbledore esperaba a Harry para dejarle en casa de sus tíos. Le pedí ayuda a él, puesto que yo… sufro de una… enfermedad…

El señor Lupin se movió incomodo en el asiento y desvió la mirada hacia un lado antes de continuar hablando. Una nueva pregunta surgió en la mente de Vega, pero se mordió la lengua para no hablar.

»No podía ocuparme de ti, pero de todos modos, no pensaba que tus padres te fuesen a dejar a mi cargo durante mucho tiempo. Entonces, al día siguiente, el profesor Dumbledore me informó de que habían encontrado a tu madre… había sido asesinada en vuestra casa, y tu padre había sido detenido, acusado de asesinarla a ella, y después a varias personas más, en plena calle…

Algo muy doloroso estaba sucediendo en la mente de Vega. Mientras Lupin iba terminando la historia, vio una cegadora luz verde que surgía de sus recuerdos y oyó un grito de mujer, seguido de un estruendo y gritos furiosos de un hombre.

»Todo el mundo mágico pensó que tu padre había sido un subordinado de Voldemort, que tras su muerte había enloquecido, pues hubo muchos casos de aliados suyos que asesinaban a magos, buscando alguna información sobre el paradero de su señor. Sin embargo, yo no podía creer aquella versión. Por un lado, porque tu madre murió poco antes de que Voldemort desapareciese y por el otro, conocía a tu padre desde el colegio, y sabía que no podía ser cierto. A pesar de todo, fue encarcelado a perpetuidad, y el profesor Dumbledore y yo decidimos que, por tu seguridad, pues aún había mucha gente que odiaba a Voldemort y a sus seguidores, lo mejor sería enviarte a vivir a casa de una familia _muggle_.

Cuando por fin terminó de hablar, Vega se levantó del sofá lentamente y ante la mirada cansada del señor Lupin, salió del salón y se dirigió hacia el jardín. No sabía que decir y necesitaba unos momentos para asimilar toda aquella información.

Por un lado, se alegraba de saber que había sido de sus padres, a pesar de que no fuese una bonita historia. También le gustaba el hecho de que existiese un mundo mágico, al que ella había pertenecido siempre sin saberlo, además del hecho de que Harry formase parte de él, a pesar de la tragedia gracias a la cual habían llegado a conocerse.

Por otro lado, estaba enfadada. No le gustaba que la hubiesen mantenido al margen durante diez años, aunque hubiese sido por su seguridad. Odiaba que la gente hiciese las cosas "por su seguridad" sin preguntarle su opinión. Solo tenía un año cuando se tomó la decisión, cierto, pero no entendía porque habían esperado tanto tiempo para decirle la verdad.

—Vega…— se sobresaltó, no había oído llegar a su padre y su voz la había sorprendido—. Sé que es difícil de aceptar, que la historia no es como tú esperabas, pero es la que necesitabas oír.

Vega se giró a mirar a su padre adoptivo a la cara. El señor Marshall se había sentado a su lado y la miraba muy serio, intentando ayudarla a aclarar sus ideas.

—El señor Lupin no quería contártelo todo, solo lo necesario para que entendieses por qué no estabas con tus padres, pero yo he insistido en que lo contase todo— El señor Marshall la agarró del hombro, reconfortándola—. La verdad es difícil, es dolorosa, y muchas veces preferimos evadirnos de ella, pero al fin y al cabo es la verdad. ¿Quién sabe? Puede que no sea esta toda la verdad. Existen muchas versiones de una única historia. Tu deber ahora es encontrar esas versiones, darle forma a tu pasado, para así labrarte un futuro mejor. Nunca aceptes una sola verdad como única y verdadera si esta no te satisface. Pero recuerda que siempre nos tendrás a nosotros. Pase lo que pase siempre estaremos allí para apoyarte, no importa lo terrible que sea tu historia ¿De acuerdo?

Vega asintió y sonrió. Su padre siempre sabía encontrar las palabras apropiadas para cada momento, y aquellas habían servido para hacerla volver a su ser. Se levantó y se sacudió el pantalón, que se había manchado de tierra al sentarse en la hierba. Ayudó a su padre a levantarse, y juntos volvieron dentro, donde les esperaban su madre y el señor Lupin.


	4. Tonks

**4**

**Tonks**

En el salón, el señor Lupin les esperaba tomando tranquilamente un té que la señora Marshall había preparado. Su madre se giró hacia ella preocupada y Vega le sonrió para que no se preocupara. Su madre era demasiado sobreprotectora, no quería que pensase que había sido mala idea decidir que ella supiese toda la verdad. Se sentó de nuevo en el sofá en silencio sin prestar atención a lo que su padre hablaba con el señor Lupin. Pensaba en todas las preguntas que aún tenía, sobre su madre, sobre su padre, su delito, sobre motos voladoras… Había tantas cosas que quería saber, pero prefirió guardárselo para más tarde, cuando hubiese asimilado todo lo que acababa de descubrir. Quería estar segura de poder con el peso de la verdad antes de añadir más cantidad de conocimientos.

Vega levantó la cabeza cuando el señor Lupin se levantó del sillón. Miró a su reloj, a través de la ventana, y después se giró hacia ella.

—Debemos ir a Londres—dijo—, al callejón Diagón.

— ¿Por qué? — pregunto confundida, se había sumido en sus pensamientos y no había escuchado la conversación entre su padre y Lupin. Este se rio y la miró como si preguntase algo obvio.

—Bueno, te harán falta unas cuantas cosas si quieres estudiar en una escuela de magia ¿No crees? — Sonrió más ampliamente ante su mirada ilusionada— Nos iremos enseguida, le he pedido a un amigo que estará deseando conocerte que nos lleve hasta Londres. ¿Estás lista ya?

Vega saltó del sofá resuelta y fue a asentir, pero se quedó a medias cuando recordó algo. Si todo lo que había dicho el señor Lupin era cierto, eso significaba que Harry también era un mago. Pero entonces, ¿quién iba a llevarle a él a ese callejón que había dicho su padrino? No creía que los Dursley, con su temor a todo lo extraño, lo hiciesen. El señor Lupin la miraba confuso mientras ella pensaba. Vega miró de reojo hacia la puerta y se giró hacia el hombre decidida.

—Quiero que Harry venga con nosotros— pidió muy seria—. Sus tíos odian todo lo que se salga mínimamente de lo normal, y si ya se han enterado que Harry es un mago, probablemente lo tendrán encerrado durante lo que queda del verano.

El señor Lupin la miró algo confuso antes de hablar.

— ¿Me estás diciendo que Harry no sabe nada? ¿Qué sus tíos no le han contado la verdad en… 10 años? —

— ¿Como…? ¿La verdad…? ¿Los Dursley sabían…?

Ahora era Vega quién estaba confundida. No tenía sentido que los Dursley supiesen nada del mundo mágico… a no ser que aquella fuese la razón del odio que siempre habían sentido por su sobrino. Le habían dicho a Harry que sus padres habían muerto en un accidente de coche cuando solo tenía un año, o por lo menos eso es lo que Harry le había contado a ella. Si realmente los Dursley conocían la verdad sobre su amigo y no habían dicho absolutamente nada, realmente eran mucho peores personas de lo que ella había podido imaginar nunca.

—Voy a buscarle, tiene que oír todo lo que usted me ha contado.

Se levantó, cogió la carta de Hogwarts y salió apresuradamente de la casa antes de que nadie pudiese detenerla y corrió calle arriba hasta la casa de su amigo. Iba tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos que a punto estuvo de ser atropellada por un coche que circulaba por la calzada cuando cruzó. Gritó una disculpa hacia el sorprendido conductor y siguió corriendo hasta que llegó al portal de los Dursley.

Tomó aire mientras llamaba a la puerta, rezando por que fuese su amigo quién abriese y no los señores Durlsey, o peor aún, Dudley. Sus plegarias no fueron escuchadas, pues cuando la puerta se abrió, de un enérgico tirón, fue la oronda y rojiza cara del señor Dursley quién la recibió. El señor Dursley no parecía nada agradado con su visión.

— ¿Qué quieres? — le espetó malhumoradamente.

— ¿Puede salir Harry?

—Está castigado— respondió el señor Dursley, con la misma expresión disgustada que ponía cada vez que hablaba de su sobrino.

—Es importante— le suplicó, poco esperanzada, retorciendo la carta en las manos nerviosamente.

Cuando el señor Dursley bajó la mirada y vio lo que tenía entre las manos, soltó una maldición enfurecida que la asustó, y se irguió todo lo que pudo sobre sus rechonchas lorzas. Tenía la cara completamente roja y una expresión de terrible odio en su cara.

— ¡TU! ¡AH, NO, ESO SI QUE NO! ¡NO PIENSO PERMITIR QUE MI SOBRINO SE JUNTE CON CHUSMA COMO TU! ¡ALEJATE DE MI FAMILIA, Y NO VUELVAS NUNCA POR ESTA CASA! ¡NO QUEREMOS MÁS ENGENDROS QUE CONTAMINEN ESTE BARRIO! ¡LARGATE! — Vega retrocedió asustada unos cuantos pasos, hasta que chocó contra alguien que estaba de pie detrás de ella.

—Pero bueno… ¿No le da vergüenza asustar de este modo a una pobre niña? — Vega se giró hacia la recién llegada, una chica joven, de unos veinte años, con el pelo azul brillante. El señor Dursley palideció ligeramente ante el aspecto de la chica, pero enseguida se recuperó, musitó enfadado un "métase en sus asuntos" volvió a mirar a Vega medio enfadado, medio asustado y cerró la puerta de un portazo.

La chica bajó la mirada hasta Vega y le sonrió.

—Menuda mala leche tiene este tío ¿Qué le has hecho?

— ¡Nada! — Se defendió— Solo quería que saliese mi amigo, su sobrino ¡Yo no le he hecho nada a él!

—Te creo — se rio — pero vámonos de aquí antes de que tenga una excusa para volver a salir a gritarnos por pisar su césped o algo.

Caminaron lentamente por la acera, mientras Vega examinaba a la chica. No le sonaba de haberla visto por el barrio, pues se acordaría de alguien con el pelo azul. Además, su estilo habría escandalizado a todas las mujeres de la calle. Llevaba unos pantalones vaqueros rajados, decorado con imperdibles y una sudadera, de un grupo de música al parecer, pues Vega no conocía ningún grupo que se llamase "Las brujas de Macbeth", y eso que ella sabía mucho de música. La chica caminaba a su lado silbando por lo bajo una cancioncilla, mirándola de reojo con unos ojos oscuros que resaltaban sobre la palidez de su cara en forma de corazón. Cuando se dio cuenta de que Vega la estaba analizando de arriba abajo, le sonrió.

—Sí que debía de ser importante lo que tenías que decirle a tu amigo— le dijo —, Casi te atropellamos cuando cruzabas la calle. A mi padre casi le ha dado un ataque— se rio.

Su risa, clara y sincera, era terriblemente contagiosa, y aunque un poco avergonzada por haber estado a punto de causar un accidente, Vega se rio también. Entonces se dio cuenta de que se dirigían las dos hacia el mismo sitio: su casa.

Delante de su portal estaba aparcado el coche amarillo que había estado a punto de atropellarla antes. A su lado, el señor Lupin hablaba tranquilamente con el conductor, un hombre bajito, rubio y barrigón muy sonriente. Su padre, el señor Marshall también estaba allí, le estrechaba la mano al conductor. Sin embargo, parecía que algo no iba bien, pues su padre estaba demasiado serio, como receloso. Eso no le gustó a Vega, que se giró hacia su acompañante para intentar descubrir que ocurría. La chica no había dejado de mirarla y le sonrió amablemente.

—Por cierto, creo que no me he presentado, y no es justo, porque yo sé quién eres tú, pero tú no me conoces— Se pasó una mano por el pelo distraídamente mientras se disculpaba—. Soy Tonks, Nymphadora Tonks, pero por favor, llámame solo Tonks.

Vega se la quedó mirando, aún más recelosa, a pesar de la amplia sonrisa de la chica y no dijo nada. Entonces el señor Lupin se acercó hacia ellas.

— ¡Ah, Nymphadora! Cuanto tiempo hace que no te veía, has crecido mucho— le estrecho la mano amistosamente con una amplia sonrisa—, Tu padre me ha contado que vas a entrar en la escuela de aurores, es estupendo, pero te advierto que no es una tarea sencilla. No te dejes amedrentar por el viejo Moody, es un neurótico, pero un profesor excelente.

Vega los miraba completamente confundida, no había entendido mucho de lo que acababa de decir Lupin, pero al parecer conocía a estas personas desde hace tiempo, así que espero a que le explicara lo que estaba ocurriendo. Les siguió hasta el coche, donde les esperaba el conductor, que debía ser el padre de Nymphadora, y sus padres, que observaban la escena con una mirada muy extraña que Vega no entendía y que le preocupaba un poco. Aún estaba un poco bajo los efectos de la euforia del descubrimiento de su origen, así que en aquel momento no le importó mucho, solo quería que alguien le contase que estaba pasando.

Al fin, el señor Lupin y el conductor se giraron hacia ella.

—Vega, este es Ted Tonks— Vega le estrechó la mano al señor rubio, que estaba muy risueño—, Es un buen amigo mío y ha accedido a llevarnos a Londres para comprar las cosas que necesitas para la escuela. Y veo que ya has conocido a Nymphadora…

—Cuantas veces tengo que decir que no me llames Nymphadora— le dijo la chica exasperadamente—Llámame Tonks, es más sencillo, y menos horrible…

—A mí me parece bonito—dijo Vega tímidamente.

—Es demasiado… extravagante ¿Quién en su sano juicio le pone de nombre a su hija Nymphadora? — le dijo a ella, a pesar de que desviaba sus ojos hacia su padre, que reía a carcajadas haciendo gestos de "a mí no me mires".

— ¿Quién en su sano juicio llama a su hija Vega? — Le replicó — Ni te imaginas los chistes crueles que las niñas de mi colegio inventaban con mi nombre… Nymphadora es bonito, significa "regalo de las ninfas", y es complicado hacer un chiste con el… — Vega hizo una mueca pensativa—, Aunque si esperas un momento, se me puede ocurrir algo bueno…

Todos estallaron en carcajadas. Tonks le pasó un brazo por los hombros y se giró hacia el señor Lupin y su propio padre que las observaban divertidos.

—Me gusta esta chica Remus, siempre mola tener una prima divertida— Vega abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendida, pero nadie dijo nada más.

El señor Lupin y Ted Tonks se despidieron de sus padres y entraron en el coche, seguidos de Tonks. Cuando se fue a despedir también, su madre notó su expresión alucinada y la intentó tranquilizar.

—Estoy segura de que todas esas preguntas que te han rondado siempre por la cabeza encontraran respuesta pronto —le acarició la cabeza, seguía teniendo esa mirada extraña que Vega no alcanzaba a comprender.

—El señor Tonks nos ha preguntado si nos importaba que te quedaras un tiempo con ellos en su casa… Le hemos dicho que no nos importaba, que tú seguramente querrías… Después de todo son tu verdadera familia…

Vega entendió de pronto la extraña expresión de sus padres. Los abrazó, aprovechando que estaban los dos a su altura.

—Gracias, sí que quiero ir, pero no os equivoquéis, vosotros sois mi verdadera familia, siempre lo seréis, a pesar de todo.

Sus padres sonrieron y una lágrima asomó por los ojos de su madre. La besaron y Vega se encaminó hacia el coche, donde la esperaban para marcharse.

Durante el viaje a Londres, habló con los Tonks y el señor Lupin, que le explicaron muchas cosas sobre su familia.

—Tu padre y mi madre son primos, así que tú y yo somos algo así como primas segundas o algo por el estilo…

—No lo entiendo… ¿Entonces por qué me enviaron a vivir con los Marshall? — le preguntó confundida al señor Lupin, sentado en el asiento del copiloto. Sin embargo, fue el señor Tonks quien respondió.

—Dromeda, mi esposa, y yo, estábamos dispuestos a ocuparnos de ti cuando nos enteramos de la detención de tu padre. Ya teníamos a Dora, pero no nos causaba ningún problema. Sin embargo, el profesor Dumbledore insistió en que debías quedarte con los Marshall por tu seguridad.

Vega frunció el ceño, siempre lo mismo, siempre por su seguridad. Ya empezaba a estar cansada de esto. El señor Lupin, al notar su expresión irritada, siguió explicando.

—Tienes muchísima familia de parte de los Black, después de todo es una familia de sangre limpia y estas tiendes a casarse entre ellas para conservar la pureza. El problema Vega, es que de entre los miembros de la familia Black surgieron los mayores apoyos de Voldemort— al oír ese nombre, el señor Tonks frunció el ceño y Nymphadora se estremeció—. No significa que los Tonks fueran peligrosos, sino que el profesor Dumbledore pensó que estarías más segura en un entorno donde ninguna de esas familias potencialmente peligrosas pudiese encontrarte. Incluso los encargados de reubicación del ministerio pensaron que sería mejor apartarte del mundo mágico, al menos durante tus primeros años de vida… pero algo me dice que ellos no pensaban tanto en tu seguridad como en la suya propia… —El señor Lupin puso una expresión sombría, pero se negó a explicar que había querido decir con eso.

No le gustaba que la hubiesen apartado de su familia, no llegaba a entender cómo es que todo el mundo pensaba que estaba en peligro. Si lo que le había contado Lupin era cierto, su padre era supuestamente uno de los seguidores de Voldemort, por lo tanto, ningún mago oscuro la debería amenazar. Quizás corría peligro por las personas que odiaban a los seguidores de Voldemort, pero aquello no tenía sentido, puesto que ella ni siquiera tenía recuerdos de su padre, y no había hecho ningún mal a nadie. Ella no podía ser un peligro para otros magos… ¿No?

Vega sacudió la cabeza. No entendía nada, así que dejó de liarse la cabeza. Ya descubriría la verdad en aquel galimatías cuando pudiese. Por el momento, se giró hacia su prima y empezaron a conocerse.

Cuando llegaron a Londres al fin, Vega ya había entablado una buena amistad con Nymphadora. Habían hablado de sus gustos e intercambiado consejos sobre música y sobre sus grupos favoritos. Nymphadora también le había hablado de Hogwarts. Ella acababa de terminar el último curso del colegio, y al comenzar septiembre iba a entrar en la escuela de aurores, como había dicho Lupin. Los aurores eran magos que se dedicaban a la caza y captura de magos tenebrosos, por lo que Vega se interesó muchísimo por el asunto. Pero sobretodo, quería aprender sobre Hogwarts.

—Al comenzar el curso te seleccionan para una de las cuatro casas de la escuela. Están Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor y Slytherin — le contaba su prima—, yo pertenecí a Hufflepuff, pero cualquier casa está bien en realidad. Excepto Slytherin— puntualizó—. Los alumnos de Slytherin siempre me cayeron muy mal, eran todos unos creídos. Se creen superiores a las demás casas porque llevan muchos años ganando la copa de las casas, pero no son más que unos…

— ¡Dora! — la interrumpió el señor Tonks, que escuchaba la conversación desde el asiento del conductor.

—Perdón papá— se disculpó, aunque hizo un gesto con las manos que sirvió para que Vega entendiese como consideraba a los alumnos de Slytherin.

El señor Tonks paró entonces el coche al final de una larga calle llena de tiendas y Vega se bajó detrás de Nymphadora y del señor Lupin.

—Nos vemos en el Caldero Chorreante— les dijo el señor Tonks desde el asiento del conductor antes de despedirse.

Enseguida, el señor Lupin giró sobre sus talones y comenzó a andar esquivando a la gente, seguido de Nymphadora, a la cual los viandantes miraban bastante asombrados, a pesar de que intentasen disimularlo.

—Por Dios Tonks… Se supone que no debemos llamar la atención sobre nosotros— murmuró el señor Lupin, ligeramente divertido.

Vega, que no entendía muy bien que pasaba, miraba a la gente que les observaba. Suponía que miraban a su prima por el pelo azul, puesto que a pesar de que a ella le gustaba el aspecto de su prima, entendía que había mucha gente que se escandalizaría al ver a una chica así. Se giró a su vez hacia su nueva amiga para comprobar que no pasaba nada malo con ella y ahogó un grito de sorpresa.

—Eres un soso Remus— dijo la chica que caminaba a su lado— llamar la atención es divertido, y muy fácil— se rio.

No había duda. Por esa forma de hablar y esa risa estaba claro que esa chica era su prima. Sin embargo, de la chica bajita y delgadita con el pelo azul corto que había conocido esa misma mañana no quedaba nada. Su prima era ahora mucho más alta, tenía una piel blanca perfecta y por debajo del pelirrojo flequillo se vislumbraban dos grandes ojos azules. Parecía una supermodelo, y entendía ahora mejor la expresión de algunas personas, sobretodo hombres, que se cruzaban con ellos.

Vega se enfadó un poco consigo misma. Había estado tan ensimismada en sus propios pensamientos que se había perdido lo que parecía un gran despliegue de magia que le habría gustado ver. Aunque habría jurado que mientras salían del coche, Tonks todavía tenía el pelo azul…

El señor Lupin y Tonks se pararon súbitamente, y Vega tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta. Tonks le chistó divertida y volvió hacia sus guías, avergonzándose de nuevo de su falta de atención.

—Ya hemos llegado— anunció Lupin—. El Caldero Chorreante. Es un lugar famoso.

Era un bar diminuto y de aspecto mugriento situado en la acera contraria. Si su padrino no lo hubiera señalado, Vega no lo habría visto. La gente, que pasaba apresurada, ni lo miraba. Sus ojos iban de la gran librería, a un lado, a la tienda de música, al otro, como si no pudieran ver el Caldero Chorreante. En realidad, Vega tuvo la extraña sensación de que sólo ellos tres lo veían. Antes de que pudiera decir nada, sus guías cruzaron y la hicieron entrar.

Para ser un lugar famoso, parecía un cuchitril destartalado y sucio. Al lado de una sucia chimenea dos hombres vestidos con largas túnicas jugaban al ajedrez mientras bebían de unas grandes jarras de latón. El señor Lupin se acercó a la barra hacia el viejo cantinero, que era completamente calvo y parecía una nuez blanda.

Vega se sentó en una mesa al lado de su prima, que había vuelto a adoptar su aspecto normal, a excepción de su cabello, que era ahora de un color rosa fucsia.

— ¿Cómo haces para cambiar así de aspecto sin que nadie se dé cuenta?

— ¿A que mola? — Se rio su prima—. Soy una metamorfomaga, puedo cambiar mi aspecto a voluntad— añadió al ver la expresión de desconcierto de Vega—. Un metamorfomago nace, no se hace, y hay muy pocos en el mundo.

Vega notó como crecía en su interior una renovada admiración hacia su prima que la llenó de felicidad.

El señor Lupin se acercó entonces a ellas con cara de cansancio. Ahora que se fijaba, su padrino, a pesar de ser joven, parecía que estuviese enfermo, y su expresión sombría aumentaba mucho más esa impresión. Sin embargo, Vega habría jurado que cuando estaban en el coche, Lupin estaba mejor. A lo mejor se debía al oscuro ambiente que reinaba en la sala. Se sentó a su lado en el asiento y soltó un largo suspiro cansado antes de hablar.

—Tu padre aún tardará un rato en llegar, Tonks— le dijo a su prima mientras rebuscaba en sus bolsillos, sacando una pequeña llave dorada de uno de ellos—. Id vosotras dos delante, hay que ir al banco y sacar dinero antes de comprarlo todo.

Entonces Vega pensó en algo que le hizo sentir que la felicidad en su interior acababa de pincharse.

—Mm... ¿Remus?

— ¿Sí? —dijo Lupin, Era la primera vez que llamaba a su padrino por su nombre y este pareció sorprendido, pero enseguida le sonrió amablemente.

—Yo no tengo dinero, mis padres no me han dado, pero tampoco quiero que me compréis vosotros las cosas, sería abusar demasiado… creo yo.

—No te preocupes por eso —dijo Lupin, con una sonrisa un poco triste—. ¿No creerás que tus padres, me refiero a tus padres biológicos, no tenían nada?

Vega enmudeció. No había pensado es aquella posibilidad.

—Eres la heredera de dos familias y puesto que tu padre no puede acceder a su herencia por parte de los Black, a ti te corresponden todas las posesiones de su familia, y de la de tu madre, los McKinnon.

— ¿Eso se guarda aquí? — preguntó Vega, mirando a su alrededor, esperando encontrar una brillante puerta en algún lugar del destartalado pub.

—No, nuestra primera parada será Gringotts. El banco de los magos— le explicó Tonks.

— ¿Los magos tienen bancos?

—Sólo uno. Gringotts. Lo dirigen los gnomos.

Vega dejó caer la mandíbula de sorpresa, pero se recuperó rápido y preguntó.

— ¿Gnomos?

—Sip... Uno tendría que estar loco para intentar robarles. Nunca te metas con los gnomos, Vega, pueden ser temibles— Le explicó su prima.

—Por eso Gringotts es el lugar más seguro del mundo para lo que quieras guardar, excepto tal vez Hogwarts— matizó su padrino.

— ¿Por qué tendría que estar uno loco para intentar robar en Gringotts? —preguntó Vega.

—Hechizos... encantamientos —dijo Lupin, entrelazando las manos mientras hablaba—...Dicen que incluso hay dragones custodiando las cámaras de máxima seguridad…

—Y además, hay que saber encontrar el camino — le interrumpió Tonks—. Gringotts está a cientos de kilómetros por debajo de Londres, ¿sabes? Muy por debajo del metro. Te morirías de hambre tratando de salir, aunque hubieras podido robar algo.

— ¿Quién ha podido construir algo tan grande sin que los _muggles_ se diesen cuenta? — preguntó Vega, escéptica.

—Bueno, el Ministerio de Magia ayudó a esconderlo por supuesto—musitó el señor Lupin con una oscura expresión.

— ¿Hay un Ministerio de Magia? —preguntó Vega, sin poder contenerse a pesar de que a su padrino ese no pareciese un tema de conversación que le gustase.

—Por supuesto —respondió Lupin, aún más sombrío. No parecía que le gustase mucho el Ministerio—. Su trabajo principal es impedir que los _muggles_ sepan que todavía hay brujas y magos por todo el país.

—Por qué todos querrían soluciones mágicas para sus más minúsculos problemas ¿No?

—Eso es — dijo Lupin —. Será mejor que vayáis yéndoos ¿Tienes la lista de materiales, Vega? Está en el sobre de la carta.

Vega desdobló de nuevo la carta, que había guardado en su bolsillo al entrar al coche, y efectivamente, junto al pergamino que había leído antes, venía otro más. Vega leyó lo que ponía.

COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA

UNIFORME

Los alumnos de primer año necesitarán:

Tres túnicas sencillas de trabajo (negras).

Un sombrero puntiagudo (negro) para uso diario.

Un par de guantes protectores (piel de dragón o semejante).

Una capa de invierno (negra, con broches plateados).

_(Todas las prendas de los alumnos deben llevar etiquetas con su nombre.)_

LIBROS

Todos los alumnos deben tener un ejemplar de los siguientes libros:

_El libro reglamentario de hechizos_ (clase 1), Miranda Goshawk.

_Una historia de la magia,_ Bathilda Bagshot.

_Teoría mágica,_ Adalbert Waffling.

_Guía de transformación para principiantes,_ Emeric Switch.

_Mil hierbas mágicas y hongos,_ Phyllida Spore.

_Filtros y pociones mágicas,_ Arsenius Jigger.

_Animales fantásticos y dónde encontrarlos,_ Newt Scamander.

_Las Fuerzas Oscuras. Una guía para la autoprotección,_ Quentin Trimble.

RESTO DEL EQUIPO

_1 varita._

_1 caldero (peltre, medida 2)._

_1 juego de redomas de vidrio o cristal._

_1 telescopio._

_1 balanza de latón._

Los alumnos también pueden traer una lechuza, un gato o un sapo.

SE RECUERDA A LOS PADRES QUE A LOS DE PRIMER AÑO NO SE LES PERMITE TENER ESCOBAS PROPIAS.

Al leer esa lista, volvieron de pronto a Vega un montón de nuevas preguntas que se peleaban por salir de sus labios, pero al ver que su prima se levantaba ya para marcharse, optó por seguirla rápidamente y descubrir las respuestas por si sola.

Tonks se la llevó a través del bar hasta un pequeño patio cerrado, donde no había más que un cubo de basura y hierbajos. La cabeza de Vega era un torbellino de dudas. Nymphadora, mientras tanto, contaba ladrillos en la pared, encima del cubo de basura.

—Tres arriba y dos horizontales —dijo—. Sip, mira que guay Vega.

Dio tres golpes a la pared, con la punta de una varita que había sacado de un bolsillo trasero del pantalón.

El ladrillo que había tocado se estremeció, se retorció y en el medio apareció un pequeño agujero, que se hizo cada vez más ancho. Un segundo más tarde estaban contemplando un pasaje abovedado lo bastante grande hasta para que pasase un autobús, un paso que llevaba a una calle con adoquines, que serpenteaba hasta quedar fuera de la vista.

—Bienvenida al callejón Diagon.

Soltó una carcajada ante el asombro de Vega y juntas entraron en el pasaje. Vega miró rápidamente por encima de su hombro y vio que la pared volvía a cerrarse.

El sol brillaba iluminando numerosos calderos, en la puerta de la tienda más cercana. «Calderos - Todos los Tamaños - Latón, Cobre, Peltre, Plata - Automáticos - Plegables», decía un rótulo que colgaba sobre ellos.

—Necesitaras uno para la clase de pociones —dijo Tonks— pero mejor que vayamos primero a buscar el dinero.

Vega deseó tener ocho ojos más. Movía la cabeza en todas direcciones mientras iban calle arriba, tratando de mirar todo al mismo tiempo: las tiendas, las cosas que estaban fuera y la gente haciendo compras. Un suave ulular llegaba de una tienda oscura que tenía un rótulo que decía: «El emporio de las lechuzas. Color pardo, castaño, gris y blanco». Varios chicos de la edad de Vega pegaban la nariz contra un escaparate lleno de escobas. «Mirad —oyó que decía uno—, la nueva Nimbus 2.000, la más veloz.» Algunas tiendas vendían ropa; otras, telescopios y extraños instrumentos de plata que a Vega le parecieron muy bonitos, pero que nunca había visto. Escaparates repletos de bazos de murciélagos y ojos de anguilas, tambaleantes montones de libros de encantamientos, plumas y rollos de pergamino, frascos con pociones, globos con mapas de la luna...

—Este es Gringotts —dijo Tonks.

Vega giró la cabeza súbitamente hacia delante. Habían llegado a un edificio, blanco como la nieve, que se alzaba sobre las pequeñas tiendas. Delante de las puertas de bronce pulido, con un uniforme carmesí y dorado, había...

—Sí, eso es un gnomo —dijo Tonks en voz baja, mientras subían por los escalones de piedra blanca. El gnomo era una cabeza más bajo que Vega. Tenía un rostro moreno e inteligente, una barba puntiaguda y dedos y pies muy largos. Cuando entraron los saludó. Entonces encontraron otras puertas dobles, esta vez de plata, con unas palabras grabadas encima de ellas.

_Entra, desconocido, pero ten cuidado_

_Con lo que le espera al pecado de la codicia,_

_Porque aquellos que cogen, pero no se lo han ganado,_

_Deberán pagar en cambio mucho más,_

_Así que si buscas por debajo de nuestro suelo_

_Un tesoro que nunca fue tuyo,_

_Ladrón, te hemos advertido, ten cuidado_

_De encontrar aquí algo más que un tesoro._

— ¿Ves? Hay que estar loco para intentar robar aquí —dijo Tonks.

Dos gnomos los hicieron pasar por las puertas plateadas y se encontraron en un amplio vestíbulo de mármol. Un centenar de gnomos estaban sentados en altos taburetes, detrás de un largo mostrador, escribiendo en grandes libros de cuentas, pesando monedas en balanzas de cobre y examinando piedras preciosas con lentes. Las puertas de salida del vestíbulo eran demasiadas para contarlas, y otros gnomos guiaban a la gente para entrar y salir. Tonks y Vega se acercaron al mostrador.

—Buenos días —dijo Tonks a un gnomo desocupado—. Hemos venido a sacar algún dinero de la caja de seguridad de la señorita Vega Black.

— ¿Tiene su llave, señora?

—La tengo por aquí —dijo Tonks, que parecía ofendida con que la hubiesen llamado señora, o eso le pareció a Vega antes de que el pelo de su prima pasase del rosa fucsia al rojo fuego.—Aquí está —dijo desafiante Tonks, enseñando una pequeña llave dorada que había sacado del bolsillo, la misma que le había dado Lupin.

El gnomo la examinó de cerca.

—Parece estar todo en orden. Voy a hacer que alguien los acompañe abajo, a las dos cámaras. ¡Maruhik!

Maruhik era otro gnomo, más bajito y menos arrugado que los que se habían cruzado hasta entonces. Vega sospecho que se trataba de una mujer gnomo a pesar de que no había señales que la hiciesen parecer una mujer aparte de la menor estatura.

Maruhik les abrió la puerta. Vega, que se esperaba más mármoles, se sorprendió. Estaban en un estrecho pasillo de piedra, iluminado con antorchas. Se inclinaba hacia abajo y había unos raíles en el suelo. Maruhik silbó y un pequeño carro llegó rápidamente por los raíles. Subieron y se pusieron en marcha.

Al principio fueron rápidamente a través de un laberinto de retorcidos pasillos. Vega trató de recordar, izquierda, derecha, derecha, izquierda, una bifurcación, derecha, izquierda, era muy difícil y al final dejó de intentarlo. El veloz carro parecía conocer su camino, porque Maruhik no lo dirigía.

A Vega le escocían los ojos de las ráfagas de aire frío, pero los mantuvo muy abiertos. En una ocasión, le pareció ver un estallido de fuego al final del pasillo y se dio la vuelta para ver si era un dragón, pero era demasiado tarde. Iban cada vez más abajo, pasando por un lago subterráneo en el que había gruesas estalactitas y estalagmitas saliendo del techo y del suelo. Siguieron bajando durante unos diez minutos más, así que Vega se giró a mirar a su prima que tenía una cara de felicidad absoluta, como su estuviese montada en una atracción de feria. Cuando el carro por fin se detuvo, ante la pequeña puerta de la pared del pasillo, Tonks se bajó con una pequeña mueca de decepción y Vega se rio ante su expresión desolada.

Maruhik abrió la cerradura de la puerta. Una oleada de humo verde los envolvió. Cuando se aclaró, Vega soltó un jadeo sorprendido y dio unos cuantos pasos dentro de la sala, que se extendía hacia el fondo unos cien metros. Por todas partes veía brillar enormes montículos de monedas de oro, diez veces más altos que ella. Había también muchas joyas y piedras preciosas, e incluso algunos muebles y copas brillantes que parecían muy valiosas.

—Todo esto es tuyo —dijo Tonks riendo ante su asombro.

Todo de Vega, era increíble. Sus padres adoptivos nunca habían sido extremadamente adinerados, por eso no le solían dar mucho dinero de normal, ni compraban cosas innecesarias o caprichos que tuviese Vega. Y sin embargo, durante todo aquel tiempo, una gigantesca fortuna enterrada debajo de Londres le pertenecía. Supuso que con solo coger uno de los montones de monedas de oro más pequeño de la sala, sus padres tendrían para vivir muy acomodadamente por el resto de sus vidas.

Vega intentó esconder las lágrimas de emoción que empezaban a asomar por sus ojos y se giró, dándole la espalda a Tonks y a Maruhik. Su prima se le acercó y le puso una mano en la espalda en silencio, antes de caminar hacia un montículo de monedas con ella.

—Las de oro son galeones — le iba explicando—. Diecisiete _sickles,_son las de plata, hacen un galeón y veintinueve _knuts,_las de cobre, equivalen a un _sickle_, es muy fácil. — Las metió en un saquito que le tendió después— Esto será suficiente para un curso o dos, el resto se quedará aquí guardado para cuando tú quieras. — Le sonrió antes de volverse hacia Maruhik Y salir de la sala. Vega echó una última mirada a sus recién adquiridas riquezas y, con renovados ánimos, salió de la sala.


	5. El Callejón Diagón

**5**

**El Callejón Diagón**

Después de la veloz trayectoria, salieron parpadeando a la luz del sol, fuera de Gringotts. Vega no sabía adónde ir primero con su bolsa llena de dinero. No necesitaba saber cuántos galeones había en una libra, para darse cuenta de que tenía más dinero que nunca, más dinero incluso que el que cualquiera de sus compañeras de clase tendría jamás.

—Tendrías que comprarte el uniforme —dijo Tonks, señalando hacia «Madame Malkin, túnicas para todas las ocasiones»—. ¿Puedes ir tu sola? Se me acaba de ocurrir que tengo que comprar unas cosas— Hizo una mueca de disculpa y esperó a que Vega le dijese que sí para marcharse.

Así que Vega entró sola en la tienda de Madame Malkin, sintiéndose algo nerviosa.

Madame Malkin era una bruja sonriente y regordeta, vestida de color celeste que paseaba atareada por su tienda.

— ¿Hogwarts, cariño? —dijo, cuando Vega abrió la boca para hablar—. Tengo muchos aquí... Es más, otra chica se está probando ahora.

En el fondo de la tienda, una niña de rostro redondeado y mucho pelo castaño enmarañado estaba de pie sobre un escabel, mientras otra bruja le ponía alfileres en la larga túnica negra. Dos adultos, una mujer y un hombre, miraban incrédulos todo a su alrededor y Vega supuso que debían de ser los padres de la chica, por el parecido de esta con la mujer. Madame Malkin puso a Vega en un escabel al lado del otro, le deslizó por la cabeza una larga túnica y comenzó a marcarle el largo apropiado.

—Hola —dijo la chica nerviosamente—. ¿También vas a Hogwarts?

—Sí —respondió Vega.

— ¡Qué bien! Yo estoy muy emocionada. Mis padres no son brujos ninguno de los dos y cuando recibí la carta tuvo que venir un mago a explicárnoslo todo… —la chica parloteaba frenéticamente sin parar y Vega intentaba seguirle el ritmo, aunque parecía bastante complicado.

Cuando la chica del pelo castaño se dio cuenta de lo rápido que estaba hablando se rio y se disculpó.

—Perdóname, es que todo esto me supera un poco… hace dos días no me imaginaba ni remotamente la existencia de la magia, así que estoy un poco alucinada.

—Bueno, por eso no te preocupes — le sonrió Vega, intentando tranquilizar a la chica—. Yo hasta esta mañana mismo tampoco lo sabía.

— ¿Tus padres tampoco son brujos? — al oír eso, los padres de la chica salieron de su asombrada contemplación unos segundos, buscando algún otro recién iniciado en el mundo de la magia con el que compartir sus impresiones, pero al ver que Vega había llegado sola siguieron observando asombrados como la cinta de medir flotaba por los aires sobre ellos.

—Mmmm… no, sí que lo son…— La chica puso cara de desconcierto. Vega intentó explicarlo en pocas palabras—. No conozco a mis padres biológicos, pero ellos eran magos, por lo que me han contado — Vega, satisfecha con su media-explicación, esperó a que la otra chica lo entendiese.

—Oh… va… vaya… lo siento mucho, no debí preguntar.

—No pasa nada— Vega se encogió de hombros— Siempre está bien conocer a alguien más que sepa tan poco como yo de todo esto— miró a su alrededor elocuentemente y la chica soltó una risita nerviosa.

Antes de que pudiesen seguir hablando, llegó Madame Malkin y se dirigió a los padres de la chica

—Ya está listo lo vuestro, queridos— les sonrió amablemente—. Mucha suerte, he conocido a muchos _muggles_ padres de niños de Hogwarts, no se preocupen, enseguida se acostumbraran a todo esto.

Los padres de la chica le agradecieron y se dirigieron a la salida. Antes de que la chica saliese, Vega se acordó de pronto de algo.

— ¡Hey! — La chica se giró hacia Vega— ¿Cómo te llamas? Yo soy Vega Black ¿Y tú?

—Hermione Granger— le respondió la chica con una sonrisa antes de despedirse con un gesto de la mano y salir por la puerta.

Minutos después, Madame Malkin volvió con sus túnicas y Vega se marchó de la tienda nada más pagar.

Siguió explorando la calle, en busca de su prima, y mientras, observaba los escaparates, esperando encontrar las tiendas adecuadas para comprar sus materiales. Estaba admirando un frasco de tinta que cambiaba de color al escribir cuando alguien le tocó en el hombro, asustándola. Soltó el frasco de tinta, y Vega empalideció, pero este no llegó a tocar el suelo. Detrás de ella, una risa cantarina le informó de quien la había asustado.

—Buf… Dora, casi me la cargo ¿Cómo se te ocur…?

Vega se interrumpió a mitad de frase cuando se giró y vio a su prima. También estaban allí el señor Lupin y el padre de Tonks, a los lados de Nymphadora, que sostenía entre sus manos una enorme jaula. Dentro de la jaula, un pequeño búho de tonos marrones la observaba con sus enormes ojos amarillos.

— ¡Feliz Cumpleaños! — exclamó Tonks con una radiante sonrisa.

— ¿Es… Es para mí? — Preguntó Vega emocionada — Pero si no es mi cumpleaños…

—Hemos pensado que era un buen regalo, después de diez años perdiéndonos tus cumpleaños, esto es lo menos que podemos hacer— le respondió Remus con una sonrisa que hizo resplandecer su rostro.

Vega se quedó sin palabras. Se acercó a la jaula y el pequeño búho ululó alegremente. Sonrió y en su alegría, decidió comprar para el próximo cumpleaños de Harry el frasco de tinta de colores y unas vistosas plumas para escribir.

Siguieron paseando por la calle y compraron los libros de Vega en una tienda llamada Flourish y Blotts, en donde los estantes estaban llenos de libros hasta el techo. Había unos grandiosos forrados en piel, otros del tamaño de un sello, con tapas de seda, otros llenos de símbolos raros y unos pocos sin nada impreso en sus páginas. El señor Tonks les echó la bronca a Nymphadora y a ella cuando vio que estaban examinando atentamente _Hechizos y contrahechizos (encante a sus amigos y confunda a sus enemigos con las más recientes venganzas: Pérdida de Cabello, Piernas de Mantequilla, Lengua Atada y más, mucho más)_, del profesor Vindictus Viridian.

—Estaba tratando de averiguar cómo hechizar a Dudley y a los matones de sus amigos— intentó explicar a su "tío".

—Solo nos estábamos divirtiendo papa— se disculpó Tonks.

El señor Tonks soltó una carcajada divertida, pero enseguida recuperó una expresión tranquila y amable.

—No estoy diciendo que no sea una buena idea, pero no puedes utilizar la magia en el mundo _muggle_, excepto en circunstancias muy especiales —dijo el señor Tonks—. Y de todos modos, no podrías hacer ningún hechizo todavía, necesitarás mucho más estudio antes de llegar a ese nivel.

Para compensarle el disgusto de no poder hechizar a los niños de su barrio, el señor Lupin le mostró un bonito set de plumas para escribir con mango de endrino y un telescopio plegable de plata con grabados que compró Vega con su dinero, casi sintiéndose culpable por gastarse tanto por tan poco. Luego visitaron la droguería, tan fascinante como para hacer olvidar el horrible hedor, una mezcla de huevos pasados y repollo podrido. En el suelo había barriles llenos de una sustancia viscosa y botes con hierbas. Raíces secas y polvos brillantes llenaban las paredes, y manojos de plumas e hileras de colmillos y garras colgaban del techo. Mientras Lupin preguntaba al hombre que estaba detrás del mostrador por un surtido de ingredientes básicos para pociones, Vega examinaba cuernos de unicornio plateados, a veintiún galeones cada uno, y pequeñas botellitas de mocos de floberworth (a cinco sickles la botella).

Fuera de la droguería, Vega miró otra vez la lista.

—Sólo me falta la varita...

—Ah, estupendo — dijo el señor Tonks — Vamos a Ollivander, el único lugar donde venden varitas, las mejores varitas del mundo.

Una varita mágica... Eso era lo que Vega realmente había estado esperando desde que descubriese el mundo mágico.

La última tienda era estrecha y de mal aspecto. Sobre la puerta, en letras doradas, se leía: «Ollivander: fabricantes de excelentes varitas desde el 382 a.C.». En el polvoriento escaparate, sobre un cojín de desteñido color púrpura, se veía una única varita.

Cuando entraron, una campanilla resonó en el fondo de la tienda. Era un lugar pequeño y vacío, salvo por una silla larguirucha donde Lupin se sentó a esperar, puesto que los Tonks se habían quedado en la calle, admirando el escaparate de lo que parecía una tienda de artículos de broma. Vega se sentía algo extraña, casi avergonzada, como si hubieran entrado en una biblioteca muy estricta. Se tragó una cantidad de preguntas que se le acababan de ocurrir, y en lugar de eso, miró las miles de estrechas cajas, amontonadas cuidadosamente hasta el techo. Por alguna razón, sintió una comezón en la nuca. El polvo y el silencio parecían hacer que le picara por alguna magia secreta.

—Buenas tardes —dijo una voz amable.

Vega dio un salto. Lupin se levantó tranquilamente y se acercó al mostrador.

Un anciano estaba ante ellos; sus ojos, grandes y pálidos, brillaban como lunas en la penumbra del local.

—Hola —dijo Vega con torpeza.

—Ah, sí —dijo el hombre—. Sí, sí, ya sabía que vendría pronto. Vega Black. —No era una pregunta—. Tienes los ojos de tu padre. Parece que fue ayer el día en que vino aquí, a comprar su primera varita. Veintiséis centímetros de largo, flexible, de fresno. Una buena y obstinada varita.

El señor Ollivander se acercó a Vega. La chica deseó que el hombre parpadeara. Aquellos ojos plateados, si bien eran de un color similar a los suyos propios, eran un poco lúgubres. Aun así se esforzó en mantenerle la mirada.

—Tu madre, por otra parte, prefirió una varita de acacia. Treinta centímetros. Flexible. Un poquito más poderosa y excelente para transformaciones. Bueno, he dicho que tu madre la prefirió, pero en realidad es la varita la que elige al mago.

El señor Ollivander estaba tan cerca que ella que casi estaban nariz contra nariz. Vega podía ver su reflejo en aquellos ojos velados. Pero siguió manteniendo su mirada.

—Me imagino que la varita de su madre moriría con ella, es lo que suele pasar con las varitas de acacia… es una pena, una pena. Si, si…

Inconscientemente, Vega empezó a trenzar las puntas de su coleta, como cada vez que estaba nerviosa o incomoda. No le gustaba que un desconocido tan siniestro le interrogara sobre esos temas.

Entonces, para alivio de Vega, fijó su atención en Lupin.

— ¡Remus! ¡Remus Lupin! Me alegro de verlo de nuevo... Castaño, veinticinco centímetros y medio, flexible... ¿Es así?

—Así es, sí, señor —dijo Lupin mientras extraía una varita con la empuñadura en forma de bola y se la mostraba al tendero.

—Buena varita, si señor — Ollivander la examinó por todas partes antes de devolvérsela a Lupin—. Destinada en muchas ocasiones a los buscadores de justicia asintió y se volvió hacia dentro súbitamente.

—Bueno, ahora, Vega... Déjame ver. —Sacó de su bolsillo una cinta métrica, con marcas plateadas—. ¿Con qué brazo coges la varita?

—Eh... bien, soy diestra —respondió Vega.

—Extiende tu brazo. Eso es. —Midió a Vega del hombro al dedo, luego de la muñeca al codo, del hombro al suelo, de la rodilla a la axila y alrededor de su cabeza. Mientras medía, dijo—: Cada varita Ollivander tiene un núcleo central de una poderosa sustancia mágica, Vega. Utilizamos pelos de unicornio, plumas de cola de fénix y nervios de corazón de dragón. No hay dos varitas Ollivander iguales, como no hay dos unicornios, dragones o aves fénix iguales. Y, por supuesto, nunca obtendrás tan buenos resultados con la varita de otro mago.

De pronto, Vega se dio cuenta de que la cinta métrica, que en aquel momento le medía la distancia de la boca a las cejas, lo hacía sola. El señor Ollivander estaba revoloteando entre los estantes, sacando cajas.

—Esto ya está —dijo, y la cinta métrica se enrolló en el suelo—. Bien, Vega Prueba ésta. Madera de fresno y nervios de corazón de dragón. Veintitrés centímetros. Bonita y flexible. Cógela y agítala.

Vega cogió la varita y (sintiéndose un poco tonta) la agitó a su alrededor, pero el señor Ollivander se la quitó casi de inmediato.

—Álamo y pluma de fénix. Veintiséis centímetros y cuarto. Muy elástica. Prueba...

Vega probó, pero tan pronto como levantó el brazo el señor Ollivander se la quitó.

—No, no... Ésta. Peral y pelo de unicornio, veintiún centímetros y medio. Elástica. Vamos, vamos, inténtalo.

Vega lo intentó. No tenía ni idea de lo que estaba buscando el señor Ollivander. Las varitas ya probadas, que estaban sobre la silla, aumentaban por momentos, pero cuantas más varitas sacaba el señor Ollivander, más contento parecía estar.

—Qué clienta tan difícil, ¿no? No te preocupes, encontraremos a tu pareja perfecta por aquí, en algún lado. Me pregunto... sí, por qué no, una combinación extraña, serbal y pluma de fénix, treinta centímetros y medio, bonita y flexible, una varita defensiva.

Vega tocó la varita. Sintió un súbito calor en los dedos. Levantó la varita sobre su cabeza, la hizo bajar por el aire polvoriento, y una corriente de chispas plateadas estalló en la punta como fuegos artificiales, arrojando manchas de luz que bailaban en las paredes. Lupin soltó una exclamación asombrada y el señor Ollivander dijo:

— ¡Oh, bravo! Muy bien. Bien, bien, bien... Qué curioso... Realmente qué curioso...

— ¿Qué es tan curioso, señor Ollivander? — preguntó Vega, un poco recelosa.

—Verás, Vega, mucha gente, demasiada, Oh, sí, demasiada, tiene la impresión de que los hijos de mortifagos reconocidos llevan el mal en sus genes. Oh, sí, particularmente eso se llegó a pensar mucho de la familia Black, que ha producido los más temibles magos oscuros que haya habido en esta tierra, si exceptuamos Al-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado. Por eso es bastante curioso, muy curioso, que hayas sido elegida por una varita de Serbal y fénix, puesto que esta combinación demuestra una pureza de corazón muy difícil de encontrar en este terrible mundo. — El señor Ollivander la miró intensamente antes de continuar—. Mucha gente te juzgara, Oh, te juzgaran, Vega Black, por el oscuro origen de tu nombre, pero no olvides nunca que una persona es como dicta su corazón, su nombre no influye en sus acciones, por mucho que la gente pueda pensar que sí.

Vega se estremeció. No estaba seguro de que el señor Ollivander le gustara mucho, pero aquellas palabras le habían calado muy profundamente. Pagó siete galeones de oro por su varita y el señor Ollivander los acompañó hasta la puerta de su tienda.

No habló con los Tonks de lo que le había dicho Ollivander, y Lupin, que la había mirado de un modo muy extraño al salir de la tienda, tampoco comentó nada. Así, al atardecer, con el sol muy bajo en el cielo, todos emprendieron su camino otra vez por el callejón Diagon, a través de la pared, y de nuevo por el Caldero Chorreante, ya vacío. Vega no habló mientras salían a la calle y ni siquiera notó la cantidad de gente que se quedaba con la boca abierta al verlos caminar por la calle cargados con una serie de paquetes de formas raras y con el pequeño búho dormido en una jaula llevada por una chica pelirroja. Subieron al coche, que el señor Tonks había aparcado en un garaje al final de la calle.

—Tenemos un rato de viaje hasta llegar a casa —dijo el señor Tonks— Dromeda nos estará esperando con la cena ya preparada.

Vega recordó de pronto que pasaría el resto del mes en casa de los Tonks. Con toda la emoción del día, se había olvidado por completo.

—Si quieres podemos llamar a tus padres para que vengan de visita algún día y les cuentes todo lo que quieras — le dijo Tonks —.El uno de septiembre sale el tren a Hogwarts desde Kings Cross, tenemos más de un mes entero para divertirnos juntas.

Tonks se rio alegremente y como aquella misma mañana, se le contagió la risa. Realmente este iba a ser el mejor mes de su vida, y eso que todavía no había empezado el colegio, con Harry y con sus futuros nuevos amigos.


	6. Familia

**6**

**Familia**

El mes que Vega pasó con los Tonks sin duda fue uno de los mejores de su vida. Sus tios, pues había decidido que los Tonks merecían ese apelativo aunque no mantuvieran exactamente ese parentesco, eran dos personas encantadoras, que se desvivían por explicarle cualquier cosa que Vega quisiese saber sobre el mundo mágico. Pasó grandes momentos con su prima, que había accedido finalmente a que Vega la llamase Dora, igual que sus padres, y entre ellas iba creciendo una buena amistad, a pesar de la diferencia de edad de casi diez años. También pasaba mucho tiempo con su tio Ted, ayudandolo en las tareas de bricolage. Ted trabajaba en el Ministerio de magia, en el departamento de control de equipamiento mágico y por lo tanto tenía un gran conocimiento en lo que a aparatos mágicos se refería. Su garaje estaba lleno de miles de cachivaches que Vega no había visto en su vida. Algunos pitaban, otros giraban sin descanso, mientras que otros, Vega habría jurado que se movían de lugar cuando ella no los miraba.

Aparte de su casa, Vega solo había estado hasta entonces en dos casas distintas a la suya: la casa de la vieja señora Figg, que vivía a dos calles de Privet Driva, una casa de anciana, llena de gatos y con olor a repollo, que había visitado con su madre a veces para ir a jugar con Harry cuando los Dursley lo dejaban allí; y la entrada de la casa de los Dursley, dispuesta de un modo similar a la de su propia casa, ya que todas las casa de Privet Dirve eran bastante parecidas. Por lo tanto, para Vega la casa de los Tonks era una enorme mina de descubrimientos. La casita, de dos pisos con buhardilla, era de colores luminosos y destacaba en el centro de un bonito jardín que la señora Tonks cuidaba con todo su esmero. Vega se había instalado en la habitación de Dora, en la buhardilla a pesar del ofrecimiento de sus tios de la habitación de invitados. A Vega le gustaba la habitación de su prima. Era un cuarto grande, que ocupaba todo el espacio justo bajo el tejado, muy luminoso y con toda la superficie de las paredes cubiertas de posters del grupo favorito de Dora: las Brujas de Macbeth. Estaba muy desorganizado y había libros, cojines, trozos de pergamino y plumas que se mezclaban con la ropa de Dora por el suelo. En eso, Vega descubrio que su prima se parecía mucho a su padre, que era igual de desordenado que ella, puesto que el garaje, o taller de Ted Tonks era un completo guirigai de trastos.

Su tía Andromeda era más bien lo contrario. Si Ted Tonks era un hombre bajito y barrigón muy desordenado y risueño, Andromeda Tonks era una mujer alta y delgada con una larga melena rizada de color castaño y expresión severa. Sin embargo, a pesar de su aspecto serio, era muy agradable, excepto cuando su marido o su hija se dedicaban a desorganizarle la casa. La señora Tonks trabajaba en una pequeña herboristería del pueblo vecino, vendiendo ingredientes para pociones a los magos que entrasen en su tienda, o "remedios naturales", como ella los llamaba, para el _muggle_ que decidiese comprarle algo.

A Vega le gustaba pasearse por el jardín entre las flores que cultivaba su tia o sentarse al borde del estanque cercano a la casa, en el que a veces se bañaba con su prima. Echaba de menos a Harry y a sus padres, aunque estos la vinieron a visitar un par de veces, quedandose todo el día, haciendo amistad con los Tonks y extasiandose ante las maravillas que Vega les contaba sobre el callejón Diagón y su futuro colegio.

Sin embargo, había un detalle que ensombrecía ligeramente la estancia de Vega en casa Tonks, y estaba en las preguntas que ella había intentado hacerles a sus tíos sobre su familia.

En los ratos en los que Dora estudiaba y practicaba hechizos para su entrada en la escuela de aurores, Vega se sentaba al lado de su tio en el taller e intentaba sonsacarle información sobre sus padres biológicos. El señor Tonks no solía responder nunca directamente lo que Vega le preguntaba, si bien le ofrecía algún que otro detalle sobretodo de la vida de su madre, para mantenerla contenta.

Vega quería saber muchas cosas: como se conocieron sus padres, si tenía más familia en algún otro lugar, de que trabajaban para haber amasado tal cantidad de oro en Gringotts… Algunas de estas preguntas obtuvieron respuesta. Por ejemplo se enteró de que por parte de los Black tenía otros tíos y un primo, pero como la familia había repudiado a su padre y a su tía Andrómeda, probablemente no quisiesen saber nada de ella. También supo que sus padres no trabajaban, pero que habían conseguido bastante dinero por los premios que su madre había ganado de jóven por ser la bruja más inteligente de su promoción. Se enteró también de que gran parte de la familia de su madre, habían sido aurores, lo que hizo que Vega se interesase mucho por la profesión. Intentaba leer algunos de los libros de Dora de defensa contra las artes oscuras, pero como aún no sabía nada de magia, no entendía nada.

Y así pasaron los días en casa de los Tonks. Vega no estaba muy contenta ante la explicación que su tía le había dado de no responderle sus preguntas porque era demasiado jóven para conocer algunos detalles, pero poco podía hacer ella al respecto.

La noche antes de que saliese el tren, invitaron a cenar a los Marshall y a Remus. Vega ya se había resignado a que nadie respondería a sus preguntas durante al menos unos cuantos años más, así que no le costó entrar en el ambiente festivo de la casa aquella noche. Ella partiría a Hogwarts a la mañana siguiente, acompañada por sus padres, pues a la vez, Nymphadora iba a entrar en la escuela de aurores y los señores Tonks iban a ir a acompañarla a ella.

Cuando estaban todos sentados a la mesa, Vega contemplaba a los miembros de su pequeña y diversa familia mientras comía en silencio. El señor Tonks charlaba animadamente con su padre sobre "artefactos _muggle_", tia Andrómeda reprendía a Dora por haber volcado su vaso sobre la servilleta de la señora Marshall, que intercedía por la jóven asegurando que no había ningún problema. Remus estaba también silencioso, contemplando la discusión entre las dos mujeres «Esta niña tan torpe, lo siento tanto Janet…» «No es nada, no es nada, solo es un poco de zumo…». Vega se rió por lo bajo ante la escena que estaban montando las dos mujeres y su padrino le lanzó una sonrisa cómplice.

—_Sin duda esto es una familia de verdad_— Pensó Vega mientras le devolvía la sonrisa a Remus — _Sí, mi familia de verdad. _Y siguió comiendo tranquilamente, dandose cuenta de que, al fin y al cabo, no necesitaba nada más.

Despues de la cena, Nymphadora subió a su habitación a preparar su baúl. Vega ya tenía el suyo preparado desde aquella misma mañana así que mientras los adultos charlaban en la sobremesa, salió a sentarse al borde del estanque con su lechuza, a la que había bautizado como Devon. El nombre lo había sacado al mirar listas de aurores ilustres de un libro de Nymphadora, en busca de algún dato sobre la familia de su madre. Devon Alistair McKinnon era el nombre de su bisabuelo. Había sido un ilustre auror un siglo antes, y había recibido bastantes premios por su labor. Había elegido ese nombre porque le gustaba como sonaba, y también porque le hacía ilusión tener algo que de algún modo representase a su familia cuando estuviese en Hogwarts.

Vega estaba lanzandole chucherías al aire a la lechuza para que las atrapara, cuando oyó unos pasos que se acercaban a ella por la hierba. No se giró a ver quién era y esperó.

—¿Cómo estás? — preguntó Remus mientras se acercaba.

—Echaba un poco de menos a mis padres. Sienta bien reunir a la familia. — respondió, y suspiró largamente mientras se sentaba— la familia…

Vega se acurrucó rodeandose las piernas y estiró la mano para acariciar las suaves plumas de la lechuza que rebuscaba entre las piedrecitas del suelo las chucherías que se le habían caído. Remus se acercó y le pasó un brazo cariñosamente por encima de los hombros abrazandola.

—No pasa nada, cuentame que te preocupa

Una lagrima corrió por la mejilla de Vega, que, sorprendida, se la enjugó rapidamente.

—Es solo… me gustaría…— resopló frustrada, aguantando con todas sus fuerzas las ganas de llorar—. Fue muy duro descubrir que mis padres no me habían abandonado cuando era un bebe, pero al mismo tiempo saber que no podré verlos nunca…— aspiró aire con fuerza para evitar un sollozo y continuó hablando—. Y esta noche, al estar todos reunidos en torno a la mesa, no he podido evitar pensar en lo que me gustaría que ellos estuvieran aquí, el poder haberlos conocido…

En ese momento le fallaron las fuerzas y empezó a llorar sin control. Remus la abrazó y la niña apoyó su cara contra el costado de su padrino, que a su vez trataba de contener su propia emoción. Estuvieron así un rato, hasta que al fin Vega se calmó y se apartó.

—Perdona… te he estropeado un poco la chaqueta

Remus miró la mancha humeda en su ropa y se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa.

—No pasa nada, ya va siendo hora de comprarme ropa nueva de todos modos.

Vega observó las raidas ropas de su padrino con el ojo crítico de una niña educada por una madre costurera. La chaqueta y el pantalon del hombre llevaban muchos remiendos y estaban bastante descoloridos, como si las hubiese usado durante mucho tiempo seguido. La camisa, que debería haber sido blanca, tenía un tono ligeramente sucio y estaba bastante arrugada.

Ahora que lo miraba, estaba segura de que llevaba la misma ropa que cuando se conocieron hace un mes ¿Acaso no tenía más trajes que aquel? No, recordaba haberle visto dos o tres atuendos distintos en las visitas que le había hecho durante el mes, pero recordaba que aquellas prendas estaban más o menos en el mismo estado que el traje que llevaba en ese momento.

¿Podría ser que su padrino no tuviese dinero para comprarse ni siquiera ropa? Ni siquiera sabía donde vivía, nunca lo había mencionado, ni había oido a sus tios hablar de ello. Además a cada visita que le hacía el hombre, más enfermo parecía estar, a pesar de que apenas parecía tener más de treinta años. Remus le había contado cuando se conocieron que sufría de una enfermedad que le había impedido ocuparse de ella cuando encarcelaros a su padre, pero ahora Vega sospechaba que era algo mucho más grave de lo que él le había hecho pensar en un principio. Sabía que no valía la pena preguntar, pues siempre que había querido hablar del tema, sus tios, e incluso su padrino cambiaban de tema rapidamente, pero se prometió a sí misma que algún día lo descubriría.

—¿Vega? — Remus apoyó su mano en su hombro— ¿Te ocurre algo? Estas muy callada.

La niña sacudió la cabeza negativamente. Acababa de encontrar un buen uso para las montañas de galeones que había en su camara de Gringotts. Si bien sabía que Remus nunca aceptaría el dinero, siempre podía hacerle regalos para que lo aceptara.

—¿Damos un paseo? — le propuso a su padrino mientras se levantaba—, Caminar me ayuda a no pensar y no me apetece volver a darle vueltas al tema.

—Bien, pero antes… — el hombre se levantó, sacó una hoja de papel doblado de su bolsillo y se lo tendió— Quería darte esto para que lo tuvieras, me ha costado mucho tiempo encontrarla, pero estoy seguro de que te gustará.

Vega ya no le escuchaba. Había desdoblado el papel y descubierto que en realidad se trataba de una fotografía. Como muchas fotografías mágicas que había visto en los albums de sus tios, esta también se movía. Recordaba lo sorprendida que se había quedado al ver las fotos de sus tios, y como había pasado unas cuantas horas discutiendo con su tio sobre las fotos muggles y mirando asombrada aquellas imágenes moviles. Sin embargo, la foto que tenía en ese momento en las manos era especial.

Había unas veinte personas en ella, todas de pie delante de una enorme chimenea. A su lado había un enorme arbol de Navidad muy bien decorado y con montones de regalos a su pie. Las personas de la foto tenían rasgos similares, por lo que dedujo que debían ser una gran familia. Pero eso no era lo que miraba Vega. Sus ojos estaban fijos en el centro de la foto, donde destacaba una joven pareja. Ella no era muy alta, pero sí delgada sus ojos azules destacaban sobre su piel clara y con pecas. Tenía el pelo muy largo y rubio y Vega vió sorprendida como se cogía el pelo distraidamente y lo trenzaba con una mano, del mismo modo que solía hacerlo ella mientras dibujaba. A su lado, un hombre, también bastante jóven, de unos veinte años más o menos. Destacaba entre todas las personas de la foto porque obviamente no pertenecía a la misma familia. Era extremadamente guapo, alto, con un largo cabello negro azulado que destacaba entre tantas personas rubias o castañas, y lo que más había impactado a Vega, unos ojos de color gris, que le habrían hecho parecer una persona muy seria, si no fuese porque en la foto sonreía ampliamente mientras acariciaba el vientre de su mujer, que estaba embarazadisima.

Vega alzó la mirada de la foto para mirar a su padrino. De nuevo, lagrimas corrían por su cara, pero esta vez eran de pura emoción. Abrió la boca para agradecerselo, pero no salió ningún sonido, así que volvió a mirar la foto.

—Esta foto fue tomada la noche de Navidad hace once años, en el hogar de la familia McKinnon —dijo Remus mientras se colocaba a su lado.

—¿El veinticinco? —preguntó sorprendida Vega —, Yo… ¿yo nací al día siguiente de esta foto?

Remus asintió serio y fue señalando personas en la imagen mientras hablaba.

—Este de aquí era tu bisabuelo Devon, del que ya has oído hablar por lo que deduzco del nombre de tu lechuza— señaló a un anciano sonriente que se sentaba a la izquierda de la foto con dos niños pequeños en sus rodillas— los niños eran tus primos Kieran y Tom, hijos de tu tio Sebastian y su mujer Louise— señaló a otro hombre, un teintañero de pie detrás del sillón del bisabuelo, que besaba a una mujer de pelo castaño—, tus abuelos Joseph y Frida, el bebé era Margaret, otra de tus primas— una pareja mayor a la derecha de su tio Sebastian, que se reían alegremente, su abuela sostenía un bebé en sus brazos —. Luego hay más tios tuyos, tu madre solo tenía hermanos, era la única chica de entre seis hermanos…

Remus fue contandole cosas sobre cada uno de los miembros restantes de la familia. Sus tios Michael y Phillip eran gemelos, pero en Hogwarts uno había ido a Hufflepuff, mientras el otro iba a Ravenclaw. Su tía Helen, la mujer de su otro tío Dean, era prefecta de Griffindor cuando él entró en Hogwarts y su tio Alfred era el mellizo de su madre, pero Remus no había llegado a conocerle, porque no estaban en la misma casa (el era de Ravenclaw) y era muy reservado.

Mientras su padrino le iba contando cosas, Vega no pudo dejar de mirar a sus padres, en el centro de la foto. Ahora entendía lo que le había dicho tiempo atrás Remus sobre que se parecía más a su padre que a su madre. Sin duda había heredado todas sus facciones de él, sin embargo, no podía dejar de notar ciertos gestos de su madre, como esa forma de inclinar la cabeza a un lado para escuchar mientras uno de sus hermanos le hablaba, la forma en que se le marcaban los hoyuelos al sonreir o la manera en que cambiaba el peso alternativamente entre una y otra pierna constantemente de forma inconsciente, como si estuviese impaciente todo el rato.

—¿Qué ocurrió? — interrumpió Vega a su padrino, que seguía explicando quien era quien en la foto

—¿A que te refieres? — preguntó este confuso

— Has dicho que te ha costado mucho encontrar esta foto, a pesar de que es la típica foto que se encuentra en un album familiar, y hablas de todos ellos en pasado —dijo Vega mientras levantaba la vista para mirar a Remus a la cara — ¿Qué les ocurrió?

Como lo estaba mirando, Vega se dio cuenta de que su padrino desviaba la mirada incómodo, por lo que dedujo que simplemente le daría excusas y trataría de cambiar de tema, pues siempre ponía esa cara cuando ella le preguntaba por su enfermedad. Esta vez en cambio, soltó un suspiro largo y empezó a hablar.

—Tus tios me han prohibido contartelo. Piensan…

—Si, vale, ya me sé la excusa de "demasiado jóven" ¿Qué pasó? —Le interrumpió Vega algo enfadada. No le gustaba que le pusiesen de excusa su edad cuando ella misma se sabía mucho más madura que las demás niñas de su edad.

—…Piensan que eres demasiado jóven para asimilarlo, exacto— Vega le lanzó una mirada malumorada— Sin embargo no es la única razón. Tu tía quería mucho a tu padre, ellos dos eran algo así como las "ovejas negras" de su familia…

—Si, lo sé, Dora me ha contado que su madre cortó los lazos con su familia cuando se casó con tio Ted—dijo Vega impaciente—, Pero no veo que tiene que ver eso con la familia de mi madre…

—Tiene que ver, porque verás, desde que tu padre fue… encarcelado, el mundo mágico, y en particular tu tía no ha parado de preguntarse cuando exactamente se convirtió en un… traidor… Y esta historia en particular es dificil, y tiene muchos puntos… oscuros

Se notaba que a Remus le dolía mucho hablar del tema porque se le atascaban las palabras en la garganta. A Vega tampoco le gustaba mucho que hablaran de ello, pero sabía que los dos tendrían que soportarlo para que ella pudiese conocer su pasado, así que apretó la mandibula y esperó a que su padrino continuase hablando.

—La noche de Navidad del año 1980, toda la familia McKinnon se había reunido para celebrar. Era peligroso reunirse en aquella época, pues Voldemort era para entonces muy poderoso. Sin embargo, la casa de los McKinnon estaba muy bien protegida, puesto que en la familia de tu madre eran todos aurores experimentados. Tu padre estaba allí con todos por supuesto. Marlene y él se habían casado unos meses atrás y tu estabas a punto de llegar.

Remus se detuvo un momento y se pasó una mano por la cara con gesto apesadumbrado.

—Nadie sabe muy bien que pasó aquella madrugada, ni siquiera tu padre, que fue quién me contó esto, sabía que había ocurrido.

Vega estaba helada en el sitio. Sabía que no iba a ser una historia agradable y se arrepentía en parte de haber preguntado porque pintaba incluso peor de lo que se había imaginado, pero debía quitarse aquella espina por mucho que doliese. Tenía que saberlo.

—Hacia las cinco de la madrugada Voldemort y sus mortifagos asaltaron la casa. Todo el mundo estaba en la cama a esas horas, confiados de que las barreras mágicas funcionarían, pero no fue así. Antes de que pudiesen darse cuenta, ya estaban dentro de la casa y los McKinnon luchaban por sus vidas. Tus padres también peleaban, consiguieron acabar con un buen número de mortifagos con la ayuda de la familia mientras buscaban un modo de escape para sacar a los niños. Pero entonces, tu madre se puso de parto. La situación dio un vuelco. Cada vez había más mortifagos y los McKinnon se veían sobrepasados ¡No conseguían encender ninguna chimenea para huir, no podían desaparecerse dentro de la casa, todas las vías de escape estaban cerradas y tu madre estaba a punto de dar a luz! — Remus hizo una pequeña pausa y bajó la voz antes de continuar.

—Sebastian, Helen y Dean, que protegían a los niños, fueron los primeros en caer, y acabaron también con los niños que habían quedado indefensos. Estaban perdidos, pero aún así la familia de tu madre seguía luchando con todas sus fuerzas para defenderos a tu madre y a ti. El viejo Devon intentaba montar un traslador improvisado para huir, pero es un hechizo largo y complicado de realizar, más aún en plena batalla. Para cuando consiguió completarlo, ya solo quedaban en pie él y tu padre, que lo defendía peleando contra una docena de mortifagos a la vez. Entonces apareció él… ¡Voldemort! Nunca solía atacar a nadie directamente, ni se presentaba a dar la cara, siempre mandaba a sus secuaces a hacer el trabajo sucio, y sin embargo estaba allí. El viejo Devon se interpuso entre tus padres y él y les tendió el traslador para que huyeran mientras él entretenía a Voldemort y les daba tiempo…—Remus suspiró cansado y por primera vez desde que había empezado a hablar, miró a Vega directamente a los ojos—. Tu naciste unos minutos más tarde en el hospital muggle al que tu bisabuelo os había enviado. Nadie más que vosotros sobrevivió a aquella noche.

Vega estaba helada. Era incapaz de mover un solo músculo despues de que su padrino dejase de hablar. Toda su familia había muerto intentando proteger a su madre ¡Intentando protegerla a ella! Su lechuza Devon se acercó dando saltitos por el suelo y la miró. Había elegido su nombre sin tener ni idea de aquello, simplemente por un nombre que había encontrado al azar mirando recortes de periodicos viejos, sin saber que, realmente, debía su vida al sacrificio de Devon McKinnon. Remus la miraba preocupado, una expresión de culpabilidad en su rostro. Vega no quería que su padrino se preocupase, así que sacudió ligeramente la cabeza para relajar sus musculos, que se habían quedado agarrotados e intentó sonreirle a pesar de todo.

—Tenías razón, es duro, y es dificil… — Vega tragó para intentar deshacer el nudo que se había formado en su garganta—, pero me alegro de saberlo… Albert… quiero decir, mi padre, siempre dice que lo que no sabes te hace debil frente a los demás…

Vega se levantó y se estiró, pensó en lo que su padre le había dicho el día en que Remus vino a su casa por primera vez. La verdad estaba siendo tan dificil y dolorosa como lo había pensado, pero tenía que llegar a conocerla toda para conocerse a sí misma, y a su familia, aunque ya no estuviese con ella. Mientras se estiraba se le escapó un bostezo, y entonces Vega se dio cuenta de lo tremendamente cansada que estaba. Remus reaccionó en ese momento.

—¡Pero mira que hora es! — abrazó a vega por los hombros mientras se giraban de vuelta hacia la casa—. Será mejor que vayas a la cama, mañana tenemos que madrugar para que cojas un tren.

Remus le guiñó un ojo a Vega, que sonrió entusiasmada. A pesar de las grandes emociones que había pasado aquella noche, no podía evitar pensar en que el día siguiente iba a ser uno de los mejores de su vida.

**Buenaas! Si, lo sé, mil perdones por tardar eones en actualizar xP**

**Escribir este capitulo me ha costado enormemente porque tiene mucha carga emocional, y es muy importante para la historia, además de que lo tenía que escribir de cero xP**

**A partir del capitulo que viene, que ya tengo a medio escribir, prometo que no tardare tanto, Vega estara en Hogwarts!**

**Estoy deseandolo y deseando seguir con esta historia, que me tiene entusiasmada y que está ya casi completamente desarrollada en mi cabeza (lo dificil es pasarla al papel xP)**

**¡Espero que os guste! ^^**


	7. El Expreso de Hogwarts

**7**

**El expreso de Hogwarts**

Por fin llegó el uno de septiembre. Aquella mañana Vega se despertó por el ruido que hacía su prima Nymphadora al intentar cerrar su baul para la escuela de aurores. El baul rebosaba ropa por todas partes y Dora estaba sentada a horcajadas en la tapa del baul y tiraba de las correas con fuerza para conseguir cerrarlo.

—¿Necesitas ayuda?

Dora soltó un resoplido y tiró con más fuerza aún

—No… Ya… Casi...

El baul cedió finalmente y la tapa quedó cerrada, a pesar de que por todo el borde sobresaliesen cosas. Vega se vistió y terminó de meter sus cosas en su propio baul, mucho más ordenado que el de su prima a pesar de que ella tampoco era ninguna reina de la limpieza. Le costó más meter a Devon en su jaula, que parecía no gustarle mucho despues de todo el tiempo que había pasado suelto en casa de los Tonks. Se puso unos vaqueros normales y una sudadera, ya se cambiaría en el tren para ponerse su túnica de bruja. Cuando terminó, bajó a desayunar.

En el salón esperaban sentados charlando su tio Ted con sus padres. Su tía Andromeda estaba en la cocina con Remus, tomando un café. Vega se sentó al lado de su padrino para desayunar.

—¿Nerviosa? — le preguntó este.

—Mmm… un poquito

—No lo estés, lo vas a pasar genial, te lo aseguro — respondió su padrino.

Dora bajó al fin las escaleras con su baul, cuya tapa se abombaba hacia afuera. Tío Ted se levantó entonces del sillón y se acercó seguido por los Marshall.

—¡Ya era hora! Come algo deprisa Dora, tenemos que irnos ya. Vega sale a las once desde King's Cross y aún tengo que llevarte a ti.

Remus se giró hacia tío Ted mientras dejaba su taza de café vacía en la mesa.

—No te preocupes Ted, yo los acompañaré a la estación, vete tranquilo.

Vega se despidió de sus tíos y su prima, prometiendo que se escribirían mientras Albert ayudaba a Remus a cargar el baúl y la jaula en el coche de los Marshall. Se sentó en el asiento trasero al lado de Janet mientras su padrino les indicaba el camino.

Llegaron a King Cross a las diez y cuarto. Albert cargó el baúl de Vega en un carrito y lo llevó por la estación guiado por Remus.

—Bueno, ya estamos. Andén nueve y tres cuartos.

Vega miró a su padrino pensando que se habría vuelto loco, su madre también lo miraba entre divertida y confusa. Delante de ellos había un gran número nueve, de plástico, sobre un andén, un número diez sobre el otro y, en el medio, nada, solamente la barrera. Remus se rió y se colocó al lado de Vega.

—Calma, lo único que tienes que hacer es andar recto hacia la barrera que está entre los dos andenes. No te pares y sobretodo no tengas miedo de chocar. Lo mejor es ir deprisa, es más divertido. Iré contigo.

Vega lo miró un poco asustada pero al ver su expresión serena decidió que no era ningún truco. No creía que su padrino le gastase semejante broma, no parecía ese tipo de personas.

Empujó su carrito y se dirigió hacia la barrera. Parecía muy sólida.

Comenzó a andar. La gente que andaba a su alrededor iba al andén nueve o al diez. Fue más rápido. Iba a chocar contra la taquilla y tendría problemas. Se inclinó sobre el carrito y comenzó a correr (la barrera se acercaba cada vez más). Ya no podía detenerse (el carrito estaba fuera de control), ya estaba allí... Cerró los ojos, preparada para el choque...

Pero no llegó. Siguió rodando. Abrió los ojos.

Una locomotora de vapor, de color escarlata, esperaba en el andén lleno de gente. Un rótulo decía: «Expreso de Hogwarts, 11 h». Vega miró hacia atrás y vio una arcada de hierro donde debía estar la taquilla, con las palabras «Andén Nueve y Tres Cuartos».

Lo había logrado.

Su padrino le sonrió y volvió a salir por el intangible muro en busca de los padres adoptivos de Vega, que se asombraron enormemente al descubrir el panorama que se abría ante ellos.

El humo de la locomotora se elevaba sobre las cabezas de la ruidosa multitud, mientras que gatos de todos los colores iban y venían entre las piernas de la gente. Las lechuzas se llamaban unas a otras, con un malhumorado ulular, por encima del ruido de las charlas y el movimiento de los pesados baúles.

A pesar de que aún era temprano, algunos de los vagones del principio ya estaban repletos de estudiantes, algunos asomados por las ventanillas para hablar con sus familiares, otros discutiendo sobre los asientos que iban a ocupar de pie en el anden.

Vega caminó lentamente por el andén, completamente asombrada. La locomotora roja de vapor llevaba escrito en la parte delantera "Hogwarts Espress". Parecía bastante antigua, y seguramente lo era, pues hacía ya mucho que no se fabricaban locomotoras de vapor, sin embargo debía de funcionar a la perfección, aunque supuso que la magia tendría algo que ver con ello.

Iba tan concentrada mirando el tren que no se dio cuenta de que había un carrito parado delante de ella hasta que lo golpeó.

—¡Hey! ¡Mira por donde caminas! —le espetó un chaval rubio de aspecto desagradable mientras se giraba.

Era un niño de rostro palido y puntiagudo con ojos claros, arrastraba las palabras al hablar y la miraba con aspecto de sentirse superior a ella. A Vega le recordó un poco a Dudley Dursley.

—¿Qué ocurre cariño? —Una mujer rubia, muy alta y muy guapa se acercó hacia ellos. Caminaba con mucha elegancia y a Vega su cara le parecía familiar, pero no lograba ubicar donde había podido ver a esa mujer antes. Ella también la miró con una expresión desagradable al principio y de sorpresa despues.

—Vaya vaya… ¿Pero a quién tenemos aquí? Esos ojos y esa cara, los reconocería en cualquier parte. Tu eres la niña Black.

—Si… —Respondió Vega, algo confusa.

La mujer frunció el ceño de pronto y alzó la barbilla. Ese gesto le recordó mucho al que hacía Petunia Dursley cada vez que le abría la puerta cuando iba a buscar a Harry. Parecía igual de desagradable que el niño rubio que estaba de pie a su lado.

—Se dice: Si señora ¿Es que esos asquerosos _muggles _a los que te entregaron sin más no te han enseñado ningún respeto?

Vega iba a contestar malhumorada cuando Remus apoyó una mano en su hombre y se dirigió a la mujer.

—Buenos días Narcissa.

La señora rubia la lanzó una mirada de terrible desprecio y se apartó un poco, arrastrando con ella al niño rubio, que debía ser su hijo.

—¡Tu! ¡Cómo te atreves a hablarme, escoria! — Vega fue a avanzar de nuevo para enfrentarse a ella, pero Remus la tenía bien sujeta del hombro — Que vergüenza que el Ministerio prefiriese entregarte a ti y a esos _muggles_ la custodia de una niña. ¡Tu que eres un peligro público! El inútli de mi primo realmente está tan loco como dicen para entregarle a alguien como tú a su hija.

Vega entendió de pronto quienes eran aquellas personas delante de ella. Tía Andrómeda le había hablado durante el verano de la familia Black más cercana, por lo que dedujo que aquella mujer debía ser Narcissa Malfoy, la hermana de su tía que se había casado con un mago muy rico de sangre limpia llamado Lucius Malfoy. También le había contado que fueron acusados de colaborar con Voldemort, pero que los habían absuelto porque aseguraban que los estaban controlando mediante un hechizo y que no lo volverían a hacer. Viendo como esa mujer trataba a su padrino y a sus padres adoptivos que observaban la escena también en silencio pero visiblemente ofendidos, Vega supo que eso de que habían sido controlados no era más que palabrería. Esa mujer odiaba a los _muggles_ y no hacía ningún esfuerzo para esconderlo.

—No era necesario que el Ministerio se metiese en el asunto de la custodia, estaba claro desde el principio que nosotros eramos la mejor opción para educar a la niña. Lo habríamos hecho mucho mejor que los inutiles pobretones de los Tonks y seguro que mejor que esos _muggles_ ¡Pero no! Y estoy segura de que fue por tu culpa, asqueroso engendro…

Remus estaba aguantando estoicamente los insultos que la señora Malfoy le lanzaba, pero Vega ya había tenido suficiente. Se sacudió la mano de su padrino del hombro e interrumpió a la mujer.

— ¡Ya es suficiente! — la Señora Malfoy la miró disgustada— Señora, me da igual que mantengamos cierto parentesco, no voy a permitir que siga usted insultando a mi familia. Usted me pide que la respete, y me parece bien, pero si usted no va a respetar a nadie, no se merece que le dirija la palabra. Buenos días.

Y con un gesto de desdén, Vega se giró y siguió caminando por el andén, ignorando completamente la mirada de odio de la Señora Malfoy y su hijo, seguida de sus padres y de Remus, que le dio un apretón orgulloso en el hombro una vez se puso a su altura.

—Estoy muy orgulloso de ti, pero no tenías porqué defenderme Vega— le dijo una vez se hubieron alejado lo suficiente.

—¡Claro que sí! ¿Qué derecho tiene esa mujer a insultar a la gente? Ni que fuese superior ni nada.

Remus se rio a carcajadas y volvió a palmearle la espalda orgulloso.

Llegaron hasta la mitad del tren y Vega ayudó a su padre y a su padrino a cargar sus cosas en el tren. Encontraron un compartimento vacío del lado de las vías y subieron el baúl y la jaula de Devon, que seguía algo enfadado por tener que estar encerrado, a la rejilla portaequipajes. Acompañó de nuevo a los dos hombres hasta el andén en donde esperaba su madre.

—Ya son menos cuarto, el tren no tardará mucho en salir así que será mejor que vayas ocupando tu sitio en el tren cariño — Le dijo su madre mientras le peinaba el flequillo que se le había caido sobre los ojos.

—Sí, además estoy seguro de que estarás deseando recorrer el tren en busca de tu amigo— dijo a su vez su padre adoptivo mientras se agachaba para estar a su altura.

La mirada de Vega se iluminó recordando de pronto que al final Harry y ella si que iban a estar juntos en la misma escuela y giró la cabeza, buscando freneticamente entre los niños del andén una cara conocida. Remus se rio y volvió a apoyar su mano en su hombro.

—Bueno, estoy seguro de que lo vas a pasar genial. Recuerdo con mucho cariño mis años en Hogwarts así que se que no vas a tener ningún problema para hacer más amigos. Eres una chica inteligente, asi que estoy seguro de que serás una gran bruja, sólo procura no meterte en muchos líos ¿De acuerdo?

Vega asintió feliz y abrazó a su padrino antes de girarse hacia sus padres para despedirse, prometer que enviaría muchas cartas a su padre y que no dejaría de prácticar con el violín —que su madre se había empeñado que metiese en el baúl— a su madre.

Entró en el tren y fue a sentarse en el compartimento, decidida a buscar a Harry en cuanto el tren arrancase y hubiese menos gente por los pasillos. Devon ululaba enfadado en su jaula, así que Vega le ofreció unas pocas chucherías que había guardado a mano para que se estuviese en silencio.

Mientras estaba de pie sobre el asiento mirando como Devon picoteaba las chucherías, la puerta del compartimento se abrió y Vega se giró a ver quién había entrado.

Un muchacho de cara redonda resoplaba en la entrada del compartimento mientras tiraba de su baúl con una mano mientras en la otra sostenía firmemente un sapo.

—¿Puedo sentarme aquí por favor? — le pidió el niño mientras dejaba el baul en el suelo.

—¡Claro! Dejame que te ayude con el baul, parece muy pesado— contestó Vega mientras bajaba de un salto del sillón.

Cogió de un asa del baul y con la ayuda del chico, que había dejado su sapo encima del asiento, lo subieron con dificultad hasta la rejilla de equipajes. Cuando terminaron, Vega se bajó de un salto del asiento en el que se había subido para dejar el baúl y se giró hacia el chico, cuya cara se había vuelto roja del esfuerzo y volvía lentamente a su color.

—Muchas gracias—le dijo antes de erguirse y presentarse— Me llamo Neville Longbottom, este año es mi primero en Hogwarts.

—Yo soy Vega Black. También es el mío— le respondió simplemente mientras le tendía la mano, que el muchacho, Neville estrechó.

Se sentaron cada uno en un asiento, uno enfrente del otro y Neville agarró a su sapo firmemente de nuevo, como temiendo que se le fuese a escapar. Vega no sabía muy bien que decir. No solía tener la oportunidad de hablar con otra gente de su edad que no fuese Harry y no sabía muy bien como iniciar la conversación con aquel chico. Fue él quien levantó primero la cabeza y empezó a hablar.

—Mi familia estaba muy contenta de que me hubiesen admitido en Hogwarts porque no estaban muy seguros de que fuese lo suficientemente mágico así que por mi primer año, mi tio abuelo Algie me regaló a Trevor. —Levantó al sapo con una sonrisa que Vega le devolvió.

—Mis tíos y mi padrino también me regalaron a Devon —Señaló a la lechuza, que ya se había acabado las chucherías y volvía a alborotarse—. Creo que no le gusta mucho estar encerrado en una jaula… ¿No te importa que lo suelte? No se irá muy lejos

—Claro, a Trevor tampoco le gusta que lo encierren, pero no puedo dejar de vigilarlo… Siempre consigue escaparseme —Confesó el chico algo avergonzado.

Vega se levantó y fue a abrirle la puerta de la jaula a Devon cuando una melena castaña alborotada pasó por delante de la puerta del compartimento. Vega la reconoció enseguida y corrió a abrir la puerta antes de que la chica se alejase mucho más.

—¡Hey hola! — dijo mientras asomaba la cabeza por la puerta abierta.

La chica de la melena castaña se giró y la miró sorprendida. Estaba claro que la había reconocido a la primera.

—¡Eres la chica del callejón Diagon! Estooo… ¿Te llamabas Vega no? — dijo la niña del pelo castaño.

—Si, así es y tu eres Hermione Granger ¿no? — la chica asintió con una sonrisa— ¿Te quieres sentar con nosotros? Tenemos sitio de sobra en nuestro compartimento.

La niña sonrió y asintió. Vega y Neville la ayudaron a cargar su baúl en la rejilla y después se sentaron todos juntos. Hermione se sentó al lado de Vega. Mientras Neville y ella se presentaban, el tren se puso en marcha.

Vega observó las paredes de la estación que se movían lentamente hasta que desaparecieron, cuando el tren giró. Las casas pasaban a toda velocidad por la ventanilla. Vega sintió una ola de excitación. No sabía lo que iba a pasar... pero sería incluso mejor que lo que dejaba atrás.

—Estoy deseando que lleguemos a Hogwarts— dijo Hermione— Me he aprendido de memoria todos los libros de la lista, e incluso he comprado algunos más. El de _Historia de Hogwarts_ es muy interesante, tiene muchos datos interesantes sobre el castillo. Pero el de _Historia de la magia moderna, Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras y Grandes eventos mágicos del siglo __xx_ también está muy bien, habla de la historia reciente de la magia, y de los grandes magos de este siglo, como por ejemplo Harry Potter — Vega se sobresaltó al oir el nombre de su amigo y fue a decir algo, pero Neville se adelantó.

—He oido por el andén que está en el tren

—Si claro, debería, tiene nuestra edad y estoy segura de que será una persona muy interesante, estoy deseando conocerle. Me pregunto como haría para sobrevivir a la maldición asesina. Se supone que es infalible, pero aun así él está vivo. Me parece algo fascinante…

—¿Sabes donde está en el tren? — Vega interrumpió a la chica para dirigirse a Neville.

—N…no, simplemente se lo he oído comentar a un chico mayor, pero yo no lo he visto.

Vega, un poco decepcionada, se recostó en el asiento y se mantuvo en silencio mientras Hermione no paraba de hablar de las cosas que había leído en los libros. Neville y ella se miraban de vez en cuando, lanzandose miradas de complicidad por lo largo y aburrido que estaba siendo el discurso de la niña sobre los distintos hechizos y contrahechizos que debían aprender aquel año. Al final, Vega, ya cansada de que hablase solo la otra chica la interrumpió.

—Dime Neville ¿Tu vienes de una familia de magos? Hermione es hija de _muggles_ y yo también fui criada por ellos ¿Cómo es criarse en el mundo mágico?

Neville, un poco sonrrojado por ser el centro de atención, ya que Hermione se había callado y esperaba atentamente la respuesta, carraspeó y comenzó a contarles.

—Bueno, yo realmente me he criado con mi abuela y mis tíos-abuelos, pero si que son todos magos.

—¿Qué les pasó a tus padres? — preguntó Hermione. Neville se sonrrojó y evitó sus miradas. Vega salió en su ayuda, entendía que no quisiese hablar de sus padres así sin más, a ella le pasaba lo mismo.

—¿Qué más da eso? Sigue contando Neville.

El chico le lanzó una mirada agradecida y les habló de su familia, de como sus tios llegaron a pensar que no era mágico y no paraban de hacerle trastadas para que liberara su poder, como la vez que su tio abuelo Algie lo tiró por la ventana por accidente.

—… Por eso cuando llegó la carta estaban todos muy contentos. No pensaron que me aceptarían en Hogwarts por ser un tremendo desastre.

—¡Oh vamos! Seguro que no es para tanto — le confortó Hermione.

Vega no sabía muy bien que pensar de aquella chica. Parecía muy mandona y una sabelotodo insufrible, pero aún así era bastante simpática con la gente, no había insistido a Neville con el asunto de sus padres y había permanecido en silencio durante todo su relato, aunque las dos se habían reido con lo de la caida por la ventana con Neville.

—Cuando llegó mi carta, mis padres se pensaron que era algún tipo de broma— contó a su vez Hermione—. Los dos son dentistas, y _muggles_, por supuesto, así que nunca habían oído nada sobre magia ni nada por el estilo. Pero un empleado del Ministerio de Magia vino a nuestra casa y nos lo explicó todo con mucho detalles. Aún así me da la impresión de que todavía no se lo creen mucho, y eso que han estado en el Callejón Diagon y todo…

—Tienen que acostumbrarse aún— dijo Vega —. Mis padres adoptivos se lo tomaron bastante bien. Aunque me da la impresión de que ya sospechaban que había algo no muy normal en mí por las cosas que me pasaban. ¡Una vez volví el peluquín de un profesor de mi escuela de color azul!

Neville y Hermione estallaron en carcajadas y entonces comenzaron a hablar todos de las cosas raras que les habían pasado antes de que supiesen que iban a ser magos. Vega evitó mencionar a Harry, porque no quería que le preguntasen por él, pero aún así se estuvieron riendo durante un rato.

Mientras conversaban, el tren había pasado por campos llenos de vacas y ovejas. A eso de las doce y media se produjo un alboroto en el pasillo, y una mujer de cara sonriente, con hoyuelos, se asomó y les dijo:

—¿Queréis algo del carrito, niños?

Vega, que no había desayunado casi de los nervios que sentía por la mañana, se levantó de un salto, y salió al pasillo mientras Hermione negaba con la cabeza y Neville rebuscaba en su mochila por algo de dinero.

Estaba lista para comprarse todas las barras de chocolate que pudiera llevar. Pero la mujer no tenía Mars ni Kit-Kat. En cambio, tenía Grageas Bertie Bott de Todos los Sabores, chicle, ranas de chocolate, empanada de calabaza, pasteles de caldero, varitas de regaliz y otra cantidad de cosas extrañas que Vega no había visto en su vida.

—¿Vas a tardad mucho?— le preguntó con una sonrisa impaciente un chico pelirrojo que había salido al pasillo a la vez que ella

—Lo siento— le respondió con una sonrisa para disculparse—, Esque no conozco mucho de estos caramelos así que no se que coger.

—Entiendo — el chico pelirrojo se acercó y le sonrió. Era algo mayor que Vega y tenía los ojos verdes y muchas pecas en la cara.

—Estos están muy buenos — dijo mientras le tendía una caja que rezaba _Grajeas Bertie Bott de todos los sabores_—… Si tienes suerte, porque con lo de todos los sabores se refiere realmente a todos. Una vez mi hermano se encontró una con sabor a duende.

—¿Y a qué sabe un duende? — preguntó Vega entre risas.

—Ni idea, pero seguro que no muy bien— le respondió el chico también riendose—. Pero si quieres ir a lo seguro, los pasteles de caldero están bien, y las ranas de chocolate son mis favoritas.

—Mmmm… Creo que cogere un poco de todo — dijo despues de pensar un poco. Pagó a la mujer once _sickles_ de plata y siete _knuts_ de bronce y se giró para volver dentro del compartimento — Deseame suerte con las grajeas.

El chico se rió mientras Vega abría la puerta, pero la llamó antes de que se metiese.

—Por cierto, soy Fred Weasley, estoy en Gryffindor, espero que nos veamos por allí.

Vega inclinó la cabeza y sonrió.

—Yo soy Vega Black. Nos veremos, seguro— y se metió en el compartimento.

Dejó los caramelos que acababa de comprar en un asiento vacío ante la mirada atónita de sus dos compañeros.

—Si que tenías hambre— comentó Neville mirando los caramelos.

—Podeis coger si quereis, realmente he cogido tantos solo para compartirlos.

—¿De verdad? — dijo Hermione asombrada

—Claro, nunca he probado de estos, y estoy segura de que a ti también te gustaría probarlos.

Con una sonrisa encantada, Hermione agarró un pastel de caldero, pero antes de llevarselo a la boca, la miró seria.

—Te lo pagare en cuanto me envíen dinero.

—Si, yo en cuanto encuentre el mío — dijo a su vez Neville mientras seguía rebuscando en su mochila.

—¡Por favor! — resopló exasperada Vega — Nunca suelo tener la oportunidad de compartir caramelos con mis amigos, no hace falta que me deis nada, son un regalo — les dijo con una sonrisa.

Hermione y Neville le sonrieron ilusionados, parecía que les hubiese gustado que los llamase "amigos". Vega cogió a su vez un paquete de ranas de chocolate, que el chico pelirrojo había dicho que eran sus favoritas.

—¿Qué son éstos? —preguntó Vega a Neville—. No son ranas de verdad, ¿no?—Comenzaba a sentir que nada podía sorprenderla ya.

—No —dijo Neville que se llenaba la boca de empanada de calabaza—. Pero mira qué cromo tiene. A mí me falta Circe.

—¿Qué?

—Oh, claro, no debes saber... Las ranas de chocolate llevan cromos, ya sabes, para coleccionar, de brujas y magos famosos. Yo tengo muchisimos, mis abuelos me regalan siempre ranas de chocolate, pero aún me faltan unos cuantos para completar la colección.

Vega desenvolvió su rana de chocolate y sacó el cromo. En él estaba impreso el rostro de una mujer joven. Llevaba una túnica azul brillante y el fondo de la imagen era un campo verde con unos aros en el fondo. Debajo de la foto estaba el nombre: _Gwenog Jones_.

—¿Gwenog Jones? —dijo Vega.

—A, ese es bastante común —dijo Neville—. ¿Puedo servirme una rana? Podría encontrar alguno que me falte... Gracias...

Vega dio la vuelta a la tarjeta y leyó:

_Es la capitana y una de las golpeadoras del único equipo de Quidditch nacional conformado en su totalidad por mujeres: Las Arpías de Holyhead. Después de cada juego, ella suele relajarse tomando cerveza de mantequilla y escuchando al grupo The Wyrd Sisters._

— ¿Qué es el _quidditch_?—preguntó a Neville, no muy segura de haberlo pronunciado bien.

—Oh, es un deporte bastante entretenido. Se juega sobre escobas, a mí me da un poco de miedo, pero algo sé de las normas— Y se dedicó a explicarle todo lo que sabía sobre las cuatro pelotas y las posiciones de los siete jugadores, describiendo famosas jugadas que había visto en los partidos a los que le habían llevado sus tios abuelos.

Mientras hablaba, Vega se pasó un buen rato abriendo más ranas de chocolate hasta que amontonó una pequeña colección a su lado. Cuando Neville terminó de hablar, apartó la vista de sus cromos para abrir una bolsa de grageas de todos los sabores.

—Me han dicho que tenga cuidado con estas, que saben a todos los sabores de verdad.

Neville se giró hacia ella y asintió preocupado.

—Huy si, yo casi no me atrevo a comerlas desde que me encontré con una con sabor a calcetines podridos.

—Que asco… —dijo Hermione, pero aún así cogió una cuando Vega le ofreció el paquete.

Pasaron un buen rato comiendo las grageas de todos los sabores. Vega encontró sopa de pollo, melón, lentejas, cereza, nueces, romero, té verde, sardinas y fue lo bastante valiente para morder la punta de una negra, que Neville miraba con recelo y resultó ser carbón.

Hermione y Neville seguían riendose mientras Vega bebía agua para quitarse el sabor de la boca. Entonces Neville soltó un grito y empezó a rebuscar entre los envoltorios de caramelos.

—¿Dónde está Trevor? No me digas que lo he vuelto a perder…

Hermione y ella se levantaron también y le ayudaron a buscar por el compartimento, pero sin resultado. Neville se derrumbó en el asiento con la cabeza entre sus manos.

—¿Cómo puedo perderlo tanto, sí no han pasado más de dos días desde que me lo regalaron? — dijo el chico desesperado.

Hermione se sentó a su lado y le puso una mano en el hombro.

—Vamos a hacer una cosa, tu ve a buscarlo hacia el final del tren mientras Vega y yo nos ponemos el uniforme, y cuando vuelvas te ayudamos ¿Vale?

Neville asintió y se levantó para salir por la puerta. En cuanto se hubo marchado, Hermione corrió las cortinas de las puertas y las dos juntas rebuscaron en sus baules su ropa. Hermione terminó de cambiarse antes así que salió del compartimento diciendo que iba a ayudar a Neville.

Cuando Vega terminó de cambiarse, observó en su reflejo en la ventanilla el aspecto que ofrecía. Llevaba una camisa blanca con corbata negra y la falda gris asomaba por debajo de la túnica larga negra. Intentó alisarse un poco el flequillo apartandolo de sus ojos para lucir mejor.

—Bueno, puede que lo de la falda no esté tan mal — se dijo a si misma mientras seguía admirandose en el cristal.

Se giró entonces hacia la puerta cuando Neville y Hermione entraron, el primero se veía bastante decaído.

—No lo encuentro… esto es un desastre — dijo mientras se volvía a desplomar en el asiento.

— Bueno, ya aparecerá — dijo Hermione antes de girarse emocionada hacia ella— ¡He visto a Harry Potter!

Eso atrajo la atención de Vega, que agarró a la chica por los codos, sobresaltandola.

—¿Dónde?

—Está por el final del tren, con un chico pelirrojo…

Antes de que pudiese seguir hablando, Vega salió del compartimento y caminó hacia la parte trasera del tren. Pasó por delante del compartimento en el que estaba sentado el chico que la había ayudado en el carrito, Fred Weasley, que se reía con otro chico moreno y otro pelirrojo que le daba la espalda a la puerta. Vega lo saludó con la mano, pero no se paró.

Estaba llegando al último vagón cuando vió un compartimento con las puertas abiertas. Dos chavales corpulentos sostenían las puertas mientras un chico rubio hablaba con alguien de dentro.

—Muy pronto descubrirás que algunas familias de magos son mucho mejores que otras, Potter. No querrás hacerte amigo de los de la clase indebida. — decía con una voz que arrastraba las palabras— Yo puedo ayudarte en eso.

Vega se quedó al margen a pesar de haber descubierto donde se encontraba su amigo, pues había reconocido la voz del hijo de los Malfoy. Esperó a ver lo que pasaba cuando oyó la voz familiar que iba buscando, saliendo de dentro del compartimento.

—Creo que puedo darme cuenta solo de cuáles son los indebidos, gracias —dijo con frialdad.

Malfoy se quedó helado antes de seguir hablando.

—Yo tendría cuidado, si fuera tú, Potter —dijo con calma—. A menos que seas un poco más amable, vas a ir por el mismo camino que tus padres. Ellos tampoco sabían lo que era bueno para ellos. Tú sigue con gentuza como los Weasley y ese Hagrid y terminarás como ellos.

Vega había oído suficiente. Avanzó hacia Malfoy y sus matones.

—Repite eso —dijo una voz desconocida desde dentro del compartimento

—Oh, vais a pelear con nosotros, ¿eh? —se burló Malfoy.

—¡Eh Malfoy! — le gritó Vega malhumorada mientras seguía avanzando por el pasillo. El chico rubio y sus dos matones se giraron a mirarla con desprecio— Vaya, veo que incluso estando lejos de tu mamaíta tienes alguien para esconderte detrás y que te proteja hasta del aire.

—Pierdete Black, no tienes nada que hacer aquí. — dijo el muchacho mientras le lanzaba su mejor mirada de disgusto.

—Está claro que sí Malfoy— Vega se recostó indolentemente en la puerta del compartimento de enfrente, con más valor que el que sentía porque los dos chicos a los lados de Malfoy empezaban a ser verdaderamente amenazadores. Desde dentro del compartimento, Harry la miraba muy ilusionado. A su lado, un chaval pelirrojo que se parecía mucho a Fred Weasley la miraba confuso. Vega supuso que debían ser hermanos.

—Verás— siguió hablando Vega—, te estás metiendo con mi amigo Harry, que está claro que tiene mejor criterio para elegir a sus amigos que tú, y no me gusta que se metan con mis amigos.

—Pero si nosotros no nos estabamos metiendo con nadie, ¿no es cierto, muchachos? — le dijo, con una voz muy falsa —. Nos hemos comido todo lo que llevábamos y estos chicos nos iban a dar algo de lo que aún tienen.

Uno de los chicos grandes se inclinó para coger una rana de chocolate del asiento. El pelirrojo saltó hacia él, pero antes de que pudiera tocar al matón, el muchacho dejó escapar un aullido terrible.

Una rata colgaba del dedo del chico, con los agudos dientes clavados profundamente en sus nudillos. Malfoy y el otro matón retrocedieron mientras el chico agitaba la mano para desprenderse de la rata, gritando de dolor, hasta que, finalmente esta salió volando, chocó contra la ventanilla y los tres muchachos salieron corriendo, empujandola a ella en el pasillo. Tal vez pensaron que había más ratas entre las golosinas. Hermione llegó poco despues y la ayudó a levantarse del suelo.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó, mirando las golosinas tiradas por el suelo y al chico pelirrojo que cogía a la rata por la cola.

—Creo que se ha desmayado — le dijo a Harry. Miró más de cerca a la rata—. No, no puedo creerlo, ya se ha vuelto a dormir.

Y era así.

—¿Quién eres? —dijo el pelirrojo mientras se giraba hacia ella.

—Ah, hola, soy Vega Black— le tendió la mano al pelirrojo que se la estrechó.

—Soy Ron, Ron Weasley ¿De que conoces a Harry?

—Vega y yo somos amigos desde siempre— dijo Harry mientras le pasaba un brazo por el hombro calurosamente—. Tengo que contarte tantas cosas Vega, no te imaginas lo que me ha pasado este mes…

—Luego hablais, por ahora será mejor que os apresuréis y os cambiéis de ropa. Acabo de ir a la locomotora, le pregunté al conductor y me dijo que ya casi estamos llegando. No os estaríais peleando, ¿verdad? ¡Os vais a meter en líos antes de que lleguemos!

—_Scabbers_ se estuvo peleando, no nosotros —dijo Ron, mirándo a la chica con rostro severo—. ¿Os importaría salir para que nos cambiemos?

—Muy bien... Vine aquí a buscar a Vega solamente—dijo Hermione en tono despectivo—. A propósito, ¿te has dado cuenta de que tienes sucia la nariz?

El pelirrojo le lanzó una mirada de furia mientras salían. Vega se despidió de su amigo con un gesto de la mano y se dirigieron de vuelta a su compartimento. Estaba oscureciendo. Podía ver montañas y bosques por las ventanas del tren, bajo un cielo de un profundo color púrpura. El tren parecía aminorar la marcha.

Hermione la miraba alucinada y no paraba de hacerle preguntas sobre Harry, pero Vega las esquivó mientras recogía el resto de los caramelos en la mochila de mano que había llevado.

Una voz retumbó en el tren.

—Llegaremos a Hogwarts dentro de cinco minutos. Por favor, dejen su equipaje en el tren, se lo llevarán por separado al colegio.

El estómago de Vega se retorcía de nervios y Hermione, no dejaba de parlotear nerviosamente. Neville seguía buscando su sapo frenéticamente. Vega dejó la mochila en el asiento y junto con Hermione se reunió con el resto del grupo que llenaba los pasillos.

El tren aminoró la marcha, hasta que finalmente se detuvo. Todos se empujaban para salir al pequeño y oscuro andén. Vega se estremeció bajo el frío aire de la noche. Entonces apareció una lámpara moviéndose sobre las cabezas de los alumnos.

—¡Primer año! ¡Los de primer año por aquí! ¿Todo bien por ahí, Harry?

Un gigantesco hombre muy barbudo apareció ante ellos. Sonreía muy ampliamente y parecía conocer a Harry de antes.

—Venid, seguidme... ¿Hay más de primer año? Mirad bien dónde pisáis. ¡Los de primer año, seguidme!

Resbalando y a tientas, siguieron al gigante por lo que parecía un estrecho sendero. Estaba tan oscuro que Vega pensó que debía de haber árboles muy tupidos a ambos lados. Nadie hablaba mucho. Neville, que todavía no había encontrado a su sapo, lloriqueaba de vez en cuando.

—En un segundo, tendréis la primera visión de Hogwarts —exclamó el gigante por encima del hombro—, justo al doblar esta curva.

Se produjo un fuerte ¡ooooooh!

El sendero estrecho se abría súbitamente al borde de un gran lago negro. En la punta de una alta montaña, al otro lado, con sus ventanas brillando bajo el cielo estrellado, había un impresionante castillo con muchas torres y torrecillas.

—¡No más de cuatro por bote! —gritó de nuevo el hombre, señalando a una flota de botecitos alineados en el agua, al lado de la orilla. Vega y Hermione subieron a uno siguiendo a Harry y a ron.

—¿Todos habéis subido? —continuó el hombre, que tenía un bote para él solo—. ¡Venga! ¡ADELANTE!

Y la pequeña flota de botes se movió al mismo tiempo, deslizándose por el lago, que era tan liso como el cristal. Todos estaban en silencio, contemplando el gran castillo que se elevaba sobre sus cabezas mientras se acercaban cada vez más al risco donde se erigía.

—¡Bajad las cabezas! —exclamó el gigante, mientras los primeros botes alcanzaban el peñasco. Todos agacharon la cabeza y los botecitos los llevaron a través de una cortina de hiedra, que escondía una ancha abertura en la parte delantera del peñasco. Fueron por un túnel oscuro que parecía conducirlos justo por debajo del castillo, hasta que llegaron a una especie de muelle subterráneo, donde treparon por entre las rocas y los guijarros.

—¡Eh, tú, el de allí! ¿Es éste tu sapo? —dijo el hombre barbudo, mientras vigilaba los botes y la gente que bajaba de ellos.

—_¡Trevor! _—gritó Neville, muy contento, extendiendo las manos. Luego subieron por un pasadizo en la roca, detrás de la lámpara de su guia, saliendo finalmente a un césped suave y húmedo, a la sombra del castillo.

Subieron por unos escalones de piedra y se reunieron ante la gran puerta de roble.

—¿Estáis todos aquí? Tú, ¿todavía tienes tu sapo?

El gigante levantó un gigantesco puño y llamó tres veces a la puerta del castillo.


	8. El sombrero seleccionador

**8**

**El sombrero seleccionador**

La puerta se abrió de inmediato. Una bruja alta, de cabello negro y túnica verde esmeralda, esperaba allí. Tenía un rostro muy severo, y el primer pensamiento de Vega fue que se trataba de alguien con quien era mejor no tener problemas.

—Los de primer año, profesora McGonagall —dijo el gigante.

—Muchas gracias, Hagrid. Yo los llevaré desde aquí.

Abrió bien la puerta. El vestíbulo de entrada era tan grande que hubieran podido meter toda la casa de los Marshall en él. Las paredes de piedra estaban iluminadas con resplandecientes antorchas como las de Gringotts, el techo era tan alto que no se veía y una magnífica escalera de mármol, frente a ellos, conducía a los pisos superiores.

Siguieron a la profesora McGonagall a través de un camino señalado en el suelo de piedra. Vega podía oír el ruido de cientos de voces, que salían de un portal situado a la derecha (el resto del colegio debía de estar allí), pero la profesora McGonagall llevó a los de primer año a una pequeña habitación vacía, fuera del vestíbulo. Se reunieron allí, más cerca unos de otros de lo que estaban acostumbrados, mirando con nerviosismo a su alrededor.

—Bienvenidos a Hogwarts —dijo la profesora McGonagall—. El banquete de comienzo de año se celebrará dentro de poco, pero antes de que ocupéis vuestros lugares en el Gran Comedor deberéis ser seleccionados para vuestras casas. La Selección es una ceremonia muy importante porque, mientras estéis aquí, vuestras casas serán como vuestra familia en Hogwarts. Tendréis clases con el resto de la casa que os toque, dormiréis en los dormitorios de vuestras casas y pasaréis el tiempo libre en la sala común de la casa.

»Las cuatro casas se llaman Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw y Slytherin. Cada casa tiene su propia noble historia y cada una ha producido notables brujas y magos. Mientras estéis en Hogwarts, vuestros triunfos conseguirán que las casas ganen puntos, mientras que cualquier infracción de las reglas hará que los pierdan. Al finalizar el año, la casa que obtenga más puntos será premiada con la copa de la casa, un gran honor. Espero que todos vosotros seréis un orgullo para la casa que os toque.

»La Ceremonia de Selección tendrá lugar dentro de pocos minutos, frente al resto del colegio. Os sugiero que, mientras esperáis, os arregléis lo mejor posible.

Los ojos de la profesora se detuvieron un momento en la capa de Neville, que estaba atada bajo su oreja izquierda, y en la nariz manchada de Ron. Con nerviosismo, Vega trató de apartarse el flequillo de los ojos.

—Volveré cuando lo tengamos todo listo para la ceremonia —dijo la profesora McGonagall—. Por favor, esperad tranquilos.

Salió de la habitación. Vega tragó con dificultad.

—¿Cómo se las arreglan exactamente para seleccionarnos? —preguntó Harry a su lado a Ron.

—Creo que es una especie de prueba. Fred dice que duele mucho, pero creo que era una broma.

Vega se rió por lo bajo, ella sabía lo que le esperaba porque se lo había contado Dora, pero nadie más parecía saberlo porque a su alrededor los demás parecían miraba a todas partes temblando y nadie hablaba mucho, salvo Hermione, que susurraba muy deprisa todos los hechizos que había aprendido y se preguntaba cuál necesitaría. Vega estaba relajada, pero los nervios de la gente empezaban a afectarla y no le gustaba mucho que tuviese que presentarse ante el resto de la escuela. Mantuvo los ojos fijos en la puerta, esperando a que volviese la profesora McGonagall para llevarlos al gran salón.

Entonces sucedió algo que le hizo dar un salto en el aire... Muchos de los que estaban atrás gritaron.

—¿Qué es...?

Resopló. Lo mismo hicieron los que estaban alrededor. Unos veinte fantasmas acababan de pasar a través de la pared de atrás. De un color blanco perla y ligeramente transparentes, se deslizaban por la habitación, hablando unos con otros, casi sin mirar a los de primer año. Por lo visto, estaban discutiendo. El que parecía un monje gordo y pequeño, decía:

—Perdonar y olvidar. Yo digo que deberíamos darle una segunda oportunidad...

—Mi querido Fraile, ¿no le hemos dado a Peeves todas las oportunidades que merece? Nos ha dado mala fama a todos y, usted lo sabe, ni siquiera es un fantasma de verdad... ¿Y qué estáis haciendo todos vosotros aquí?

El fantasma, con gorguera y medias, se había dado cuenta de pronto de la presencia de los de primer año.

Nadie respondió.

—¡Alumnos nuevos! —dijo el Fraile Gordo, sonriendo a todos—. Estáis esperando la selección, ¿no?

Algunos asintieron.

—¡Espero veros en Hufflepuff! —continuó el Fraile—. Mi antigua casa, ya sabéis.

—En marcha —dijo una voz aguda—. La Ceremonia de Selección va a comenzar.

La profesora McGonagall había vuelto. Uno a uno, los fantasmas flotaron a través de la pared opuesta.

—Ahora formad una hilera —dijo la profesora a los de primer año— y seguidme.

Con la extraña sensación de que sus piernas eran de plomo, Vega se puso detrás de una chica castaña, con Harry tras ella. Salieron de la habitación, volvieron a cruzar el vestíbulo, pasaron por unas puertas dobles y entraron en el Gran Comedor.

Vega nunca habría imaginado un lugar tan extraño y espléndido. Estaba iluminado por miles y miles de velas, que flotaban en el aire sobre cuatro grandes mesas, donde los demás estudiantes ya estaban sentados. En las mesas había platos, cubiertos y copas de oro. En una tarima, en la cabecera del comedor, había otra gran mesa, donde se sentaban los profesores. La profesora McGonagall condujo allí a los alumnos de primer año y los hizo detener y formar una fila delante de los otros alumnos, con los profesores a sus espaldas. Los cientos de rostros que los miraban parecían pálidas linternas bajo la luz brillante de las velas. Situados entre los estudiantes, los fantasmas tenían un neblinoso brillo plateado. Para intentar olvidar a todas esas miradas fijas sobre ellos, Vega levantó la vista y vio un techo de terciopelo negro, salpicado de estrellas. Oyó susurrar a Hermione: «Es un hechizo para que parezca como el cielo de fuera, lo leí en la _Historia de Hogwarts_».

Era difícil creer que allí hubiera techo y que el Gran Comedor no se abriera directamente a los cielos.

Vega bajó la vista rápidamente, mientras la profesora McGonagall ponía en silencio un taburete de cuatro patas frente a los de primer año. Encima del taburete puso un sombrero puntiagudo de mago. El sombrero estaba remendado, raído y muy sucio. Vega supuso que aquel era el sombrero del que le había hablado Dora durante el verano.

Todos en el comedor contemplaban el sombrero fijamente, así que Vega también lo hizo. Durante unos pocos segundos, se hizo un silencio completo. Entonces el sombrero se movió. Una rasgadura cerca del borde se abrió, ancha como una boca, y el sombrero comenzó a cantar:

_Oh, podrás pensar que no soy bonito, _

_pero no juzgues por lo que ves._

_Me comeré a mí mismo si puedes encontrar _

_un sombrero más inteligente que yo._

_Puedes tener bombines negros, _

_sombreros altos y elegantes._

_Pero yo soy el Sombrero Seleccionador de Hogwarts _

_y puedo superar a todos._

_No hay nada escondido en tu cabeza_

_que el Sombrero Seleccionador no pueda ver._

_Así que pruébame y te diré_

_dónde debes estar._

_Puedes pertenecer a Gryffindor, _

_donde habitan los valientes._

_Su osadía, temple y caballerosidad_

_ponen aparte a los de Gryffindor._

_Puedes pertenecer a Hufflepuff _

_donde son justos y leales._

_Esos perseverantes Hufflepuff_

_de verdad no temen el trabajo pesado._

_O tal vez a la antigua sabiduría de Ravenclaw, _

_Si tienes una mente dispuesta, _

_porque los de inteligencia y erudición _

_siempre encontrarán allí a sus semejantes._

_O tal vez en Slytherin_

_harás tus verdaderos amigos._

_Esa gente astuta utiliza cualquier medio _

_para lograr sus fines._

_¡Así que pruébame! ¡No tengas miedo!_

_¡Y no recibirás una bofetada!_

_Estás en buenas manos (aunque yo no las tenga)._

_Porque soy el Sombrero Pensante._

Todo el comedor estalló en aplausos cuando el sombrero terminó su canción. Éste se inclinó hacia las cuatro mesas y luego se quedó rígido otra vez.

—¡Entonces sólo hay que probarse el sombrero! —susurró Ron a Harry—. Voy a matar a Fred.

Vega soltó una carcajada nerviosa ante el alivio del pelirrojo. Solo debían probarse el sombrero, pero habría deseado no tener que hacerlo en presencia de todos. El sombrero parecía exigir mucho, y en aquellos momentos Vega no se sentía valiente ni ingeniosa ni nada de eso. Si el sombrero hubiera mencionado una casa para la gente que se sentía un poco indispuesta, ésa habría sido la suya.

La profesora McGonagall se adelantaba con un gran rollo de pergamino.

—Cuando yo os llame, deberéis poneros el sombrero y sentaros en el taburete para que os seleccionen —dijo—. ¡Abbott, Hannah!

Una niña de rostro rosado y trenzas rubias salió de la fila, se puso el sombrero, que la tapó hasta los ojos, y se sentó. Un momento de pausa.

—¡HUFFLEPUFF!—gritó el sombrero.

La mesa de la derecha aplaudió mientras Hannah iba a sentarse con los de Hufflepuff. Harry vio al fantasma del Fraile Gordo saludando con alegría a la niña.

—¡Black, Vega!

Vega no se esperaba que la llamasen tan pronto así que se sobresaltó ligeramente cuando oyó su nombre. Curiosamente, al sonido de su nombre, se empezaron a oir murmullos que se extendieron por todo el comedor. Vega intentó no darle mucha importancia, se irguió todo lo que pudo y caminó al frente hasta sentarse en el taburete.

Antes de que la profesora McGonagall bajase el sombrero sobre su cabeza, pudo observar como algunos estudiantes por el comedor la señalaban y murburaban con sus compañeros. Se sonrojó, pero entonces el sombrero le ocultó la visión y trató de no pensar en ello con todas sus fuerzas.

—Mm —dijo una vocecita en su oreja—. Que dificil sí… muy difícil, muy difícil. Llena de valor estás, también siento mucho deseo de proteger a tus amigos. Una mente brillante y un gran talento, oh vaya, sí, mucho talento y una buena disposición para probarse a sí mismo y destacar, esto es muy interesante... Entonces, ¿dónde te pondré?

Vega se aferró a los bordes del taburete y pensó: «Quiero estar con mis amigos, pero no quiero ir a Slytherin».

—En Slytherin no, ¿eh? —dijo la vocecita—. ¿Estás segura? Podrías llegar a ser muy famosa, sabes, tienes todas las capacidades y Slytherin te ayudaría en el camino hacia la grandeza. No hay dudas, ¿verdad? No te interesa la fama. Y si tanto quieres estar con tus amigos, lo mejor es que seas ¡GRYFFINDOR!

Vega oyó al sombrero gritar la última palabra a todo el comedor. Se quitó el sombrero y caminó, algo nerviosa aún, hacia la mesa de Gryffindor. Curiosamente la gente del comedor parecía algo confusa, pero pasado el shock, aplaudieron calurosamente y Vega se dirigió hacia la mesa más alejada hacia la izquierda. Cuando llegó, se sentó al lado de Fred Weasley, o eso creía, pues al lado del pelirrojo había otro chico exactamente igual. No tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar en ello, pues enseguida continuó la ceremonia de selección.

—¡Bones, Susan! — anunció de nuevo la profesora McGonagall

—¡HUFFLEPUFF! —gritó otra vez el sombrero, y Susan se apresuró a sentarse al lado de Hannah.

—¡Boot, Terry!

—¡RAVENCLAW!

La segunda mesa a la izquierda aplaudió esta vez. Varios Ravenclaws se levantaron para estrechar la mano de Terry, mientras se reunía con ellos.

Brocklehurst, Mandy también fue a Ravenclaw, y Brown, Lavender fue seleccionada como Gryffindor a su vez. Bulstrode, Millicent fue a Slytherin. Tal vez era la imaginación de Vega, pero después de todo lo que Dora le había contado sobre Slytherin, le pareció que era un grupo desagradable.

Vega observaba a Harry, que comenzaba a ponerse de un tono verdoso. Sabía que a su amigo no solían gustarle tampoco mucho las aglomeraciones de gente, pero probablemente solo estuviese nervioso por la selección.

—¡Finch-Fletchley, Justin!

—¡HUFFLEPUFF!

Vega notó que, algunas veces, el sombrero gritaba el nombre de la casa de inmediato, pero otras tardaba un poco en decidirse, como había sido en su caso.

—Finnigan, Seamus. —El muchacho de cabello arenoso que estaba al lado de Harry en la fila, estuvo sentado un minuto entero, antes de que el sombrero lo declarara un Gryffindor.

—Granger, Hermione.

Hermione casi corrió hasta el taburete y se puso el sombrero, muy nerviosa.

—¡GRYFFINDOR! —gritó el sombrero.

Vega vitoreó como la que más mientras la chica se acercaba a la mesa y se sentaba a su lado. Hermione parloteó un rato nerviosa y Vega trató de calmarla como pudo.

Cuando volvieron a prestar atención, era el turno de Neville, que se tropezó con el taburete. El sombrero tardó un largo rato en decidirse. Cuando finalmente gritó: ¡GRYFFINDOR!, Neville salió corriendo, todavía con el sombrero puesto y tuvo que devolverlo, entre las risas de todos, a MacDougal, Morag.

Malfoy se adelantó al oír su nombre y el sombrero apenas tocó su cabeza que gritó: ¡SLYTHERIN!

Malfoy fue a reunirse con sus amigos/matones que se llamaban Crabbe y Goyle, con aire de satisfacción.

Ya no quedaba mucha gente hasta que fuese el turno de Harry.

Moon... Nott... Parkinson... Después unas gemelas, Patil y Patil... Más tarde Perks, Sally-Anne... y, finalmente:

—¡Potter, Harry!

Mientras Harry se adelantaba, los murmullos se extendieron súbitamente como fuegos artificiales. Vega se esperaba que fuese a pasar algo así despues de oir en el tren como Hermione y Neville hablaban de él, pero aún así le sorprendió la reacción.

—¿Ha dicho Potter?

—¿Ese Harry Potter?

Vega le hizo un gesto de ánimo a su amigo que la miraba un poco asustado y cruzó los dedos por debajo de la mesa, esperando expectante. El comedor se quedó completamente en silencio, como si todo el mundo estuviese conteniendo la respiración. Había tanto silencio que Vega estaba segura de que si aguzaba el oído podría oir lo que el sombrero le susurraba a Harry al oido. Todo el mundo observaba intensamente la pequeña figura del muchacho sentado sobre el taburete, hasta que de pronto, la rasgadura del sombrero se abrió y anunció:

— ¡GRYFFINDOR!

Todo el mundo en la mesa de Vega saltó y gritó de alegría, ella también. Harry, tambaleandose ligeramente y con una sonrisa de alivio se encaminaba rápidamente hacia la mesa. El chico estaba recibiendo los saludos más calurosos hasta el momento, y cuando al fin llegó y se sentó enfrente de ella en la mesa, el prefecto pelirrojo (que Vega suponía era también un Weasley) se puso en pie y le estrechó la mano vigorosamente mientras los gemelos Weasley gritaban: «¡Tenemos a Potter! ¡Tenemos a Potter!». Incluso el fantasma de la casa, sentado al lado de Vega, le dio una palmada en el brazo, a lo que Harry sufrió un escalofrío espontaneo. Vega le tendió la mano y el chico se la chocó con una sonrisa efusiva y después dirigió su mirada hacia la mesa alta del fondo del comedor, en la que Hagrid aplaudía muy fuerte y levantaba los pulgares en su dirección. En el centro de la Mesa Alta, en una gran silla de oro, estaba sentado el director de la escuela, Albus Dumbledore, del que Vega solo conocía su nombre, pero al que había reconocido de inmediato por las descripciones que le habían hecho su prima y su padrino.

Y ya quedaban solamente tres alumnos para seleccionar. A Turpin, Lisa le tocó Ravenclaw, y después le llegó el turno a Ron. Tenía una palidez verdosa y Vega cruzó los dedos debajo de la mesa, rezando porque el nuevo amigo de Harry también se les uniese en la mesa. Un segundo más tarde, el sombrero gritó: ¡GRYFFINDOR!

Vega y Harry aplaudieron con fuerza, junto con los demás, mientras que Ron se desplomaba en la silla más próxima.

—Bien hecho, Ron, excelente —dijo pomposamente el prefecto Weasley, por encima de Harry, mientras que Zabini, Blaise era seleccionado para Slytherin. La profesora McGonagall enrolló el pergamino y se llevó el Sombrero Seleccionador.

Vega miró su plato de oro vacío. Acababa de darse cuenta de lo hambrienta que estaba. Los pasteles y caramelos del tren le parecían algo del pasado.

Albus Dumbledore se había puesto de pie. Miraba con expresión radiante a los alumnos, con los brazos muy abiertos, como si nada pudiera gustarle más que verlos allí.

—¡Bienvenidos! —dijo—. ¡Bienvenidos a un año nuevo en Hogwarts! Antes de comenzar nuestro banquete, quiero deciros unas pocas palabras. Y aquí están, ¡Papanatas! ¡Llorones! ¡Baratijas! ¡Pellizco!... ¡Muchas gracias!

Se volvió a sentar. Todos aplaudieron y vitorearon. Vegase rió un poco por lo bajo, no sabiendo si debía hacerlo o no.

—Está... un poquito loco, ¿no? —preguntó Harry con aire inseguro al prefecto.

—¿Loco? —dijo este con frivolidad—. ¡Es un genio! ¡El mejor mago del mundo! Pero está un poco loco, sí. ¿Patatas, Harry?

Vega se quedó con la boca abierta. Los platos que había frente a ellos de pronto estuvieron llenos de comida. Nunca había visto tantas cosas que le gustara comer sobre una mesa: carne asada, pollo asado, chuletas de cerdo y de ternera, salchichas, tocino y filetes, patatas cocidas, asadas y fritas, pudín, guisantes, zanahorias, salsa de carne, salsa de tomate y, por alguna extraña razón, bombones de menta.

Los Marshall siempre que podían le daban de comer lo que ella quería, pero el escueto sueldo del que disponían no les permitía excesivos lujos en la mesa. Vega observó como los ojos de Harry se abrían como platos y la miraba asombrado. Le respondió con una sonrisa complice y los dos comenzaron a llenar sus platos con un poco de todo, y comenzaron a comer. Todo estaba delicioso.

—Eso tiene muy buen aspecto —dijo con tristeza el fantasma de la gola, observando a Vega mientras éste cortaba su filete.

—¿No puede...? —comenzó a preguntar Harry mientras tragaba.

—No he comido desde hace unos cuatrocientos años —dijo el fantasma—. No lo necesito, por supuesto, pero uno lo echa de menos. Creo que no me he presentado, ¿verdad? Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington a su servicio. Fantasma Residente de la Torre de Gryffindor.

—¡Yo sé quién es usted! —dijo súbitamente Ron—. Mi hermano me lo contó. ¡Usted es Nick Casi Decapitado!

—Yo preferiría que me llamaran Sir Nicholas de Mimsy... —comenzó a decir el fantasma con severidad, pero lo interrumpió Seamus Finnigan, el del pelo color arena.

—¿Casi Decapitado? ¿Cómo se puede estar casi decapitado?

Sir Nicholas pareció muy molesto, como si su conversación no resultara como la había planeado.

—Así —dijo enfadado. Se agarró la oreja izquierda y tiró. Teda su cabeza se separó de su cuello y cayó sobre su hombro, como si tuviera una bisagra. Era evidente que alguien había tratado de decapitarlo, pero que no lo había hecho bien. Pareció complacido ante las caras de asombro y volvió a ponerse la cabeza en su sitio, tosió y dijo:

—¡Así que nuevos Gryffindors! Espero que este año nos ayudéis a ganar el campeonato para la casa. Gryffindor nunca ha estado tanto tiempo sin ganar. ¡Slytherin ha ganado la copa seis veces seguidas! El Barón Sanguinario se ha vuelto insoportable... Él es el fantasma de Slytherin.

Vega miró hacia la mesa de Slytherin, siguiendo las miradas de sus otros compañeros de primer año y vio un fantasma horrible sentado allí, con ojos fijos y sin expresión, un rostro demacrado y las ropas manchadas de sangre plateada. Estaba justo al lado de Malfoy que, como Vega vio con mucho gusto, no parecía muy contento con su presencia.

—¿Cómo es que está todo lleno de sangre? —preguntó Seamus con gran interés.

—Nunca se lo he preguntado —dijo con delicadeza Nick Casi Decapitado.

Cuando hubieron comido todo lo que quisieron, los restos de comida desaparecieron de los platos, dejándolos tan limpios como antes. Un momento más tarde aparecieron los postres. Trozos de helados de todos los gustos que uno se pudiera imaginar; pasteles de manzana, tartas de melaza, relámpagos de chocolate, rosquillas de mermelada, bizcochos borrachos, fresas, jalea, arroz con leche...

Mientras Vega se servía una bola de todos los sabores de helado que le gustaban, la conversación se centró en las familias.

—Yo soy mitad y mitad —dijo Seamus—. Mi padre es _muggle_. Mamá no le dijo que era una bruja hasta que se casaron. Fue una sorpresa algo desagradable para él.

Los demás rieron.

—¿Y tú, Neville? —dijo Ron.

—Bueno, mi abuela me crió y ella es una bruja —dijo Neville—, pero la familia creyó que yo era todo un _muggle_, durante años. Mi tío abuelo Algie trataba de sorprenderme descuidado y forzarme a que saliera algo de magia de mí. Una vez casi me ahoga, cuando quiso tirarme al agua en el puerto de Blackpool, pero no pasó nada hasta que cumplí ocho años. El tío abuelo Algie había ido a tomar el té y me tenía cogido de los tobillos y colgando de una ventana del piso de arriba, cuando mi tía abuela Enid le ofreció un merengue y él, accidentalmente, me soltó. Pero yo reboté, todo el camino, en el jardín y la calle. Todos se pusieron muy contentos. Mi abuela estaba tan feliz que lloraba. Y tendríais que haber visto sus caras cuando vine aquí. Creían que no sería tan mágico como para venir. El tío abuelo Algie estaba tan contento que me compró mi sapo.

Vega intentaba pasar desapercibida para que no le preguntasen a ella, a pesar de que por los murmullos que había oido durante su selección, se imaginaba que no tratarían de preguntarle directamente por su familia. Intentó fingir interes en la conversación que mantenían el prefecto, que al parecer se llemaba Percy, y Hermione sobre las clases («Espero que empiecen en seguida, hay mucho que aprender; yo estoy particularmente interesada en Transformaciones, ya sabes, convertir algo en otra cosa, por supuesto parece ser que es muy difícil. Hay que empezar con cosas pequeñas, como cerillas en agujas y todo eso...»)

Vega, se sentía muy bien rodeada de tanta gente amistosa. Volvió a servirse una bola más de helado de vainilla cuando enfrente de ella Harry se llevó una mano a la cabeza.

—¡Ay! —exclamó el chico

—¿Qué ha pasado? —le preguntó

—N-nada. — Harry le dirigió una mirada un poco confusa antes de girarse hacia Percy —¿Quién es el que está hablando con el profesor Quirrell?

—Oh, ¿ya conocías a Quirrell, entonces? No es raro que parezca tan nervioso, ése es el profesor Snape. Su materia es Pociones, pero no le gusta... Todo el mundo sabe que quiere el puesto de Quirrell. Snape sabe muchísimo sobre las Artes Oscuras.

Vega se giró hacia la mesa principal y observó al hombre de ropajes negros, pelo negro grasiento, nariz ganchuda y piel cetrina. No parecía un hombre muy agradable y cuando sus miradas se cruzaron durante un instante, le pareció que ese hombre le lanzaba una mirada de odio terrible. Algo confusa, Vega volvió rapidamente la mirada a su plato, justo a tiempo para ver como los postres desaparecían. El profesor Dumbledore se puso nuevamente de pie y todo el salón permaneció en silencio.

—Ejem... sólo unas pocas palabras más, ahora que todos hemos comido y bebido. Tengo unos pocos anuncios que haceros para el comienzo del año.

»Los de primer año debéis tener en cuenta que los bosques del área del castillo están prohibidos para todos los alumnos. Y unos pocos de nuestros antiguos alumnos también deberán recordarlo.

Los ojos relucientes de Dumbledore apuntaron en dirección a los gemelos Weasley.

—El señor Filch, el celador, me ha pedido que os recuerde que no debéis hacer magia en los recreos ni en los pasillos.

»Las pruebas de _quidditch _tendrán lugar en la segunda semana del curso. Los que estén interesados en jugar para los equipos de sus casas, deben ponerse en contacto con la señora Hooch.

»Y por último, quiero deciros que este año el pasillo del tercer piso, del lado derecho, está fuera de los límites permitidos para todos los que no deseen una muerte muy dolorosa.

Vega rió, pero fue una de las pocas personas que lo hizo.

—¿Lo decía en serio? —murmuró Harry a Percy.

—Eso creo —dijo Percy, mirando ceñudo a Dumbledore—. Es raro, porque habitualmente nos dice el motivo por el que no podemos ir a algún lugar. Por ejemplo, el bosque está lleno de animales peligrosos, todos lo saben. Creo que, al menos, debió avisarnos a nosotros, los prefectos.

—¡Y ahora, antes de que vayamos a acostarnos, cantemos la canción del colegio! —exclamó Dumbledore. Vega se rió por lo bajo al notar que las sonrisas de los otros profesores se habían vuelto algo forzadas.

Dumbledore agitó su varita, como si tratara de atrapar una mosca, y una larga tira dorada apareció, se elevó sobre las mesas, se agitó como una serpiente y se transformó en palabras.

—¡Que cada uno elija su melodía favorita! —dijo Dumbledor—. ¡Y allá vamos!

Y todo el colegio vociferó:

_Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hogwarts,_

_enséñanos algo, por favor._

_Aunque seamos viejos y calvos _

_o jóvenes con rodillas sucias, _

_nuestras mentes pueden ser llenadas _

_con algunas materias interesantes._

_Porque ahora están vacías y llenas de aire, _

_pulgas muertas y un poco de pelusa._

_Así que enséñanos cosas que valga la pena saber, _

_haz que recordemos lo que olvidamos, _

_hazlo lo mejor que puedas, nosotros haremos el resto, _

_y aprenderemos hasta que nuestros cerebros se consuman._

Cada uno terminó la canción en tiempos diferentes. Al final, sólo los gemelos Weasley seguían cantando, con la melodía de una lenta marcha fúnebre mientras Vega y los compañeros a su alrededor luchaban para contener las carcajadas. Dumbledore los dirigió hasta las últimas palabras, con su varita y, cuando terminaron, fue uno de los que aplaudió con más entusiasmo.

—¡Ah, la música! —dijo, enjugándose los ojos—. ¡Una magia más allá de todo lo que hacemos aquí! Y ahora, es hora de ir a la cama. ¡Salid al trote!

Los de primer año de Gryffindor siguieron a Percy a través de grupos bulliciosos, salieron del Gran Comedor y subieron por la escalera de mármol. Las piernas de Vega le pesaban como el plomo por el exceso de cansancio y comida. Estaba tan cansada que apenas se fijó en los retratos a lo largo de los pasillos, que se movían como toda imagen mágica, pero además susurraban y los señalaba al pasar; o cuando Percy en dos oportunidades los hizo pasar por puertas ocultas detrás de paneles corredizos y tapices que colgaban de las paredes. Subieron más escaleras, bostezando y arrastrando los pies y, cuando Vega comenzaba a preguntarse cuánto tiempo más deberían seguir, se detuvieron súbitamente.

Unos bastones flotaban en el aire, por encima de ellos, y cuando Percy se acercó comenzaron a caer contra él.

—Peeves —susurró Percy a los de primer año—. Es un duende, lo que en las películas llaman _poltergeist_. —Levantó la voz—: Peeves, aparece.

La respuesta fue un ruido fuerte y grosero, como si se desinflara un globo.

—¿Quieres que vaya a buscar al Barón Sanguinario?

Se produjo un chasquido y un hombrecito, con ojos oscuros y perversos y una boca ancha, apareció, flotando en el aire con las piernas cruzadas y empuñando los bastones.

—¡Oooooh! —dijo, con un maligno cacareo—. ¡Los horribles novatos! ¡Qué divertido!

De pronto se abalanzó sobre ellos. Todos se agacharon.

—Vete, Peeves, o el Barón se enterará de esto. ¡Lo digo en serio! —gritó enfadado Percy.

Peeves hizo sonar su lengua y desapareció, dejando caer los bastones sobre la cabeza de Neville. Lo oyeron alejarse con un zumbido, haciendo resonar las armaduras al pasar.

—Tenéis que tener cuidado con Peeves —dijo Percy, mientras seguían avanzando—. El Barón Sanguinario es el único que puede controlarlo, ni siquiera nos escucha a los prefectos. Ya llegamos.

Al final del pasillo colgaba un retrato de una mujer muy gorda, con un vestido de seda rosa.

—¿Santo y seña? —preguntó.

—_Caput draconis _—dijo Percy, y el retrato se balanceó hacia delante y dejó ver un agujero redondo en la pared. Todos se amontonaron para pasar (Neville necesitó ayuda) y se encontraron en la sala común de Gryffindor; una habitación redonda y acogedora, llena de cómodos sillones.

Percy condujo a Vega y a las demás chicas a través de una puerta, hacia sus dormitorios y Vega se despidió con un gesto de Harry, que parecía caminar sonambulo y solo le respondió con un gesto cansado mientras entraba en el pasillo que daba a las habitaciones de los chicos. Al final de una escalera de caracol (era evidente que estaban en una de las torres) encontraron, por fin, sus camas, cinco camas con cuatro postes cada una y cortinas de terciopelo rojo oscuro. Sus baúles ya estaban allí. Vega observó a sus compañeras.

Hermione Granger se sentó en la cama a su derecha mientras Parvati Patil y Lavender Brow charlaban animadamente mientras deshacían sus baules. La quinta chica, Sally-Anne Perks, se tumbó enseguida en la cama, sin buscar relacionarse con nadie y corrió las cortinas de su cama. Demasiado cansada para entablar conversación con Hermione, Vega se puso el pijama y se metió en la cama, quedandose dormida de inmadiato.


	9. El profesor de pociones

**9**

**El profesor de pociones**

—Allí, mira.

—¿Dónde?

—Entre chico alto y pelirrojo y la chica morena.

—¿El de gafas?

—¿Has visto su cara?

—¿Has visto su cicatriz?

Los murmullos habían ido siguiendoles desde el momento en que, al día siguiente, Vega salió del dormitorio para encontrarse con Harry, intentando darle esquinazo a Hermione, que al parecer no les había caido muy bien a los chicos. Los alumnos que esperaban fuera de las aulas se ponían de puntillas para mirarlos, o más bien para mirar a Harry, o se daban la vuelta en los pasillos, observándolo con atención. Vega habría deseado que no lo hicieran, porque no le gustaba mucho llamar la atención, y sabía que su amigo se sentía igual, además de que intentaban concentrarse para encontrar el camino de su clase en aquel tremendo castillo.

En Hogwarts había 142 escaleras, algunas amplias y despejadas, otras estrechas y destartaladas. Algunas llevaban a un lugar diferente los viernes. Otras tenían un escalón que desaparecía a mitad de camino y había que recordarlo para saltar. Después, había puertas que no se abrían, a menos que uno lo pidiera con amabilidad o les hiciera cosquillas en el lugar exacto, y puertas que, en realidad, no eran sino sólidas paredes que fingían ser puertas. También era muy difícil recordar dónde estaba todo, ya que parecía que las cosas cambiaban de lugar continuamente. Las personas de los retratos seguían visitándose unos a otros, y Vega se preguntaba si era posible que las armaduras cambiasen de sitio y echasen a andar.

Los fantasmas tampoco ayudaban. Siempre era una desagradable sorpresa que alguno se deslizara súbitamente a través de la puerta que se intentaba abrir. Nick Casi Decapitado siempre se sentía contento de señalar el camino indicado a los nuevos Gryffindors, pero Peeves _el Duende _se encargaba de poner puertas cerradas y escaleras con trampas en el camino de los que llegaban tarde a clase. También les tiraba papeleras a la cabeza, corría las alfombras debajo de los pies del que pasaba, les tiraba tizas o, invisible, se deslizaba por detrás, cogía la nariz de alguno y gritaba: ¡TENGO TU NARIZ!

Pero aún peor que Peeves, si eso era posible, era el celador, Argus Filch. Vega, Harry y Ron se las arreglaron para chocar con él, en la primera mañana. Filch los encontró tratando de pasar por una puerta que, desgraciadamente, resultó ser la entrada al pasillo prohibido del tercer piso. No les creyó cuando dijeron que estaban perdidos, estaba convencido de que querían entrar a propósito y los amenazó con encerrarlos en los calabozos, hasta que el profesor Quirrell, el profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, que pasaba por allí, los rescató.

Filch tenía una gata llamada _Señora Norris_, una criatura flacucha y de color polvoriento, con ojos saltones como linternas, iguales a los de Filch. Patrullaba sola por los pasillos. Si uno infringía una regla delante de ella, o ponía un pie fuera de la línea permitida, se escabullía para buscar a Filch, el cual aparecía dos segundos más tarde. Filch conocía todos los pasadizos secretos del colegio mejor que nadie (excepto tal vez los gemelos Weasley), y podía aparecer tan súbitamente como cualquiera de los fantasmas. Todos los estudiantes lo detestaban, y la más soñada ambición de muchos era darle una buena patada a la _Señora Norris_.

Y después, cuando por fin habían encontrado las aulas, estaban las clases. Había mucho más que magia, como Vega descubrió muy pronto a su pesar, pues deseaba ser capaz de hacer magia cuanto antes. Era mucho más que agitar la varita y decir unas palabras graciosas.

Tenían que estudiar los cielos nocturnos con sus telescopios, cada miércoles a medianoche, y aprender los nombres de las diferentes estrellas y los movimientos de los planetas. Tres veces por semana iban a los invernaderos de detrás del castillo a estudiar Herbología, con una bruja pequeña y regordeta llamada profesora Sprout, y aprendían a cuidar de todas las plantas extrañas y hongos y a descubrir para qué debían utilizarlas.

Pero la asignatura más aburrida era Historia de la Magia, la única clase dictada por un fantasma. El profesor Binns ya era muy viejo cuando se quedó dormido frente a la chimenea del cuarto de profesores y se levantó a la mañana siguiente para dar clase, dejando atrás su cuerpo. Binns hablaba monótonamente, mientras escribía nombres y fechas, y hacia que Elmerico _el Malvado _y Ulrico _el Chiflado _se confundieran.

El profesor Flitwick, el de la clase de Encantamientos, era un brujo diminuto que tenía que subirse a unos cuantos libros para ver por encima de su escritorio. Al comenzar la primera clase, sacó la lista y, cuando llegó al nombre de Harry, dio un chillido de excitación y desapareció de la vista, lo que hizo que Vega pusiese los ojos en blanco. No se acostumbraba a la nueva fama de su mejor amigo.

La profesora McGonagall era siempre diferente. Vega había tenido razón al pensar que no era una profesora con quien se pudiera tener problemas. Estricta e inteligente, les habló en el primer momento en que se sentaron, el día de su primera clase.

—Transformaciones es una de las magias más complejas y peligrosas que aprenderéis en Hogwarts —dijo—. Cualquiera que pierda el tiempo en mi clase tendrá que irse y no podrá volver. Ya estáis prevenidos.

Entonces transformó un escritorio en un cerdo y luego le devolvió su forma original. Todos estaban muy impresionados y no aguantaban las ganas de empezar, pero muy pronto se dieron cuenta de que pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que pudieran transformar muebles en animales. Después de hacer una cantidad de complicadas anotaciones, les dio a cada uno una cerilla para que intentaran convertirla en una aguja. Al final de la clase, Vega había conseguido un resultado bastante satisfactorio, pues su cerilla era metálica, al contrario que la de Harry o Ron, que si bien empezaban a ser apuntadas, seguían siendo de madera, pero la suya seguía encendiendose si frotabas la punta. Sólo Hermione consiguió algo verdaderamente bueno. La profesora McGonagall mostró a todos cómo se había vuelto plateada y puntiaguda, y dedicó a la niña una excepcional sonrisa.

La clase que todos esperaban, y sobretodo Vega, pues su prima le había contado maravillas de ella, era Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, pero las lecciones de Quirrell resultaron ser casi una broma. Su aula tenía un fuerte olor a ajo, y todos decían que era para protegerse de un vampiro que había conocido en Rumania y del que tenía miedo de que volviera a buscarlo. Su turbante, les dijo, era un regalo de un príncipe africano como agradecimiento por haberlo liberado de un molesto zombi, pero ninguno creía demasiado en su historia. Por un lado, porque cuando Seamus Finnigan se mostró deseoso de saber cómo había derrotado al zombi, el profesor Quirrell se ruborizó y comenzó a hablar del tiempo, y por el otro, porque habían notado que el curioso olor salía del turbante, y los gemelos Weasley insistían en que estaba lleno de ajo, para proteger a Quirrell cuando el vampiro apareciera.

Vega se sintió muy aliviada al descubrir que no estaba mucho más atrasada que los demás. Muchos procedían de familias _muggle _y, como ella antes, no tenían ni idea de que eran brujas y magos. Había tantas cosas por aprender que ni siquiera un chico como Ron, que procedía de una familia de magos, tenía mucha ventaja.

El viernes fue un día importante para Vega, Harry y Ron. Por fin encontraron el camino hacia el Gran Comedor a la hora del desayuno, sin perderse ni una vez.

—¿Qué tenemos hoy? —preguntó Vega a Ron, mientras echaba cacao en la leche y lo removía.

—Pociones Dobles con los de Slytherin —respondió—. Snape es el Jefe de la Casa Slytherin. Dicen que siempre los favorece a ellos... Ahora veremos si es verdad.

—Ojalá McGonagall nos favoreciera a nosotros —suspiró Harry. La profesora McGonagall era la jefa de la casa Gryffindor; pero eso no le había impedido darles una gran cantidad de deberes el día anterior.

Justo en aquel momento llegó el correo. Vega ya se había acostumbrado, pero la primera mañana se impresionó un poco cuando unas cien lechuzas entraron súbitamente en el Gran Comedor durante el desayuno, volando sobre las mesas hasta encontrar a sus dueños, para dejarles caer encima cartas y paquetes.

_Devon _le había traido algunas cartas desde el primer día, empezando por una felicitación de Remus por haber entrado en Gryffindor, seguido de una lechuza que envió Tio Ted con noticias de Dora, que se había incorporado a la escuela de aurores sin problema, y le mandaba recuerdos de parte de los Marshall, que aún no se aclaraban con el correo vía lechuza. Aquel día, _Devon _voló hasta la mesa para mordisquearle una oreja y conseguir una tostada, que picoteó en la mesa antes de volverse a dormir en la lechucería, con las otras lechuzas del colegio. Sin embargo, _Hedwig, _la lechuza de Harry, que de normal no traía nada, pues Harry no esperaba correo de nadie, dejó caer sobre el plato del muchacho un sobre, que él abrió de inmediato.

_Querido Harry _(leyó con dificultad),

_sé que tienes las tardes del viernes libres, así que ¿te gustaría venir a tomar una taza de té conmigo, a eso de las tres? Quiero que me cuentes todo lo de tu primera semana y me presentes a tu amiga de la que tanto me hablaste. Envíame la respuesta con Hedwig._

_Hagrid_

Harry sacó de su mochila la pluma que Vega le había entregado un par de días atrás como regalo de cumpleaños y contestó en la parte de atrás de la nota, y la envió con _Hedwig_.

Fue una suerte que Hagrid los hubiera invitado a tomar el té, porque la clase de Pociones resultó ser la peor cosa que les había ocurrido allí, hasta entonces.

Al comenzar el banquete de la primera noche, Vega había pensado que, de algún modo no le caía bien al profesor Snape. Pero al final de la primera clase de Pociones supo que no se había equivocado. No era sólo que a Snape no le gustara Vega: la odiaba. Y también a Harry.

Las clases de Pociones se daban abajo, en un calabozo. Hacía mucho más frío allí que arriba, en la parte principal del castillo, y habría sido igualmente tétrico sin todos aquellos animales conservados, flotando en frascos de vidrio, por todas las paredes.

Snape, como Flitwick, comenzó la clase pasando lista. Vega notó que cuando leyó su nombre, lo dijo con una voz mucho más fría de lo normal, pero, como Flitwick, se detuvo ante el nombre de Harry.

—Ah, sí —murmuró—. Harry Potter. Nuestra nueva... celebridad.

Draco Malfoy, que así se llamaba su primo por lo que le había comentado Harry un par de días atrás, y sus amigos Crabbe y Goyle rieron tapándose la boca. Snape terminó de pasar lista y miró a la clase. Sus ojos eran tan negros como el carbón, pero no tenían nada de su calidez. Eran fríos y vacíos y hacían pensar en túneles oscuros.

—Vosotros estáis aquí para aprender la sutil ciencia y el arte exacto de hacer pociones —comenzó. Hablaba casi en un susurro, pero se le entendía todo. Como la profesora McGonagall, Snape tenía el don de mantener a la clase en silencio, sin ningún esfuerzo—. Aquí habrá muy poco de estúpidos movimientos de varita y muchos de vosotros dudaréis que esto sea magia. No espero que lleguéis a entender la belleza de un caldero hirviendo suavemente, con sus vapores relucientes, el delicado poder de los líquidos que se deslizan a través de las venas humanas, hechizando la mente, engañando los sentidos... Puedo enseñaros cómo embotellar la fama, preparar la gloria, hasta detener la muerte... si sois algo más que los alcornoques a los que habitualmente tengo que enseñar.

Más silencio siguió a aquel pequeño discurso. Vega no perdía ningún detalle de las palabras del profesor, a pesar de que a su lado, Hermione parecía desesperada por empezar a demostrar que ella no era un alcornoque.

—¡Potter! —dijo de pronto Snape—. ¿Qué obtendré si añado polvo de raíces de asfódelo a una infusión de ajenjo?

Raíz en polvo de qué a una infusión de… a Vega le sonaba ligeramente de lo que hablaba el profesor Snape por haberlo leído en el libro y miró de reojo a Harry, que parecía tremendamente desconcertado. Desgraciadamente, la clase estaba demasiado silenciosa como para que pudiese decir nada. La mano de Hermione se agitaba en el aire.

—No lo sé, señor —contestó Harry simplemente.

Los labios de Snape se curvaron en un gesto burlón.

—Bah, bah... es evidente que la fama no lo es todo.

No hizo caso de la mano de Hermione.

—Vamos a intentarlo de nuevo, Potter. ¿Dónde buscarías si te digo que me encuentres un bezoar?

Hermione agitaba la mano tan alta en el aire que no necesitaba levantarse del asiento para que la vieran, y Vega intentaba que su amigo la mirase a los ojos para transmitirle la respuesta sin llamar la atención y tratando de no prestar atención a Malfoy y a sus amigos, que se desternillaban de risa.

—No lo sé, señor.

—Parece que no has abierto ni un libro antes de venir. ¿No es así, Potter?

Vega intentó contener las ganas de fulminar a aquel hombre con la mirada, pero debió de notarle porque enseguida se giró hacia ella y le lanzó una mirada de odio terrible, o al menos eso le pareció a Vega, que se acobardó ligeramente pero se obligó a seguir mirando directamente aquellos ojos fríos.

Snape seguía haciendo caso omiso de la mano temblorosa de Hermione y le lanzó una sonrisa desagradable a Vega.

—Bien, probemos con nuestra otra celebridad menor.

Vega se ruborizó ligeramente de rabia cuando Malfoy y sus amigos estallaron en carcajadas más sonoras y crueles, pero se obligó a morderse la lengua para no replicar nada desagradable que pudiese acarrearle problemas.

—¿Cuál es la diferencia, Señorita Black; entre acónito y luparia?

Ante eso, Hermione se puso de pie, con el brazo extendido hacia el techo de la mazmorra. Vega sonrió sarcasticamente y respondió a la pregunta facilmente.

—Muy facil señor —dijo Vega con calma, intentando no sonar sarcástica—. Es la misma planta. Sin embargo, parece que Hermione sabía todas las respuestas de antemano ¿Por qué no le pregunta a ella lo siguiente?

Unos pocos rieron admirativos. Vega captó la mirada de Harry, que le guiñó un ojo. Snape, sin embargo, no estaba complacido.

—Siéntate —gritó a Hermione, que se sobresaltó y se dejó caer sobre el asiento de golpe—. Ya que os creeis tan listos, para tu información, Potter; asfódelo y ajenjo producen una poción para dormir tan poderosa que es conocida como Filtro de Muertos en Vida. Un bezoar es una piedra sacada del estómago de una cabra y sirve para salvarte de la mayor parte de los venenos. Y sí, señorita listilla, el acónito y la luparia, es la misma planta. Simplemente has tenido suerte, pero bueno, ¿por qué no lo estáis apuntando todo?

Se produjo un súbito movimiento de plumas y pergaminos. Por encima del ruido, Snape dijo:

—Y se le restarán cinco puntos a la casa Gryffindor por su descaro, Black.

Vega se mordió la lengua, pero le lanzó la mirada más odiosa que pudo. Sin embargo, las cosas no mejoraron para los Gryffindors a medida que continuaba la clase de Pociones. Snape los puso en parejas, para que mezclaran una poción sencilla para curar forúnculos. Se paseó con su larga capa negra, observando cómo pesaban ortiga seca y aplastaban colmillos de serpiente, criticando a todo el mundo salvo a Malfoy, que parecía gustarle, a pesar de que la poción que estaban preparando Vega y Hermione tenía mucho mejor aspecto. En el preciso momento en que les estaba diciendo a todos que miraran la perfección con que Malfoy había cocinado a fuego lento los pedazos de cuernos, multitud de nubes de un ácido humo verde y un fuerte silbido llenaron la mazmorra. De alguna forma, Neville se las había ingeniado para convertir el caldero de Seamus en un engrudo hirviente que se derramaba sobre el suelo, quemando y haciendo agujeros en los zapatos de los alumnos. En segundos, toda la clase estaba subida a sus taburetes, mientras que Neville, que se había empapado en la poción al volcarse sobre él el caldero, gemía de dolor; por sus brazos y piernas aparecían pústulas rojas.

—¡Chico idiota! —dijo Snape con enfado, haciendo desaparecer la poción con un movimiento de su varita—. Supongo que añadiste las púas de erizo antes de sacar el caldero del fuego, ¿no?

Neville lloriqueaba, mientras las pústulas comenzaban a aparecer en su nariz.

—Llévelo a la enfermería —ordenó Snape a Seamus. Luego se acercó a Harry y Ron, que habían estado trabajando cerca de Neville.

—Tú, Harry Potter. ¿Por qué no le dijiste que no pusiera las púas? Pensaste que si se equivocaba quedarías bien, ¿no es cierto? Un punto que pierdes para Gryffindor.

Aquello era tan injusto que Harry abrió la boca para discutir y Vega se adelantó un paso, pero Hermione la agarró del hombro negando con la cabeza.

Una hora más tarde, cuando subían por la escalera para salir de las mazmorras, la mente de Vega era un torbellino y su ánimo estaba por los suelos. Había perdido cinco puntos para Gryffindor en su primera semana, y Harry otro más... ¿Por qué Snape los odiaba tanto?

—No os desanimeis —dijo Ron, habían vuelto a dejar a Hermione atrás—. Snape siempre le quitaba puntos a Fred y a George. ¿Puedo ir a ver a Hagrid con vosotros?

Salieron del castillo cinco minutos antes de las tres y cruzaron los terrenos que lo rodeaban. Hagrid vivía en una pequeña casa de madera, en el borde del bosque prohibido. Una ballesta y un par de botas de goma estaban al lado de la puerta delantera.

Cuando Harry llamó a la puerta, mientras Vega y Ron se mantenían atrás, oyeron unos frenéticos rasguños y varios ladridos. Luego se oyó la voz de Hagrid, diciendo:

—Atrás, _Fang_, atrás.

La gran cara peluda de Hagrid apareció al abrirse la puerta.

—Entrad —dijo— Atrás, _Fang_.

Los dejó entrar, tirando del collar de un imponente perro negro que Vega acarició al pasar. Siempre le habían gustado mucho los perros a pesar de que sus padres no hubiesen podido permitirse nunca el mantener uno.

Había una sola estancia. Del techo colgaban jamones y faisanes, una cazuela de cobre hervía en el fuego y en un rincón había una cama enorme con una manta hecha de remiendos.

—Estáis en vuestra casa —dijo Hagrid, soltando a _Fang_, que se lanzó contra Vega y comenzó a lamerle las orejas mientras se reía y lo apartaba a manotazos. Como Hagrid, _Fang _era evidentemente mucho menos feroz de lo que parecía.

—Éste es Ron —Harry le señaló a su amigo a Hagrid, que estaba volcando el agua hirviendo en una gran tetera y sirviendo pedazos de pastel.

—Otro Weasley, ¿verdad? —dijo Hagrid, mirando de reojo las pecas de Ron—. Me he pasado la mitad de mi vida ahuyentando a tus hermanos gemelos del bosque— despues se giró hacia Vega y apartó a _Fang _— Y tu debes de ser Vega ¿no? Harry me ha hablado mucho de ti. No se si te acordaras, eras muy pequeña, pero yo conducía la moto en la que Harry y tu llegasteis a Privet Drive.

Vega recordó el sueño que solía tener siempre de un gigante en una moto voladora y le sonrió ampliamente. Hagrid soltó una carcajada y les ofreció un trozo de pastel a cada uno.

El pastel casi les rompió los dientes, pero Vega, Harry y Ron fingieron que les gustaba, mientras le contaban a Hagrid todo lo referente a sus primeras clases. _Fang _tenía la cabeza apoyada sobre la rodilla de Vega y babeaba sobre su túnica mientras le acariciaba la cabeza e intentaba darle trozos de pastel sin que Hagrid se diese cuenta.

Los niños se quedaron fascinados al oír que Hagrid llamaba a Filch «ese viejo bobo».

—Y en lo que se refiere a esa gata, la _Señora Norris_, me gustaría presentársela un día a _Fang_. ¿Sabéis que cada vez que voy al colegio me sigue todo el tiempo? No me puedo librar de ella. Filch la envía a hacerlo.

Harry le contó a Hagrid lo de la clase de Snape. Hagrid y Ron, les dijeron que no se preocuparan, que a Snape no le gustaba ninguno de sus alumnos.

—Pero realmente parece que nos odie— insistió Vega.

—¡Tonterías! —dijo Hagrid—. ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo?

Sin embargo, Vega había visto como Hagrid había mirado hacia otro lado cuando dijo aquello y supo que había algo más detrás. Sin embargo, cambió rapidamente de tema.

—¿Y cómo está tu hermano Charlie? —preguntó Hagrid a Ron—. Me gustaba mucho, era muy bueno con los animales.

Mientras Ron le hablaba a Hagrid del trabajo de su hermano mayor con los dragones, Vega siguió tratando de hacer desaparecer su pastel con ayuda de _Fang, _pero el perro parecía familiarizado con las comidas de su amo y no había forma de que comiese nada. De pronto, Harry cogió un recorte de periódico que había sobre la mesa y Vega se acercó para leerlo a la vez.

RECIENTE ASALTO EN GRINGOTTS

_Continúan las investigaciones del asalto que tuvo lugar en Gringotts el 31 de julio. Se cree que se debe al trabajo de oscuros magos y brujas desconocidos._

_Los gnomos de Gringotts insisten en que no se han llevado nada. La cámara que se registró había sido vaciada aquel mismo día._

_«Pero no vamos a decirles qué había allí, así que mantengan las narices fuera de esto, si saben lo que les conviene», declaró esta tarde un gnomo portavoz de Gringotts._

Vega se sorprendió al leer el artículo, pues Dora había insistido mucho en que era imposible robar algo de Gringotts, sin embargo, Harry se sobresaltó y se dirigió a Hagrid.

—¡Hagrid! ¡Ese robo en Gringotts sucedió el día de mi cumpleaños! —dijo Harry—. ¡Pudo haber sucedido mientras estábamos allí!

Aquella vez Vega no tuvo dudas: Hagrid decididamente evitó sus miradas. Gruñó y les ofreció más pastel. Harry volvió a bajar la mirada hacia el recorte pensativamente.

Mientras regresaban al castillo para cenar, con los bolsillos llenos del pétreo pastel que fueron demasiado amables para rechazar, Harry les contó como el gigante y él habían sacado un paquete ultrasecreto de Gringotts y como Hagrid se había negado a revelarle su contenido. Vega pensó que ninguna de las clases, quizas a excepción de la de pociones, la habían hecho reflexionar tanto como aquella merienda con Hagrid. ¿Qué sabía Hagrid de aquél asalto a la camara de Gringotts? Y más aún ¿Sabría algo sobre Snape que no quería decirles?


	10. El duelo a medianoche

**10**

**El duelo a medianoche**

Vega nunca había creído que pudiera existir un chico al que detestara más que a Dudley, pero eso era antes de haber conocido a Draco Malfoy, que para más ironía, era familia suya. Sin embargo, los de primer año de Gryffindor sólo compartían con los de Slytherin la clase de Pociones, así que no tenía que encontrarse mucho con él. O, al menos, así era hasta que apareció una noticia en la sala común de Gryffindor; que los hizo protestar a todos. Las lecciones de vuelo comenzarían el jueves... y Gryffindor y Slytherin aprenderían juntos.

—Perfecto —dijo en tono sombrío Harry—. Justo lo que siempre he deseado. Hacer el ridículo sobre una escoba delante de Malfoy.

Vega asintió y suspiró, con lo que había estado esperando las clases de vuelo, y ahora tendría que ver como el payaso de su primo se reía a la más mínima pífia que hicieran.

—No sabes aún si vas a hacer un papelón —dijo razonablemente Ron—. De todos modos, sé que Malfoy siempre habla de lo bueno que es en _quidditch_, pero seguro que es pura palabrería.

La verdad es que Malfoy hablaba mucho sobre volar. Se quejaba en voz alta porque los de primer año nunca estaban en los equipos de _quidditch _y contaba largas y jactanciosas historias, que siempre acababan con él escapando de helicópteros pilotados por _muggles_. Pero no era el único: por la forma de hablar de Seamus Finnigan, parecía que había pasado toda la infancia volando por el campo con su escoba. Hasta Ron podía contar a quien quisiera oírlo que una vez casi había chocado contra un planeador con la vieja escoba de Charlie. Todos los que procedían de familias de magos hablaban constantemente de _quidditch_. Ron ya había tenido una gran discusión con Dean Thomas, que compartía el dormitorio de los chicos con sus amigos, sobre fútbol. Ron parecía no entender qué tenía de excitante un juego con una sola pelota, donde nadie podía volar.

Neville, por lo menos no había tenido una escoba en toda su vida, porque su abuela no se lo permitía. Vega pensó que había actuado correctamente, dado que Neville se las ingeniaba para tener un número extraordinario de accidentes, incluso con los dos pies en tierra.

Hermione estaba casi tan nerviosa como Neville con el tema del vuelo. Eso era algo que no se podía aprender de memoria en los libros, aunque lo había intentado y Vega la había oído hablar en voz baja por las noches mientras tomaba notas en la cama sobre libros de vuelo que leyó a todos en el desayuno del jueves. Neville estubo pendiente de cada palabra, desesperado por encontrar algo que lo ayudara más tarde con su escoba y Vega intentó prestar atención por respeto y porque le daba un poco de pena que nadie le prestase atención a la pobre chica, pero todos los demás parecieron alegrarse mucho cuando la lectura de Hermione fue interrumpida por la llegada del correo.

Vega leyó una carta que le enviaban sus padres con noticias del ascenso de Albert en el periódico y alguna que otra cosa menos importante. Les escribió allí mismo una carta de respuesta contandoles lo que había ocurrido en la semana y levantó la vista a tiempo para ver llegar una gigantesca lechuza que entregó a Neville un paquetito de parte de su abuela. Lo abrió excitado y les enseñó una bola de cristal, del tamaño de una gran canica, que parecía llena de humo blanco.

—¡Es una Recordadora! —explicó—. La abuela sabe que olvido cosas y esto te dice si hay algo que te has olvidado de hacer. Mirad, uno la sujeta así, con fuerza, y si se vuelve roja... oh... —se puso pálido, porque la Recordadora súbitamente se tiñó de un brillo escarlata— ...es que has olvidado algo...

Neville estaba tratando de recordar qué era lo que había olvidado, cuando Draco Malfoy que pasaba al lado de la mesa de Gryffindor; le quitó la Recordadora de las manos.

Vega, Harry y Ron saltaron de sus asientos. En realidad, solo deseaban tener un motivo para pelearse con Malfoy, pero la profesora McGonagall, que detectaba problemas más rápido que ningún otro profesor del colegio, ya estaba allí.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Malfoy me ha quitado mi Recordadora, profesora.

Con aire ceñudo, Malfoy dejó rápidamente la Recordadora sobre la mesa.

—Sólo la miraba —dijo, y se alejó, seguido por Crabbe y Goyle.

Aquella tarde, a las tres y media, Vega, Harry, Ron y los otros Gryffindors bajaron corriendo los escalones delanteros, hacia el parque, para asistir a su primera clase de vuelo. Era un día claro y ventoso. La hierba se agitaba bajo sus pies mientras marchaban por el terreno inclinado en dirección a un prado que estaba en la dirección contraria al bosque prohibido, cuyos árboles se agitaban tenebrosamente en la distancia.

Los Slytherins ya estaban allí, y también las veinte escobas, cuidadosamente alineadas en el suelo. Fred y George (su gemelo) Weasley les habían estado contando y quejandose aquella misma mañana de las escobas del colegio, diciendo que algunas comenzaban a vibrar si uno volaba muy alto, o que siempre volaban ligeramente torcidas hacia la izquierda.

Entonces llegó la profesora, la señora Hooch. Era baja, de pelo canoso y ojos amarillos como los de un halcón.

—Bueno ¿qué estáis esperando? —bramó—. Cada uno al lado de una escoba. Vamos, rápido.

Vega miró su escoba. Era muy vieja y el mango parecía muy usado y astillado.

—Extended la mano derecha sobre la escoba —les indicó la señora Hooch— y decid «arriba».

—¡ARRIBA! —gritaron todos.

La escoba de Vega saltó de inmediato en sus manos, pero fue una de las pocas que lo consiguió. Harry a su lado era otro de los pocos y se sonrieron entusiasmados mientras que la escoba de Hermione no hacía más que rodar por el suelo y la de Neville no se movió en absoluto. «Parece que hay que estar bien decidido a volar para que la escoba te haga caso», pensó Vega, y había un temblor en la voz de Neville que indicaba, demasiado claramente, que deseaba mantener sus pies en la tierra.

Luego, la señora Hooch les enseñó cómo montarse en la escoba, sin deslizarse hasta la punta, y recorrió la fila, corrigiéndoles la forma de sujetarla. Vega, Harry y Ron se alegraron muchísimo cuando la profesora dijo a Malfoy que lo había estado haciendo mal durante todos esos años.

—Ahora, cuando haga sonar mi silbato, dais una fuerte patada —dijo la señora Hooch—. Mantened las escobas firmes, elevaos un metro o dos y luego bajad inclinándoos suavemente. Preparados... tres... dos...

Pero Neville, nervioso y temeroso de quedarse en tierra, dio la patada antes de que sonara el silbato.

—¡Vuelve, muchacho! —gritó, pero Neville subía en línea recta, como el corcho de una botella... Cuatro metros... seis metros... Vega podía verle la cara pálida y asustada, mirando hacia el terreno que se alejaba, lo vio jadear; deslizarse hacia un lado de la escoba y…

BUM... Un ruido horrible y Neville quedó tirado en la hierba. Su escoba seguía subiendo, cada vez más alto, hasta que comenzó a torcer hacia el bosque prohibido y desapareció de la vista.

La señora Hooch se inclinó sobre Neville, con el rostro tan blanco como el del chico.

—La muñeca fracturada —la oyó murmurar—. Vamos, muchacho... Está bien... A levantarse.

Se volvió hacia el resto de la clase.

—No debéis moveros mientras llevo a este chico a la enfermería. Dejad las escobas donde están o estaréis fuera de Hogwarts más rápido de lo que tardéis en decir _quidditch_. Vamos, hijo.

Neville, con la cara surcada de lágrimas y agarrándose la muñeca, cojeaba al lado de la señora Hooch, que lo sostenía.

Casi antes de que pudieran marcharse, Malfoy ya se estaba riendo a carcajadas.

—¿Habéis visto la cara de ese gran zoquete?

Los otros Slytherins le hicieron coro.

—¡Cierra la boca, Malfoy! —dijo Vega en tono cortante.

—Oh, ¿estás enamorada de Longbottom? —dijo Pansy Parkinson, una chica de Slytherin de rostro duro. Nunca pensé que te podían gustar los gorditos llorones, Black.

—¡Mirad! —dijo Malfoy, agachándose y recogiendo algo de la hierba—. Es esa cosa estúpida que le mandó la abuela a Longbottom.

La Recordadora brillaba al sol cuando la cogió.

—Trae eso aquí, Malfoy —dijo Harry con calma. Vega se colocó al lado de su amigo, desafiante y todos dejaron de hablar para observarlos.

Malfoy sonrió con malignidad.

—Creo que voy a dejarla en algún sitio para que Longbottom la busque... ¿Qué os parece... en la copa de un árbol?

—¡Tráela aquí! —rugió Harry, pero Malfoy había subido a su escoba y se alejaba. No había mentido, sabía volar. Desde las ramas más altas de un roble lo llamó:

—¡Ven a buscarla, Potter!

Vega le tendió a Harry su escoba, que aún tenía en la mano. No estaba muy segura de poder seguir a Malfoy por el aire, pero sabía que Harry, mucho más ágil que ella, si que podría atraparlo.

—¡No! —gritó Hermione—. La señora Hooch dijo que no nos moviéramos. Nos vas a meter en un lío.

Los dos la ignoraron. Vega se apartó mientras Harry se montaba en la escoba y comenzaba a ascender. El aire agitaba su pelo y su túnica, silbando tras él. Vega pensó que realmente, a su amigo aquello se le daba muy bien, y sintió una ligera punzada de envidia y ganas de aprender a volar para seguirle. Cuando subió un poco más, algunas de las chicas a su lado soltaron un grito asustado, pero Vega no estaba preocupada. Sabía que Harry podía con aquello, y que machacaría a Malfoy.

Hermione no paraba de murmurar a su lado «Se la van a cargar, se la van a cargar, y mira que les he advertido… Se la van a cargar. Ay como se caiga…». Vega se giró a mirarla, un poco irritada. La chica miraba hacia arriba con la cara pálida, un poco asustada, y Vega se calló las palabras irientes que iba a soltarle al darse cuenta de que la muchacha estaba aterrada. Se colocó a su lado, echando un vistazo a las alturas donde Harry se acercaba a Malfoy.

—Tranquilizate— le dijo Vega a Hermione, que dejó de mirar a los dos chicos en el aire para concentrar su mirada en ella.

—¿No estás preocupada? Se supone que es tu amigo ¿no? ¿Y sí se cae? ¿Y si nos pilla la señora Hooch? ¡Ha dicho que nos explusaría si despegabamos!...

Vega apoyó una mano en el hombro de la chica y le ofreció una sonrisa tranquilizadora. Miró hacia arriba y vió como Harry se lanzaba sobre Malfoy, pasó de largo y dio la vuelta, manteniendo firme la escoba. Algunos de los chicos de Gryffindor aplaudieron ante esa maniobra.

—No tienes que preocuparte—le dijo a Hermione, que también había visto la maniobra y parecía más preocupada que nunca—. Está claro que Harry, no se muy bien como, sabe lo que se hace. No le pasará nada, y estarán los dos de vuelta en el suelo antes de que vuelva la señora Hooch.

Hermione seguía sin parecer muy convencida, pero relajó un poco su postura. Pero entonces en las alturas, Malfoy lanzó con todas sus fuerzas la bola de cristal. Lavender, Parvati y Hermione gritaron asustadas, justo antes de que Harry se lanzara a toda velocidad detrás de la recordadora. Caía y caía cada vez más rápido, pero Vega parecía verlo todo a cámara lenta. Hermione se había agarrado a sus hombros sin mirar hacia el chico, pero ella mantuvo fija su mirada en Harry que ganaba velocidad en la caída, persiguiendo la bola. Mientras los demás alumnos gritaban vio como Harry extendía la mano, y justo a unos metros del suelo, atrapó la recordadora, justo a tiempo para enderezar su escoba y descender suavemente sobre la hierba. Vega fue a saltar de alegría y vitorear corriendo cuando una voz la hizo pararse en seco.

—¡HARRY POTTER!

La profesora McGonagall corría hacia ellos. Mientras Harry se ponía en pie temblando.

—Nunca... en todo mis años en Hogwarts...

La profesora McGonagall estaba casi muda de la impresión, y sus gafas centelleaban de furia.

—¿Cómo te has atrevido...? Has podido romperte el cuello...

—No fue culpa de él, profesora...

—Silencio, Vega.

—Pero Malfoy..

—Ya es suficiente, Weasley. Harry Potter, ven conmigo.

Vega se giró a tiempo para ver el aire triunfal de Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle, mientras su amigo caminaba inseguro tras la profesora McGonagall, de vuelta al castillo. Lo iban a expulsar, con eso había amenazado la señora Hooch y viendo el enfado que llevaba la profesora McGonagall, no le cabía ninguna duda de que el castigo sería duro.

Furiosa se encaró hacia los Slytherin y avanzó a grandes pasos hacia ellos. O por lo menos lo intentó, porque, por un lado Ron, y por el otro Hermione, la sujetaron de los brazos para impedirselo. Les lanzó una mirada frustrada pero entendió que la hubiesen detenido cuando vio que la señora Hooch se acercaba a grandes pasos de vuelta al prado. Antes de que estuviese lo suficientemente cerca, giró la cabeza hacia Malfoy, que la miraba socarron, y le dedicó su mejor mirada de odio.

Continuaron el resto de la clase con normalidad. La señora Hooch los hizo elevarse unos cuantos palmos en el aire, avanzar, frenar y girar. Vega y Ron acabaron la clase muy satisfechos despues de que la profesora les felicitase por su excelente técnica mientras que no paraba de corregir la postura de Malfoy sobre su escoba. Decididamente, esto de volar era algo que le gustaba, decidió Vega despues de dar una vuelta al prado con el viento silbando en sus oídos y revolviendole en pelo. Rió alegremente a pesar de lo que había ocurrido una hora atrás cuando sobrepasó a Hermione y Pansy Parkinson, que volaban muy lentamente a ras de suelo y cuyas escobas temblaban a causa de los nervios de las chicas.

Cuando la clase terminó, el humor de Vega había mejorado tanto, que casi había olvidado el percance de la recordadora. Casi, porque en cuanto hubieron recogido las escobas en una caja que había hecho aparecer la señora Hooch, Vega y Ron corrieron juntos de vuelta al castillo, dispuestos a hablar con quien fuese para evitarle así a Harry un castigo injusto que no merecía.

Buscaron a su amigo y a la profesora McGonagall por todas partes, pero el castillo era muy grande y además se acercaba la hora de la cena, así que decidieron de mutuo acuerdo que esperarían a Harry en el comedor para que les contara lo que había ocurrido.

Efectivamente, cuando Vega y Ron entraron en el gran comedor, Harry estaba ya sentado en la mesa de Gryffindor y les hacía señas con la mano.

—¿Qué a ocurrido? — preguntó Ron nada más sentarse al lado del chico.

—¿No te habrán expulsado no? — dijo Vega muy preocupada mientras se sentaba enfrente.

Harry no respondió enseguida, les dedicó una sonrisa enigmática y con un gesto les pidió que acercaran las cabezas para contarles lo que había ocurrido con la profesora McGonagall.

Mientras aparecían los primeros platos de la cena, Harry les relató como la profesora lo había arrastrado por todo el castillo y había sacado de un aula de Quirrel a un chaval mayor llamado Wood y como se temió que fuesen a inflingirle un castigo físico o algo. Pero resultaba que Wood era el capitán del equipo de _quidditch _de Gryffindor, y que McGonagall le había propuesto que Harry fuese su nuevo buscador y que le iban a comprar una escoba para jugar en el equipo.

—Es una broma —soltó Vega incrédula mientras cogía un trozo de carne en el tenedor, olvidando llevárselo a la boca.

—¿Buscador? —dijo Ron—. Pero los de primer año nunca... Serías el jugador más joven en...

—Un siglo —terminó Harry, metiéndose un trozo de pastel en la boca—. Wood me lo dijo.

Vega y Ron estaban tan sorprendidos e impresionados que se quedaron mirándolo boquiabierto. Se sentían muy aliviados de que su amigo no fuese a ser expulsado, pero sin duda no se esperaban aquello.

—Tengo que empezar a entrenarme la semana que viene —dijo Harry—. Pero no se lo digais a nadie, Wood quiere mantenerlo en secreto.

Fred y George Weasley entraron en el comedor en ese momento, y cuando los vieron en la mesa se acercaron rápidamente.

—Bien hecho —dijo George a Harry en voz baja—. Wood nos lo contó. Nosotros también estamos en el equipo. Somos golpeadores.

—Te lo aseguro, vamos a ganar la copa de _quidditch _este curso —dijo Fred—. No la ganamos desde que Charlie se fue, pero el equipo de este año será muy bueno. Tienes que hacerlo bien, Harry. Wood casi saltaba cuando nos lo contó.

—Bueno, tenemos que irnos. Lee Jordan cree que ha descubierto un nuevo pasadizo secreto, fuera del colegio.

—Seguro que es el que hay detrás de la estatua de Gregory Smarmy, que nosotros encontramos en nuestra primera semana.

Fred y George acababan de desaparecer, cuando se presentaron unos visitantes mucho menos agradables. Malfoy, flanqueado por Crabbe y Goyle.

—¿Comiendo la última cena, Potter? ¿Cuándo coges el tren para volver con los _muggles_?

—Eres mucho más valiente ahora que has vuelto a tierra firme y tienes a tus «amiguitos» —dijo fríamente Harry. Vega y Ron se rieron por lo bajo. Harry les había contado como Malfoy, al ver que no se podía defender de Harry el solo en el aire, había lanzado la recordadora para volver bajo la protección de sus dos matones. De todos modos, en aquellos momentos Crabbe y Goyle no podían hacer nada, pues la Mesa Alta estaba llena de profesores y solo podían gruñirles y hacer crujir sus nudillos mirandolos con el ceño fruncido.

—Nos veremos cuando quieras —dijo Malfoy—. Esta noche, si quieres. Un duelo de magos. Sólo varitas, nada de contacto. ¿Qué pasa? Nunca has oído hablar de duelos de magos, ¿verdad?

—Por supuesto que sí —dijo Ron, interviniendo—. Yo soy su segundo. ¿Cuál es el tuyo?

Malfoy miró a Crabbe y Goyle, valorándolos.

—Crabbe —respondió—. A medianoche, ¿de acuerdo? Nos encontraremos en el salón de los trofeos, nunca se cierra con llave.

Cuando Malfoy se fue, Vega y Harry miraron confusos a Ron.

—¿Qué es un duelo de magos? —preguntó Harry—. ¿Y qué quiere decir que seas mi segundo?

—Bueno, un segundo es el que se hace cargo, si te matan —dijo Ron sin darle importancia. Al ver la expresión de sus dos amigos, añadió rápidamente—: Pero la gente sólo muere en los duelos reales, ya sabes, con magos de verdad. Lo máximo que podéis hacer Malfoy y tú es mandaros chispas uno al otro. Ninguno sabe suficiente magia para hacer verdadero daño. De todos modos, seguro que él esperaba que te negaras.

—¿Y si levanto mi varita y no sucede nada?

—La tiras y le das un puñetazo en la nariz —sugirió Vega riendose.

—Disculpad.

Los tress miraron. Era Hermione quien les hablaba.

—¿No se puede comer en paz en este lugar? —dijo Ron de forma bastante desagradable.

Hermione no le hizo caso y se dirigió a Harry.

—No pude dejar de oír lo que tú y Malfoy estabais diciendo...

—No esperaba otra cosa —murmuró Ron. Vega le dio un codazo y puso los ojos en blanco, tratando de que su amigo fuese algo más agradable con la chica.

—...y no debeis andar por el colegio de noche. Pensad en los puntos que perderiais para Gryffindor si os atrapan, y lo harán. La verdad es que es muy egoísta de vuestra parte.

—Y la verdad es que no es asunto tuyo —respondió Harry.

—Adiós —añadió Ron.

Vega la miró, tratando de disculparse con la chica. No entendía por qué sus amigos se comportaban de forma tan desagradable con Hermione. Si que era cierto que era un poco mandona y se metía en donde no la llamaban, pero a Vega no le daba la impresión de que lo hiciese con mala intencion. De todos modos, ella tampoco tenía la intención de echarse atrás, pues sabía que si debía pelearse, Malfoy llevaría a sus dos gorilas, y no pensaba dejar solos a sus amigos.

Hermione, ofendida, se dio la vuelta y volvió a centrarse en su plato, ignorandolos por el resto de la cena.

Hermione estuvo de morros el resto de la noche. Se tumbó en la cama nada más volver de la cena y cerró sus cortinas. Vega podía oir como refunfuñaba desde su cama, en la que se había acostado esperando a que fuesen las once y media, cuando había quedado con los chicos en la sala común. Era consciente de que tenían grandes probabilidades de que los atraparan Filch o la _Señora Norris_, y Vega no quería que le quitasen más puntos a Gryffindor por su culpa. Por otra parte, el rostro burlón de Malfoy se le aparecía en la oscuridad, y aquélla era una buena oportunidad para vencerlo frente a frente. No podía desperdiciarla.

Cuando por fín su reloj apuntó que eran las once y media, Vega se levantó, se puso una sudadera por encima del pijama y salió por la puerta del dormitorio tratando de no despertar a las demás chicas, y menos aún a Hermione. En la base de la escalera la esperaban Harry y Ron en bata y juntos salieron a la sala común de Gryffindor. Todavía brillaban algunas brasas en la chimenea, haciendo que todos los sillones parecieran sombras negras. Ya casi habían llegado al retrato, cuando una voz habló desde un sillón cercano.

—No puedo creer que vayais a hacer esto de verdad.

Una luz brilló. Era Hermione; con el rostro ceñudo y una bata rosada. Vega no la había oido salir del dormitorio, pero estaba claro que los estaba esperando a ellos allí sentada.

—¡Tu! —dijo Ron furioso—. ¡Vuelve a la cama!

—Estuve a punto de decírselo a tu hermano —contestó enfadada Hermione—. Percy es el prefecto y puede deteneros.

Vega suspiró cansada. Estaba empezando a hartarse un poco de aquella chica. Tenía razón en que no deberían saltarse las normas, pero se lo estaba tomando todo demasiado al pie de la letra.

—Vamos —dijo Harry ignorando a la chica. Empujó el retrato de la Dama Gorda y se metió por el agujero.

Hermione no iba a rendirse tan fácilmente. Los siguió a través del agujero, gruñendo como una gansa enfadada.

—No os importa Gryffindor; ¿verdad? Sólo os importa lo vuestro. Yo no quiero que Slytherin gane la copa de las casas y vosotros vais a perder todos los puntos que yo conseguí de la profesora McGonagall por conocer los encantamientos para cambios.

—Vete a la cama Hermione—dijo Vega girandose hacia la muchacha, tratando de ser paciente.

—Muy bien, pero os he avisado. Recordad todo lo que os he dicho cuando estéis en el tren volviendo a casa mañana. Sois tan...

Pero lo que eran no lo supieron. Hermione había retrocedido hasta el retrato de la Dama Gorda, para volver; y descubrió que la tela estaba vacía. La Dama Gorda se había ido a una visita nocturna y Hermione estaba encerrada, fuera de la torre de Gryffindor.

—¿Y ahora qué voy a hacer? —preguntó con tono agudo.

—Ése es tu problema —dijo Ron—. Nosotros tenemos que irnos o llegaremos tarde.

No habían llegado al final del pasillo cuando Hermione los alcanzó.

—Voy con vosotros —dijo.

—No lo harás— respondió Ron tajante.

—¿No creeréis que me voy a quedar aquí, esperando a que Filch me atrape? Si nos encuentra a los cuatro, yo le diré la verdad, que estaba tratando de deteneros, y vosotros me apoyaréis.

—Eres una caradura —dijo Ron en voz alta.

—Si la dejamos aquí sola podría pasarle algo Ron—Vega trató de interceder con la chica, pero entonces Harry, que iba el primero, levantó una mano.

—Silencio—dijo en tono cortante—. He oído algo.

Era una especie de respiración.

—¿La _Señora Norris_? —resopló Ron, tratando de ver en la oscuridad.

No era la _Señora Norris_. Era Neville. Estaba enroscado en el suelo, medio dormido, pero se despertó súbitamente al oírlos.

—¡Gracias a Dios que me habéis encontrado! Hace horas que estoy aquí. No podía recordar el nuevo santo y seña para irme a la cama.

—No hables tan alto, Neville— dijo Vega mientras se acercaba al chico y lo ayudaba a levantarse—. El santo y seña es «hocico de cerdo», pero ahora no te servirá, porque la Dama Gorda se ha ido no sé dónde.

—¿Cómo está tu muñeca? —preguntó Harry.

—Bien —contestó, enseñándosela—. La señora Pomfrey me la arregló en un minuto.

—Bueno, mira, Neville, tenemos que ir a otro sitio. —dijo Ron impaciente—. Nos veremos más tarde...

—¡No me dejéis! —dijo Neville, tambaleándose—. No quiero quedarme aquí solo. El Barón Sanguinario ya ha pasado dos veces.

Ron miró su reloj, puso los ojos en blanco y luego echó una mirada furiosa a Hermione y Neville.

—Si nos atrapan por vuestra culpa, no descansaré hasta aprender esa Maldición de los Demonios, de la que nos habló Quirrell, y la utilizaré contra vosotros.

Hermione abrió la boca, tal vez para decir a Ron cómo utilizar la Maldición de los Demonios, pero Vega susurró que se callara mientras Harry les hacía señas para que avanzaran.

Se deslizaron por pasillos iluminados por el claro de luna, que entraba por los altos ventanales. En cada esquina, Vega esperaba chocar con Filch o la _Señora Norris_, pero tuvieron suerte. Subieron rápidamente por una escalera hasta el tercer piso y entraron de puntillas en el salón de los trofeos.

Malfoy y Crabbe todavía no habían llegado. Las vitrinas con trofeos brillaban cuando las iluminaba la luz de la luna. Copas, escudos, bandejas y estatuas, oro y plata reluciendo en la oscuridad. Fueron bordeando las paredes, vigilando las puertas en cada extremo del salón. Vega vió como Harry sacaba su varita y empuñó la suya, por si Malfoy aparecía de golpe. Los minutos pasaban.

—Se está retrasando, tal vez se ha acobardado —susurró Ron.

Entonces un ruido en la habitación de al lado los hizo saltar. Vega ya había levantado su varita cuando oyeron unas voces. No era Malfoy.

—Olfatea por ahí, mi tesoro. Pueden estar escondidos en un rincón.

Era Filch, hablando con la _Señora Norris_. Aterrorizada, Vega se agarró a Hermione por si acaso se le ocurría descubrirles. Harry gesticuló salvajemente para que los demás lo siguieran lo más rápido posible. Se escurrieron silenciosamente hacia la puerta más alejada de la voz de Filch. Neville acababa de pasar, cuando oyeron que Filch entraba en el salón de los trofeos.

—Tienen que estar en algún lado —lo oyeron murmurar—. Probablemente se han escondido.

—¡Por aquí! —señaló Harry a los otros y, aterrados, comenzaron a atravesar una larga galería, llena de armaduras. Podían oír los pasos de Filch, acercándose a ellos. Súbitamente, Neville dejó escapar un chillido de miedo y empezó a correr, tropezó, se aferró a la muñeca de Ron y se golpearon contra una armadura.

Los ruidos eran suficientes para despertar a todo el castillo.

—¡CORRED! —exclamó Vega, y los cinco se lanzaron por la galería, sin darse la vuelta para ver si Filch los seguía. Pasaron por el quicio de la puerta y corrieron de un pasillo a otro, Harry los guiaba delante, pero Vega no tenía ni idea de dónde estaban o adónde iban. Se metieron a través de un tapiz y se encontraron en un pasadizo oculto, lo siguieron y llegaron cerca del aula de Encantamientos, que sabían que estaba a kilómetros del salón de trofeos.

—Creo que lo hemos despistado —dijo Harry, apoyándose contra la pared fría y secándose la frente. Vega y él tenían experiencia en salir corriendo súbitamente, pero los demás resoplaban fuertemente mientras recuperaban el aliento. Neville estaba doblado en dos, respirando con dificultad.

—Os... lo... dije —dijo Hermione, apretándose el pecho—. Os... lo... dije.

—Te… tenemos que regresar a la torre Gryffindor —dijo Ron, que aún temblaba un poco— lo más rápido posible.

—Malfoy te engañó —dijo Vega a Harry—. Está claro que no pensaba venir a encontrarse contigo. Filch sabía que iba a haber gente en el salón de los trofeos. Malfoy debió de avisarle.

Harry asintió muy serio, y al ver que ya estaban todos más recuperados, se giró hacia el pasillo.

—Vamos.

No sería tan sencillo. No habían dado más de una docena de pasos, cuando se movió un pestillo y alguien salió de un aula que estaba frente a ellos.

Era Peeves. Los vio y dejó escapar un grito de alegría.

—Cállate, Peeves, por favor... Nos vas a delatar—suplicó Harry tratando de ser persuasivo.

Peeves cacareó.

—¿Vagabundeando a medianoche, novatos? No, no, no. Malitos, malitos, os agarrarán del cuellecito.

—No, si no nos delatas, Peeves, por favor—añadió Vega, acercandose al lado de Harry.

—Debo decírselo a Filch, debo hacerlo —dijo Peeves, con voz de santurrón, pero sus ojos brillaban malévolamente—. Es por vuestro bien, ya lo sabéis.

—Quítate de en medio —ordenó Ron, y le dio un golpe a Peeves. Aquello fue un gran error.

—¡ALUMNOS FUERA DE LA CAMA! —gritó Peeves—. ¡ALUMNOS FUERA DE LA CAMA, EN EL PASILLO DE LOS ENCANTAMIENTOS!

Pasaron debajo de Peeves y corrieron como para salvar sus vidas, recto hasta el final del pasillo, donde chocaron contra una puerta... que estaba cerrada.

—¡Estamos listos! —gimió Ron, mientras empujaban inútilmente la puerta—. ¡Esto es el final!

Podían oír las pisadas: Filch corría lo más rápido que podía hacia el lugar de donde procedían los gritos de Peeves.

—Oh, muévete —ordenó Hermione. Cogió la varita de Harry, golpeó la cerradura y susurró—: _¡Alohomora!_

El pestillo hizo un clic y la puerta se abrió. Pasaron todos, la cerraron rápidamente y se quedaron escuchando.

—¿Adónde han ido, Peeves? —decía Filch—. Rápido, dímelo.

—Di «por favor».

—No me fastidies, Peeves. Dime adónde fueron.

—No diré nada si me lo pides por favor —dijo Peeves, con su molesta vocecita.

—Muy bien... _por favor_.

—¡NADA! Ja, ja. Te dije que no te diría nada si me lo pedías por favor. ¡Ja, ja! —Y oyeron a Peeves alejándose y a Filch maldiciendo enfurecido.

—Él cree que esta puerta está cerrada —susurro Harry—. Creo que nos vamos a escapar.

—¡Suéltame, Neville! — dijo Vega irritada mientras trataba de escuchar a traves de la puerta, porque Neville le tiraba de la manga desde hacía un minuto.

— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Harry mientras se daba la vuelta.

Vega se giró a su vez y vio, claramente, lo que pasaba. Durante un momento, pensó que estaba en una pesadilla: aquello era demasiado, después de todo lo que había sucedido.

No estaban en una habitación, como había pensado al principio. Era un pasillo. El pasillo prohibido del tercer piso. Y ya sabían por qué estaba prohibido.

Estaban mirando directamente a los ojos de un perro monstruoso, un perro que llenaba todo el espacio entre el suelo y el techo. Tenía tres cabezas, seis ojos enloquecidos, tres narices que olfateaban en dirección a ellos y tres bocas chorreando saliva entre los amarillentos colmillos.

Estaba casi inmóvil, con los seis ojos fijos en ellos, y Vega supo que la única razón por la que no los había matado ya era porque la súbita aparición lo había cogido por sorpresa. Pero se recuperaba rápidamente: sus profundos gruñidos eran inconfundibles.

Harry, el más rápido en reaccionar, abrió la puerta. Entre Filch y la muerte, estaba claro que preferían a Filch.

Retrocedieron y Harry cerró la puerta tras ellos. Corrieron, casi volaron por el pasillo. Filch debía de haber ido a buscarlos a otro lado, porque no lo vieron. Pero no les importaba: lo único que querían era alejarse del monstruo. No dejaron de correr hasta que alcanzaron el retrato de la Dama Gorda en el séptimo piso.

—¿Dónde os habíais metido? —les preguntó, mirando sus rostros sudorosos y rojos y sus batas desabrochadas, colgando de sus hombros.

—No importa... Hocico de cerdo, hocico de cerdo —jadeó Harry, y el retrato se movió para dejarlos pasar. Se atropellaron para entrar en la sala común y se desplomaron en los sillones.

Pasó un rato antes de que nadie hablara. Neville, por otra parte, parecía que nunca más podría decir una palabra. Vega fue la primera en romper el silencio.

—Dios… no puedo creer que sigamos vivos.

—¿Qué pretenden, teniendo una cosa así encerrada en el colegio? —dijo Ron—. Si algún perro necesita ejercicio, es ése.

Hermione había recuperado el aliento y el mal carácter.

—¿Es que no tenéis ojos en la cara? —dijo enfadada—. ¿No visteis lo que había debajo de él?

—¿El suelo? —sugirió Harry—. No miré sus patas, estaba demasiado ocupado observando sus cabezas.

—Sí, por si no lo habías notado, tenía tres— añadió Vega, que aún no conseguía salir de su asombro.

—No, el suelo no. Estaba encima de una trampilla. Es evidente que está vigilando algo.

Se puso de pie, mirándolos indignada.

—Espero que estéis satisfechos. Nos podía haber matado. O peor, expulsado. Ahora, si no os importa, me voy a la cama.

Ron la contempló boquiabierto mientras la chica subía por las escaleras.

—Esta chica necesita poner en orden sus prioridades.

Vega bufó, conteniendo una carcajada que habría despertado a toda la casa y se despidió de los chicos mientras seguía a la chica por las escaleras. Sin embargo, Hermione tenía razón en algo. Ese perro no estaba ahí por casualidad. Vigilaba algo. Y si habían tenido que meter un animal tan peligroso dentro del castillo, Vega no dudaba que aquello que guardaba debía de ser extremadamente valioso.

* * *

**Bueno bueno.**

**Por lo que habeis visto, con todos los capitulos que estoy subiendo, ultimamente estoy en racha xP**

**Y si, para este he usado un par de frases de la película, pero esque hay algunas perlas del guión de la Piedra Filosofal que son geniales y necesitaba añadirlas en mi historia xP**

**Se me están ocurriendo un montón de ideas nuevas para la saga y lo estoy anotando todo para que no se me olvide. Hasta he estado fabricando con distintos doll-makers de internet distintas imágenes de Vega en el paso del tiempo para aclararme las ideas. Si os interesan mandadme un review y en el proximo capítulo pondré un link con las imágenes para que las veais, que estoy muy satisfecha con ellas.**

**Y bueno, me alegro que os guste tanto y que cada día mi historia tenga más seguidores, eso me motiva mucho para seguir escribiendo ^^**

**Seguid mandadome proposiciones para la continuación de la historia, me encanta que os involucreis en mi historia y se os ocurran ideas.**

**Ya tengo más o menos las líneas generales de los siete libros escritas, solo que sin detallar, y si bien me lo habeis propuesto mucha gente, de momento no entra en mis planes liar a Vega con nadie, que solo tiene 10 años macho! XDD**

**Pues eso, que sigais escribiendome, que me motiva mucho, y la motivación es buena para luchar contra la vagancia.**

**De momento, que sepais que en cada rato muerto que tengo en el día voy pensando en como continuar la historia, así que a todas horas va evolucionando.**

**Muchas gracias por seguirme, y bueno, nos veremos por aquí ^^**

**Lawliet**


	11. Halloween

**11**

**Halloween**

Malfoy no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos, cuando vio que Harry y Ron todavía estaban en Hogwarts al día siguiente, con aspecto cansado pero muy alegres. En realidad, por la mañana cuando se habían encontrado para ir a clase, Vega, Harry y Ron decidieron que finalmente, el encuentro con el perro de tres cabezas había sido una excelente aventura, y ya estaban preparados para tener otra. Mientras tanto, Harry les habló del paquete que había sido llevado de Gringotts a Hogwarts, y pasaron largo rato preguntándose qué podía ser aquello para necesitar una protección así.

—Es algo muy valioso, o muy peligroso —dijo Ron.

—O las dos cosas —opinó Vega.

Pero como lo único que sabían con seguridad del misterioso objeto era que tenía unos cinco centímetros de largo, no tenían muchas posibilidades de adivinarlo sin otras pistas.

Ni Neville ni Hermione demostraron el menor interés en lo que había debajo del perro y la trampilla. Lo único que le importaba a Neville era no volver a acercarse nunca más al animal.

Hermione se negaba a hablar con Vega, Harry o Ron, lo cual no gustó mucho a Vega, que a pesar de todo trataba de estrechal lazos con ella, ya que era la única chica del dormitorio que parecía dispuesta a entablar una relación con ella. Lavender y Parvati se habían cerrado en banda y no se hablaban más que entre ellas mismas. Cada vez que Vega había intentado hablarles, la habían mirado mal y la habían ignorado. Algo parecido pasaba con la otra chica, Sally-Anne, que además trataba por todos los medios no quedarse a solas con ella. Vega sospechaba que aquella reacción tenía que ver con su apellido y aquello la entristecía un poco, pero optaba por ignorarlas. Había pasado toda su infancia siendo ignorada por las chicas de su edad, podía soportarlo mientras tuviese a Harry, y ahora a Ron.

Sin embargo, lo que realmente deseaba el trio en aquel momento era poder vengarse de Malfoy y, para su gran satisfacción, la posibilidad llegó una semana más tarde, por correo.

Mientras las lechuzas volaban por el Gran Comedor, como de costumbre, la atención de todos se fijó de inmediato en un paquete largo y delgado, que llevaban seis lechuzas blancas. Vega estaba tan interesado como los demás en ver qué contenía, y se sorprendió mucho cuando las lechuzas bajaron y dejaron el paquete frente a Harry, tirando al suelo su tocino. Se estaban alejando, cuando otra lechuza dejó caer una carta sobre el paquete.

Harry abrió el sobre para leer primero la carta y con los ojos abiertos como platos, la pasó para que Ron y ella pudiesen leerla. Decía:

NO ABRAS EL PAQUETE EN LA MESA _Contiene tu nueva Nimbus 2.000, pero no quiero que todos sepan que te han comprado una escoba, porque también querrán una. Oliver Wood te esperará esta noche en el campo de _quidditch _a las siete, para tu primera sesión de entrenamiento._

_Profesora McGonagall_

—¡Una Nimbus 2.000! —gimió Ron con envidia—. Yo nunca he tocado ninguna.

Salieron rápidamente del comedor para abrir el paquete en privado, antes de la primera clase, pero a mitad de camino se encontraron con Crabbe y Goyle, que les cerraban el camino. Malfoy le quitó el paquete a Harry y lo examinó.

—Es una escoba —dijo, devolviéndoselo bruscamente, con una mezcla de celos y rencor en su cara—. Esta vez lo has hecho, Potter. Los de primer año no tienen permiso para tener una.

Ron no pudo resistirse.

—No es ninguna escoba vieja —dijo—. Es una Nimbus 2.000. ¿Cuál dijiste que tenías en casa, Malfoy, una Comet 260? —Ron rió con aire burlón—. Las Comet parecen veloces, pero no tienen nada que hacer con las Nimbus.

—¿Qué sabes tú, Weasley, si no puedes comprar ni la mitad del palo? —replicó Malfoy—. Supongo que tú y tus hermanos tenéis que ir reuniendo la escoba ramita a ramita.

Antes de que Ron o Vega pudiera replicarle, el profesor Flitwick apareció detrás de Malfoy.

—No os estaréis peleando, ¿verdad, chicos? —preguntó con voz chillona.

—A Potter le han enviado una escoba, profesor —dijo rápidamente Malfoy.

—Sí, sí, está muy bien —dijo el profesor Flitwick, mirando radiante a Harry—. La profesora McGonagall me habló de las circunstancias especiales, Potter. ¿Y qué modelo es?

—Una Nimbus 2.000, señor —dijo Harry. Vega trató de mantener una expresión seria ante la cara de horror de Malfoy—. Y realmente es gracias a Malfoy que la tengo.

Vega, Harry y Ron subieron por la escalera, conteniendo la risa ante la evidente furia y confusión de Malfoy.

—Bueno, es verdad —continuó Harry cuando llegaron al final de la escalera de mármol—. Si él no hubiera robado la Recordadora de Neville, yo no estaría en el equipo...

—¿Así que crees que es un premio por quebrantar las reglas? —Se oyó una voz irritada a sus espaldas. Hermione subía la escalera, mirando con aire de desaprobación el paquete de Harry.

—Pensaba que no nos hablabas —dijo Harry.

—Sí, continúa así —dijo Ron—. Es mucho mejor para nosotros.

Hermione se alejó con la nariz hacia arriba y Vega la siguió con la mirada. De verdad deseaba que sus amigos consiguiesen llevarse bien con esa chica, ella también quería tener una amiga de su edad ahora que Harry había conseguido un amigo.

Durante aquel día, asistieron los tres a clase y Hermione no volvió a dirigirles la palabra ni una sola vez. Durante la cena comió poco, no tenía muchas ganas de volver a su dormitorio, pero después luego se apresuró y siguió a Harry y a Ron hasta su dormitorio para sacar; por fin, a la Nimbus 2.000 de su paquete.

—Oh —suspiró Ron, cuando la escoba rodó sobre la colcha de la cama de Harry.

Hasta Vega, que no sabía nada sobre escobas, pensó que parecía maravillosa. Pulida y brillante, con el mango de caoba, tenía una larga cola de ramitas rectas y, escrito en letras doradas: «Nimbus 2.000».

Cerca de las siete, Vega y Ron siguieron a Harry saliendo del castillo y se encaminaron hacia el campo de _quidditch _esperando que el capitan les dejase presenciar el entrenamiento de su amigo. Nunca habían estado en aquel estadio deportivo. Había cientos de asientos elevados en tribunas alrededor del terreno de juego, para que los espectadores estuvieran a suficiente altura para ver lo que ocurría. En cada extremo del campo había tres postes dorados con aros en la punta. Le recordaron los palitos de plástico con los que los niños _muggles _hacían burbujas, sólo que éstos eran de quince metros de alto.

Wood todavía no había llegado, así que Vega y Ron se sentaron en el cesped del campo observando como Harry daba vueltas por el campo en su nueva escoba, demasiado admirados como para hablar. Al rato llegó el capitán del equipo. Era un muchacho fornido bastante alto de pelo castaño muy corto y llevaba una caja grande de madera bajo el brazo. Se quedó mirando un rato a Harry mientras volaba y soltó un silbido admirando una finta que Harry acababa de efectuar cerca de los postes.

—Em, hola— dijo Vega, tratando de atraer su atención.

Wood bajó la mirada sorprendido hacia Vega y Ron, que seguían sentados en la misma posición y a los que Wood no había visto al llegar, demasiado concentrado en Harry.

—¡Oh! Perdonad, no os había visto— se disculpó con una sonrisa— ¿Quiénes sois?

—Somos los amigos de Harry— respondió rapidamente Ron— ¿Podemos quedarnos a verlo entrenar? Así de paso Vega también puede aprender algo sobre _quidditch._

—¿Tu eres un Weasley, no? — dijo Wood nada más fijarse en Ron— Claro, por mi no hay problema, además, conociendo a tus hermanos no vendrá mal que tu también asistas a este entrenamiento, porque probablemente acabes en el equipo también.

Vega sonrió, encantada de poder quedarse a aprender más de ese deporte que tanto le interesaba, mientras que Ron enrojecía hasta las orejas y miraba a Wood con renovada admiración. Este se giró hacia Harry y gritó:

—¡Eh, Potter, baja!

Harry aterrizó cerca de él.

—Muy bonito —dijo Wood, con los ojos brillantes—. Ya veo lo que quería decir McGonagall, realmente tienes un talento natural. Voy a enseñarte las reglas esta noche y luego te unirás al equipo, para el entrenamiento, tres veces por semana. Tus amigos pueden quedarse mientras no interrumpan— añadió mientras se agachaba para abrir la caja. Vega recogió sus piernas y las sujetó con las manos, intentando ocupar el mínimo espacio posible para no estorbar.

Wood abrió la caja. Dentro había cuatro pelotas de distinto tamaño.

—Bueno —dijo Wood—. El _quidditch _es fácil de entender; aunque no tan fácil de jugar. Hay siete jugadores en cada equipo. Tres se llaman cazadores.

—Tres cazadores —repitió Harry, mientras Wood sacaba una pelota rojo brillante, del tamaño de un balón de fútbol.

—Esta pelota se llama _quaffle _—dijo Wood—. Los cazadores se tiran la _quaffle _y tratan de pasarla por uno de los aros de gol. Obtienen diez puntos cada vez que la _quaffle _pasa por un aro. ¿Me sigues?

—Los cazadores tiran la _quaffle _y la pasan por los aros de gol —recitó Harry—. Entonces es una especie de baloncesto, pero con escobas y seis canastas.

—¿Qué es el baloncesto? —preguntó Wood.

—Olvídalo —respondió rápidamente Harry. Vega estornudó para ocultar una risita mientras trataba de no perderse nada.

—Hay otro jugador en cada lado, que se llama guardián. Yo soy guardián de Gryffindor. Tengo que volar alrededor de nuestros aros y detener los lanzamientos del otro equipo.

—Tres cazadores y un guardián —repitió Harry—. Y juegan con la _quaffle_. Perfecto, ya lo tengo. ¿Y para qué son ésas? —Señaló las tres pelotas restantes.

—Ahora te lo enseñaré —dijo Wood—. Toma esto.

Dio a Harry un pequeño palo, parecido a un bate de béisbol.

—Voy a enseñarte para qué son —dijo Wood—. Esas dos son las _bludgers_.

Enseñó a Harry dos pelotas idénticas, pero negras y un poco más pequeñas que la roja _quaffle_. Harry notó que parecían querer escapar de las tiras que las sujetaban dentro de la caja.

—Quédate atrás —previno Wood a Harry — y será mejor que vosotros dos ahí sentados tengais cuidado también— les dijo a Vega y Ron antes de inclinarse y soltar una de las _bludgers_.

De inmediato, la pelota negra se elevó en el aire y se lanzó contra la cara de Harry. Vega soltó una exclamación de sorpresa, pero Harry la rechazó con el bate y la mandó volando por el aire. Pasó zumbando muy cerca de Vega y Ron, que se aplastaron contra el suelo, y luego se tiró contra Wood, que se las arregló para sujetarla contra el suelo.

—¿Veis? —dijo Wood jadeando, metiendo la pelota en la caja a la fuerza y asegurándola con las tiras—. Las _bludgers _andan por ahí, tratando de derribar a los jugadores de las escobas. Por eso hay dos golpeadores en cada equipo (los gemelos Weasley son los nuestros). Su trabajo es proteger a su equipo de las _bludgers _y desviarlas hacia el equipo contrario. ¿Lo has entendido?

—Tres cazadores tratan de hacer puntos con la _quaffle_, el guardián vigila los aros y los golpeadores mantienen alejadas las _bludgers _de su equipo —resumió Harry.

—Muy bien —dijo Wood.

—Hum... ¿han matado las _bludgers _alguna vez a alguien? —preguntó Harry con un tono de preocupación.

—Nunca en Hogwarts. Hemos tenido algunas mandíbulas rotas, pero nada peor hasta ahora. Bueno, el último miembro del equipo es el buscador. Ese eres tú. Y no tienes que preocuparte por la _quaffle _o las _bludgers_...

—Amenos que me rompan la cabeza.

—Tranquilo, los Weasley son los oponentes perfectos para las _bludgers_. Quiero decir que ellos son como una pareja de _bludgers _humanos.

Ron asintió orgulloso de sus hermanos mientras Wood rebuscaba en la caja y sacaba la última pelota. Comparada con las otras, era pequeña, del tamaño de una nuez grande. Era de un dorado brillante y con pequeñas alas plateadas. Vega tuvo que esforzarse para verla en la creciente oscuridad de la tarde a pesar de que solo estaba sentada a unos metros de la caja.

—Esta dorada —continuó Wood— es la _snitch_. Es la pelota más importante de todas. Cuesta mucho de atrapar por lo rápida y difícil de ver que es. El trabajo del buscador es atraparla. Tendrás que ir y venir entre cazadores, golpeadores, la _quaffle _y las _bludgers_, antes de que la coja el otro buscador, porque cada vez que un buscador la atrapa, su equipo gana ciento cincuenta puntos extra, así que prácticamente acaba siendo el ganador. Por eso molestan tanto a los buscadores. Un partido de _quidditch _sólo termina cuando se atrapa la _snitch_, así que puede durar muchísimo. Creo que el record fue tres meses. Tenían que traer sustitutos para que los jugadores pudieran dormir... Bueno, eso es todo. ¿Alguna pregunta?

Harry negó con la cabeza. Vega también lo había entendido todo bastante bien, y solo ahora comprendía las dificultades a las que se tendría que enfrentar su amigo en los partidos.

—Todavía no vamos a practicar con la _snitch _—dijo Wood, guardándola con cuidado en la caja—. Está demasiado oscuro y podríamos perderla. Vamos a probar con unas pocas de éstas.

Sacó una bolsa con pelotas de golf de su bolsillo y, unos pocos minutos más tarde, Wood y Harry estaban en el aire. Wood tiraba las pelotas de golf lo más fuertemente que podía en todas las direcciones, para que Harry las atrapara. Éste no perdió ni una y Wood estaba muy satisfecho. Después de media hora se hizo de noche y no pudieron continuar así que descendieron hasta donde seguían sentados Vega y Ron.

—La copa de _quidditch _llevará nuestro nombre este año —dijo Wood lleno de alegría mientras regresaban todos juntos al castillo—. No me sorprendería que resultaras ser mejor jugador que Charles Weasley. Él podría jugar en el equipo de Inglaterra si no se hubiera ido a cazar dragones.

Tal vez fue por todo el trabajo que les mandaban después de las clases o porque ahora que pasaba casi todo el tiempo rodeada de sus amigos las horas del día volaban, pero Vega se sorprendió mucho al darse cuenta de que ya llevaba dos meses en Hogwarts. No echaba nada en falta a sus padres y lo estaba pasando mil veces mejor que cuando estaba en Privet Drive. Sus clases, también, eran cada vez más interesantes, una vez aprendidos los principios básicos.

En la mañana de Halloween se despertaron con el delicioso aroma de calabaza asada flotando por todos los pasillos. Pero lo mejor fue que el profesor Flitwick anunció en su clase de Encantamientos que pensaba que ya estaban listos para empezar a hacer volar objetos, algo que todos se morían por hacer desde que vieron cómo hacía volar el sapo de Neville. El profesor Flitwick puso a la clase por parejas para que practicaran. Vega se apresuró en sentarse al lado de Harry, porque Neville había tratado de llamar su atención y si bien apreciaba al chico, era un desastre en las clases. Ron, sin embargo, tuvo que trabajar con Hermione. Era difícil decir quién estaba más enfadado de los dos. La muchacha seguía sin hablarles desde el día en que Harry recibió su escoba.

—Y ahora no os olvidéis de ese bonito movimiento de muñeca que hemos estado practicando —dijo con voz aguda el profesor; subido a sus libros, como de costumbre—. Agitar y golpear; recordad, agitar y golpear. Y pronunciar las palabras mágicas correctamente es muy importante también, no os olvidéis nunca del mago Baruffio, que dijo «ese» en lugar de «efe» y se encontró tirado en el suelo con un búfalo en el pecho.

Era muy difícil. Harry probó primero y agitó y golpeó, pero la pluma que debía volar hasta el techo no se movía del observaba alrededor de la clase, no parecía que sus compañeros estuviesen teniendo mucho éxito en la levitación.

Ron, en la mesa próxima, era uno entre tantos que no conseguía nada.

—_¡Wingardium leviosa! _—gritó, agitando sus largos brazos como un molino.

—Lo estás diciendo mal. —Vega oyó que Hermione lo reñía—. Es _Win-gar-dium levi-o-sa_, pronuncia _gar _más claro y más largo.

—Dilo, tú, entonces, si eres tan inteligente —dijo Ron con rabia.

Hermione se arremangó las mangas de su túnica, agitó la varita y dijo las palabras mágicas. La pluma se elevó del pupitre y llegó hasta más de un metro por encima de sus cabezas.

—¡Oh, bien hecho! —gritó el profesor Flitwick, aplaudiendo—. ¡Mirad, Hermione Granger lo ha conseguido!

Al finalizar la clase, Vega había conseguido también hacer levitar su pluma, pero había sido una entre la minoría que lo había hecho. Ron estaba de muy mal humor.

—No es raro que nadie la aguante —dijo a Harry hablando de Hermione, cuando se abrían paso en el pasillo—. Es una pesadilla, te lo digo en serio.

Alguien chocó contra Vega. Era Hermione. Vega pudo ver su cara y la sorprendió ver que estaba llorando.

—Creo que te ha oído— comentó Harry, que también la había visto.

—¿Y qué? —dijo Ron, aunque parecía un poco incómodo—. Ya debe de haberse dado cuenta de que no tiene amigos.

—¡Ya es suficiente! — gritó Vega, sobresaltando a los dos chicos, que se giraron a mirarla sorprendidos.

Harry y Ron nunca habían tratado muy bien a Hermione, y Vega sabía que la consideraban una mandona insoportable, pero su actitud había alcanzado los límites de su paciencia.

—¡¿Pero quienes os creeis que sois para tratarla de ese modo?! —añadió, y seguidamente apuntó con el dedo a Ron— ¡¿Qué derecho tienes para juzgarla y decir que no tiene amigos solo porque te ha corregido en clase, intentando ayudarte?!

Los dos chicos la miraban avergonzados, mientras toda la gente en pasillo se giraba para cotemplar el alboroto que estaba montando.

—¡Tu que vas a saber, Ronald Weasley! — siguió despotricando Vega—. ¡Todo el mundo en la escuela sabe quién eres gracias a que tus hermanos te han abierto el camino! ¡Y tú! — señaló a Harry, furiosa, que se encogió un poco ante su mirada— ¡El gran Harry Potter! ¡¿Te crees mejor que Hermione solo porque todo el mundo te trata bien, intentando hacerse tu amigo?!

Harry la miró ofendido, pero no se atrevió a interrumpirla. Parecía bastante cohibido y en un rincón de su mente, Vega pensó que aquella era la primera vez que se enfadaba de verdad con su amigo, pero no le dio más importancia, demasiado ofuscada por su cabreo.

—¡Hermione es la única que nos ha tratado con normalidad desde el primer día! —siguió gritando— ¡Para ella no somos ni uno de tantos Weasleys, ni el famoso Harry Potter, ni la hija de Sirius Black, el asesino más peligroso de la historia reciende de la magia!

Unas lagrimas de rabia le subieron a los ojos, pero se las apartó de un manotazo mientras frente a ella, Ron miraba al suelo y Harry se pasaba una mano por el pelo, los dos muy avergonzados al darse cuenta de que lo que Vega les decía era la verdad.

—¡Pero claro, a vosotros que os iba a importar! ¡Todo el mundo se porta bien con vosotros, así que si hay una persona que os diga las verdades a la cara como Hermione está claro que la vais a despreciar!

Vega les dedicó su peor mirada de desprecio. La gente, que había hecho un corro a su alrededor no paraba de murmurar y Vega vió como Percy trataba de acercarse para averiguar cual era el problema. No quería tener problemas y que le quitasen puntos o la castigasen por montar una bronca así que se dio la vuelta para marcharse, no sin antes dedicar una última exclamación a los dos chicos clavados delante de ella.

—Me dais asco.

Y se marchó corriendo entre los demás alumnos, que le habría paso mirandola sorprendidos. No paró de correr hasta que llegó al cuadro de la Dama Gorda. Atravesó rápidamente la desierta sala común de Gryffindor y subió hasta el dormitorio de las chicas, que en aquellos momentos también estaba vacío. Tiró su mochila sobre el almohadón de su cama y de un salto, se cruzó sobre el colchón boca arriba, con la cabeza colgando por el borde de la cama. Estaba muy furiosa. Tanto, que le daban ganas de romper algo o de golpear a alguien, preferiblemente pelirrojo, con pecas y cara de alelado.

Vega cerró los ojos y se pasó las manos por la cara, obligandose a respirar y a calmarse, no fuese a entrar alguna de sus compañeras y perdiese los nervios con ellas también. Estuvo en esa postura durante unos minutos hasta que se sintió más controlada. Se levantó y abrió el baúl con lentitud. Rebuscando por el fondo encontró lo que buscaba. Depositó el estuche de su violin sobre la cama y sacó el instrumento solamente, dejando el arco anclado en su soporte. Vega suspiró profundamente mientras se sentaba a un lado del alto ventanuco a la izquierda de su cama, toquiteando suavemente con los dedos las cuerdas del instrumento. Solía hacer eso siempre que necesitaba relajarse, y en aquellos momentos, realmente lo necesitaba.

No podía creerse lo que había dicho Ron «Ya debe de haberse dado cuenta de que no tiene amigos». Recordar esas palabras hizo que volviera a arderle la sangre y arañó una cuerda del violín, haciendolo sonar como un gato enfadado. Desde el tiempo que lo conocía, sabía que Ron Weasley no era precisamente conocido por su inteligencia emocional, pero con aquello se había pasado mucho. Vega conocía muy bien la sensación de que la gente a su alrededor la despreciara, si bien no le otorgaba mucha importancia. Los niños de Little Whinging siempre la habían tratado mal. Vega no conocía la razón; quizas fuese por envidia o por simple maldad.

En Hogwarts pensó que sería diferente, pero desgraciadamente, demasiada gente conocía su apellido y la reputación de Sirius Black de asesino psicopata. Vega no entendía porqué, pero parecía que por aquella razón, algunos de sus compañeros del colegio parecían temerla, a pesar de que ella tuviese menos de un año cuando su padre fue enviado a la carcel y que no lo hubiese visto nunca más.. Todas sus compañeras de dormitorio, a excepción de Hermione, temían quedarse a solas con ella, e incluso dirigirle la palabra. Cuando caminaba por los pasillos del castillo sin la compañía de Harry o Ron, la gente se apartaba de su camino o se desviaba hacia otros pasillos, como si pensasen que ella también se volvería loca de pronto y empezaría a matar gente a su alrededor como su padre, aunque aquello no tenía mucho sentido.

A Vega no le podría haber importado menos todo aquello. En Privet Drive incluso se había dedicado a fomentar el odio de los niñoc con su forma de vestir, con sus gustos, tan impropios para una chica de su edad, e incluso juntandose con Harry cuando todos huían de él por decreto de Dudley. Había hecho aquello por pura diversión ya que le resultaban entretenidas las expresiones de frustración de aquellos niños cuando ella no se acobardaba ante sus burlas e insultos. En el castillo, simplemente se dedicaba a ignorarlos. No le importaba que la miraran temerosos o que no le hablasen, ya estaba acostumbrada. Además no era tan exagerado como en Little Whinging, pues aquí tenía gente que si que trataba con ella sin problemas, como Harry y Ron, por supuesto, pero también Neville, Hermione, los gemelos Weasley y su amigo Lee Jordan, Percy Weasley (aunque Vega podía pasar sin él, porque le resultaba una persona demasiado pomposa para su gusto).

Sin embargo, Vega sabía que Hermione no era como ella. Siempre se le había dado bien descubrir las verdaderas intenciones de las personas, desmontar sus fachadas para descubrir la autentica personalidad que subyacía en el fondo. Esa era la razón por la que Vega sabía con bastante exactitud cuando alguien trataba de engañarla o se marcaba algún faról, y era algo que siempre le había gustado mucho a su padre adoptivo, pues Albert consideraba que la búsqueda de la verdad era el mejor objetivo que una persona podía marcarse en la vida.

Hermione trataba de forjarse una reputación de estudiante modelo, muy segura de sí misma, hasta el extremo de resultar irritante para la gente a su alrededor. Sin duda lo había logrado, pero Vega había visto detrás de esa fachada, y sabía de la gran inseguridad y el terror al rechazo de sus compañeros que ocultaba la chica. Procedente de una familia de _muggles, _su único deseo era que todos ellos la tuviesen en cuenta, no como una _muggle _con suerte de haber sido escogida para Hogwarts, sino como la talentosa bruja que aspiraba a ser, que es por lo que se esforzaba tanto, perfeccionista hasta el extremo en sus estudios, y terriblemente temerosa de ser expulsada de aquel mundo que recien había descubierto, y que le encantaba.

Vega suspiró largamente y dejó el violín a un lado. Ron había sido un estupido, cierto, y Harry bastante insensible también. Sin embargo Vega sentía que ella también tenía algo de culpa en aquella situación. Ella se había dado cuenta tiempo atrás de los problemas de Hermione, y sin embargo no había hecho nada para mediar entre ella y sus amigos, a pesar de que Hermione trataba con todas sus fuerzas de encajar en algún sitio.

Mientras recogía el violín en el fondo del baul, tomó la resolución de solucionar aquello cuanto antes. Se disculparía con Harry y con Ron en cuanto los viese, había sido bastante injusta con ellos, y no lo merecían. Pero primero, iría a buscar a Hermione, dondequiera que estuviese, y le propondría que fuese su amiga. Ya pensaría más tarde como hacer encajar a la chica en el grupo a pesar de las reticencias de Harry y Ron.

Cuando bajó a la sala común, se sorprendió al descubrir que las clases ya habían terminado, puesto que había varias personas sentadas en los sillones, por lo que Vega se había pegado toda la tarde reflexionando sola en el dormitorio. Los gemelos Weasley y Lee Jordan estaban sentados en una esquina de la sala común. Cuando se giraron para ver quién salía de los dormitorios, sus caras se iluminaron y le hicieron señas a Vega para que se acercara.

—¡Hey! Buen trabajo, Black— exclamó Lee Jordan entre risas.

—Ha estado genial que le dieses cera a Ron — dijo Fred mientras le guiñaba un ojo—. No se si se lo merecía o no, pero su cara no tenía desperdicio.

—Ya te digo— George se levantó y le dio una palmada en el hombro, divertido—. Menudos pulmones Vega, casi casi rivalizas con nuestra madre.

—Si, me has hecho sentir como en casa— confesó Fred, enjugandose una lágrima imaginaria, lo que hizo que los cuatro se echaran a reir.

—Deberiamos irnos ya a la fiesta—propuso Lee cuando se calmaron un poco. Los gemelos asintieron y se levantaron los tres para dirigirse hacia la puerta. Fred se giró extrañado hacia Vega, que no se había movido del sitio.

—¿No nos acompañas Vega? La fiesta de Halloween del colegio es increible, puedes comer caramelos hasta reventar y seguiran saliendo más en los platos.

—Id yendo vosotros delante, tengo que encontrar a Hermione primero.

—Como quieras. Te guardaremos un sitio a nuestro lado si decides que esta noche vas a odiar a Harry y a Ron— dijo George con una sonrisa mientras los tres chicos atravesaban el hueco del retrato.

Acababan de salir cuando Vega se dio cuenta de pronto de que no sabía donde podía estar Hermione. El castillo era inmenso y probablemente había muchas aulas donde esconderse. Sin embargo Hermione no podía encontrarse en un lugar muy escondido. Despues de todo, ella también era una estudiante de primer año y no conocía lo suficientemente el castillo como para perderse por los pasillos en busca de un aula vacía, en las que no se podía entrar normalmente. Hermione no iba a romper ninguna norma por muy afectada que se encontrase, así que decidió que lo mejor sería buscar en alguno de los baños de las chicas que se encontraban desperdigados por el castillo, empezando por el más cercano a la clase de Flitwick.

De camino al baño de las chicas se cruzó con los alumnos que se dirigían al Gran Comedor para la fiesta de Halloween. Vega buscó entre ellos por si acaso Hermione hubiese decidido unirse a la fiesta, pero no la vio por ninguna parte. Cuando llegó porfin, los pasillos ya estaban vacíos. Todo el mundo estaba cenando a aquella hora por lo que el baño también estaba vacio, pero no del todo. Desde uno de los retretes con la puerta cerrada, Vega podía oir a alguien sollozando.

—¿Hermione? ¿Eres tú?

—¡Marchate! —le respondió la voz de Hermione desde dentro—. Has venido a reirte de mí como tus amigos ¿no?

Y volvió a sollozar fuertemente. Vega puso los ojos en blanco y apoyó su espalda contra la puerta cerrada del retrete mientras cruzaba los brazos pacientemente.

—¿Pero que tonterías dices? ¿Por qué iba a reirme de ti? — y añadió intentando dar un toque de humor—. Que Ronald Weasley sea un inutil envidioso no significa que todos seamos igual.

Hermione no respondió, pero por lo menos había dejado de sollozar. Vega se mantuvo en la misma posición en silencio, esperando a que la chica se recuperase. Al fin oyó el cerrojo desbloquearse a su espalda y se levantó de un movimiento ágil para no caerse mientras la puerta se abría. Hermione salió de dentro con la cara algo enrrojecida e hinchada de llorar. Vega le dedicó su mejor sonrisa, que la muchacha le devolvió algo avergonzada.

—¿Entonces tu no piensas que sea insoportable? — le preguntó Hermione, aún algo recelosa.

—Es cierto que hay momentos en los que te pones muy pesada con lo de las normas— la expresión de Hermione se había vuelto a ensombrecer así que añadió rapidamente con una sonrisa—, pero oye, eres la única chica que me habla del dormitorio, así que te he cogido cariño. Tendrías que haberte quedado a ver la bronca que les he echado a Harry y a Ron, estoy segura de que en el colegio se hablará de ello durante un tiempo.

Hermione le sonrió encantada y Vega le pasó un pañuelo para que se limpiase algo la cara.

—Entonces…—comenzó Hermione algo vacilante—. ¿Somos amigas ahora?

Vega le tendió una mano amistosamente mientras le sonreia y Hermione se la estrechó ilusionada.

—Que guay— dijo Vega para aliviar la tension del momento—. Tengo una amiga. Nunca había tenido una.

Hermione se rió y juntas se encaminaron hacia los lavabos para que se pudiese lavar la cara antes de volver a la cena. Sin embargo, Vega se detuvo a mitad, con un mal presentimiento.

—¿No sientes un olor raro?

Hermione la miró confusa. Claramente, como había estado llorando en aquellos momentos no podía oler nada. Vega olfateó y un aroma especial llegó a su nariz, una mezcla de calcetines sucios y baño público que nadie limpia, a pesar de que se encontraban en un baño bastante impecable. También oyó un gruñido, y el sonido de una puerta cerrandose. Se giró hacia la puerta y se quedó helada.

Ante ellas se alzaba una visión horrible. Más de tres metros y medio de alto y tenía la piel de color gris piedra, un descomunal cuerpo deforme y una pequeña cabeza pelada. Tenía piernas cortas, gruesas como troncos de árbol, y pies achatados y deformes. El olor que despedía era increíble. Llevaba un gran bastón de madera que arrastraba por el suelo, porque sus brazos eran muy largos.

El monstruo las miró con unos ojillos maliciosos y avanzó un paso hacia ellas. Hermione, que hasta entonces no había visto nada, pues se estaba lavando la cara, se giró y soltó un grito agudo y aterrorizado y se agarró al brazo de Vega.

—¡Corre!—gritó Vega, y agarró a Hermione para meterse entre los lavabos, donde aquel monstruo tan ancho no cabría.

Sin embargo el monstruo no se detuvo y derribó varios lavamanos a su paso. Vega tiraba de Hermione, que parecía estar a punto de desmayarse, cuando la puerta del baño se abrió y dos figuras familiares las miraron asustados.

—¡Distráelo! —gritó Harry a Ron desesperado y arrojó con todas sus fuerzas un grifo contra la pared.

El trol se detuvo a pocos pasos de ellas. Se balanceó, parpadeando con aire estúpido, para ver quién había hecho aquel ruido. Sus ojitos malignos detectaron a los chicos. Vaciló y luego se abalanzó sobre Harry, levantando su bastón.

—¡Eh, cerebro de guisante! —gritó Ron desde el otro extremo, tirándole una cañería de metal. El ser deforme no pareció notar que la cañería lo golpeaba en la espalda, pero sí oyó el aullido y se detuvo otra vez, volviendo su horrible hocico hacia Ron y dando tiempo a Harry para correr hacia ellas.

—¡Vamos, corred, corred! —les gritó Harry, y junto a él, Vega tiró de Hermione, tratando de empujarla hacia la puerta, pero la niña no se podía mover. Seguía agazapada contra la pared, aferrada al brazo de Vega con la boca abierta de miedo.

Los gritos y los golpes parecían haber enloquecido al trol. Se volvió y se enfrentó con Ron, que estaba más cerca y no tenía manera de escapar.

Entonces Harry hizo algo muy valiente y muy estúpido: corrió, dando un gran salto y se colgó, por detrás, del cuello de aquel monstruo. La atroz criatura no se daba cuenta de que Harry colgaba de su espalda, pero hasta un ser así podía sentirlo si uno le clavaba un palito de madera en la nariz, pues la varita de Harry todavía estaba en su mano cuando saltó y se había introducido directamente en uno de los orificios nasales del trol.

Chillando de dolor; el trol se agitó y sacudió su bastón, con Harry colgado de su cuello y luchando por su vida. En cualquier momento el monstruo lo destrozaría, o le daría un golpe terrible con el bastón.

Vega, muy asustada, tiraba de Hermione intentando apartarla de la trayectoria del bastón del monstruo. Ron empuñó su varita entonces, sin saber qué iba a hacer; y se oyó gritar el primer hechizo que se le ocurrió:

—¡Wingardium leviosa!

El bastón salió volando de las manos del trol, se elevó, muy arriba, y luego dio la vuelta y se dejó caer con fuerza sobre la cabeza de su dueño. El trol se balanceó y cayó boca abajo con un ruido que hizo temblar la habitación.

Harry se puso de pie. Le faltaba el aire. Ron estaba allí, con la varita todavía levantada, contemplando su obra patidifuso.

Vega fue la que habló primero.

—¿Está... muerto?

—No lo creo —dijo Harry—. Supongo que está desmayado.

Se inclinó y retiró su varita de la nariz del trol. Estaba cubierta por una gelatina gris.

—Puaj... qué asco.

La limpió en la piel del trol.

Un súbito portazo y fuertes pisadas hicieron que los cuatro se sobresaltaran. No se habían dado cuenta de todo el ruido que habían hecho, pero, por supuesto, abajo debían haber oído los golpes y los gruñidos del trol. Un momento después, la profesora McGonagall entraba apresuradamente en la habitación, seguida por Snape y Quirrell, que cerraban la marcha. Quirrell dirigió una mirada al monstruo, se le escapó un gemido y se dejó caer en un inodoro, apretándose el pecho.

Snape se inclinó sobre el trol. La profesora McGonagall miraba a Vega, Ron y Harry. Nunca la habían visto tan enfadada. Tenía los labios blancos.

—¿En qué estabais pensando, por todos los cielos? —dijo la profesora McGonagall, con una furia helada. Vega miró, aún algo confundida a Harry y a Ron, todavía con la varita levantada—. Tenéis suerte de que no os haya matado. ¿Por qué no estabais en los dormitorios?

Snape dirigió una mirada aguda e inquisidora alternativamente a Vega y a Harry. Harry clavó la vista en el suelo. Vega miró hacia Hermione, pues aún seguía algo confundida.

Entonces, inesperadamente, Hermione habló.

—Por favor; profesora McGonagall... Me estaban buscando a mí.

—¡Hermione Granger!

Hermione finalmente se había recuperado. Se soltó del brazo de Vega y avanzó unos pasos.

—Yo vine a buscar al trol porque yo... yo pensé que podía vencerlo, porque, ya sabe, había leído mucho sobre el tema.

Ron dejó caer su varita. ¿Hermione Granger diciendo una mentira a su profesora?

—Si ellos no me hubieran encontrado, yo ahora estaría muerta. Vega me empujaba para protegerme, Harry le clavó su varita en la nariz y Ron lo hizo golpearse con su propio bastón. No tuvieron tiempo de ir a buscar ayuda. Estaba a punto de matarme cuando ellos llegaron.

Vega, Harry y Ron trataron de no poner cara de asombro.

—Bueno... en ese caso —dijo la profesora McGonagall, contemplando a los cuatro niños— ...Hermione Granger; eres una tonta. ¿Cómo creías que ibas a derrotar a un trol gigante tú sola?

Hermione bajó la cabeza. Vega estaba muda. Hermione era la última persona que haría algo contra las reglas, y allí estaba, fingiendo una infracción para librarlos a ellos del problema. Era como si Snape empezara a repartir golosinas.

—Hermione Granger, por esto Gryffindor perderá cinco puntos —dijo la profesora McGonagall—. Estoy muy desilusionada por tu conducta. Si no te ha hecho daño, mejor que vuelvas a la torre Gryffindor. Los alumnos están terminando la fiesta en sus casas.

Hermione se marchó.

La profesora McGonagall se volvió hacia Vega, Harry y Ron.

—Bueno, sigo pensando que tuvisteis suerte, pero no muchos de primer año podrían derrumbar a esta montaña y salir ilesos. Habéis ganado cinco puntos cada uno para Gryffindor. El profesor Dumbledore será informado de esto. Podéis iros.

Salieron rápidamente y no hablaron hasta subir dos pisos. Era un alivio estar fuera del alcance del olor del trol, además del resto.

—Tendríamos que haber obtenido más de quince puntos —se quejó Ron.

—Diez, querrás decir; una vez que se descuenten los de Hermione— puntualizó Vega.

—Se portó muy bien al sacarnos de este lío —admitió Ron—. Claro que nosotros la salvamos.

—No habriamos necesitado que nos salvárais si no hubierais encerrado esa cosa con nosotras —le recordó Vega frunciendo el ceño.

Habían llegado al retrato de la Dama Gorda.

—Hocico de cerdo —dijeron, y entraron.

La sala común estaba llena de gente y ruidos. Todos comían lo que les habían subido. Hermione, sin embargo, estaba sola, cerca de la puerta, esperándolos. Se produjo una pausa muy incómoda en la que Vega se posicionó al lado de la chica. Luego, avergonzados, todos dieron: «Gracias» y corrieron a buscar platos para comer.

Pero desde aquel momento, por fin, Hermione Granger se convirtió en su amiga. Hay algunas cosas que no se pueden compartir sin terminar unidos, y derrumbar un trol de tres metros y medio es una de esas cosas.

* * *

**Y aquí termina el capítulo más largo que he escrito hasta ahora xP**

**Seguid enviando reviews, me encantan, son mi droga particular ^/^**

**Algunos me han dado unas ideas muy pero que muy interesantes, que muy probablemente aplicaré porque me han hecho reir mucho.**

**Todos (o todas, porque me da la impresión por como me escribir que solo tengo lectoras, si me equivoco decidme, que no es que me importe realmente, yo encantada de escribir para todos ^^), me estáis dando mucho la tabarra con lo de la pareja de Vega xP**

**Sinceramente es algo que ya tengo pensado desde hace unos meses, pero vuestras ideas no son nada desperdiciables. De hecho, la de Cedric me la estoy planteando muy muy en serio, e incluso lo de Malfoy. Que risas imaginándome un escenario en el que Malfoy le pide a Vega que sea su pareja en cuarto, como me ha planteado alguien en los reviews, sin duda la voy a escribir porque me parece brillante xD**

**Pero lo que más ilusión me hace, es que como ya tengo escritas las lineas generales de la historia, algunas de las cosas que me proponéis me encajan bastante y eso para mí significa que habéis llegado a apreciar y a comprender tanto como yo al personaje de Vega.**

**Con lo de las parejas, seguid proponiendo personajes y situaciones en las que podrían casar, realmente me entretiene mucho y si me parece lo suficientemente bueno probablemente lo incluya. Sin embargo tened en cuenta que mi intención desde el principio es revolucionar la brillante historia de J. , por lo que la presencia de Vega significará muchos cambios, y en algunos casos la historia del libro cambiará por completo.**

**Ya os adelanto que el tercer libro para mí va a ser fundamental, obviamente, pues está claro que Vega está sobretodo muy implicada con la trama del tercer libro. Se va a parecer en bastante poco al Prisionero de Azkaban oficial, o por lo menos, esa es mi intención ahora mismo (aún no he escrito nada, quiero hacer las cosas en orden xP ).**

**Pooor mi parte nada más, aparte de recordaros que me escribáis, que para mí los reviews son la gasolina que me anima a escribir ^^**

**¡Nos veremos por aquí!**

**Lawliet**


	12. Quidditch

**12**

**Quidditch**

Cuando empezó el mes de noviembre, el tiempo se volvió muy frío. Las montañas cercanas al colegio adquirieron un tono gris de hielo y el lago parecía de acero congelado. Cada mañana, el parque aparecía cubierto de escarcha. Por las ventanas de arriba veían a Hagrid descongelando las escobas en el campo de _quidditch_, enfundado en un enorme abrigo de piel de topo, guantes de pelo de conejo y enormes botas de piel de castor.

Iba a comenzar la temporada de _quidditch_. Aquel sábado, Harry jugaría su primer partido, después de semanas de entrenamiento: Gryffindor contra Slytherin. Si Gryffindor ganaba, pasarían a ser segundos en el campeonato de las casas.

Casi nadie había visto jugar a Harry, porque Wood había decidido que sería su arma secreta. Ni siquiera había permitido que Vega y Ron volviesen a ver un entrenamiento, como hicieron el primer día. Sin embargo, la noticia de que iba a jugar como buscador se había filtrado, y Harry estaba muy nervioso.

Era realmente una suerte que ahora tuvieran a Hermione como amiga. Los chicos no habrían terminado todos sus deberes sin la ayuda de ella, pues si bien Vega no tenía problemas con sus deberes, no podía ayudar a los chicos debido a que tendía a hacer todo el trabajo el último día. La niña también había cogido prestado de la biblioteca _Quidditch a través de los tiempos_, que resultó ser un libro muy interesante y Vega, Harry y Ron no paraban de pelearse para leerlo.

Vega se enteró de que había setecientas formas de cometer una falta y de que todas se habían consignado durante los Mundiales de 1473; que los buscadores eran habitualmente los jugadores más pequeños y veloces, y que los accidentes más graves les sucedían a ellos (aquello le preocupó un poco pues Harry jugaba en esa posición); que, aunque la gente no moría jugando al _quidditch_, se sabía de árbitros que habían desaparecido, para reaparecer meses después en el desierto del Sahara.

Hermione se había vuelto un poco más flexible en lo que se refería a quebrantar las reglas, desde que Vega, Harry y Ron la salvaron del monstruo, y era mucho más agradable. El día anterior al primer partido de Harry los cuatro estaban fuera, en el patio helado, durante un recreo, y la muchacha había hecho aparecer un brillante fuego azul, que podían llevar con ellos, en un frasco de mermelada. Estaban de espaldas al fuego para calentarse cuando Snape cruzó el patio. De inmediato, Vega se fijó en que Snape cojeaba. Los cuatro chicos se apiñaron para tapar el fuego, ya que no estaban seguros de que aquello estuviera permitido. Por desgracia, algo en sus rostros culpables hizo detener a Snape. Se dio la vuelta, arrastrando la pierna. No había visto el fuego, pero parecía buscar una razón para regañarlos.

—¿Qué tienes ahí, Black?

Era el libro sobre _quidditch, _que en aquel momento le tocaba a ella leer. Vega se lo enseñó.

—Los libros de la biblioteca no pueden sacarse fuera del colegio —dijo Snape—. Dámelo. Cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor.

—Seguro que se ha inventado esa regla —murmuró Harry furioso, mientras Snape se alejaba cojeando—. Me pregunto qué le pasa en la pierna.

—No sé, pero espero que le duela mucho —dijo Vega con amargura.

En la sala común de Gryffindor había mucho ruido aquella noche. Harry, Ron, Vega y Hermione estaban sentados juntos, cerca de la ventana. Hermione estaba repasando los deberes de Harry y Ron sobre Encantamientos mientras Vega terminaba una redacción de Transformaciones. Hermione nunca los dejaba copiar, ni de su trabajo, ni del de Vega («¿cómo vais a aprender?»), pero si les pedían que revisaran los trabajos les explicaban las respuestas correctas.

Harry parecía inquieto. Vega pensó que seguramente estaba muy nervioso por el partido del día siguiente. Despues de todo, no tendrían que haber leido el libro de _quidditch. _Solo había servido para preocuparlo innecesariamente. De pronto, Harry se puso de pie y les dijo que le preguntaría a Snape si podía devolverle el libro.

—Yo no lo haría —dijeron todos al mismo tiempo, pero Harry parecía convencido, así que Vega se levantó para acompañarlo, pues ya había terminado su redacción.

Bajaron a la sala de profesores y Harry llamó. No hubo respuesta. Llamó otra vez. Nada.

—¿Tal vez Snape haya dejado el libro aquí? —dijo el chico—. Voy a intentarlo.

Harry empujó un poco la puerta y Vega se puso a su lado. Miraron antes de entrar... y sus ojos captaron una escena horrible.

Snape y Filch estaban allí, solos. Snape tenía la túnica levantada por encima de las rodillas. Una de sus piernas estaba magullada y llena de sangre. Filch le estaba alcanzando unas vendas.

—Esa cosa maldita... —decía Snape—. ¿Cómo puede uno vigilar a tres cabezas al mismo tiempo?

Harry intentó cerrar la puerta sin hacer ruido, pero...

—¡POTTER! ¡BLACK!

El rostro de Snape estaba crispado de furia y dejó caer su túnica rápidamente, para ocultar la pierna herida. Harry tragó saliva y Vega trató de hacerse pasar desapercibida.

—Me preguntaba si me podía devolver mi libro —dijo Harry nerviosamente.

—¡FUERA! ¡FUERA DE AQUÍ!

Vega y Harry se marcharon rapidamente, antes de que Snape pudiera quitarles puntos para Gryffindor. Subieron corriendo la escalera y no pararon hasta llegar a la sala común, preocupados de que el profesor tratara de darles alcance.

—¿Lo has conseguido? —preguntó Ron, cuando se reunieron con ellos—. ¿Qué ha pasado?

Entre susurros, Vega les contó lo que habían visto.

—¿Sabéis lo que quiere decir? —terminó Harry sin aliento—. ¡Que trató de pasar por donde estaba el perro de tres cabezas, en Halloween! Allí se dirigía cuando lo vimos... ¡Iba a buscar lo que sea que tengan guardado allí! ¡Y apuesto mi escoba a que fue él quien dejó entrar al monstruo, para distraer la atención!

Hermione tenía los ojos muy abiertos.

—No, no puede ser —dijo—. Sé que no es muy bueno, pero no iba a tratar de robar algo que Dumbledore está custodiando.

—De verdad, Hermione, tú crees que todos los profesores son santos o algo parecido —dijo enfadado Ron

—Yo estoy con Harry—dijo Vega convencida—. Creo que Snape es capaz de cualquier cosa.

—Pero ¿qué busca? —preguntó Ron— ¿Qué es lo que guarda el perro?

Vega se fue a la cama con aquellas preguntas dando vueltas en su cabeza. Hermione murmuraba en sueños, pero Vega no podía dormir. No podía dejar de pensar en la expresión de la cara de Snape cuando Harry y ella vieron su pierna herida.

La mañana siguiente amaneció muy brillante y fría. El Gran Comedor estaba inundado por el delicioso aroma de las salchichas fritas y las alegres charlas de todos, que esperaban un buen partido de _quidditch_.

—Tienes que comer algo para el desayuno—dijo Vega, tratando convencer a Harry, que no había tocado su plato en todo el desayuno.

—No quiero nada.

—Aunque sea un pedazo de tostada —suplicó Hermione.

—No tengo hambre.

Harry parecía a punto de vomitar. Su piel tenía un tono verdoso y Vega se preocupó un poco, pues en cualquier momento echaría a andar hacia el terreno de juego.

—Harry, necesitas fuerza —dijo Seamus Finnigan—. Los únicos que el otro equipo marca son los buscadores.

—Gracias, Seamus —respondió Harry no muy convencido, mirando cómo llenaba de salsa de tomate sus salchichas.

A las once de la mañana, todo el colegio parecía estar reunido alrededor del campo de _quidditch_. Muchos alumnos tenían prismáticos. Los asientos podían elevarse pero, incluso así, a veces era difícil ver lo que estaba sucediendo.

Vega, Ron y Hermione se reunieron con Seamus y Dean en la grada más alta. Para darle una sorpresa a Harry, habían transformado en pancarta una de las sábanas que _Scabbers _había estropeado. Decía: «Potter; presidente», y Vega, había trazado un gran león de Gryffindor. Luego Hermione había realizado un pequeño hechizo y la pintura brillaba, cambiando de color.

No tuvieron que esperar mucho. Al cabo de unos minutos los jugadores salieron al terreno de juego escobas en mano vestidos con unas túnicas color escarlata, los de Gryffindor, y de verde los de Slytherin. Vega y sus amigos estallaron en gritos de ánimo. Las gradas estaban bastante llenas. Vega supuso que mucha gente querría ver el debut de Harry Potter como buscador del equipo de Gryffindor. Harry parecía aterrorizado, Vega podía notarlo incluso desde la distancia. Ayudó a Ron y a Seamus a levantar la pancarta y la agitaron fuerte, esperando que Harry pudiese verla desde abajo y dejase de preocuparse.

La señora Hooch hacía de árbitro. Estaba en el centro del campo, esperando a los dos equipos, con su escoba en la mano. Vega se fijó en los mienbros del equipo de Slytherin. El capitán del equipo parecía pariente del trol gigante, y Vega rezó por que hubiese heredado de él su cerebro.

Entonces los jugadores montaron en sus escobas y la señora Hooch dio un largo pitido con su silbato de plata. Quince escobas se elevaron, alto, muy alto en el aire.

—Y la _quaffle _es atrapada de inmediato por Angelina Johnson de Gryffindor... Qué excelente cazadora es esta joven y, a propósito, también es muy guapa...

—¡JORDAN!

—Lo siento, profesora.

El amigo de los gemelos Weasley, Lee Jordan, era el comentarista del partido, vigilado muy de cerca por la profesora McGonagall.

—Y realmente golpea bien, un buen pase a Alicia Spinnet, el gran descubrimiento de Oliver Wood, ya que el año pasado estaba en reserva... Otra vez Johnson y... No, Slytherin ha cogido la _quaffle_, el capitán de Slytherin, Marcus Flint se apodera de la _quaffle _y allá va... Flint vuela como un águila... está a punto de... no, lo detiene una excelente jugada del guardián Wood de Gryffindor y Gryffindor tiene la _quaffle_... Aquí está la cazadora Katie Bell de Gryffindor; buen vuelo rodeando a Flint, vuelve a elevarse del terreno de juego y... ¡Aaayyyy!, eso ha tenido que dolerle, un golpe de _bludger _en la nuca... La _quaffle _en poder de Slytherin... Adrian Pucey cogiendo velocidad hacia los postes de gol, pero lo bloquea otra _bludger_, enviada por Fred o George Weasley, no sé cuál de los dos... bonita jugada del golpeador de Gryffindor, y Johnson otra vez en posesión de la _quaffle_, el campo libre y allá va, realmente vuela, evita una _bludger_, los postes de gol están ahí... vamos, ahora Angelina... el guardián Bletchley se lanza... no llega... ¡GOL DE GRYFFINDOR!

Los gritos de los de Gryffindor llenaron el aire frío, junto con los silbidos y quejidos de Slytherin.

—Venga, dejadme sitio.

—¡Hagrid!

Vega, Ron y Hermione se juntaron para dejarle espacio a Hagrid.

—Estaba mirando desde mi cabaña —dijo Hagrid, enseñando el largo par de binoculares que le colgaban del cuello—. Pero no es lo mismo que estar con toda la gente. Todavía no hay señales de la _snitch_, ¿no?

—No —dijo Ron—. Harry todavía no tiene mucho que hacer.

—Mantenerse fuera de los problemas ya es algo —dijo Hagrid, cogiendo sus binoculares y fijándolos en la manchita que era Harry.

Por encima de ellos, Harry volaba sobre el juego, esperando alguna señal de la _snitch_. Cuando Angelina anotó un punto, Harry dio unas volteretas en el aire, y volvió a vigilar la llegada de la _snitch_. En un momento pareció que fuese a lanzarse, pero finalmente no lo hizo; en otro, una _bludger _decidió perseguirlo, como si fuera una bala de cañón, pero Harry la esquivó y Fred Weasley salió a atraparla.

—Slytherin toma posesión —decía Lee Jordan—. El cazador Pucey esquiva dos _bludgers_, a los dos Weasley y al cazador Bell, y acelera... esperen un momento... ¿No es la _snitch_?

Un murmullo recorrió la multitud, mientras Adrian Pucey dejaba caer la _quaffle_, demasiado ocupado en mirar por encima del hombro el relámpago dorado, que había pasado al lado de su oreja izquierda.

Harry la había visto. Se lanzó hacia abajo, detrás del destello dorado. El buscador de Slytherin, Terence Higgs, también la había visto. Nariz con nariz, se lanzaron hacia la _snitch_... Todos los cazadores parecían haber olvidado lo que debían hacer y estaban suspendidos en el aire para mirar.

Harry era más veloz que Higgs, pero incluso aumentó su velocidad y..

¡PUM! Un rugido de furia resonó desde los Gryffindors de las tribunas... Marcus Flint había cerrado el paso de Harry, para desviarle la dirección de la escoba, y éste se aferraba para no caer.

—¡Falta! —gritó Vega junto con los demás Gryffindors.

La señora Hooch le gritó enfadada a Flint, y luego ordenó tiro libre para Gryffindor; en el poste de gol. Pero con toda la confusión, la _snitch _dorada, como era de esperar, había vuelto a desaparecer.

Detrás de Vega, Dean Thomas gritaba.

—¡Eh, árbitro! ¡Tarjeta roja!

—Esto no es el fútbol, Dean —le recordó Ron—. No se puede echar a los jugadores en _quidditch_... ¿Y qué es una tarjeta roja?

Pero Hagrid estaba de parte de Dean.

—Deberían cambiar las reglas. Flint ha podido derribar a Harry en el aire.

A Lee Jordan le costaba ser imparcial.

—Entonces... después de esta obvia y desagradable trampa...

—¡Jordan! —lo regañó la profesora McGonagall.

—Quiero decir, después de esta evidente y asquerosa falta...

—¡Jordan, no digas que no te aviso...!

—Muy bien, muy bien. Flint casi mata al buscador de Gryffindor, cosa que le podría suceder a cualquiera, estoy seguro, así que penalti para Gryffindor; la coge Spinnet, que tira, no sucede nada, y continúa el juego, Gryffindor todavía en posesión de la pelota.

Harry esquivó otra _bludger_, que pasó peligrosamente cerca de su cabeza. De pronto, su escoba dio una súbita y aterradora sacudida. Durante un segundo pareció que iba a caer, pero se aferró con fuerza a la escoba con ambas manos y con las rodillas.

Era como si la escoba intentara derribarlo. Harry se movía de un lado a otro, su escoba completamente fuera de control. Iba en zigzag por el aire y, de vez en cuando, daba violentas sacudidas que casi lo hacían caer.

Lee seguía comentando el partido sin darse cuenta.

—Slytherin en posesión... Flint con la _quaffle_... la pasa a Spinnet, que la pasa a Bell... una _bludger _le da con fuerza en la cara, espero que le rompa la nariz (era una broma, profesora), Slytherin anota un tanto, oh, no...

Los de Slytherin vitoreaban. Nadie parecía haberse dado cuenta de la conducta extraña de la escoba de Harry. Lo llevaba cada vez más alto, lejos del juego, sacudiéndose y retorciéndose.

—No sé qué está haciendo Harry —murmuró Hagrid. Miró con los binoculares—. Si no lo conociera bien, diría que ha perdido el control de su escoba... pero no puede ser...

De pronto, la gente se dio cuenta y comenzó a señalar hacia Harry por encima de las gradas. Su escoba había comenzado a dar vueltas y él apenas podía sujetarse. Entonces la multitud jadeó y Vega se irguió de un salto. La escoba de Harry dio un salto feroz y Harry quedó colgando, sujeto sólo con una mano.

—¿Le sucedió algo cuando Flint le cerró el paso? —susurró Ron.

—No puede ser —dijo Hagrid, con voz temblorosa—. Nada puede interferir en una escoba, excepto la poderosa magia tenebrosa... Ningún chico le puede hacer eso a una Nimbus 2.000.

Ante esas palabras, Vega se dio cuenta de algo, cogió los binoculares de Hagrid, y en lugar de enfocar a Harry comenzó a buscar frenéticamente entre la multitud.

—¿Qué haces? —gimió Ron, con el rostro grisáceo.

—Si ningún alumno puede hacerle eso a una escoba… tiene que ser alguien del público —resopló Hermione preocupada.

—Snape... Mira— dijo Vega mientras le tendía los binoculares a Hermione.

La chica cogió los binoculares. Snape estaba en el centro de las tribunas frente a ellos. Tenía los ojos clavados en Harry y murmuraba algo sin detenerse.

—Está haciendo algo... Mal de ojo a la escoba —dijo Hermione.

—¿Qué podemos hacer? —exclamó Ron preocupado

—Déjamelo a mí—dijo Vega.

Antes de que nadie pudiera decir nada más, Vega se había levantado y había salido corriendo. Hermione era la única que había reaccionado, y salió detrás de ella. Vega echaba vistazos entre los huecos de las gradas hacia Harry mientras corría. La escoba vibraba tanto que era casi imposible que pudiera seguir colgado durante mucho más tiempo. Todos miraban aterrorizados, mientras los Weasley volaban hacía él, tratando de poner a salvo a Harry en una de las escobas. Pero aquello fue peor: cada vez que se le acercaban, la escoba saltaba más alto. Se dejaron caer y comenzaron a volar en círculos, con el evidente propósito de atraparlo si caía. Marcus Flint cogió la _quaffle _y marcó cinco tantos sin que nadie lo advirtiera.

—Vamos, chicas —murmuraba desesperado Ron.

Vega y Hermione habían cruzado las gradas hacia donde se encontraba Snape y en aquellos momento corrían por la fila de abajo. Subitamente, Vega atropelló al profesor Quirrell y Hermione siguió corriendo mientras Vega lo ayudaba a levantarse y lo distraía para que no viese lo que fuese que Hermione fuese a hacerle a Snape en las gradas.

Unas llamas azules salieron de la varita de la chica y saltaron a la túnica de Snape. El profesor tardó unos treinta segundos en darse cuenta de que se incendiaba. Un súbito aullido les indicó que habían hecho su trabajo. Hermione atrajo el fuego y lo guardó en un frasco dentro de su bolsillo mientras Vega seguía tratando que la mirada de Quirrell se centrase en ella. En cuanto Hermione se alejó lo suficiente, se despidió y se marchó corriendo. Snape nunca sabría lo que le había sucedido.

Fue suficiente. Allí arriba, súbitamente, Harry pudo subir de nuevo a su escoba.

—¡Neville, ya puedes mirar! —dijo Ron. Neville había estado llorando dentro de la chaqueta de Hagrid aquellos últimos cinco minutos.

Harry iba a toda velocidad hacia el terreno de juego cuando vieron que se llevaba la mano a la boca, como si fuera a marearse. Tosió y algo dorado cayó en su mano.

—¡Tengo la _snitch_! —gritó,agitándola sobre su cabeza; el partido terminó en una confusión total.

—No es que la haya atrapado, es que casi se la traga —todavía gritaba Flint veinte minutos más tarde. Pero aquello no cambió nada. Harry no había faltado a ninguna regla y Lee Jordan seguía proclamando alegremente el resultado. Gryffindor había ganado por ciento setenta puntos a sesenta. Pero Vega y sus amigos no oían nada, pues estaban en la cabaña de Hagrid, tomando una taza de té fuerte para calmar los nervios.

—Era Snape —explicaba Vega—. Hermione y yo lo vimos. Estaba maldiciendo tu escoba.

—Murmuraba y no te quitaba los ojos de encima —aseguró Ron muy serio.

—Tonterías —dijo Hagrid, que no había oído una palabra de lo que había sucedido—. ¿Por qué iba a hacer algo así Snape?

Harry, Ron, Vega y Hermione se miraron, preguntándose qué le iban a decir. Vega decidió contarle la verdad.

—Descubrimos algo sobre él —dijo a Hagrid—. Trató de pasar ante ese perro de tres cabezas, en Halloween. Y el perro lo mordió. Nosotros pensamos que trataba de robar lo que ese perro está guardando.

Hagrid dejó caer la tetera.

—¿Qué sabéis de _Fluffy_? —dijo.

—_¿Fluffy?_ —preguntó Ron extrañado.

—Ajá... Es mío... Se lo compré a un griego que conocí en el bar el año pasado... y se lo presté a Dumbledore para guardar...

—¿Sí? —dijo Harry con nerviosismo.

—Bueno, no me preguntéis más —dijo con rudeza Hagrid—. Es un secreto.

—Pero Snape trató de robarlo—aseguró Vega a pesar del escepticismo del guardabosques.

—Tonterías —repitió Hagrid—. Snape es un profesor de Hogwarts, nunca haría algo así.

—Entonces ¿por qué trató de matar a Harry? —gritó Hermione.

Los acontecimientos de aquel día parecían haber cambiado la idea de Hermione sobre Snape.

—Yo conozco un maleficio cuando lo veo, Hagrid. Lo he leído todo sobre ellos. ¡Hay que mantener la vista fija y Snape ni pestañeaba, yo lo vi!

—Os digo que estáis equivocados —dijo ofuscado Hagrid—. No sé por qué la escoba de Harry reaccionó de esa manera. .. ¡Pero Snape no iba a tratar de matar a un alumno! Ahora, escuchadme los cuatro, os estáis metiendo en cosas que no os conciernen y eso es peligroso. Olvidaos de ese perro y olvidad lo que está vigilando. En eso sólo tienen un papel el profesor Dumbledore y Nicolás Flamel...

—¡Ah! —dijo Vega—. Entonces hay alguien llamado Nicolás Flamel que está involucrado en esto, ¿no?

Hagrid pareció enfurecerse consigo mismo.


	13. El Espejo de Oesed

**13**

**El Espejo de Oesed**

Se acercaba la Navidad. Una mañana de mediados de diciembre Hogwarts se descubrió cubierto por dos metros de nieve. El lago estaba sólidamente congelado y los gemelos Weasley fueron castigados por hechizar varias bolas de nieve para que siguieran a Quirrell y lo golpearan en la parte de atrás de su turbante. Las pocas lechuzas que habían podido llegar a través del cielo tormentoso para dejar el correo tuvieron que quedar al cuidado de Hagrid hasta recuperarse, antes de volar otra vez.

Todos estaban impacientes de que empezaran las vacaciones. Mientras que la sala común de Gryffindor y el Gran Comedor tenían las chimeneas encendidas, los pasillos, llenos de corrientes de aire, se habían vuelto helados, y un viento cruel golpeaba las ventanas de las aulas. Lo peor de todo eran las clases del profesor Snape, abajo en las mazmorras, en donde la respiración subía como niebla y los hacía mantenerse lo más cerca posible de sus calderos calientes.

—Me da mucha lástima —dijo Draco Malfoy, en una de las clases de Pociones— toda esa gente que tendrá que quedarse a pasar la Navidad en Hogwarts, porque no los quieren en sus casas.

Mientras hablaba, miraba en dirección a la mesa de Harry y Vega. Crabbe y Goyle lanzaron risitas burlonas. Harry y Vega, que estaban pesando polvo de espinas de pez león, no les hicieron ni caso. Después del partido de _quidditch_, Malfoy se había vuelto más desagradable que nunca con Harry y sus amigos, pero sobretodo con Harry. Disgustado por la derrota de Slytherin, había tratado de hacer que todos se rieran diciendo que un sapo con una gran boca podía reemplazar a Harry como buscador. Pero entonces se dio cuenta de que nadie lo encontraba gracioso, porque estaban muy impresionados por la forma en que Harry se había mantenido en su escoba. Así que Malfoy; celoso y enfadado, había vuelto a fastidiar a Harry por no tener una familia apropiada.

Era verdad que Harry y Vega no irían a Privet Drive para las fiestas. La profesora McGonagall había pasado la semana antes, haciendo una lista de los alumnos que iban a quedarse allí para Navidad, y los dos pusieron su nombre de inmediato. Vega no iba a volver a casa porque sus padres siempre estaban muy ocupados durante aquellas fiestas, por lo que le habían propuesto que aquellas Navidades las pasase con sus amigos. Ron y sus hermanos también se quedaban, porque el señor y la señora Weasley se marchaban a Rumania, a visitar a Charles.

Cuando abandonaron los calabozos, al finalizar la clase de Pociones, encontraron un gran abeto que ocupaba el extremo del pasillo. Dos enormes pies aparecían por debajo del árbol y un gran resoplido les indicó que Hagrid estaba detrás de él.

—Hola, Hagrid. ¿Necesitas ayuda? —preguntó Ron, metiendo la cabeza entre las ramas.

—No, va todo bien. Gracias, Ron.

—¿Te importaría quitarte de en medio? —La voz fría y gangosa de Malfoy llegó desde atrás—. ¿Estás tratando de ganar algún dinero extra, Weasley? Supongo que quieres ser guardabosques cuando salgas de Hogwarts... Esa choza de Hagrid debe de parecerte un palacio, comparada con la casa de tu familia.

Ron se lanzó contra Malfoy justo cuando aparecía Snape en lo alto de las escaleras.

—¡WEASLEY!

Ron soltó el cuello de la túnica de Malfoy.

—Lo han provocado, profesor Snape —dijo Hagrid, sacando su gran cabeza peluda por encima del árbol—. Malfoy estaba insultando a su familia.

—Lo que sea, pero pelear está contra las reglas de Hogwarts, Hagrid —dijo Snape con una voz amable que no le pegaba nada—. Cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor; Weasley, y agradece que no sean más. Y ahora marchaos todos.

Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle pasaron bruscamente, sonriendo con presunción.

—Voy a atraparlo —dijo Ron, sacando los dientes ante la espalda de Malfoy—. Uno de estos días lo atraparé...

—Los detesto a los dos —añadió Harry—. A Malfoy y a Snape.

Vega asintió enfadada mirando como se alejaban los tres chicos riendose.

—Vamos, arriba el ánimo, ya es casi Navidad —dijo Hagrid—. Os voy a decir qué haremos: venid conmigo al Gran Comedor; está precioso.

Así que los cuatro siguieron a Hagrid y su abeto hasta el Gran Comedor, donde la profesora McGonagall y el profesor Flitwick estaban ocupados en la decoración.

El salón estaba espectacular. Guirnaldas de muérdago y acebo colgaban de las paredes, y no menos de doce árboles de Navidad estaban distribuidos por el lugar, algunos brillando con pequeños carámbanos, otros con cientos de velas.

—¿Cuántos días os quedan para las vacaciones? —preguntó Hagrid.

—Sólo uno —respondió Hermione—. Y eso me recuerda... Vega, Harry, Ron, nos queda media hora para el almuerzo, deberíamos ir a la biblioteca.

—Sí, claro, tienes razón —dijo Vega, obligándose a apartar la vista del profesor Flitwick, que sacaba burbujas doradas de su varita, para ponerlas en las ramas del árbol nuevo.

—¿La biblioteca? —preguntó Hagrid, acompañándolos hasta la puerta—. ¿Justo antes de las fiestas? Un poco triste, ¿no creéis?

—Oh, no es un trabajo —explicó alegremente Harry—. Desde que mencionaste a Nicolás Flamel, estamos tratando de averiguar quién es.

—¿Qué? —Hagrid parecía impresionado—. Escuchadme... Ya os lo dije... No os metáis. No tiene nada que ver con vosotros lo que custodia ese perro.

—Nosotros queremos saber quién es Nicolás Flamel, eso es todo —dijo Vega tratando parecer inocente.

—Salvo que quieras ahorrarnos el trabajo —añadió Harry—. Ya hemos buscado en miles de libros y no hemos podido encontrar nada... Si nos das una pista... Yo sé que leí su nombre en algún lado.

—No voy a deciros nada —dijo Hagrid con firmeza.

—Entonces tendremos que descubrirlo nosotros —dijo Hermione. Dejaron a Hagrid malhumorado y fueron rápidamente a la biblioteca.

Habían estado buscando el nombre de Flamel desde que a Hagrid se le escapó, porque ¿de qué otra manera podían averiguar lo que quería robar Snape? El problema era la dificultad de buscar; sin saber qué podía haber hecho Flamel para figurar en un libro. No estaba en _Grandes magos del siglo XX_, ni en _Notables nombres de la magia de nuestro tiempo_; tampoco figuraba en _Importantes descubrimientos en la magia moderna _ni en _Un estudio del reciente desarrollo de la hechicería_. Y además, por supuesto, estaba el tamaño de la biblioteca, miles y miles de libros, miles de estantes, cientos de estrechas filas...

Hermione sacó una lista de títulos y temas que había decidido investigar; mientras Harry y Ron se paseaban entre una fila de libros y los sacaba al azar. Vega se acercó a la Sección Prohibida. Se había preguntado si Flamel no estaría allí. Pero por desgracia, hacía falta un permiso especial, firmado por un profesor, para mirar alguno de los libros de aquella sección, y sabía que no iba a conseguirlo. Allí estaban los libros con la poderosa Magia del Lado Oscuro, que nunca se enseñaba en Hogwarts y que sólo leían los alumnos mayores, que estudiaban cursos avanzados de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

—¿Qué estás buscando, muchacha?

—Estoy buscando a un amigo —respondió Vega.

La señora Pince, la bibliotecaria, empuñó un plumero ante su cara.

—Pues no creo que lo encuentres mirando por la sección prohibida ¡Vamos, fuera de aquí!

Vega volvió hacia la mesa en la que seguía sentada Hermione, revisando libros. Todos se habían puesto de acuerdo en que era mejor no consultar a la señora Pince sobre Flamel. Estaban seguros de que ella podría decírselo, pero no podían arriesgarse a que Snape se enterara de lo que estaban buscando.

Vega ayudó a Hermione a mirar los libros que traían los chicos, pero no tenía muchas esperanzas. Después de todo, buscaban sólo desde hacía quince días y en los pocos momentos libres, así que no era raro que no encontraran nada. Lo que realmente necesitaban era una buena investigación, sin la señora Pince pegada a sus nucas.

Cinco minutos más tarde, cerraron los libros con un suspiro cansado y se marcharon a almorzar.

—Vais a seguir buscando cuando yo no esté, ¿verdad? —dijo Hermione—. Si encontráis algo, enviadme una lechuza.

—Y tú podrás preguntarle a tus padres si saben quién es Flamel —dijo Ron—. Preguntarle a ellos no tendrá riesgos.

—Ningún riesgo, ya que ambos son dentistas —respondió Hermione.

Cuando comenzaron las vacaciones, Vega, Ron y Harry tuvieron mucho tiempo para pensar en Flamel. Como todos los compañeros de su edad, chicos y chicas, aparte de ellos tres, se habían marchado, Vega se mudó al dormitorio de los chicos solo por las vacaciones. Tenían el dormitorio para ellos y la sala común estaba mucho más vacía que de costumbre, así que podían elegir los mejores sillones frente al fuego. Se quedaban comiendo todo lo que podían pinchar en un tenedor de tostar (pan, buñuelos, melcochas) y planeaban formas de hacer que expulsaran a Malfoy, muy divertidas, pero imposibles de llevar a cabo.

Ron también comenzó a enseñar a Harry y a Vega a jugar al ajedrez mágico. Era igual que el de los _muggles_, salvo que las piezas estaban vivas, lo que lo hacía muy parecido a dirigir un ejército en una batalla. El juego de Ron era muy antiguo y estaba gastado. Como todo lo que tenía, había pertenecido a alguien de su familia, en este caso a su abuelo. Sin embargo, las piezas de ajedrez viejas no eran una desventaja. Ron las conocía tan bien que nunca tenía problemas en hacerles hacer lo que quería.

Harry y Vega jugaron con el ajedrez que Seamus Finnigan le había prestado a Harry, y las piezas no condiaban en ellos. Harry no era muy buen jugador, y las piezas le daban distintos consejos y lo confundían, diciendo, por ejemplo: «No me envíes a mí. ¿No ves el caballo? Muévelo a él, podemos permitirnos perderlo». Vega era algo mejor, pero aún así Ron seguía ganando muchas de las partidas de las que jugaban porque las piezas de Seamus no le hacían caso.

En la víspera de Navidad, Vega se fue a la cama (había ocupado la de Neville), deseosa de que llegara el día siguiente, pensando en toda la diversión y comida que los aguardaban además de esperando los regalos que le llegarían por su cumpleaños. Cuando al día siguiente se despertó temprano, lo primero que vio fue unos cuantos paquetes a los pies de su cama.

—¡Feliz Navidad! —la saludó medio dormido Ron, mientras Harry miraba alucinado unos cuantos paquetes a los pies de su cama.

—¡Y Feliz cumpleaños! —añadió con una sonrisa radiante Harry—. Por fin tienes once años.

Ron giró su cabeza extrañado hacia Vega.

—¿Hoy cumples once años? —dijo muy confundido.

—Si

—¿Y como es que entraste en Hogwarts?

Vega y Harry dejaron sus regalos y miraron a Ron. No entendían cual era el problema, así que Ron se apresuro en explicarse.

—Tienes que tener once años para recibir la carta de Hogwarts, es una norma. Charlie cumple los años en diciembre también, por eso para entrar a Hogwarts tuvo que esperar un año más que otros niños que nacieron el mismo año que él, pero antes de septiembre.

Vega y Harry se miraron extrañados. Nadie le había dicho nada a Vega de que no podía entrar en Hogwarts, y estaba claro que había recibido la carta, pues estaba allí. Vega se encogió de hombros. Realmente no le importaba mucho pues gracias a ello había entrado en el colegio a la vez que su amigo. Dejaron pasar el tema y se centraron cada uno en sus regalos. Harry parecía encantado de tener tantos regalos porque sus tíos no solían regalarle nada.

Vega cogió el paquete que estaba más arriba. Estaba envuelto en un papel que Vega reconoció enseguida. Tenía escrito: «Para Vega de parte de Remus, Albert y Janet». Vega se alegró de que su padrino hubiese compartido el regalo con sus padres, pues no le hacía mucha gracia que se gastase su escaso dinero en cosas para ella. El paquete contenía un gran cuaderno con hojas de pergamino, una pluma con una forma muy curiosa y retorcida, y un set de tintas de colores. Iba acompañado de un par de notas.

_Hola cariño,_

_¡Feliz cumpleaños! Espero que lo estes pasando bien estas Navidades con tus amigos. Tu padre y yo queríamos regalarte algo que tuviese que ver con este mundo mágico tan maravilloso así que le pedimos al señor Lupin que nos ayudase a elegir y a comprar el regalo. Espero que te guste, aunque no estoy muy segura de que és._

_Janet._

La otra nota estaba escrita con otra letra, que Vega no reconoció.

_Querida Vega,_

_Estoy seguro de que lo estaras pasando genial con Harry y tus nuevos amigos en el colegio. Tus padres me pidieron ayuda para encontrarte un regalo bonito por tu cumpleaños, así que espero que te guste esto. Es un cuaderno, una pluma y tintas especiales para hacer dibujos mágicos. Todo lo que dibujes en el cuaderno se animará como si fuese uno de los cuadros del colegio._

_Nos veremos en verano, que pases un buen cumpleaños, el banquete de Navidad de Hogwarts es la mejor forma de celebrarlo, estoy seguro._

_Un abrazo,_

_Remus Lupin._

Vega miró alucinada el cuadernillo que tenía sobre las piernas y decidió que lo probaría cuanto antes. Por el momento pasó al regalo siguiente. Mientras, Harry le enseñaba a Ron el regalo que le habían enviado los Dursley, un a moneda de cincuenta peniques.

—¡Qué raro! —dijo— ¡Qué forma! ¿Esto es dinero?

—Puedes quedarte con ella —dijo Harry, riendo ante el placer de Ron—. Hagrid, mis tíos... ¿Este es tuyo Vega?

Levantó un paquete envuelto en papel rojo y Vega asintió con una sonrisa mientras se comía una de las ranas de chocolate de la caja que le había enviado Hermione.

—Ostras Vega ¡Como mola! —dijo Harry mientras desembalaba su nuevo ejemplar de _Manual del viajero volador, historia de la escoba voladora desde la Sweep 1 hasta la Nimbus 2.000 _—. Ahota abre tu el mio.

Vega se inclinó para recoger un paquete cuadrado que decía «De parte de Harry». Lo abrió y descubrió lo que parecía una cámara fotográfica muy antigua y un album, que al abrirlo vio que estaba vacio.

—Es una cámara mágica—explicó Harry—. Hace fotos en movimiento y las revela en el momento.

—¿Es algo así como una polaroid mágica? — preguntó Vega muy ilusionada. Harry asintió, pero Ron levantó la cabeza curioso.

—¿Qué es una polaroid?

Como respuesta, Vega giró la cámara hacia los dos chicos e hizo su primera foto. Enseguida, un papel salió de la parte baja de la cámara. Esperó un poco y miró la foto. Harry y Ron la miraban desde la foto. El primero sonreia y se ajustaba las gafas sobre los ojos mientras el segundo miraba hacia Harry y hacia el frente con expresión de curiosidad. Vega le dio las gracias a Harry y colocó la foto en la primera página del album que también le había regalado el chico.

Entonces volvió a mirar sus paquetes y detectó uno que no sabía de quien era. Al parecer a Harry le pasaba lo mismo, pues levantó un paquete similar de su montón de regalos.

—¿Quién me ha enviado éste? —preguntó el chico.

—Creo que sé de quién es ése —dijo Ron, algo rojo y señalando el regalo—. Mi madre. Le hablé de vosotros en una carta y... oh, no —gruñó—, os ha hecho un jersey Weasley.

Harry y Vega abrieron sus paquetes y encontraron dos jerseys tejidos a mano. El de Harry era grueso y color verde esmeralda, y el de Vega era de un tono morado claro. El de Harry venía acompañado de una gran caja de pastel de chocolate casero.

—Cada año nos teje un jersey —explicó Ron, desenvolviendo su paquete— y el mío siempre es rojo oscuro.

—Es muy amable de parte de tu madre —dijo Harry mientras Vega se acercaba a probar el pastel, que era delicioso.

Vega abrió un paquete de parte de Hagrid, que contenía uno de sus pasteles de piedra, por lo que quedó desechado rápidamente frente al increible pastel de chocolate de la señora Weasley. Ya solo le quedaba un solo regalo, de parte de los Tonks, que resultó ser una colección de vinilos del grupo favorito de Nymphadora, y del cual le había estado hablando todo el verano. Las brujas de Macbeth. Ron por otro lado agradeció el regalo que le había hecho Vega, un album gigantesco con espacio para almacenar ordenadamente todos sus cromos de las ranas de chocolate.

Solo le quedaba un regalo para abrir a Harry. Cuando rasgó el papel algo fluido y de color gris plateado se deslizó hacia el suelo y se quedó brillando. Ron bufó.

—Había oído hablar de esto —dijo con voz ronca, dejando caer la caja de grageas de todos los sabores, regalo de Hermione—. Si es lo que pienso, es algo verdaderamente raro y valioso.

—¿Qué es? —preguntó Vega curiosa.

Vega se acercó a Harry y acarició la tela brillante y plateada. El tocarlo producía una sensación extraña, como si fuera agua convertida en tejido.

—Es una capa invisible —dijo Ron, con una expresión de temor reverencial—. Estoy seguro... Pruébatela.

Harry se puso la capa sobre los hombros y Ron y Vega lanzaron un grito.

—¡Lo es! ¡Mira tus pies!

Efectivamente: Vega solo podía ver de Harry su cabeza suspendida en el aire (lo cual resultaba bastante inquietante), porque su cuerpo era totalmente invisible. Harry se puso la capa sobre la cabeza y desapareció por completo.

—Wooow—exclamó Ron alucinado

—¡Hay una nota! —dijo Vega—. ¡Ha caído una nota!

Harry volvió a hacerse visible al quitarse la capa y cogió la nota. Debía decir algo importante porque su cara se volvió un poco pálida al leerla.

—Yo daría cualquier cosa por tener una —dijo Ron admirando aún la capa— Lo que sea.

—¿Qué te sucede? —preguntó Vega al ver que su amigo estaba muy callado.

—Nada —dijo Harry, pero Vega no se lo creyó.

Iba a insistirle, pero antes de que pudiera decir o pensar algo, la puerta del dormitorio se abrió de golpe y Fred y George Weasley entraron. Harry escondió rápidamente la capa bajo las sábanas.

—¡Feliz Navidad!

—¡Eh, mira! ¡A Harry y a Vega también les han regalado un jersey Weasley!

Fred y George llevaban jerséis azules, uno con una gran letra F y el otro con la G.

—El de ellos es mejor que el nuestro —dijo Fred cogiendo el jersey de Harry—. Es evidente que se esmera más cuando no es para la familia.

—¿Por qué no te has puesto el tuyo, Ron? —quiso saber George—. Vamos, pruébatelo, son bonitos y abrigan.

—Detesto el rojo oscuro —se quejó Ron, mientras se lo pasaba por la cabeza.

—No tenéis la inicial en los vuestros —observó George—. Supongo que ella piensa que no os vais a olvidar de vuestros nombres. Pero nosotros no somos estúpidos... Sabemos muy bien que nos llamamos Gred y Feorge.

Vega se rió y levantó la cámara de foto. Los gemelos al verla se pusieron a hacer muecas y salió una foto muy divertida que Vega se apresuró a meter en el album.

—¿Qué es todo ese ruido?

Percy Weasley asomó la cabeza a través de la puerta, con aire de desaprobación. Era evidente que había ido desenvolviendo sus regalos por el camino, porque también tenía un jersey bajo el brazo, que Fred vio.

—¡P de prefecto! Pruébatelo, Percy, vamos, todos nos lo hemos puesto, hasta Harry y Vega tienen uno.

—Yo... no... quiero —dijo Percy, con firmeza, mientras los gemelos le metían el jersey por la cabeza, tirándole las gafas al suelo.

—Y hoy no te sentarás con los prefectos —dijo George—. La Navidad es para pasarla en familia.

Cogieron a Percy y se lo llevaron de la habitación, con los brazos sujetos por el jersey.

Vega no había celebrado en su vida una comida de Navidad como aquélla. Un centenar de pavos asados, montañas de patatas cocidas y asadas, soperas llenas de guisantes con mantequilla, recipientes de plata con una grasa riquísima y salsa de moras, y muchos huevos sorpresa esparcidos por todas las mesas. Estos fantásticos huevos no tenían nada que ver con los flojos artículos de los _muggles_, ni con juguetitos de plástico ni gorritos de papel. Vega tiró uno al suelo y no sólo hizo ¡pum!, sino que estalló como un cañonazo y los envolvió en una nube azul, mientras del interior salían una chistera muy elegante y varios ratones blancos, vivos. En la Mesa Alta, Dumbledore había reemplazado su sombrero cónico de mago por un bonete floreado, y se reía de un chiste del profesor Flitwick.

A los pavos les siguieron los pudines de Navidad, flameantes. Percy casi se rompió un diente al morder un _sickle _de plata que estaba en el trozo que le tocó. Vega observaba a Hagrid, que cada vez se ponía más rojo y bebía más vino, hasta que finalmente besó a la profesora McGonagall en la mejilla y, para sorpresa de todos, ella se ruborizó y rió, con el sombrero medio torcido.

Cuando finalmente se levantaron de la mesa, iban todos cargados de cosas de las sorpresas navideñas, y que incluían globos luminosos que no estallaban, un juego de Haga Crecer Sus Propias Verrugas y piezas nuevas de ajedrez. Vega había conseguido un juego entero de ajedrez cuando, al enterarse los demás Weasleys de que era su cumpleaños, habían reunido todas las piezas que les hubiesen salido a ellos para ofrecerselas de regalo de cumpleaños.

Vega, Harry y los Weasley pasaron una velada muy divertida, con una batalla de bolas de nieve en el parque. Más tarde, helados, húmedos y jadeantes, regresaron a la sala común de Gryffindor para sentarse al lado del fuego. Allí Vega estrenó su nuevo ajedrez y, espectacularmente, consiguió ganarle a Ron dos partidas de cinco.

Después de un té con bocadillos de pavo, buñuelos, bizcocho borracho y pastel de Navidad, todos se sintieron tan hartos y soñolientos que no podían hacer otra cosa que irse a la cama; no obstante, permanecieron sentados observando a Percy, que perseguía a Fred y George por toda la torre Gryffindor porque le habían robado su insignia de prefecto. Vega rellenaba el album que le había regalado Harry con todas las fotos que había tomado durante el día. Había una de Hagrid, terriblemente borracho, abrazando con fuerza a Harry y a Ron y levantandolos del suelo; Una foto que había hecho Harry de Vega, Fred, George y Ron posando con sus sombreros (una chistera alta, una boina de pachwork, una pamela y un gorro ruso respectivamente); Una foto del profesor Dumbledore dando un brindis, y muchas otras fotos que habían tomado jugando en la nieve.

Fue el mejor día de Navidad y de cumpleaños de Vega de toda su vida. Ron, ahíto de pavo y pastel, se quedó dormido en cuanto corrió las cortinas de su cama. Vega se sonrió en la oscuridad y enseguida se quedó dormida a su vez.

A la mañana siguiente, nada más despertarse Harry les contó una historia maravillosa. La noche anterior, Harry se había dedicado a explorar el castillo con la capa de invisibilidad y había acabado encontrando un aula vacía en la que había un espejo maravilloso que le había mostrado a toda su familia.

—Podías habernos despertado —dijo malhumorado Ron.

—Podeis venir esta noche. Yo voy a volver; quiero enseñaros el espejo.

—Me gustaría ver a tu madre y a tu padre —dijo Vega con interés.

—Y yo quiero ver a todas vuestras familias, todos los Weasley y todos los Black... —se calló incómodo y rectificó—. O bueno, a todos los McKinnon…

—A mi familia podeis verla cuando querais —dijo Ron rápidamente para relajar la súbita tensión en el ambiente—. Venid a mi casa este verano. De todos modos, a lo mejor sólo muestra gente muerta. Pero qué lástima que no encontraste a Flamel. ¿No quereis tocino o alguna otra cosa? ¿Por qué no comes nada Harry?

Vega se fijó en que Harry estaba tremendamente serio y pensativo. Le daba la impresión de que haber visto aquel espejo le había causado una tremenda impresión. Se encogió de hombros y se sirvió un huevo cocido. Despues de todo era normal que Harry estuviese tan alucinado. Su mayor deseo siempre había sido conocer a su familia, y aquel espejo se la podía mostrar, era su sueño hecho realidad.

Aquella noche, cubiertos los tres por la capa, tuvieron que andar con mucha lentitud para no tropezar. Trataron de repetir el camino que había hecho Harry desde la biblioteca la noche anterior, pero acabaron vagando por oscuros pasillos durante casi una hora.

—Estoy congelado —se quejó Ron—. Olvidemos esto y volvamos.

—¡No! —susurró Harry ansioso—. Sé que está por aquí.

Pasaron al lado del fantasma de una bruja alta, que se deslizaba en dirección opuesta, pero no vieron a nadie más.

Justo cuando Ron se quejaba de que tenía los pies helados y Vega estaba a punto de salirse de la capa para volver a la sala común, Harry se sobresaltó y susurró:

—Es allí... justo allí... ¡sí!

Abrieron la puerta. Harry dejó caer la capa de sus hombros y corrió hacia delante.

Aquello parecía un aula en desuso. Las sombras de sillas y pupitres amontonados contra las paredes, una papelera invertida y apoyada contra la pared de enfrente... Había algo que parecía no pertenecer allí, como si lo hubieran dejado para quitarlo de en medio.

Era un espejo magnífico, alto hasta el techo, con un marco dorado muy trabajado, apoyado en unos soportes que eran como garras. Tenía una inscripción grabada en la parte superior: _Oesed le nozaroc ut ed onis arac ut se on otse_.

Harry estaba de pie delante del espejo, mirando su reflejo maravillado, pues Vega no podía ver más que al chico reflejado en el espejo.

—¿Veis? —murmuró Harry.

—No puedo ver nada—musitó Ron algo decepcionado.

—¡Mira! Míralos a todos... Son muchos...

—Sólo podemos verte a ti—dijo Vega.

—Pero mirad bien, vamos, ponte donde estoy yo Ron.

Harry dio un paso a un lado, y Ron se colocó frente al espejo. Vega tampoco notó ningún cambio, sólo veía a Ron con su pijama de colores.

Sin embargo, Ron parecía fascinado con su imagen.

—¡Míradme! —dijo.

—¿Puedes ver a toda tu familia contigo? —preguntó Harry que parecía muy ansioso, como si fuese a empujar al pelirrojo para volverse a mirarse a sí mismo al espejo.

—No... estoy solo... —respondió Ron confuso—, pero soy diferente... mayor... ¡y soy delegado!

—¿Cómo? —exclamaron Vega y Harry a la vez.

—Tengo... tengo un distintivo como el de Bill y estoy levantando la copa de la casa y la copa de _quidditch_... ¡Y también soy capitán de _quidditch_!

Ron apartó los ojos de aquella espléndida visión y miró excitado a sus dos amigos.

—¿Crees que este espejo muestra el futuro?

—¿Cómo puede ser? Si toda la familia de Harry está muerta... déjame mirar a mí ahora... —pidió Vega, deseando ver lo que le mostraba el espejo.

—Alá no, Harry lo tuvo toda la noche, déjame un ratito más.

Vega le lanzó una mirada inquisitiva y apartó al muchacho para colocarse frente al espejo. Enseguida vió porqué los dos chicos parecían tan maravillados por el espejo.

En el veía su propio reflejo, pero no estaba sola. En cada uno de sus costados había dos personas. Dos personas que Vega reconoció enseguida gracias a la foto que le había enseñado su padrino en verano. Allí estaban sus padres, más mayores de lo que estaban en la foto de Remus, y los dos le sonreían mientras se abrazaban. Empezó a describirles lo que veía a los chicos cuando se fijó que ella y sus padres no eran las únicas personas en el reflejo. Remus, su padrino, estaba también en la foto. Parecía mucho más saludable que las veces que Vega lo había visto, y vestía ropa muy elegante y nueva. Harry estaba también en el fondo, como si se encontrase un poco detrás de ella, a pesar de que Vega sabía muy bien que el chico estaba de pie a su lado, algo apartado discutiendo con Ron porque quería acercarse a mirar lo que ella veía, pero Ron quería volver a verse a sí mirmo. Harry tampoco estaba solo en el reflejo. A su lado había también dos personas, que Vega no reconoció pero que supuso serían sus padres por el parecido del chico con el hombre.

Vega volvió a centrar la vista en sus padres, muy feliz. Su madre se había agachado y abrazaba a su reflejo mientras que su padre se había girado y chocaba los cinco con el padre de Harry mientras Remus, muy contento, pasaba un brazo por el hombro del padre de Harry también. Vega podría haberse quedado toda la noche mirando aquella imagen de pura felicidad, pero los chicos comenzaban a discutir en voz demasiado alta

—Pero si estás sosteniendo la copa de _quidditch_, ¿qué tiene eso de interesante? Quiero ver a mis padres.

—No me empujes.

Un súbito ruido en el pasillo puso fin a la discusión. No parecían haberse dado cuenta de que hablaban en voz alta.

—¡Rápido! —susurró Vega.

Ron tiró la capa sobre ellos justo cuando los luminosos ojos de la _Señora Norris _aparecieron en la puerta. Vega, Ron y Harry permanecieron inmóviles, los tres pensando lo mismo: ¿la capa funcionaba con los gatos? Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, la gata dio la vuelta y se marchó.

—No estamos seguros... Puede haber ido a buscar a Filch, seguro que nos ha oído. Vamos. —murmuró Vega.

Y junto con Ron, empujaron a Harry para que salieran de la habitación.

La nieve todavía no se había derretido a la mañana siguiente.

—¿Quieres jugar al ajedrez, Harry? —preguntó Ron.

—No.

—¿Por qué no vamos a visitar a Hagrid? —propuso Vega.

—No... id vosotros...

—Sé en qué estás pensando, Harry, en ese espejo. No vuelvas esta noche. —le pidio Vega, a pesar de que sabía como se sentía su amigo.

—¿Por qué no?

—No lo sé. Pero tengo un mal presentimiento—le respondió, no muy segura.

—Ya has tenido muchos encuentros—dijo Ron tratando de convencerlo— Filch, Snape y la _Señora Norris _andan vigilando por ahí ¿Qué importa si no te ven? ¿Y si tropiezan contigo? ¿Y si chocas con algo?

—Pareces Hermione.

—Lo decimos en serio, Harry, no vayas—zanjó Vega mientras empezaba una partida de ajedrez con Ron.

Pero Harry aún así parecía decidido, y Vega sabía que no podría hacer nada para detenerlo. Sabía como se sentía, ella también quería volver a mirar aquel espejo, pero ella era realista. Sabía que lo que le mostraba el espejo no podía ser real de ninguna forma y prefería no hacerse falsas ilusiones volviendo a mirar en su reflejo.

* * *

Efectivamente, aquella noche Harry salió mientras Vega y Ron dormían profundamente. La tercera noche encontró el camino más rápidamente que las veces anteriores. Harry andaba más rápido de lo que habría sido prudente, porque sabía que estaba haciendo ruido, pero no se encontró con nadie.

Y cuando llegó, allí estaban su madre y su padre, sonriéndole otra vez, y uno de sus abuelos lo saludaba muy contento. Harry se dejó caer al suelo para sentarse frente al espejo. Nadie iba a impedir que pasara la noche con su familia. Nadie.

Excepto...

—Entonces de vuelta otra vez, ¿no, Harry?

Harry se quedó helado. Miró para atrás. Sentado en un pupitre, contra la pared, estaba nada menos que Albus Dumbledore. Harry debió de haber pasado justo por su lado, y estaba tan desesperado por llegar hasta el espejo que no había notado su presencia.

—No... no lo había visto, señor.

—Es curioso lo miope que se puede volver uno al ser invisible —dijo Dumbledore, y Harry se sintió aliviado al ver que le sonreía—. Entonces —continuó Dumbledore, bajando del pupitre para sentarse en el suelo con Harry—, tú, como cientos antes que tú, has descubierto las delicias del espejo de Oesed.

—No sabía que se llamaba así, señor.

—Pero espero que te habrás dado cuenta de lo que hace, ¿no?

—Bueno... me mostró a mi familia y...

—Y a tu amigo Ron lo reflejó como capitán, y a la señorita Black le mostró una imagen de sus seres más queridos felices a su alrededor.

—¿Cómo lo sabe...?

—No necesito una capa para ser invisible —dijo amablemente Dumbledore—. Y ahora ¿puedes pensar qué es lo que nos muestra el espejo de Oesed a todos nosotros?

Harry negó con la cabeza.

—Déjame explicarte. El hombre más feliz de la tierra puede utilizar el espejo de Oesed como un espejo normal, es decir, se mirará y se verá exactamente como es. ¿Eso te ayuda?

Harry pensó. Luego dijo lentamente:

—Nos muestra lo que queremos... lo que sea que queramos...

—Sí y no —dijo con calma Dumbledore—. Nos muestra ni más ni menos que el más profundo y desesperado deseo de nuestro corazón. Para ti, que nunca conociste a tu familia, verlos rodeándote. Ronald Weasley, que siempre ha sido sobrepasado por sus hermanos, se ve solo y el mejor de todos ellos. Vega Black, que siempre se ha preocupado por el bienestar de sus seres queridos, los ve completamente felices y sanos a su alrededor y a sus padres cuidando de ella sin que se tenga que preocupar por nada ni nadie. Sin embargo, este espejo no nos dará conocimiento o verdad. Hay hombres que se han consumido ante esto, fascinados por lo que han visto. O han enloquecido, al no saber si lo que muestra es real o siquiera posible. La señorita Black se ha dado cuenta, aunque no te lo haya sabido decir con palabras y por eso trató de prevenir que volvieses aquí esta noche.

Continuó:

—El espejo será llevado a una nueva casa mañana, Harry, y te pido que no lo busques otra vez. Y si alguna vez te cruzas con él, deberás estar preparado. No es bueno dejarse arrastrar por los sueños y olvidarse de vivir, recuérdalo. Ahora ¿por que no te pones de nuevo esa magnífica capa y te vas a la cama?

Harry se puso de pie.

—Señor... profesor Dumbledore... ¿Puedo preguntarle algo?

—Es evidente que ya lo has hecho —sonrió Dumbledore—. Sin embargo, puedes hacerme una pregunta más.

—¿Qué es lo que ve, cuando se mira en el espejo?

—¿Yo? Me veo sosteniendo un par de gruesos calcetines de lana.

Harry lo miró asombrado.

—Uno nunca tiene suficientes calcetines —explicó Dumbledore—. Ha pasado otra Navidad y no me han regalado ni un solo par. La gente sigue insistiendo en regalarme libros.

En cuanto Harry estuvo de nuevo en su cama, se le ocurrió pensar que tal vez Dumbledore no había sido sincero. Pero es que, pensó mientras sacaba a _Scabbers _de su almohada, había sido una pregunta muy personal.

* * *

**Buenaas!**

**Antes de que digais nada, o por si os lo preguntabais, el trozo final de este capítulo lo he cogido tal cual del libro y le he añadido algunas cosas, por eso de meter alguna explicación y tal sobre la parte del espejo de Oesed... Porque no me pega con el carácter de Vega que vuelva a la sala del espejo una vez más, básicamente.**

**Eeenfin, tengo que darle la enhorabuena a uno de los que me ha escrito un review, me ha visto el plumero xDDD**

**No voy a decir quien, ni en que ha acertado, porque eso sería daros pistas (y no me apetece, pillines xD), pero me ha dejado a cuadros, porque me ha adivinado una cosa de las importantes XDD Seguid así, en serio, me encanta que me propongáis cosas y que en algunas de esas propuestas sigáis mi línea de pensamiento xP**

**Ya queda poquito para el final, apenas unos 5 capítulos de los que ya llevo escritos un trocito. Para la cámara de los Secretos aún tendreis que esperar un poco, porque vuelven las clases y la época de examenes. Pero de todos modos, conociendome a mí y mi forma de estudiar, probablemente algún día de estudio me ponga a escribir igualmente xP**

**Pooor mi parte nada más, nos veremos por aquí, o eso espero. Y parafraseando al gran Goyo Gimenez: "Recomendadme a vuestros amigos, pero sobretodo a vuestras amigas" (Si, porque me da la impresión de que fanfiction tiene más lectoras que lectores xD)**

**Nos vemos!**

**Lawliet**

**P.S.: Ya que alguien quiere saber mi aspecto para hacerme un monumento, voy a cambiar mi foto del perfil por la mía propia XDDD que no es que quiera un monumento ni nada eee? que como mi cartero tenga que traerme una estatua a casa le da algo, que está ya mayor el hombre XDDD**


	14. Nicolas Flamel

**14**

**Nicolás Flamel**

Dumbledore había convencido a Harry de que no buscara otra vez el espejo de Oesed, y durante el resto de las vacaciones de Navidad la capa invisible permaneció doblada en el fondo de su baúl. Harry deseaba poder olvidar lo que había visto en el espejo, pero no pudo. Comenzó a tener pesadillas. Una y otra vez, soñaba que sus padres desaparecían en un rayo de luz verde, mientras una voz aguda se reía.

—¿Te das cuenta? Dumbledore tenía razón—le dijo Vega algo preocupada despues de que Harry les contara a ella y a Ron sus sueños.

—Ese espejo te puede volver loco —dijo Ron, también algo preocupado por su amigo.

Hermione, que volvió el día anterior al comienzo de las clases, consideró las cosas de otra manera. Estaba dividida entre el horror de la idea de Vega, Harry y Ron vagando por el colegio tres noches seguidas («¡Si Filch os hubiese atrapado!») y desilusionada porque finalmente no hubieran descubierto quién era Nicolás Flamel.

Ya casi habían abandonado la esperanza de descubrir a Flamel en un libro de la biblioteca, aunque Harry aseguraba haber leído el nombre en algún lado. Cuando empezaron las clases, volvieron a buscar en los libros durante diez minutos durante los recreos. Harry tenía menos tiempo que ellos, porque los entrenamientos de _quidditch _habían comenzado también y Wood los hacía trabajar más duramente que nunca. Sin embargo Harry parecía estar de acuerdo con Wood. Si ganaban el próximo partido contra Hufflepuff, podrían alcanzar a Slytherin en el campeonato de las casas, por primera vez en siete años.

Entonces, tras un entrenamiento en un día especialmente húmedo y lleno de barro, Harry les anunció a Vega, Ron y Hermione una mala noticia. Ron y Vega estaban jugando al ajedrez despues de que Ron hubiese derrotado estrepitosamente a Hermione. El ajedrez era la única cosa a la que Hermione había perdido, algo que Vega, Harry y Ron consideraban muy beneficioso para ella. Entonces Harry entró en la sála común con una terrible expresión de preocupación.

—No me hables durante un momento —dijo Ron, cuando Harry se sentó al lado—. Necesito concentrarme...

—¿Qué te sucede? —Le preguntó Vega que estaba sentada en frente de Harry—. Tienes una cara terrible.

En tono bajo, para que nadie más los oyera, Harry les explicó que Snape, por un súbito y siniestro deseo, sería el árbitro en su próximo partido de _quidditch_.

—No juegues —dijo de inmediato Hermione.

—Diles que estás enfermo —añadió Vega.

—Finge que se te ha roto una pierna —sugirió Ron.

—Rómpete una pierna de verdad —dijo Vega, solo bromeando a medias.

—No puedo —dijo Harry—. No hay un buscador suplente. Si no juego, Gryffindor tampoco puede jugar.

En aquel momento Neville cayó en la sala común. Nadie se explicó cómo se las había arreglado para pasar por el agujero del retrato, porque sus piernas estaban pegadas juntas, con lo que reconocieron de inmediato el Maleficio de las Piernas Unidas. Había tenido que ir saltando todo el camino hasta la torre Gryffindor.

Todos empezaron a reírse, salvo Hermione y Vega, que se puso de pie e hizo el contramaleficio. Las piernas de Neville se separaron y pudo ponerse de pie, temblando.

—¿Qué ha sucedido? —preguntó Hermione, que se había acercado y lo ayudó a sentarse en un sillón que acercó Vega.

—Malfoy —respondió Neville temblando—. Lo encontré fuera de la biblioteca. Dijo que estaba buscando a alguien para practicarlo.

—¡Ve a hablar con la profesora McGonagall! —lo instó Hermione—. ¡Acúsalo!

Neville negó con la cabeza.

—No quiero tener más problemas —murmuró.

—¡Tienes que hacerle frente, Neville! —dijo Ron

—Claro que sí—añadió Vega al ver que el chico negaba con la cabeza. —Está acostumbrado a llevarse a todo el mundo por delante, pero ésa no es una razón para echarse al suelo a su paso y hacerle las cosas más fáciles.

—No es necesario que me digas que no soy lo bastante valiente para pertenecer a Gryffindor; eso ya me lo dice Malfoy —dijo Neville, atragantándose.

Harry buscó en los bolsillos de su túnica y sacó una rana de chocolate. Se la dio a Neville, que parecía estar a punto de llorar.

—Tú vales por doce Malfoys —dijo Harry, y Vega y Ron detrás de él asintieron vigorosamente—. ¿Acaso no te eligió para Gryffindor el Sombrero Seleccionador? ¿Y dónde está Malfoy? En la apestosa Slytherin.

Neville dejó escapar una débil sonrisa, mientras desenvolvía el chocolate.

—Gracias, Harry… Creo que me voy a la cama... ¿Quieres el cromo? Tú los coleccionas, ¿no?

Mientras Neville se alejaba, Harry miró el cromo de los Magos Famosos.

—Dumbledore otra vez —dijo— Él fue el primero que...

Harry bufó y sequedó mirando fijamente la parte de atrás de la tarjeta. Luego levantó la vista hacia Vega, Ron y Hermione que lo estaban mirando curiosos por saber el motivo de su reacción.

—¡Lo encontré! —susurró—. ¡Encontré a Flamel! Os dije que había leído ese nombre antes. Lo leí en el tren, viniendo hacia aquí. Escuchad lo que dice: _«El profesor Dumbledore es particularmente famoso por derrotar al mago tenebroso Grindelwald, en 1945, por el descubrimiento de las doce aplicaciones de la sangre de dragón ¡y por su trabajo en alquimia con su compañero Nicolás Flamel!»._

Hermione dio un salto. No estaba tan excitada desde que le dieron la nota de su primer trabajo.

—¡Esperad aquí! —dijo, y se lanzó por la escalera hacia el dormitorio de las chicas. Harry, Vega y Ron casi no tuvieron tiempo de intercambiar una mirada de asombro y ya estaba allí de nuevo, con un enorme libro entre los brazos.

—¡Nunca pensé en buscar aquí! —susurró excitada—. Lo saqué de la biblioteca hace semanas, para tener algo ligero para leer.

—¿Ligero? —dijo Ron, mirando a Harry y a Vega con cara de tener serias dudas sobre la salud mental de la chica.

—Pues si este te parece grande, tendrías que haber visto cuando se cogió un manual de historia de la magia que medía más de palmo y medio de ancho. — dijo Vega con una sonrisa sarcástica.

Hermione los miró exhasperada y les dijo que esperaran, que tenía que buscar algo y comenzó a dar la vuelta a las páginas, enloquecida, murmurando para sí misma.

Al fin encontró lo que buscaba.

—¡Lo sabía! ¡Lo sabía!

—¿Podemos hablar ahora? —dijo Ron con malhumor. Hermione hizo caso omiso de él.

—Nicolás Flamel —susurró con tono teatral— es el único descubridor conocido de la Piedra Filosofal.

Aquello no tuvo el efecto que ella esperaba.

—¿La qué? —dijeron Vega, Harry y Ron.

—¡Oh, no lo entiendo! ¿No sabéis leer? Mirad, leed aquí. Empujó el libro hacia ellos, y los tres leyeron:

_El antiguo estudio de la alquimia está relacionado con el descubrimiento de la Piedra Filosofal, una sustancia legendaria que tiene poderes asombrosos. La piedra puede transformar cualquier metal en oro puro. También produce el Elixir de la Vida, que hace inmortal al que lo bebe._

_Se ha hablado mucho de la Piedra Filosofal a través de los siglos, pero la única Piedra que existe actualmente pertenece al señor Nicolás Flamel, el notable alquimista y amante de la ópera. El señor Flamel, que cumplió seiscientos sesenta y cinco años el año pasado, lleva una vida tranquila en Dover con su esposa Perenela (de seiscientos cincuenta y ocho años)._

—¿Veis? —dijo Hermione, cuando hubieron terminado—. El perro debe de estar custodiando la Piedra Filosofal de Flamel. Seguro que le pidió a Dumbledore que se la guardase, porque son amigos y porque debe de saber que alguien la busca. ¡Por eso quiso que sacaran la Piedra de Gringotts!

—¡Una piedra que convierte en oro y hace que uno nunca muera! —dijo Harry—. ¡No es raro que Snape la busque! Cualquiera la querría.

—Y no es raro que no pudiéramos encontrar a Flamel en ese _Estudio del reciente desarrollo de la hechicería _—dijo Vega

—Sí… Él no es exactamente reciente si tiene seiscientos sesenta y cinco años, ¿verdad? —añadió Ron.

A la mañana siguiente, en la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, mientras copiaban las diferentes formas de tratar las mordeduras de hombre lobo, Vega escuchaba como Harry y Ron discutian muy animados qué harían con la Piedra Filosofal si tuvieran una. Vega también lo estuvo pensando unos minutos, pero realmente no necesitaba más dinero del que tenía amontonado en montañas de oro en Gringotts, y la inmortalidad no le tentaba nada de nada. De pronto Ron dijo que él se compraría su propio equipo de _quidditch _y Harry se puso tieso al recordar el partido en que tendría a Snape de árbitro.

—Jugaré —informó a Vega, Ron y Hermione—. Si no lo hago, todos los Slytherins pensarán que tengo miedo de enfrentarme con Snape. Les voy a demostrar... les voy a borrar la sonrisa de la cara si ganamos.

—Siempre y cuando no te borren a ti del terreno de juego —dijo Hermione.

Sin embargo, a medida que se acercaba el día del partido, Vega notaba que Harry parecía cada vez más nervioso, pese a todo lo que les había dicho. Aunque cierto era que el resto del equipo tampoco parecía demasiado tranquilo. Ningún equipo de ninguna casa había alcanzado a Slytherin en el torneo de la casa en siete años, por lo que Vega entendía el nerviosismo general. Pero ¿podría conseguirlo el equipo de Gryffindor con aquel árbitro tan parcial?

Vega, Ron y Hermione fueron a desearle suerte a Harry en la puerta de los vestuarios la tarde siguiente. Ron y Hermione parecían muy tensos, pero Vega se esforzó en reconfortar a su amigo a pesar de todo. Cuando Harry se metió en el vestuario, Vega sabía que no las tenía todas consigo, pero ella estaba lista para hacer lo que fuese en caso de emergencia.

Vega, Ron y Hermione, encontraron un sitio en las gradas, cerca de Neville, que no podía entender por qué estaban tan preocupados, ni por qué llevaban sus varitas al partido. Los tres habían estado practicando en secreto el Maleficio de las Piernas Unidas. Se les ocurrió la idea cuando Malfoy lo utilizó con Neville, y estaban listos para utilizarlo con Snape, si daba alguna señal de querer hacer daño a Harry.

—No te olvides, es _locomotor mortis _—murmuró Hermione, mientras Ron deslizaba su varita en la manga de la túnica.

—Ya lo sé —respondió enfadado—. No me des la lata.

Vega miró a Snape, en el centro de la cancha unos cuantos metros más abajo, y apretó fuertemente la varita en su puño. Por un lado estaba deseando que intentase hacerle algo a Harry, pues iba a disfrutar enormemente lanzandole un maleficio a su profesor más odiado, en venganza por todos los puntos que le había quitado a ella con cualquier excusa. Pero entonces, un resplandor entre las gradas llamó su atención.

—¡Mirad! —gritó ilusionada—¡Es Dumbledore! ¡Dumbledore ha venido a ver el partido!

Hermione soltó un gritito de alegria y Ron suspiró aliviado. Vega tenía ganas de reírse a carcajadas, del alivio que sentía. Harry estaba a salvo. No había forma de que Snape se animara a hacerle algo si Dumbledore estaba mirando, aunque una parte de la mente de Vega se lamentaba de no poder embrujar a Snape.

Tal vez por eso Snape parecía tan enfadado mientras los equipos desfilaban por el terreno de juego, algo que Ron también notó.

—Nunca vi a Snape con esa cara de malo —dijo a las chicas—. Mira, ya salen. ¡Eh!

Alguien había golpeado a Ron en la parte de atrás de la cabeza. Era Malfoy.

—Oh, perdón, Weasley, no te había visto.

Malfoy sonrió burlonamente a Crabbe y Goyle.

—Me pregunto cuánto tiempo durará Potter en su escoba esta vez. ¿Alguien quiere apostar? ¿Qué me dices, Black?

Vega no le respondió: Snape acababa de pitar un penalti a favor de Hufflepuff, porque George Weasley le había tirado una _bludger_. Hermione, que tenía los dedos cruzados sobre la falda, observaba sin cesar a Harry, que circulaba sobre el juego como un halcón, buscando la _snitch_. No prestaba atención a lo que ocurría detrás de ella.

—¿Sabéis por qué creo que eligen a la gente para la casa de Gryffindor? —dijo Malfoy en voz alta unos minutos más tarde, mientras Snape daba otro penalti a Hufflepuff, sin ningún motivo—. Es gente a la que le tienen lástima. Por ejemplo, está Potter; que no tiene padres, luego Black, que es una tragedia en sí misma, los Weasley, que no tienen dinero... Y tú, Longbottom, que no tienes cerebro.

Vega trató de ignorar a Malfoy a pesar de que le hervía la sangre, pero Neville se puso rojo y se volvió en su asiento para encararse con Malfoy.

—Yo valgo por doce como tú, Malfoy —tartamudeó.

Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle estallaron en carcajadas, pero Vega le puso una mano reconfortante al chico en el hombro y Ron, sin quitar los ojos del partido, intervino.

—Así se habla, Neville.

—Longbottom, si tu cerebro fuera de oro serías más pobre que Weasley, y con eso te digo todo.

La preocupación por Harry estaba a punto de acabar con los nervios de Ron y Vega lo notó, así que trató de intervenir.

—Te prevengo, Malfoy... Una palabra más... —soltó Vega amenazadora.

—¡Chicos! —dijo de pronto Hermione—. ¡Harry...!

—¿Qué? ¿Dónde? —Ron y Vega se inclinaron hacia delante en sus asientos de los nerviosos que estaban.

Harry había salido en un espectacular vuelo, que arrancó gritos de asombro y vivas entre los espectadores. Hermione se puso de pie a su vez, con los dedos cruzados en la boca, mientras Harry se lanzaba velozmente hacia el campo, como una bala.

—Tenéis suerte, Weasley, es evidente que Potter ha visto alguna moneda en el campo —dijo Malfoy—. Aunque a lo mejor se la dona al pobreton del padrino de Black ¿No te importa compartir verdad Weasley?

Vega y Ron estallaron. Antes de que Malfoy supiera lo que estaba pasando, los dos estaban encima de él, tirándolo al suelo. Neville vaciló, pero luego se encaramó al respaldo de su silla para ayudar.

—¡Vamos, Harry! —gritaba Hermione, subiéndose al asiento para ver bien a Harry, sin darse cuenta de que Malfoy, Vega y Ron rodaban enredados bajo su asiento y sin oír los gritos y golpes de Neville, Crabbe y Goyle.

En el aire, Snape puso en marcha su escoba justo a tiempo para ver algo escarlata que pasaba a su lado, y que no chocó con él por sólo unos centímetros. Al momento siguiente Harry subía con el brazo levantado en gesto de triunfo y la mano apretando la _snitch_.

Las tribunas bullían. Aquello era un récord, nadie recordaba que se hubiera atrapado tan rápido la _snitch_.

—¡Ron! ¡Vega! ¿Dónde estais? ¡El partido ha terminado! ¡Hemos ganado! ¡Gryffindor es el primero! —Hermione bailaba en su asiento y se abrazaba con Parvati Patil, de la fila de delante.

Vega y Ron se levantaron triunfantes. A Ron le sangraba profusamente la nariz y Vega tenía el labio partido, pero aquello no les impidió correr bajando las escaleras con los demás Gryffindors, a vitorear a Harry, dejando a Malfoy en un estado lamentable acurrucado bajo las gradas. En el campo, el equipo sostenía a Harry en volandas y todos los Gryffindors vitoreaban muy felices. Un rato después, cuando los miembros del equipo volvieron a los vestuarios, el resto de los Gryffindors se encaminaron hacia la sala común para preparar una fiesta, pero Vega, Ron y Hermione fueron primero a la caseta de primeros auxilios que la señora Pomfrey, la enfermera de la escuela, montaba para los partidos de _quidditch._ Les tuvo un rato sentados en dos camillas mientras se ocupaba de Neville, que estaba inconsciente despues de enfrentarse a Crabbe y a Goyle a la vez. La señora Pomfrey les reprendió duramente por pelearse y obligó a Vega y a Ron a ayudarla a llevar a Neville en una camilla a la enfermería. Cuando hubieron terminado fueron a la sala común. Toda la casa estaba en la sála común celebrando y vitoreando. Fred y George estaban en el centro, repartiendo trozos de pastel.

—¡Hemos ganado! ¡Hemos ganado! —canturreaba George mientras se paseaban por la sala común.

—…¡Y en las narices de Snape! —comentaba Fred a gritos entusiasmados con Lee Jordan—Ojala se hubiese caido de la escoba cuando Harry pasó por su lado, entonces el día habría sido redondo del todo…

Harry no se encontraba en la sala común, así que Vega, Ron y Hermione salieron en su busca, despues de que Ron le hiciera prometer a sus hermanos que le guardarían algo de pastel.

Lo encontraron subiendo por las escaleras. Hermione y Ron corrieron hacia él entusiasmados, pero Vega notó que algo no iba bien en la expresión de su amigo.

—¿Harry, dónde estabas? —preguntó Hermione con voz aguda mientras se acercaba a él a saltitos.

—¡Ganamos! ¡Ganamos! ¡Ganamos! —gritaba Ron al tiempo que daba palmadas a Harry en la espalda—. ¡Y Vega y yo dejamos para el arrastre a Malfoy, Vega incluso le saltó un diente y Neville trató de vencer a Crabbe y Goyle él solo! Todavía está inconsciente, pero la señora Pomfrey dice que se pondrá bien. Todos te están esperando en la sala común, vamos a celebrar una fiesta, Fred y George robaron unos pasteles y otras cosas de la cocina...

—Ahora eso no importa —le interrumpió Harry sin aliento—. Vamos a buscar una habitación vacía, ya veréis cuando oigáis esto...

Harry miró dentro del aula, asegurandose de que Peeves no estuviera dentro antes de cerrar la puerta, y entonces les contó lo que había visto y oído.

—Después de cambiarme en el vestuario, fui a dejar la escoba en la escobera del equipo, y vi a Snape. Iba encapuchado y se metió al bosque prohibido mientras todo el mundo estaba en la cena, así que lo seguí en mi escoba.

Harry se calló y los miró intensamente. Vega lo apremió para que continuase hablando.

—El caso es que lo perdí en el bosque, pero cuando lo volví a encontrar no estaba solo—continuó hablando Harry, cada vez más bajo para que nadie pudiese oirlos—. Quirrel estaba con él, parecía estar amenazandolo o algo, quería que Quirrel le ayudase con algo, le preguntaba sobre no se que de su «abracadabra» ¡Y hablaron de la Piedra Filosofal!

Hermione se echó hacia atrás y Ron puso una expresión muy seria y preocupada. Vega fue la que rompió el silencio que se había formado despues de que Harry se hubiese callado.

—Así que teníamos razón, es la Piedra Filosofal y Snape amenaza a Quirrell para que lo ayude a conseguirla. Le preguntó si sabía cómo pasar ante _Fluffy, _y el «abracadabra» de Quirrell... Eso significa que hay otras cosas custodiando la Piedra, además de _Fluffy_, probablemente cantidades de hechizos, y Quirrell puede haber hecho algunos encantamientos anti-Artes Oscuras que Snape necesita romper...

—¿Quieres decir que la Piedra estará segura mientras Quirrell se oponga a Snape? —preguntó alarmada Hermione.

—En ese caso no durará mucho —dijo Harry.


	15. Norberto, el ridgeback noruego

**15**

**Norberto, el ridgeback noruego**

Sin embargo, Quirrell debía de ser más valiente de lo que habían pensado. En las semanas que siguieron se fue poniendo cada vez más delgado y pálido, pero no parecía que su voluntad hubiera cedido.

Cada vez que pasaban por el pasillo del tercer piso, Vega, Harry, Ron y Hermione apoyaban las orejas contra la puerta, para ver si _Fluffy _estaba gruñendo, allí dentro. Snape seguía con su habitual mal carácter, lo que seguramente significaba que la Piedra estaba a salvo. Cada vez que Vega se cruzaba con Quirrell, le dirigía una sonrisa para darle ánimo, y Harry y Ron les pedía a todos que no se rieran del tartamudeo del profesor.

Hermione, sin embargo, tenía en su mente otras cosas, además de la Piedra Filosofal. Había comenzado a hacer horarios para repasar y a subrayar con diferentes colores sus apuntes. A Vega, Harry y Ron eso no les habría importado, pero los fastidiaba todo el tiempo para que hicieran lo mismo.

—Hermione, faltan siglos para los exámenes—se quejó Vega, que odiaba estudiar con toda su alma.

—Diez semanas —replicó Hermione—. Eso no son siglos, es un segundo para Nicolás Flamel.

—Pero nosotros no tenemos seiscientos años —le recordó Ron—. De todos modos, ¿para qué repasas si ya te lo sabes todo?

—¿Que para qué estoy repasando? ¿Estás loco? ¿Te has dado cuenta de que tenemos que pasar estos exámenes para entrar en segundo año? Son muy importantes, tendría que haber empezado a estudiar hace un mes, no sé lo que me pasó...

Pero desgraciadamente, los profesores parecían pensar lo mismo que Hermione. Les dieron tantos deberes que las vacaciones de Pascua no resultaron tan divertidas como las de Navidad. Era difícil relajarse con Hermione al lado, recitando los doce usos de la sangre de dragón o practicando movimientos con la varita. Quejándose y bostezando, Vega, Harry y Ron pasaban la mayor parte de su tiempo libre en la biblioteca con ella, tratando de hacer todo el trabajo suplementario.

—Nunca podré acordarme de esto —estalló Ron una tarde, arrojando la pluma y mirando por la ventana de la biblioteca con nostalgia. Era realmente el primer día bueno desde hacía meses. El cielo era claro, y las nomeolvides azules y el aire anunciaban el verano.

Vega, que estaba dibujando en su cuaderno mágico que llevaba escondido dentro del libro de transformaciones, finjía que estaba concentradisima leyendolo así que no levantó la cabeza hasta que oyó que Ron decía:

—¡Hagrid! ¿Qué estás haciendo en la biblioteca?

Hagrid apareció con aire desmañado, escondiendo algo detrás de la espalda. Parecía muy fuera de lugar; con su abrigo de piel de topo.

—Estaba mirando —dijo con una voz evasiva que les llamó la atención—. ¿Y vosotros qué hacéis? —De pronto pareció sospechar algo—. No estaréis buscando todavía a Nicolás Flamel, ¿no?

—Oh, lo encontramos hace siglos —dijo Vega sin darle importancia

—Y también sabemos lo que custodia el perro—dijo Ron con aire grandilocuente—, es la Piedra Fi...

—¡Shhh! —Hagrid miró alrededor para ver si alguien los escuchaba—. No podéis ir por ahí diciéndolo a gritos. ¿Qué os pasa?

—En realidad, hay unas pocas cosas que queremos preguntarte —dijo Harry— sobre qué cosas más custodian la Piedra, además de _Fluffy_...

—¡SHHHH! —dijo Hagrid otra vez—. Mirad, venid a verme más tarde, no os prometo que os vaya a decir algo, pero no andéis por ahí hablando, los alumnos no deben saber nada. Van a pensar que yo os lo he contado...

—Te vemos más tarde, entonces —dijo Harry.

Hagrid se escabulló.

—¿Qué escondía detrás de la espalda? —dijo Hermione con aire pensativo.

—¿Creéis que tiene que ver con la Piedra? —preguntó Vega.

—Voy a ver en qué sección estaba —dijo Ron, cansado de sus trabajos. Regresó un minuto más tarde, con muchos libros en los brazos. Los desparramó sobre la mesa.

—¡Dragones! —susurró—. ¡Hagrid estaba buscando cosas sobre dragones! Mirad estos dos: _Especies de dragones en Gran Bretaña e Irlanda _y _Del huevo al infierno, guía para guardianes de dragones_...

—Hagrid siempre quiso tener un dragón, me lo dijo el día que lo conocí —dijo Harry.

—Pero va contra nuestras leyes —dijo Ron—. Criar dragones fue prohibido por la Convención de Magos de 1709, todos lo saben. Era difícil que los _muggles _no nos detectaran si teníamos dragones en nuestros jardines. De todos modos, no se puede domesticar un dragón, es peligroso. Tendríais que ver las quemaduras que Charlie se hizo con esos dragones salvajes de Rumania.

—Pero no hay dragones salvajes en Inglaterra, ¿verdad? —preguntó Vega, aunque ya nada podía sorprenderla a aquellas alturas.

—Por supuesto que hay —respondió Ron—. Verdes en Gales y negros en Escocia. Al ministro de Magia le ha costado trabajo silenciar ese asunto, te lo aseguro. Los nuestros tienen que hacerles encantamientos a los _muggles _que los han visto para que los olviden.

—Entonces ¿en qué está metido Hagrid? —dijo Hermione.

Cuando llamaron a la puerta de la cabaña del guardabosques, una hora más tarde, les sorprendió ver todas las cortinas cerradas. Hagrid preguntó «¿quién es?» antes de dejarlos entrar, y luego cerró rápidamente la puerta tras ellos.

En el interior; el calor era sofocante. Pese a que era un día cálido, en la chimenea ardía un buen fuego. Hagrid les preparó el té y les ofreció bocadillos de comadreja, que ellos no aceptaron.

—Entonces ¿queríais preguntarme algo?

—Sí —dijo Harry inmediatamente—. Nos preguntábamos si podías decirnos si hay algo más que custodie a la Piedra Filosofal, además de _Fluffy_.

Hagrid lo miró con aire adusto.

—Por supuesto que no puedo —dijo—. En primer lugar; no lo sé. En segundo lugar, vosotros ya sabéis demasiado, así que tampoco os lo diría si lo supiera. Esa Piedra está aquí por un buen motivo. Casi la roban de Gringotts... Aunque eso ya lo sabíais, ¿no? Me gustaría saber cómo averiguasteis lo de _Fluffy_.

—Oh, vamos, Hagrid, puedes no querer contarnos, pero debes saberlo, tú sabes todo lo que sucede por aquí —dijo Hermione, con voz afectuosa y lisonjera. La barba de Hagrid se agitó y vieron que sonreía.

Vega, que captó la intención de Hermione, le siguió el juego:

—Nos preguntábamos en quién más podía confiar Dumbledore lo suficiente para pedirle ayuda, además de ti.

Con esas últimas palabras, el pecho de Hagrid se ensanchó. Harry y Ron miraron a las dos chicas con orgullo.

—Bueno, supongo que no tiene nada de malo deciros esto... Dejadme ver... Yo le presté a _Fluffy_... luego algunos de los profesores hicieron encantamientos... el profesor Sprout, el profesor Flitwick, la profesora McGonagall —contó con los dedos—, el profesor Quirrell y el mismo Dumbledore, por supuesto. Esperad, me he olvidado de alguien. Oh, claro, el profesor Snape.

—¿Snape?

—Ajá... No seguiréis con eso todavía, ¿no? Mirad, Snape ayudó a proteger la Piedra, no quiere robarla.

Vega sabía que Harry, Ron y Hermione estaban pensando lo mismo que ella. Si Snape había formado parte de la protección de la Piedra, le resultaría fácil descubrir cómo la protegían los otros profesores. Es probable que supiera todos los encantamientos, salvo el de Quirrell, y cómo pasar ante _Fluffy_.

—Tú eres el único que sabe cómo pasar ante _Fluffy_, ¿no, Hagrid? —preguntó Harry con ansiedad—. Y no se lo dirás a nadie, ¿no es cierto? ¿Ni siquiera a un profesor?

—Ni un alma lo sabe, salvo Dumbledore y yo —dijo Hagrid con orgullo.

—Bueno, eso es algo —murmuró Vega a los demás

—Hagrid, ¿podríamos abrir una ventana? Me estoy asando— pidió Ron, que se estaba poniendo rojo del calor.

—No puedo, Ron, lo siento —respondió Hagrid. Vega notó que miraba de reojo hacia el fuego. Vega también miró.

—Hagrid... ¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Harry, que también había seguido la mirada del guardabosques.

Pero Vega ya sabía lo que era. En el centro de la chimenea, debajo de la cazuela, había un enorme huevo negro.

—Ah —dijo Hagrid, tirándose con nerviosismo de la barba—. Eso... eh...

—¿Dónde lo has conseguido, Hagrid? —preguntó Ron, agachándose ante la chimenea para ver de cerca el huevo— Debe de haberte costado una fortuna.

—Lo gané —explicó Hagrid—. La otra noche. Estaba en la aldea, tomando unas copas y me puse a jugar a las cartas con un desconocido. Creo que se alegró mucho de librarse de él, si he de ser sincero.

—Pero ¿qué vas a hacer cuando salga del cascarón? —preguntó Hermione.

—Bueno, estuve leyendo un poco —dijo Hagrid, sacando un gran libro de debajo de su almohada—. Lo conseguí en la biblioteca: _Crianza de dragones para placer y provecho_. Está un poco anticuado, por supuesto, pero sale todo. Mantener el huevo en el fuego, porque las madres respiran fuego sobre ellos y, cuando salen del cascarón, alimentarlos con brandy mezclado con sangre de pollo, cada media hora. Y mirad, dice cómo reconocer los diferentes huevos. El que tengo es un _ridgeback _noruego. Y son muy raros.

Parecía muy satisfecho de sí mismo, pero Hermione fruncía el ceño preocupada.

—Hagrid, tú vives en una casa de madera —dijo Vega con ansiedad.

Pero Hagrid no la escuchaba. Canturreaba alegremente mientras alimentaba el fuego.

Así que ya tenían algo más de qué preocuparse: lo que podía sucederle a Hagrid si alguien descubría que ocultaba un dragón ilegal en su cabaña.

—Me pregunto cómo será tener una vida tranquila —suspiró Ron, mientras noche tras noche luchaban con todo el trabajo extra que les daban los profesores. Hermione había comenzado ya a hacer horarios de repaso para Vega, Harry y Ron. Los estaba volviendo locos, y más a Vega cuando descubrió que en vez de estudiar hacía dibujos a escondidas.

Entonces, durante un desayuno, _Hedwig _entregó a Harry otra nota de Hagrid que les enseño. Sólo decía: «Está a punto de salir».

Vega y Ron querían faltar a la clase de Herbología e ir directamente a la cabaña. Pero Hermione no quería ni oír hablar de eso.

—Hermione, ¿cuántas veces en nuestra vida veremos a un dragón saliendo de su huevo? —preguntó Vega, intentando convencer a la chica.

—Tenemos clases, nos vamos a meter en líos y no vamos a poder hacer nada cuando alguien descubra lo que Hagrid está haciendo...

—¡Cállate! —susurró Harry.

Malfoy estaba cerca de ellos y se había quedado inmóvil para escucharlos. ¿Cuánto había oído? A Vega no le gustó la expresión de su cara.

Vega y Ron estuvieron discutiendo durante todo el camino hacia la clase de Herbología con Hermione, y, al final, aceptó ir a la cabaña de Hagrid con ellos durante el recreo de la mañana. Cuando al final de las clases sonó la campana del castillo, los cuatro dejaron sus trasplantadores y corrieron por el parque hasta el borde del bosque. Hagrid los recibió, excitado y radiante.

—Ya casi está fuera —dijo cuando entraron.

El huevo estaba sobre la mesa. Tenía grietas en la cáscara. Algo se movía en el interior y un curioso ruido salía de allí.

Todos acercaron las sillas a la mesa y esperaron, respirando con agitación.

De pronto se oyó un ruido y el huevo se abrió. La cría de dragón aleteó en la mesa. No era exactamente bonito. Vega pensó que parecía un paraguas negro arrugado. Sus alas puntiagudas eran enormes, comparadas con su cuerpo flacucho. Tenía un hocico largo con anchas fosas nasales, las puntas de los cuernos ya le salían y tenía los ojos anaranjados y saltones.

Estornudó. Volaron unas chispas.

—¿No es precioso? —murmuró Hagrid. Alargó una mano para acariciar la cabeza del dragón. Este le dio un mordisco en los dedos, enseñando unos colmillos puntiagudos.

—¡Bendito sea! Mirad, conoce a su mamá —dijo Hagrid.

—Hagrid —dijo Hermione—. ¿Cuánto tardan en crecer los _ridgebacks _noruegos?

Hagrid iba a contestarle, cuando de golpe su rostro palideció. Se puso de pie de un salto y corrió hacia la ventana.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Alguien estaba mirando por una rendija de la cortina... Era un chico... Va corriendo hacia el colegio.

Vega y Harry corrieron hasta la puerta y miraron. Incluso a distancia, era inconfundible:

Malfoy había visto el dragón.

* * *

Algo en la sonrisa burlona de Malfoy durante la semana siguiente ponía nerviosos a Vega, Harry, Ron y Hermione. Pasaban la mayor parte de su tiempo libre en la oscura cabaña de Hagrid, tratando de hacerlo entrar en razón.

—Déjalo ir —lo instaba Harry—. Déjalo en libertad.

—No puedo —decía Hagrid—. Es demasiado pequeño. Se morirá.

Miraron el dragón. Había triplicado su tamaño en sólo una semana. Ya le salía humo de las narices. Hagrid no cumplía con sus deberes de guardabosques porque el dragón ocupaba todo su tiempo. Había botellas vacías de brandy y plumas de pollo por todo el suelo.

—He decidido llamarlo _Norberto _—dijo Hagrid, mirando al dragón con ojos húmedos—. Ya me reconoce, mirad. _¡Norberto! ¡Norberto! _¿Dónde está mamá?

—Ha perdido el juicio —murmuró Ron a los demás.

—Hagrid —dijo Vega en voz muy alta y muy seria—, espera dos semanas y _Norberto _será tan grande como tu casa. Malfoy se lo contará a Dumbledore en cualquier momento.

Hagrid se mordió el labio.

—Yo... yo sé que no puedo quedarme con él para siempre, pero no puedo echarlo, no puedo.

Harry se volvió hacia Ron súbitamente.

—Charlie —dijo.

—Tú también estás mal de la cabeza —dijo Ron—. Yo soy Ron, ¿recuerdas?

—No... Charlie, tu hermano. En Rumania. Estudiando dragones. Podemos enviarle a _Norberto_. ¡Charlie lo cuidará y luego lo dejará vivir en libertad!

—¡Genial! —dijo Ron—. ¿Qué piensas de eso, Hagrid?

Y al final, Hagrid aceptó que enviaran una lechuza para pedirle ayuda a Charlie.

La semana siguiente pareció alargarse. La noche del miércoles encontró a Harry, Vega y Hermione sentados solos en la sala común, mucho después de que todos se fueran a acostar. El reloj de la pared acababa de dar doce campanadas cuando el agujero de la pared se abrió de golpe. Ron surgió de la nada, al quitarse la capa invisible de Harry. Había estado en la cabaña de Hagrid, ayudándolo a alimentar a _Norberto_, que ya comía ratas muertas.

—¡Me ha mordido! —dijo, enseñándoles la mano envuelta en un pañuelo ensangrentado—. No podré escribir en una semana. Os aseguro que los dragones son los animales más horribles que conozco, pero para Hagrid es como si fuera un osito de peluche. Cuando me mordió, me hizo salir porque, según él, yo lo había asustado. Y cuando me fui le estaba cantando una canción de cuna.

Se oyó un golpe en la ventana oscura.

—¡Es _Hedwig! _—dijo Harry, corriendo para dejarla entrar—. ¡Debe de traer la respuesta de Charlie!

Los cuatro juntaron las cabezas para leer la carta.

_Querido Ron:_

_¿Cómo estás? Gracias por tu carta. Estaré encantado de quedarme con el _ridgeback _noruego, pero no será fácil traerlo aquí. Creo que lo mejor será hacerlo con unos amigos que vienen a visitarme la semana que viene. El problema es que no deben verlos llevando un dragón ilegal. ¿Podríais llevar al _ridgeback _noruego a la torre más alta, la medianoche del sábado? Ellos se encontrarán contigo allí y se lo llevarán mientras dure la oscuridad._

_Envíame la respuesta lo antes posible._

_Besos,_

_Charlie_

Se miraron.

—Tenemos la capa invisible —dijo Harry—. No será tan difícil... creo que la capa es suficientemente grande para cubrir a _Norberto _y a dos de nosotros.

La prueba de lo mala que había sido aquella semana para ellos fue que aceptaron de inmediato. Cualquier cosa para liberarse de _Norberto_... y de Malfoy.

Se encontraron con un obstáculo. A la mañana siguiente, la mano mordida de Ron se había inflamado y tenía dos veces su tamaño normal. No sabía si convenía ir a ver a la señora Pomfrey ¿Reconocería una mordedura de dragón? Sin embargo, por la tarde no tuvo elección. La herida se había convertido en una horrible cosa verde. Parecía que los colmillos de _Norberto _tenían veneno.

Al finalizar el día, Vega, Harry y Hermione fueron corriendo hasta el ala de la enfermería para visitar a Ron y lo encontraron en un estado terrible.

—No es sólo mi mano —susurró— aunque parece que se me vaya a caer a trozos. Malfoy le dijo a la señora Pomfrey que quería pedirme prestado un libro, y vino y se estuvo riendo de mí. Me amenazó con decirle a ella quién me había mordido (yo le había dicho que era un perro, pero creo que no me creyó). No debimos pegarle en el partido de _quidditch_. Por eso se está portando así.

Vega, Harry y Hermione trataron de calmarlo.

—Todo habrá terminado el sábado a medianoche —dijo Vega, pero eso no lo tranquilizó. Al contrario, se sentó en la cama y comenzó a temblar.

—¡La medianoche del sábado! —dijo con voz ronca—. Oh, no, oh, no... acabo de acordarme... la carta de Charlie estaba en el libro que se llevó Malfoy, se enterará de la forma en que nos libraremos de _Norberto_.

Vega, Harry y Hermione no tuvieron tiempo de contestarle. Apareció la señora Pomfrey y los hizo salir; diciendo que Ron necesitaba dormir.

—Es muy tarde para cambiar los planes —dijo Harry a las dos chicas—. No tenemos tiempo de enviar a Charlie otra lechuza y ésta puede ser nuestra única oportunidad de librarnos de _Norberto_. Tendremos que arriesgarnos. Y tenemos la capa invisible y Malfoy no lo sabe.

Encontraron a _Fang, _el perro cazador de jabalíes, sentado afuera, con la cola vendada, cuando fueron a avisar a Hagrid. Vega acarició suavemente al perro, que parecía muy contrariado mientras Hagrid les hablaba a través de la ventana.

—No os hago entrar —jadeó— porque _Norberto _está un poco molesto. No es nada importante, ya me ocuparé de él.

Cuando le contaron lo que decía Charlie, se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, aunque tal vez fuera porque _Norberto _acababa de morderle la pierna.

—¡Aaay! Está bien, sólo me ha cogido la bota... está jugando... después de todo es sólo un cachorro.

El cachorro golpeó la pared con su cola, haciendo temblar las ventanas. Vega, Harry y Hermione regresaron al castillo con la sensación de que el sábado no llegaría lo bastante rápido.

Tendrían que haber sentido pena por Hagrid, cuando llegó el momento de la despedida, si no hubieran estado tan preocupados por lo que tenían que hacer. Era una noche oscura y llena de nubes y llegaron un poquito tarde a la cabaña de Hagrid, porque tuvieron que esperar a que Peeves saliera del vestíbulo, donde jugaba a tenis contra las paredes. Al final iban a ir solos Vega y Harry, porque a Hermione no le gustaba la idea de vagar de noche por el castillo, ya fuesen invisibles o no, y así además les abriría la puerta de la sala común en el caso en que la Señora Gorda se fuese de paseo nocturno.

Hagrid tenía a _Norberto _listo y encerrado en una gran jaula.

—Tiene muchas ratas y algo de brandy para el viaje —dijo Hagrid con voz amable—. Y le puse su osito de peluche por si se siente solo.

Del interior de la jaula les llegaron unos sonidos, que hicieron pensar a Vega que _Norberto _le estaba arrancando la cabeza al osito.

—¡Adiós, _Norberto_! —sollozó Hagrid, mientras Vega y Harry cubrían la jaula con la capa invisible y se metían dentro ellos también—. ¡Mamá nunca te olvidará!

Cómo se las arreglaron para llevar la jaula hasta la torre del castillo fue algo que nunca supieron. Era casi medianoche cuando trasladaron la jaula de _Norberto _por las escaleras de mármol del castillo y siguieron por pasillos oscuros. Subieron una escalera, luego otra... Ni siquiera uno de los atajos de Harry hizo el trabajo más fácil.

—¡Ya casi llegamos! —resopló Vega, mientras alcanzaban el pasillo que había bajo la torre más alta.

Entonces, un súbito movimiento por encima de ellos casi les hizo soltar la jaula. Olvidando que eran invisibles, se encogieron en las sombras, contemplando las siluetas oscuras de dos personas que discutían a unos tres metros de ellos. Una lámpara brilló.

La profesora McGonagall, con una bata de tejido escocés y una redecilla en el pelo, tenía sujeto a Malfoy por la oreja.

—¡Castigo! —gritaba—. ¡Y veinte puntos menos para Slytherin! Vagando en medio de la noche... ¿Cómo te atreves...?

—Usted no lo entiende, profesora, Harry Potter vendrá. ¡Y con un dragón!

—¡Qué absurda tontería! ¿Cómo te atreves a decir esas mentiras? Vamos, hablaré de ti con el profesor Snape... ¡Vamos, Malfoy!

Después de aquello, la escalera de caracol hacia la torre más alta les pareció lo más fácil del mundo. Cuando salieron al frío aire de la noche, donde se quitaron la capa, felices de poder respirar bien, Vega intentó dar un salto de alegría a pesar de seguir cargando la jaula de _Norbeto._

—¡Malfoy está castigado! ¡Podría ponerme a cantar!

—No lo hagas —la previno Harry.

Riéndose de Malfoy, esperaron, con _Norberto _moviéndose en su jaula. Diez minutos más tarde, cuatro escobas aterrizaron en la oscuridad.

Los amigos de Charlie eran muy simpáticos. Enseñaron a Vega y a Harry los arneses que habían preparado para poder suspender a _Norberto _entre ellos. Todos ayudaron a colocar a _Norberto _para que estuviera muy seguro, y luego Vega y Harry estrecharon las manos de los amigos y les dieron las gracias.

Por fin. _Norberto _se iba... se iba... se había ido.

Bajaron rápidamente por la escalera de caracol, con los corazones tan libres como sus manos, que ya no llevaban la jaula con _Norberto_. Sin el dragón, y con Malfoy castigado, ¿qué podía estropear su felicidad?

La respuesta los esperaba al pie de la escalera. Cuando llegaron al pasillo, el rostro de Filch apareció súbitamente en la oscuridad.

—Oh dios. No puede ser cierto —susurró Vega—. Tenemos problemas.

Habían dejado la capa invisible en la torre.

* * *

**Buenaaas!**

**Cumpliendo el deseo de Fan de HP, actualizo pronto xP**

**y otro comentario que quería haceros, como odiais a Cho Chang, ¿Pero que os ha hecho la pobre? XDDDD (no, fuera coñas, yo tambien odio a esa zorra)**

**Y bueeeno, os voy a decir quien acerto con algo de lo que me propuso como ideas, ya que Fan de HP insiste tanto xD**

**Las que acertaron con algunas cosas fueron: Saryta (¿tan obvio era lo del violin? XDD); Bibi, que me quito el sombrero ante usted, porque con lo que has descubierto (no dire el que, eso si que no Fan de HP xD) me has dejado a cuadros... aunque no sea realmente del todo así como lo tenía pensado xP Eso si, no he podido ver la foto de la que pusiste el link... sorry pero no me deja; y finalmente, sí, Fan de HP, tu también adivinaste algo xD**

**Lo de las pruebas para llegar hasta la piedra, no, no será el trol, porque no tiene mucho sentido ya que Quirrel está ya dentro despues de todo, pero he modificado unas cuantas cosas para que Vega también tenga su papel, por supuesto ^^**

**Eeenfi, ya solo quedan 3 capitulos, y esta tarde tengo mono de escribir, así que a lo mejor teneis suerte y los subo los tres de golpe XP**

**Pooor mi parte nada más, nos veremos por aquí, seguid escribiendome que me hace mucha ilusión y un saludo para 2013 girl y sus compañeras de clase, que me encanta que compartais mi historia entre vosotras, debe ser guay el poderla comentar con los amigos xP (yo esque soy muy vergonzosa así que me da mucho palo enseñarsela a mis amigos para que me lean XDDD)**

**Muchos besos y abrazos a tod s!**

**Lawliet**

**P.S.: Si os apetece saber que aspecto tiene más o menos Vega en mi cabeza, más o menos se parece a la actriz kathryn prescott de la serie Skins (el link es de bit . ly /ZCqf0Z eliminad los espacios que sino el link no se ve)  
**


	16. El bosque prohibido

**16**

**El bosque prohibido**

Las cosas no podían haber salido peor.

Filch los llevó al despacho de la profesora McGonagall, en el primer piso, donde se sentaron a esperar; sin decir una palabra. Vega intentaba calmarse, a pesar de que las manos le temblaban ligeramente. Excusas, disculpas y locas historias cruzaban su mente, cada una más débil que la otra. No podía imaginar cómo se iban a librar del problema aquella vez. Estaban atrapados. ¿Cómo podían haber sido tan estúpidos para olvidar la capa? No había razón en el mundo para que la profesora McGonagall aceptara que habían estado vagando durante la noche, para no mencionar la torre más alta de Astronomía, que estaba prohibida, salvo para las clases. Si añadía a todo eso _Norberto _y la capa invisible, ya podían empezar a hacer las maletas.

¿Acaso las cosas podían ir peor? Obviamente sí, descubrió Vega cuando la profesora McGonagall apareció, llevando a Neville.

—¡Harry! —estalló Neville en cuanto los vio—. Estaba tratando de encontraros para preveniros, oí que Malfoy decía que iba a atraparos, dijo que teníais un drag...

Harry negó violentamente con la cabeza, para que Neville no hablara más, pero la profesora McGonagall lo vio. Lo miró como si echara fuego igual que _Norberto _y se irguió, amenazadora, sobre los tres.

—Nunca lo habría creído de ninguno de vosotros. El señor Filch dice que estabais en la torre de Astronomía. Es la una de la mañana. Quiero una explicación.

Vega miraba fijamente al suelo, tratando de encontrar una explicación creible para evitar ser castigados, pero su mente bullía por los nervios y no conseguía sacar nada en claro.

—Creo que tengo idea de lo que sucedió —dijo la profesora McGonagall—. No hace falta ser un genio para descubrirlo — Se encaró enfadada con Harry antes de continuar—. Te inventaste una historia sobre un dragón para que Draco Malfoy saliera de la cama y se metiera en líos. Te he atrapado. Supongo que te habrá parecido divertido que Longbottom oyera la historia y también la creyera, ¿no?

Vega trató de que Neville fijase la mirada en ella para transmitirle de algún modo que aquello no era cierto. A su lado, Harry hacía lo mismo negando ligeramente con la vista. Aún así, Neville parecía asombrado y herido. El pobre mete-patas de Neville, Vega estaba segura de que se sentía muy herido despues de lo que debía de haberle costado salir a buscarlos en la oscuridad para prevenirlos.

—Estoy disgustada —dijo la profesora McGonagall—. Cuatro alumnos fuera de la cama en una noche. ¡Nunca he oído una cosa así! Tu, Vega Black, pensé que tenías más sentido común, pero supongo que de tal palo, tal astilla.

Vega inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, no sabiendo si debía sentirse ofendida o no, al no entender muy bien a que se refería, pero no le dio tiempo a reaccionar, pues enseguida se giró hacia Harry.

— Y tú, Harry Potter... Creía que Gryffindor significaba más para ti. Los tres sufriréis castigos... Sí, tú también, Longbottom, nada te da derecho a dar vueltas por el colegio durante la noche, en especial en estos días: es muy peligroso y se os descontarán cincuenta puntos de Gryffindor.

—¿Cincuenta? —resopló Harry. Iban a perder el primer puesto, que a Harry tanto le había costado obtener con la victoria en el último partido de _quidditch._

—Cincuenta puntos cada uno —dijo la profesora McGonagall, resoplando a través de su nariz puntiaguda.

—Profesora... por favor... — suplicó Vega anonadada.

—Usted, usted no... — balbuceó Harry.

—No me digas lo que puedo o no puedo hacer; Harry Potter. Ahora, volved a la cama, todos. Nunca me he sentido tan avergonzada de alumnos de Gryffindor.

Ciento cincuenta puntos perdidos. Eso situaba a Gryffindor en el último lugar. En una noche, habían acabado con cualquier posibilidad de que Gryffindor ganara la copa de la casa. Vega sentía como si le retorcieran el estómago. ¿Cómo podrían arreglarlo?

Vega no durmió aquella noche. Podía oír suspirar y murmurar en la cama a su lado a Hermione, a quien había relatado lo sucedido. Sabía que debía sentirse igual de desolada que ella, pero no se le ocurría nada que decir para consolarla. Vega tenía miedo de que amaneciera. ¿Qué sucedería cuando el resto de los de Gryffindor descubrieran lo que ellos habían hecho?

Al principio, los Gryffindors que pasaban por el gigantesco reloj de arena, que informaba de la puntuación de la casa, pensaron que había un error. ¿Cómo iban a tener; súbitamente, ciento cincuenta puntos menos que el día anterior? Y luego, se propagó la historia. Harry Potter; el famoso Harry Potter, el héroe de dos partidos de _quidditch_, les había hecho perder todos esos puntos, él, junto con Black y otro estúpido de primer año.

Si ya de por sí no era una persona muy popular en el colegio, aquello supuso que Vega pasase a ser una de las más detestadas. Hasta las personas que de normal simplemente la ignoraban, le giraban la cara o la insultaban, culpandola a ella sobretodo de haber arrastrado a Harry en aventuras nocturnas para hacerle perder puntos a proposito. Por dondequiera que Vega pasara, la señalaban con el dedo y no se molestaban en bajar la voz para insultarla. Los de Slytherin, por su parte, le aplaudían y la vitoreaban, diciendo: «¡Gracias, Black; realmente has resultado ser una de los nuestros!».

Por suerte o por desgracia, Harry también parecía haberse caido del pedestal en el que hasta entonces lo tenían todos los alumnos del colegio, pero permanecía a su lado, junto con Ron y Hermione, que eran quienes más los apoyaban.

—Se olvidarán en unas semanas. Fred y George han perdido puntos muchas veces desde que están aquí y la gente los sigue apreciando—intentó consolarlos Ron.

—Pero nunca perdieron ciento cincuenta puntos de una vez, ¿verdad? —dijo Harry tristemente.

—Bueno... no —admitió el pelirrojo.

Era un poco tarde para reparar los daños, pero Vega se juró que, de ahí en adelante, no se metería en cosas que no eran asunto suyo e incluso trataría de evitar que sus amigos lo hiciesen, aunque podía ver la misma resolución en los ojos de Harry. Todo había ocurrido por andar averiguando y espiando.

Harry se sentía tan avergonzado que incluso fue a ver a Wood y le ofreció su renuncia, que este rechazó de pleno. Sin embargo por lo que les contaba el chico despues de los entrenamientos, incluso el equipo le ignoraba ahora.

Neville tambié sufría, aunque no pasaba tantos malos ratos como Harry o Vega porque no era tan conocido, pero nadie le hablaba tampoco.

Vega se alegró de que se aproximaran los exámenes. Si bien no le hacía mucha falta repasar sus lecciones, que ya sabía de memoria, ayudar a Harry o a Ron a estudiar mantenía su mente ocupada y la obligaban a concentrarse en otra cosa que no fuesen sus desgracias. Los cuatro amigos se quedaban juntos, trabajando hasta altas horas de la noche, memorizando los ingredientes de complicadas pociones, practicando hechizos y encantamientos y repitiendo las fechas de descubrimientos mágicos y rebeliones de los gnomos.

Y entonces, una semana antes de que empezaran los exámenes, mientras Vega y Hermione estaban repasando astronomía con Ron en la biblioteca, Harry entró apresuradamente y se sentó con cara de preocupación entre ellos.

—¿Qué ocurre? —susurró Hermione, vigilando que la señora Pince no se acercara por el pasillo.

Los cuatro acercaron las cabezas, fingiendo que estudiaban detalladamente un libro de astronomía en el centro de la mesa, y Harry les contó que había oído a Quirrel sollozando en un aula y que cuando había salido parecía muy alterado y palido.

—¡Entonces Snape lo hizo! —murmuró Ron—. Si Quirrell le dijo cómo romper su encantamiento anti-Fuerzas Oscuras...

—Pero todavía queda _Fluffy_ —dijo Vega.

—Tal vez Snape descubrió cómo pasar ante él sin preguntarle a Hagrid —dijo Hermione, observando con preocupación los miles de libros que los rodeaban—. Seguro que por aquí hay un libro que dice cómo burlar a un perro gigante de tres cabezas. ¿Qué vamos a hacer, Harry?

La luz de la aventura brillaba otra vez en los ojos de Vega, Harry y Ron, pero Hermione respondió antes de que Harry lo hiciera.

—Ir a ver a Dumbledore. Eso es lo que debimos hacer hace tiempo. Si se nos ocurre algo a nosotros solos, con seguridad vamos a perder.

—¡Pero no tenemos pruebas! —exclamó Harry—. Quirrell está demasiado atemorizado para respaldarnos. Snape sólo tiene que decir que no sabía cómo entró el trol en Halloween y que él no estaba cerca del tercer piso en ese momento. ¿A quién pensáis que van a creer, a él o a nosotros? No es exactamente un secreto que lo detestamos. Dumbledore creerá que nos lo hemos inventado para hacer que lo echen. Filch no nos ayudaría aunque su vida dependiera de ello, es demasiado amigo de Snape y, mientras más alumnos pueda echar, mejor para él. Y no olvidéis que se supone que no sabemos nada sobre la Piedra o _Fluffy_. Serían muchas explicaciones.

Hermione pareció convencida, pero Vega y Ron no.

—Si investigamos sólo un poco... —trató de insistir Vega.

—No —dijo Harry en tono terminante—: ya hemos investigado demasiado.

Y entonces se acercó un mapa de Júpiter a su mesa y comenzó a aprender los nombres de sus lunas.

A la mañana siguiente, llegaron notas para Harry, Vega y Neville, en la mesa del desayuno. Eran todas iguales.

_Vuestro castigo tendrá lugar a las once de la noche._

_El señor Filch os espera en el vestíbulo de entrada._

_Prof M. McGonagall_

En medio del furor que sentía por los puntos perdidos, Vega había olvidado que todavía les quedaban los castigos. De alguna manera esperaba que Hermione se quejara por que Harry se tuviese que perder una noche de estudio (hacía tiempo que había desistido de hacer estudiar a Vega), pero la muchacha no dijo una palabra, sabiendo que no podían hacer nada para remediarlo.

A las once de aquella noche, se despidieron de Ron y Hermione en la sala común y bajaron al vestíbulo de entrada con Neville. Filch ya estaba allí y también Malfoy. Vega también había olvidado que a Malfoy lo habían condenado a un castigo.

—Seguidme —dijo Filch, encendiendo un farol y conduciéndolos hacia fuera—. Seguro que os lo pensaréis dos veces antes de faltar a otra regla de la escuela, ¿verdad? —dijo, mirándolos con aire burlón—. Oh, sí... trabajo duro y dolor son los mejores maestros, si queréis mi opinión... es una lástima que hayan abandonado los viejos castigos... colgaros de las muñecas, del techo, unos pocos días. Yo todavía tengo las cadenas en mi oficina, las mantengo engrasadas por si alguna vez se necesitan... Bien, allá vamos, y no penséis en escapar, porque será peor para vosotros si lo hacéis.

Marcharon cruzando el oscuro parque. Neville comenzó a respirar con dificultad. Vega se preguntó cuál sería el castigo que les esperaba. Debía de ser algo verdaderamente horrible, o Filch no estaría tan contento.

La luna brillaba, pero las nubes la tapaban, dejándolos en la oscuridad. Delante, Vega pudo ver las ventanas iluminadas de la cabaña de Hagrid. Entonces oyeron un grito lejano.

—¿Eres tú, Filch? Date prisa, quiero empezar de una vez.

El corazón de Vega se animó: si iban a estar con Hagrid, no podía ser tan malo. Su alivio debió aparecer en su cara y en la de Harry también, porque Filch dijo:

—Supongo que creeis que vais a divertiros con ese papanatas, ¿no? Bueno, pensadlo mejor, muchachos... es al bosque adonde iréis y mucho me habré equivocado si volvéis todos enteros.

Al oír aquello, Neville dejó escapar un gemido y Malfoy se detuvo de golpe.

—¿El bosque? —repitió, y no parecía tan indiferente como de costumbre—. Hay toda clase de cosas allí... dicen que hay hombres lobo.

Neville se aferró de la manga de la túnica de Harry y dejó escapar un ruido ahogado. Vega se sonrió interiormente, aquella noche iba a ser genial, un paseo por el bosque prohibido, por el cual había sentido curiosidad desde su primer día en Hogwarts, y encima con Malfoy aterrorizado hasta la medula. La profesora McGonagall no podría haber pensado un castigo más entretenido.

—Eso es problema vuestro, ¿no? —dijo Filch, con voz radiante—. Tendríais que haber pensado en los hombres lobo antes de meteros en líos.

Hagrid se acercó hacia ellos, con _Fang _pegado a los talones, que se acercó enseguida a saludar a Vega. Hagrid llevaba una gran ballesta y un carcaj con flechas en la espalda.

—Menos mal —dijo—. Estoy esperando hace media hora. ¿Todo bien, Harry, Vega?

—Yo no sería tan amistoso con ellos, Hagrid —dijo con frialdad Filch—. Después de todo, están aquí por un castigo.

—Por eso llegáis tarde, ¿no? —dijo Hagrid, mirando con rostro ceñudo a Filch—. ¿Has estado dándoles sermones? Eso no es lo que tienes que hacer. A partir de ahora, me hago cargo yo.

—Volveré al amanecer —dijo Filch— para recoger lo que quede de ellos —añadió con malignidad. Se dio la vuelta y se encaminó hacia el castillo, agitando el farol en la oscuridad.

Entonces Malfoy se volvió hacia Hagrid.

—No iré a ese bosque —dijo, y Vega tuvo el gusto de notar terror en su voz.

—Lo harás, si quieres quedarte en Hogwarts —dijo Hagrid con severidad—. Hicisteis algo mal y ahora lo vais a pagar.

—Pero eso es para los empleados, no para los alumnos. Yo pensé que nos harían escribir unas líneas, o algo así. Si mi padre supiera que hago esto, él...

—Te dirá que es así como se hace en Hogwarts —gruñó Hagrid—. ¡Escribir unas líneas! ¿Y a quién le serviría eso? Haréis algo que sea útil, o si no os iréis. Si crees que tu padre prefiere que te expulsen, entonces vuelve al castillo y coge tus cosas. ¡Vete!

Malfoy no se movió. Miró con ira a Hagrid, pero luego bajó la mirada.

—Bien, entonces —dijo Hagrid—. Escuchad con cuidado, porque lo que vamos a hacer esta noche es peligroso y no quiero que ninguno se arriesgue. Seguidme por aquí, un momento.

Los condujo hasta el límite del bosque. Levantando su farol, señaló hacia un estrecho sendero de tierra, que desaparecía entre los espesos árboles negros. Una suave brisa les levantó el cabello, mientras miraban en dirección al bosque.

—Mirad allí —dijo Hagrid—. ¿Veis eso que brilla en la tierra? ¿Eso plateado? Es sangre de unicornio. Hay por aquí un unicornio que ha sido malherido por alguien. Es la segunda vez en una semana. Encontré uno muerto el último miércoles. Vamos a tratar de encontrar a ese pobrecito herido. Tal vez tengamos que evitar que siga sufriendo.

—¿Y qué sucede si el que hirió al unicornio nos encuentra a nosotros primero? —dijo Malfoy, incapaz de ocultar el miedo de su voz.

—No hay ningún ser en el bosque que os pueda herir si estáis conmigo o con _Fang _—dijo Hagrid—. Y seguid el sendero. Ahora vamos a dividirnos en dos equipos y seguiremos la huella en distintas direcciones. Hay sangre por todo el lugar, debieron herirlo ayer por la noche, por lo menos.

—Yo quiero ir con _Fang _—dijo rápidamente Malfoy, mirando los largos colmillos del perro.

—Muy bien, pero te informo de que es un cobarde —dijo Hagrid—. Entonces yo, Harry y Vega iremos por un lado y Draco, Neville y _Fang_, por el otro. Si alguno encuentra al unicornio, debe enviar chispas verdes, ¿de acuerdo? Sacad vuestras varitas y practicad ahora... está bien... Y si alguno tiene problemas, las chispas serán rojas y nos reuniremos todos... así que tened cuidado... en marcha.

El bosque estaba oscuro y silencioso. Después de andar un poco, vieron que el sendero se bifurcaba. Vega, Harry y Hagrid fueron hacia la izquierda y Malfoy, Neville y _Fang _se dirigieron a la derecha.

Anduvieron en silencio, con la vista clavada en el suelo. De vez en cuando, un rayo de luna a través de las ramas iluminaba una mancha de sangre azul plateada entre las hojas caídas.

Vega se fijó en que Hagrid parecía muy preocupado.

—¿Podría ser un hombre lobo el que mata los unicornios? —preguntó Harry antes de que Vega pudiese preguntar nada.

—No son bastante rápidos —dijo Hagrid—. No es tan fácil cazar un unicornio, son criaturas poderosamente mágicas. Nunca había oído que hubieran hecho daño a ninguno.

Pasaron por un tocón con musgo. Vega podía oír el agua que corría: debía de haber un arroyo cerca. Todavía había manchas de sangre de unicornio en el serpenteante sendero.

—¿Estás bien, Vega? —susurró Hagrid—. No te preocupes, no puede estar muy lejos si está tan malherido, y entonces podremos... ¡PONEOS DETRÁS DE ESE ÁRBOL!

Hagrid cogió a Vega y Harry y los arrastró fuera del sendero, detrás de un grueso roble. Sacó una flecha, la puso en su ballesta y la levantó, lista para disparar. Los tres escucharon. Alguien se deslizaba sobre las hojas secas. Parecía como una capa que se arrastrara por el suelo. Hagrid miraba hacia el sendero oscuro pero, después de unos pocos segundos, el sonido se alejó.

—Lo sabía —murmuró—. Aquí hay alguien que no debería estar.

—¿Un hombre lobo? —sugirió Vega, intentando que no se notase el ligero temblor de su voz. Ya no estaba tan segura de que el bosque prohibido le fuese a gustar.

—Eso no era un hombre lobo, ni tampoco un unicornio —dijo Hagrid con gesto sombrío—. Bien, seguidme, pero tened cuidado.

Anduvieron más lentamente, atentos a cualquier ruido. De pronto, en un claro un poco más adelante, algo se movió visiblemente.

—¿Quién está ahí? —gritó Hagrid—. ¡Déjese ver... estoy armado!

Y apareció en el claro... ¿era un hombre o un caballo? De la cintura para arriba, un hombre, con pelo y barba rojizos, pero por debajo, el cuerpo de pelaje zaino de un caballo, con una cola larga y rojiza. Vega y Harry se quedaron boquiabiertos.

—Oh, eres tú, Ronan —dijo aliviado Hagrid—. ¿Cómo estás?

Se acercó y estrechó la mano del centauro.

—Que tengas buenas noches, Hagrid —dijo Ronan. Tenía una voz profunda y acongojada—. ¿Ibas a dispararme?

—Nunca se es demasiado cuidadoso —dijo Hagrid, tocando su ballesta—. Hay alguien muy malvado, perdido en este bosque. Ah, éste es Harry Potter y ella es Vega Black. Ambos son alumnos del colegio. Y él es Ronan. Es un centauro.

—Nos hemos dado cuenta —dijo maravillada Vega.

—Buenas noches —los saludó Ronan—. ¿Estudiantes, no? ¿Y aprendéis mucho en el colegio?

—Eh...

—Sí —dijo Vega con una sonrisa amistosa.

—Eso está muy bien. —Ronan suspiró. Torció la cabeza y miró hacia el cielo—. Esta noche, Marte está brillante.

—Ajá —dijo Hagrid, lanzándole una mirada—. Escucha, me alegro de haberte encontrado, Ronan, porque hay un unicornio herido. ¿Has visto algo?

Ronan no respondió de inmediato. Se quedó con la mirada clavada en el cielo, sin pestañear, y suspiró otra vez.

—Siempre los inocentes son las primeras víctimas —dijo—. Ha sido así durante los siglos pasados y lo es ahora.

—Sí —dijo Hagrid—. Pero ¿has visto algo, Ronan? ¿Algo desacostumbrado?

—Marte brilla mucho esta noche —repitió Ronan, mientras Hagrid lo miraba con impaciencia—. Está inusualmente brillante.

—Sí, claro, pero yo me refería a algo inusual que esté un poco más cerca de nosotros —dijo Hagrid—. Entonces ¿no has visto nada extraño?

Otra vez, Ronan se tomó su tiempo para contestar. Hasta que, finalmente, dijo:

—El bosque esconde muchos secretos.

Vega tosió para ocultar una risita, pero un movimiento en los árboles detrás de Ronan hizo que Hagrid levantara de nuevo su ballesta. Era sólo un segundo centauro, de cabello y cuerpo negro y con aspecto más salvaje que Ronan.

—Hola, Bane —saludó Hagrid—. ¿Qué tal?

—Buenas noches, Hagrid, espero que estés bien.

—Sí, gracias. Mira, le estaba preguntando a Ronan si había visto algo extraño últimamente. Han herido a un unicornio. ¿Sabes algo sobre eso?

Bane se acercó a Ronan. Miró hacia el cielo.

—Esta noche Marte brilla mucho —dijo simplemente. Vega tuvo más dificultades en contener una carcajada aquella vez. Harry le dio un codazo para que recuperase la compostura.

—Eso dicen —dijo Hagrid de malhumor—. Bueno, si alguno ve algo, me avisáis, ¿de acuerdo? Bueno, nosotros nos vamos.

Vega y Harry lo siguieron, saliendo del claro y mirando por encima del hombro a Ronan y Bane, hasta que los árboles los taparon.

—Nunca —dijo irritado Hagrid— tratéis de obtener una respuesta directa de un centauro. Son unos malditos astrólogos. No se interesan por nada más cercano que la luna.

—¿Y hay muchos de ellos aquí? —preguntó Vega curiosa y todavía algo divertida.

—Oh, unos pocos más... Se mantienen apartados la mayor parte del tiempo, pero siempre aparecen si quiero hablar con ellos. Los centauros tienen una mente profunda... saben cosas... pero no dicen mucho.

—¿Crees que era un centauro el que oímos antes? —dijo Harry.

—¿Te pareció que era ruido de cascos? No, en mi opinión, eso era lo que está matando a los unicornios... Nunca he oído algo así.

Pasaron a través de los árboles oscuros y tupidos. Vega iba mirando por encima de su hombro, con nerviosismo. Tenía la desagradable sensación de que los vigilaban. Estaba muy contenta de que Hagrid y su ballesta fueran con ellos y había decidido que a pesar de los centauros, realmente no le gustaba tanto como habría deseado aquel bosque. Acababan de pasar una curva en el sendero cuando Vega vio algo entre los arboles.

—¡Hagrid! ¡Mira! ¡Chispas rojas, los otros tienen problemas!

—¡Vosotros esperad aquí! —gritó Hagrid—. ¡Quedaos en el sendero, volveré a buscaros!

Lo oyeron alejarse y se miraron uno al otro, muy nerviosos, hasta que ya no oyeron más que las hojas que se movían alrededor.

—¿Estarán bien, no? —susurró Vega.

—No me importará si le ha pasado algo a Malfoy, pero si le sucede algo a Neville... está aquí por nuestra culpa.

Los minutos pasaban lentamente. Les parecía que sus oídos eran más agudos que nunca. Vega detectaba cada ráfaga de viento, cada ramita que se rompía. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? ¿Dónde estaban los otros?

Por fin, un ruido de pisadas crujientes les anunció el regreso de Hagrid. Malfoy, Neville y _Fang _estaban con él. Hagrid estaba furioso. Malfoy se había escondido detrás de Neville y, en broma, lo había cogido. Neville se aterró y envió las chispas.

—Vamos a necesitar mucha suerte para encontrar algo, después del alboroto que habéis hecho. Bueno, ahora voy a cambiar los grupos... Neville, tú te quedas conmigo. Harry y Vega, vosotros id con _Fang _y este idiota. Lo siento —añadió en un susurro dirigiéndose a Harry y a ella— pero a él le va a costar mucho asustaros y así lo controlais entre los dos para que podamos terminar con esto.

Así que Harry y Vega se internaron en el corazón del bosque, con Malfoy y _Fang_. Vega se contuvo a sí misma para no asustar a Malfoy aún más a proposito. Le habría gustado, y mucho, pero Hagrid tenía razón. Estaban en el bosque buscando al unicornio herido, y así no iban a conseguirlos.

Anduvieron cerca de media hora, internándose cada vez más profundamente, hasta que el sendero se volvió casi imposible de seguir, porque los árboles eran muy gruesos. Vega pensó que la sangre también parecía más espesa.

Había manchas en las raíces de los árboles, como si la pobre criatura se hubiera arrastrado en su dolor. Vega pudo ver un claro, más adelante, a través de las enmarañadas ramas de un viejo roble. Harry también lo había visto.

—Mira... —murmuró, levantando un brazo para detenerlos.

Algo de un blanco brillante relucía en la tierra. Se acercaron más.

Sí, era el unicornio y estaba muerto. Vega nunca había visto nada tan hermoso y tan triste. Sus largas patas delgadas estaban dobladas en ángulos extraños por su caída y su melena color blanco perla se desparramaba sobre las hojas oscuras.

Vega y Harry habían dado un paso hacia el unicornio, cuando un sonido de algo que se deslizaba los hizo congelarse en donde estaban. Un arbusto que estaba en el borde del claro se agitó... Entonces, de entre las sombras, una figura encapuchada se acercó gateando, como una bestia al acecho. Vega, Harry, Malfoy y _Fang _permanecieron paralizados. La figura encapuchada llegó hasta el unicornio, bajó la cabeza sobre la herida del animal y comenzó a beber su sangre.

—¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Malfoy dejó escapar un terrible grito y huyó... lo mismo que _Fang_. La figura encapuchada levantó la cabeza y miró directamente hacia Harry y Vega. La sangre del unicornio le chorreaba por el pecho. Se puso de pie y se acercó rápidamente hacia ellos... Harry estaba paralizado del miedo, pero Vega empuñó su varita, finjiendose mucho más valiente de lo que en realidad se sentía.

Pero entonces, a su espalda Harry soltó un grito y Vega se giró a mirarlo, sin dar la espalda del todo a la criatura y retrocediendo. Harry se agarraba la frente, como si de pronto le hubiese entrado una dolorosa jaqueca. Vega siguió retrocediendo, arrastrando con ella a Harry, que parecía no ver nada, y entonces oyó cascos galopando a sus espaldas, y algo saltó limpiamente y atacó a la figura.

Harry cayó de rodillas y Vega se agachó, muy preocupada por si aquella criatura había atacado a su amigo de algún modo. Pasaron unos minutos antes de que se calmara. Cuando porfín Harry levantó la vista, Vega miró también hacia el claro. La figura se había ido, en su lugar había ahora un centauro. No era ni Ronan ni Bane: éste parecía más joven, tenía cabello rubio muy claro, cuerpo pardo y cola blanca.

—¿Estáis bien? —dijo el centauro, mientras Vega ayudaba a Harry a ponerse de pie.

—Sí... gracias... —respondió el chico—. ¿Qué ha sido eso?

El centauro no contestó. Tenía ojos asombrosamente azules, como pálidos zafiros. Observó a Harry con cuidado, y Vega también lo hizo, buscando algún tipo de herida. Aparte de la cicatriz, que se veía especialmente amoratada en la frente de Harry, estaba ileso.

—Tú eres el chico Potter —dijo entonces el centauro—. Es mejor que regreses con Hagrid. El bosque no es seguro en esta época en especial para ti. ¿Podeis cabalgar? Así será más rápido... Mi nombre es Firenze —añadió, mientras bajaba sus patas delanteras, para que Vega y Harry pudieran montar en su lomo.

Del otro lado del claro llegó un súbito ruido de cascos al galope. Ronan y Bane aparecieron velozmente entre los árboles, resoplando y con los flancos sudados.

—¡Firenze! —rugió Bane—. ¿Qué estás haciendo? Tienes humanos sobre el lomo! ¿No te da vergüenza? ¿Es que eres una mula ordinaria?

—¿Te das cuenta de quienes son? —dijo Firenze—. Es el chico Potter. Mientras más rápido se vaya del bosque, mejor.

—¿Qué les has estado diciendo? —gruñó Bane—. Recuerda, Firenze, juramos no oponernos a los cielos. ¿No has leído en el movimiento de los planetas lo que sucederá?

Ronan dio una patada en el suelo con nerviosismo.

—Estoy seguro de que Firenze pensó que estaba obrando lo mejor posible —dijo, con voz sombría.

También Bane dio una patada, enfadado.

—¡Lo mejor posible! ¿Qué tiene eso que ver con nosotros? ¡Los centauros debemos ocuparnos de lo que está vaticinado! ¡No es asunto nuestro el andar como burros buscando humanos extraviados en nuestro bosque!

De pronto, Firenze levantó las patas con furia y Vega tuvo que aferrarse fuertemente a Harry, sentado delante de ella, para no caer.

—¿No has visto ese unicornio? —preguntó Firenze a Bane—. ¿No comprendes por qué lo mataron? ¿O los planetas no te han dejado saber ese secreto? Yo me lanzaré contra el que está al acecho en este bosque, con humanos sobre mi lomo si tengo que hacerlo.

Y Firenze partió rápidamente, con Harry y Vega sujetándose lo mejor que podían, y dejó atrás a Ronan y Bane, que se internaron entre los árboles.

Los dos niños no entendía lo sucedido.

—¿Por qué Bane está tan enfadado? —preguntó Harry—. Y a propósito, ¿qué era esa cosa de la que nos salvaste?

Firenze redujo el paso y previno a Harry y a Vega que tuvieran las cabezas agachadas, a causa de las ramas, pero no contestó. Siguieron andando entre los árboles y en silencio, durante tanto tiempo que Vega creyó que Firenze no volvería a hablarles. Sin embargo, cuando llegaron a un lugar particularmente tupido, Firenze se detuvo.

—Harry Potter, ¿sabes para qué se utiliza la sangre de unicornio?

—No —dijo Harry, asombrado por la extraña pregunta—. En la clase de Pociones solamente utilizamos los cuernos y el pelo de la cola de unicornio.

—¿Lo sabes tú, muchacha? —le preguntó Firenze a Vega a su vez. Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Eso es porque matar un unicornio es algo monstruoso —continuó el centauro—. Sólo alguien que no tenga nada que perder y todo para ganar puede cometer semejante crimen. La sangre de unicornio te mantiene con vida, incluso si estás al borde de la muerte, pero a un precio terrible. Si uno mata algo puro e indefenso para salvarse a sí mismo, conseguirá media vida, una vida maldita, desde el momento en que la sangre toque sus labios.

Vega se inclinó sobre el hombro de Harry, que clavaba la mirada en la nuca de Firenze, que parecía de plata a la luz de la luna.

—Pero ¿quién estaría tan desesperado? —se preguntó Vega en voz alta—. Si te van a maldecir para siempre, la muerte es mejor, ¿no?

—Es así —dijo Firenze— a menos que lo único que necesites sea mantenerte vivo el tiempo suficiente para beber algo más, algo que te devuelva toda tu fuerza y poder, algo que haga que nunca mueras. ¿Harry Potter, sabes qué está escondido en el colegio en este preciso momento?

—¡La Piedra Filosofal! —exclamó Harry—. ¡Por supuesto... el Elixir de Vida! Pero no entiendo quién...

—¿No puedes pensar en nadie que haya esperado muchos años para regresar al poder, que esté aferrado a la vida, esperando su oportunidad?

Harry se quedó callado súbitamente, incluso bloqueó la respiración. Vega también lo había entendido y recordó las palabras de Remus, hace ya unos meses, cuando se conocieron: «Algunos dicen que murió. En mi opinión, no lo creo. No creo que le quedase lo suficiente de humano como para morir».

—¿Quieres decir… —dijo con voz ronca Harry.

—…Que era Vol...? —continuó Vega con la voz temblandole.

—¡Harry! Vega, ¿estais bien?

Neville corría hacia ellos por el sendero, con Hagrid resoplando detrás.

—Estamos bien —dijo Harry, todavía medio en shock.

—El unicornio está muerto, Hagrid, está en ese claro de atrás—dijo Vega mientras bajaba de la grupa de Firenze

—Aquí es donde os dejo —murmuró Firenze, mientras Hagrid corría a examinar al unicornio—. Ya estais a salvo.

Vega ayudó a Harry a deslizarse de su lomo.

—Buena suerte, Harry Potter —dijo Firenze—. Los planetas ya se han leído antes equivocadamente, hasta por centauros. Espero que ésta sea una de esas veces.

Se volvió y se internó en lo más profundo del bosque. Harry lo siguió con la mirada, aún temblando.

Ron se había quedado dormido en la oscuridad de la sala común, esperando a que volvieran. Cuando Harry lo sacudió para despertarlo, gritó algo sobre una falta en _quidditch_. Sin embargo, en unos segundos estaba con los ojos muy abiertos, mientras Harry les contaba, a él y a Hermione, a la que Vega había ido a buscar al dormitorio, lo que había sucedido en el bosque.

Vega miraba fijamente a las brasas de la chimenea mientras Harry se paseaba de un lado al otro, todavía temblaba.

—Snape quiere la piedra para Voldemort... y Voldemort está esperando en el bosque... ¡Y todo el tiempo pensábamos que Snape sólo quería ser rico! —decía Harry mientras caminaba.

—¡Deja de decir el nombre! —dijo Ron, en un aterrorizado susurro, como si pensara que Voldemort pudiera oírlos.

Harry no pareció escucharle de lo sumido que estaba en sus pensamientos. Vega siguió hablando en su lugar.

—Firenze nos salvó, pero no debía haberlo hecho... Bane estaba furioso... Hablaba de interferir en lo que los planetas dicen que sucederá... Deben decir que Voldemort ha vuelto... Bane piensa que Firenze debió dejar que Voldemort matara a Harry. Supongo que eso también está escrito en las estrellas.

—¿Quereis dejar de repetir el nombre? —pidió Ron.

—Así que lo único que tengo que hacer es esperar que Snape robe la Piedra —continuó febrilmente Harry—.. Entonces Voldemort podrá venir y terminar conmigo... Bueno, supongo que Bane estará contento.

Hermione parecía muy asustada, pero tuvo una palabra de consuelo.

—Harry, todos dicen que Dumbledore es al único al que Quien-tú-sabes siempre ha temido. Con Dumbledore por aquí, Quien-tú-sabes no te tocará. De todos modos, ¿quién puede decir que los centauros tienen razón? A mí me parecen adivinos y la profesora McGonagall dice que ésa es una rama de la magia muy inexacta.

El cielo ya estaba claro cuando terminaron de hablar. Se fueron a la cama agotados.

* * *

**Bueeenas!**

**Nada, que parece que no tira lo de las imagenes XDDD probad a hacer como hice yo antes, escribid la primera parte de la url con espacios. Y otra cosa, por favor Bibi para arreglarme la vida, utiliza un acortador de url, busca por internet, que hay algunos muy sencillos ^^**

**Luego, SuperMia94, me he reido un montonazo con tu comentario. He tratado de imaginarmelo y ha sido... maravilloso XDDD**

**Y en otro orden de las cosas: ¡Ya casi está todo escrito de la Piedra Filosofal! ueeeeee! xD**

**Mañana (o ahora mismo, porque ya solo me falta el último capitulo de escribir) ya os subo los próximos dos capitulos, y ya a esperar a la Cámara de los secretos. ^^**

**Y por otro lado, me da un poco de pena, porque a todas os parece hacer mucha ilusión en vuestros comentarios, pero os voy a confesar algo...**

**No, no tengo planeado que Harry y Vega acaben juntos... **

**No me mateis y tal, es que lo tenía pensado ya de otro modo desde el principio, es más, desde antes de empezar a escribir la historia. **

**Y jo, que la pareja Harry/Ginny a mi me gusta mucho, que pegan mucho y aprecio mucho a los Weasley en general (excepto a Percy, Percy es un pijo xD)**

**Espero que no me lo tengais mucho en cuenta... si quereis, cuando termine de escribir los 7 libros (que con la racha que llevo no creo tardar mucho XDD) liberaré el personaje de Vega para que hagais con ella lo que querais (excepto cosas extrañas por dios, que aún tengo pesadillas con un yaoi Snape/Sirius que encontré una vez por esta web ~_~U) Pero esque es eso, que puede que si que sientan algo el uno por el otro, pero tengo muy claro con quien acabara, y es inamovible, porque va muy pero que muy relacionado con la historia en mi cabeza.**

**Así que sintiendolo mucho y en resumen, podeis seguir mandandome propuestas de escenas de celos de Harry si quereis... pero no os vayais imaginando que aspecto tendran los hijos de Harry y Vega, porque no van a existir (bueno, en el plano de la ficción, porque si nos ponemos a discutir sobre quien existe de la serie tendríamos para rato XDD)**

**Pues eso, dios, ahora tengo miedo porque me vais a fundir a comentarios negativos _**

**Os prometo que sera bonito y os gustara, aunque no sea como lo hayais imaginado. Me lo voy a currar mucho para que sea una relación que os guste ¡Lo prometoooo!**

**Poooor mi parte nada más**

**No me mateis por favor ^_^U**

**Lawliet**


	17. A través de la trampilla

**17**

**A través de la trampilla**

En años venideros, Vega nunca pudo recordar cómo se las había arreglado para hacer sus exámenes, cuando una parte de ella esperaba que Voldemort entrara por la puerta en cualquier momento y acabase con Harry y con ella de un chasquido de los dedos. Sin embargo, los días pasaban y no había dudas de que _Fluffy _seguía bien y con vida, detrás de la puerta cerrada.

Hacía mucho calor, en especial en el aula grande donde se examinaban por escrito. Les habían entregado plumas nuevas, especiales, que habían sido hechizadas con un encantamiento antitrampa.

También tenían exámenes prácticos. El profesor Flitwick los llamó uno a uno al aula, para ver si podían hacer que una piña bailara claqué encima del escritorio. La profesora McGonagall los observó mientras convertían un ratón en una caja de rapé. Ganaban puntos las cajas más bonitas, pero los perdían si tenían bigotes. Snape los puso nerviosos a todos, respirando sobre sus nucas mientras trataban de recordar cómo hacer una poción para olvidar.

Vega lo hizo todo perfectamente, ante la mirada de desden de Snape, incapaz de sacarle fallos a ninguna de sus pociones y una felicitación del profesor Flitwick porque su piña había dado varios saltos mortales hacia atrás mientras bailaba. Harry lo estaba pasando mal, en cambio. Por lo que Ron y Neville les contaban, el chico ya casi no dormía por las noches y cuando lo hacía, tenía unas terribles pesadillas de las que se negaba a hablar, incluso con Vega. Neville trataba de quitarle importancia diciendo que solo tenía ataques de nervios por los examenes, pero Vega, Ron y Hermione sabían que a Harry le perseguían pesadillas sobre Voldemort por las noches.

El último examen era Historia de la Magia. Una hora respondiendo preguntas sobre viejos magos chiflados que habían inventado calderos que revolvían su contenido, y estarían libres, libres durante toda una maravillosa semana, hasta que recibieran los resultados de los exámenes. Cuando el fantasma del profesor Binns les dijo que dejaran sus plumas y enrollaran sus pergaminos, Vega no pudo dejar de alegrarse con el resto.

—Esto ha sido mucho más fácil de lo que pensé —dijo Hermione, cuando se reunieron con los demás en el parque soleado—. No necesitaba haber estudiado el Código de Conducta de los Hombres Lobo de 1637 o el levantamiento de Elfrico _el Vehemente_.

A Hermione siempre le gustaba volver a repetir los exámenes, pero Ron dijo que iba a ponerse malo, así que se fueron hacia el lago y se dejaron caer bajo un árbol. Los gemelos Weasley y Lee Jordan se dedicaban a pinchar los tentáculos de un calamar gigante que tomaba el sol en la orilla.

—Basta de repasos —suspiró aliviada Vega, estirándose en la hierba.

—Puedes alegrarte un poco, Harry, aún falta una semana para que sepamos lo mal que nos fue—dijo Ron—, no hace falta preocuparse ahora.

Harry se frotaba la frente.

—¡Me gustaría saber qué significa esto! —estalló enfadado—. Mi cicatriz sigue doliéndome. Me ha sucedido antes, pero nunca tanto tiempo seguido como ahora.

—Ve a ver a la señora Pomfrey —sugirió Hermione.

—No estoy enfermo —dijo Harry—. Creo que es un aviso... significa que se acerca el peligro...

Vega se encogió de hombros, le estaba sentando de maravilla el baño de Sol despues de todas aquellas semanas encerrada en la biblioteca por mandato de Hermione. Ron muy relajado tumbado también en la hierba, trató de tranquilizar a Harry.

—Harry, relájate, Hermione tiene razón, la Piedra está segura mientras Dumbledore esté aquí. De todos modos, nunca hemos tenido pruebas de que Snape encontrara la forma de burlar a _Fluffy_. Casi le arrancó la pierna una vez, no va a intentarlo de nuevo. Y Neville jugará al _quidditch _en el equipo de Inglaterra antes de que Hagrid traicione a Dumbledore.

Vega asintió, pero Harry seguía preocupado a pesar de todo. Cuando trató de explicar como se sentia, Hermione dijo:

—Eso son los exámenes. Yo me desperté anoche y estuve a punto de mirar mis apuntes de Transformación, cuando me acordé de que ya habíamos hecho ese examen.

Estuvieron un rato en silencio, descansando por fin despues de una dura jornada de examenes. Harry seguía rumiando cosas en su cabeza a pesar de todo. Vega podía notarlo incluso con los ojos cerrados. De hecho, súbitamente, se puso de pie de un salto.

—¿Adónde vas? —preguntó Ron con aire soñoliento mientras Vega se incorporaba lentamente.

—Acabo de pensar en algo —dijo Harry. Se había puesto pálido—. Tenemos que ir a ver a Hagrid ahora.

—¿Por qué? —suspiró Hermione, levantándose.

—¿No os parece un poco raro —dijo Harry, subiendo por la colina cubierta de hierba— que lo que más deseara Hagrid fuera un dragón, y que de pronto aparezca un desconocido que casualmente tiene un huevo en el bolsillo? ¿Cuánta gente anda por ahí con huevos de dragón, que están prohibidos por las leyes de los magos? Qué suerte tuvo al encontrar a Hagrid, ¿verdad? ¿Por qué no se me ocurrió antes?

—¿En qué estás pensando? —preguntó Vega, pero Harry echó a correr por los terrenos que iban hacia el bosque, sin contestarle.

Hagrid estaba sentado en un sillón, fuera de la casa, con los pantalones y las mangas de la camisa arremangados, y desgranaba guisantes en un gran recipiente.

—Hola —dijo sonriente—. ¿Habéis terminado los exámenes? ¿Tenéis tiempo para beber algo?

—Sí, por favor —dijo Ron, pero Harry lo interrumpió.

—No, tenemos prisa, Hagrid, pero tengo que preguntarte algo ¿Te acuerdas de la noche en que ganaste a _Norberto_? ¿Cómo era el desconocido con el que jugaste a las cartas?

—No lo sé —dijo Hagrid sin darle importancia—. No se quitó la capa.

Vio que los cuatro chicos lo miraban asombrados y levantó las cejas.

—No es tan inusual, hay mucha gente rara en el Cabeza de Puerco, el bar de la aldea. Podría ser un traficante de dragones, ¿no? No llegué a verle la cara porque no se quitó la capucha.

Harry se dejó caer cerca del recipiente de los guisantes y miró inquisitivamente al guardabosques.

—¿De qué hablaste con él, Hagrid? ¿Mencionaste Hogwarts?

—Puede ser —dijo Hagrid, con rostro ceñudo, tratando de recordar—. Sí... Me preguntó qué hacía y le dije que era guardabosques aquí... Me preguntó de qué tipo de animales me ocupaba... se lo expliqué... y le conté que siempre había querido tener un dragón... y luego... no puedo recordarlo bien, porque me invitó a muchas copas. Déjame ver... ah sí, me dijo que tenía el huevo de dragón y que podía jugarlo a las cartas si yo quería... pero que tenía que estar seguro de que iba a poder con él, no quería dejarlo en cualquier lado... Así que le dije que, después de _Fluffy_, un dragón era algo fácil.

—¿Y él... pareció interesado en _Fluffy_? —preguntó Harry, que parecía muy alterado. Vega, que ya se temía lo que iba a decir el gigante, se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

—Bueno... sí... es normal. ¿Cuántos perros con tres cabezas has visto? Entonces le dije que _Fluffy _era buenísimo si uno sabía calmarlo: tocando música se dormía en seguida...

De pronto Hagrid pareció horrorizado.

—¡No debí decir eso! —estalló—. ¡Olvidad que lo dije! Eh... ¿adónde vais?

Vega, Harry, Ron y Hermione no se hablaron hasta llegar al vestíbulo de entrada, que parecía frío y sombrío, después de haber estado en el parque.

—Tenemos que ir a ver a Dumbledore —dijo Harry—. Hagrid le dijo al desconocido cómo pasar ante _Fluffy_, y sólo podía ser Snape o Voldemort, debajo de la capa... No fue difícil, después de emborrachar a Hagrid. Sólo espero que Dumbledore nos crea. Firenze nos respaldará, si Bane no lo detiene. ¿Dónde está el despacho de Dumbledore?

Miraron alrededor, como si esperaran que alguna señal se lo indicara. Nunca les habían dicho dónde vivía Dumbledore, ni conocían a nadie a quien hubieran enviado a verlo.

—Tendremos que... —empezó a decir Harry pero súbitamente una voz cruzó el vestíbulo.

—¿Qué estáis haciendo los cuatro aquí dentro?

Era la profesora McGonagall, que llevaba muchos libros.

—Queremos ver al profesor Dumbledore —dijo Hermione con valentía, según les pareció a Vega, Ron y Harry.

—¿Ver al profesor Dumbledore? —repitió la profesora, como si pensara que era algo inverosímil—. ¿Por qué?

Vega tragó: «¿Y ahora qué?».

—Es algo secreto —dijo, pero de inmediato deseó no haberlo hecho, porque la profesora McGonagall se enfadó.

—El profesor Dumbledore se fue hace diez minutos —dijo con frialdad—. Recibió una lechuza urgente del ministro de Magia y salió volando para Londres de inmediato.

—¿Se fue? —preguntó Harry con aire desesperado—. ¿Ahora?

—El profesor Dumbledore es un gran mago, Potter, y tiene muchos compromisos...

—Pero esto es importante—dijo Vega desolada.

—¿Algo que tú tienes que decir es más importante que el ministro de Magia, Black?

—Mire —dijo Harry dejando de lado toda precaución—, profesora, se trata de la Piedra Filosofal...

Fue evidente que la profesora McGonagall no esperaba aquello. Los libros que llevaba se deslizaron al suelo y no se molestó en recogerlos.

—¿Cómo es que sabes...? —farfulló.

—Profesora, creo... sé... que Sna... que alguien va a tratar de robar la Piedra. Tengo que hablar con el profesor Dumbledore.

La profesora lo miró entre impresionada y suspicaz.

—El profesor Dumbledore regresará mañana —dijo finalmente—. No sé cómo habéis descubierto lo de la Piedra, pero quedaos tranquilos. Nadie puede robarla, está demasiado bien protegida.

—Pero profesora...

—Harry sé de lo que estoy hablando —dijo en tono cortante. Se inclinó y recogió sus libros—. Os sugiero que salgáis y disfrutéis del sol.

Pero no lo hicieron.

—Será esta noche —dijo Harry una vez que se aseguraron de que la profesora McGonagall no podía oírlos—. Snape pasará por la trampilla esta noche. Ya ha descubierto todo lo que necesitaba saber y ahora ha conseguido quitar de en medio a Dumbledore. Él envió esa nota, seguro que el ministro de Magia tendrá una verdadera sorpresa cuando aparezca Dumbledore.

—Pero ¿qué podemos...?

Hermione tosió. Vega, Harry y Ron se volvieron.

Snape estaba allí.

—Buenas tardes —dijo amablemente (algo curioso, porque nunca solía mirar a Vega amablemente). Lo miraron sin decir nada.

—No deberíais estar dentro en un día así —dijo con una rara sonrisa torcida.

—Nosotros... —comenzó Harry, sin idea de lo que diría.

—Debéis ser más cuidadosos —dijo Snape—. Si os ven andando por aquí, pueden pensar que vais a hacer alguna cosa mala. Y Gryffindor no puede perder más puntos, ¿no es cierto?

Vega se ruborizó de rabia. Se dieron media vuelta para irse, pero Snape los llamó.

—Ten cuidado, Potter, otra noche de vagabundeos y yo personalmente me encargaré de que te expulsen. Que pases un buen día.

Se alejó en dirección a la sala de profesores.

Una vez fuera, en la escalera de piedra, Harry se volvió hacia sus amigos.

—Bueno, esto es lo que tenemos que hacer —susurró con prisa—. Uno de nosotros tiene que vigilar a Snape, esperar fuera de la sala de profesores y seguirlo si sale. Hermione, mejor que eso lo hagas tú.

—¿Por qué yo?

—Es obvio —intervino Ron—. Puedes fingir que estás esperando al profesor Flitwick, ya sabes cómo —la imitó con voz aguda—: «Oh, profesor Flitwick, estoy tan preocupada, creo que tengo mal la pregunta catorce b...».

—Oh, cállate —dijo Hermione, pero estuvo de acuerdo en ir a vigilar a Snape.

—Y nosotros iremos a vigilar el pasillo del tercer piso —dijo Harry a Vega y a Ron—. Vamos.

Pero aquella parte del plan no funcionó. Tan pronto como llegaron a la puerta que separaba a _Fluffy _del resto del colegio, la profesora McGonagall apareció otra vez, salvo que ya había perdido la paciencia.

—Supongo que creeréis que sois los mejores para vencer todos los encantamientos —dijo con rabia—. ¡Ya son suficientes tonterías! Si me entero de que habéis vuelto por aquí, os quitaré otros cincuenta puntos para Gryffindor. ¡Sí, Weasley, de mi propia casa!

Harry, Vega y Ron regresaron a la sala común. Justo cuando Harry acababa de decir: «Al menos Hermione está detrás de Snape», el retrato de la Dama Gorda se abrió y apareció la muchacha.

—¡Lo siento, Harry! —se quejó—. Snape apareció y me preguntó qué estaba haciendo, así que le dije que esperaba al profesor Flitwick. Snape fue a buscarlo, yo tuve que irme y no sé adónde habrá ido Snape.

—Bueno, no queda otro remedio, ¿verdad?

Los otros tres lo miraron asombrados, aunque Vega ya sabía lo que iba a proponer por la cara que tenía. Estaba pálido y los ojos le brillaban.

—Iré esta noche y trataré de llegar antes y conseguir la Piedra.

—¡Estás loco! —dijo Ron.

—Voy contigo—dijo Vega enseguida.

—¡No podeis! —dijo Hermione—. ¿Después de todo lo que han dicho Snape y McGonagall? ¡Os van a expulsar!

—¿Y qué? —gritó Harry—. ¿No comprendéis? ¡Si Snape consigue la Piedra, es la vuelta de Voldemort! ¿No habéis oído cómo eran las cosas cuando él trataba de apoderarse de todo? ¡Ya no habrá ningún colegio para que nos expulsen! ¡Lo destruirá o lo convertirá en un colegio para las Artes Oscuras! ¿No os dais cuenta de que perder puntos ya no importa? ¿Creéis que él dejará que vosotros y vuestras familias estéis tranquilos, si Gryffindor gana la copa de la casa? Si me atrapan antes de que consiga la Piedra, porque no pienso dejar que vayas conmigo Vega, bueno, tendré que volver con los Dursley y esperar a que Voldemort me encuentre allí. Será sólo morir un poquito más tarde de lo que debería haber muerto, porque nunca me pasaré al lado tenebroso. Voy a entrar por esa trampilla, esta noche, y nada de lo que digáis me detendrá. Voldemort mató a mis padres, ¿lo recordáis?

Los miró con furia.

—Tienes razón, Harry —dijo Hermione, casi sin voz.

—Voy a llevar la capa invisible —dijo Harry—. Es una suerte haberla recuperado.

—Pero ¿nos cubrirá a los cuatro? —preguntó Ron.

—¿A... nosotros cuatro?

—Oh, vamos, ¿no pensarás que te vamos a dejar ir solo? —dijo Vega, muy decidida.

—Por supuesto que no —dijo Hermione con voz enérgica—. ¿Cómo crees que vas a conseguir la Piedra sin nosotros? Será mejor que vaya a buscar en mis libros, tiene que haber algo que nos sirva...

—Pero si nos atrapan, también os expulsarán a vosotros.

—No, si yo puedo evitarlo —dijo Hermione con severidad—. Flitwick me dijo en secreto que en su examen tengo ciento doce sobre cien. No me van a expulsar después de eso.

Tras la cena, los cuatro se sentaron en la sala común, lejos de todos. Nadie los molestó: después de todo, ninguno de los de Gryffindor hablaba con Harry, y menos aún con Vega, pero ésa fue la primera noche que no le importó. Hermione revisaba sus apuntes, confiando en encontrar algunos de los encantamientos que deberían conjurar. Vega afinaba en silencio su violín, que habían decidido utilizar para dormir a _Fluffy. _Harry y Ron no hablaban mucho. Ambos pensaban en lo que harían.

Poco a poco, la sala se fue vaciando y todos se fueron a acostar.

—Será mejor que vayas a buscar la capa —murmuró Ron, mientras Lee Jordan finalmente se iba, bostezando y desperezándose. Harry corrió por las escaleras hasta su dormitorio oscuro. Volvió unos minutos despues con la capa de invisibilidad en la mano.

—Es mejor que nos pongamos la capa aquí y nos aseguremos de que nos cubra a los cuatro... —dijo Harry—. Si Filch descubre a uno de nuestros pies andando solo por ahí...

—¿Qué vais a hacer? —dijo una voz desde un rincón. Neville apareció detrás de un sillón, aferrado al sapo _Trevor_, que parecía haber intentado otro viaje a la libertad.

—Nada, Neville, nada —dijo Vega, mientras Harry escondía la capa detrás de la espalda.

Neville observó sus caras de culpabilidad.

—Vais a salir de nuevo —dijo.

—No, no, no —aseguró Hermione—. No, no haremos nada. ¿Por qué no te vas a la cama, Neville?

Vega miró al reloj de pie que había al lado de la puerta. No podían perder más tiempo, Snape ya debía de estar haciendo dormir a _Fluffy_.

—No podéis iros —insistió Neville—. Os volverán a atrapar. Gryffindor tendrá más problemas.

—Tú no lo entiendes —dijo Harry—. Esto es importante.

Pero era evidente que Neville haría algo desesperado.

—No dejaré que lo hagáis —dijo, corriendo a ponerse frente al agujero del retrato—. ¡Voy... voy a pelear con vosotros!

—¡Neville! —estalló Ron—. ¡Apártate de ese agujero y no seas idiota!

—¡No me llames idiota! —dijo Neville—. ¡No me parece bien que sigáis faltando a las reglas! ¡Y tú fuiste el que me dijo que hiciera frente a la gente!

—Sí, pero no a nosotros —dijo irritado Ron—. Neville, no sabes lo que estás haciendo.

Dio un paso hacia Neville y el chico dejó caer al sapo _Trevor_, que desapareció de la vista.

—¡Ven entonces, intenta pegarme! —dijo Neville, levantando los puños—. ¡Estoy listo!

Vega se volvió hacia Hermione.

—Haz algo —dijo impaciente. Hermione dio un paso adelante.

—Neville —dijo—, de verdad, siento mucho, mucho, esto.

Levantó la varita.

—_¡Petrificus totalus! _—gritó, señalando a Neville.

Los brazos de Neville se pegaron a su cuerpo. Sus piernas se juntaron. Todo el cuerpo se le puso rígido, se balanceó y luego cayó bocabajo, rígido como un tronco.

Hermione corrió a darle la vuelta. Neville tenía la mandíbula rígida y no podía hablar. Sólo sus ojos se movían, mirándolos horrorizado.

—¿Qué le has hecho? —susurró Harry.

—Es la Inmovilización Total —dijo Hermione angustiada—. Oh, Neville, lo siento tanto...

—Lo comprenderás después, Neville —dijo Vega, mientras se alejaban para cubrirse con la capa invisible.

Pero dejar a Neville inmóvil en el suelo no parecía un buen augurio. En aquel estado de nervios, cada sombra de una estatua les parecía que era Filch, y cada silbido lejano del viento les parecía Peeves que los perseguía.

Al pie de la primera escalera, divisaron a la _Señora Norris_.

—Oh, vamos a darle una patada, sólo una vez —murmuró Ron en el oído de Harry, que negó con la cabeza. Mientras pasaban con cuidado al lado de la gata, ésta volvió la cabeza con sus ojos como linternas, pero no los vio.

No se encontraron con nadie más, hasta que llegaron a la escalera que iba al tercer piso. Peeves estaba flotando a mitad de camino, aflojando la alfombra para que la gente tropezara.

—¿Quién anda por ahí? —dijo súbitamente, mientras subían hacia él. Entornó sus malignos ojos negros—. Sé que estáis aquí, aunque no pueda veros. ¿Aparecidos, fantasmas o estudiantillos detestables?

Se elevó en el aire y flotó, mirándolos de soslayo.

—Llamaré a Filch, debo hacerlo, si algo anda por ahí y es invisible.

Vega tuvo súbitamente una idea.

—Peeves —dijo en un ronco susurró—, el Barón Sanguinario tiene sus propias razones para ser invisible.

Peeves casi se cayó del aire de la impresión. Se sostuvo a tiempo y quedó a unos centímetros de la escalera.

—Lo siento mucho, sanguinaria señoría —dijo en tono meloso—. Fue por mi culpa, ha sido una equivocación... no lo vi... por supuesto que no, usted es invisible, perdone al viejo Peeves por su broma, señor.

—Tengo asuntos aquí, Peeves —gruñó Vega—. Manténte lejos de este lugar esta noche.

—Lo haré, señoría, desde luego que lo haré —dijo Peeves, elevándose otra vez en el aire—. Espero que los asuntos del señor barón salgan a pedir de boca, yo no lo molestaré.

Y desapareció.

—¡Genial, Vega! —susurró Harry.

Unos pocos segundos más tarde estaban allí, en el pasillo del tercer piso. La puerta ya estaba entreabierta.

—Bueno, ya lo veis —dijo Harry con calma—. Snape ya ha pasado ante _Fluffy_.

Ver la puerta abierta les hizo tomar plena conciencia de aquello a lo que tenían que enfrentarse. Por debajo de la capa, Harry se volvió hacia los otros tres.

—Si queréis regresar, no os lo reprocharé —dijo—. Podéis llevaros la capa, no la voy a necesitar.

—No seas estúpido —dijo Vega.

—Vamos contigo —dijo Ron.

Harry empujó la puerta.

Cuando la puerta crujió, oyeron unos gruñidos. Los tres hocicos del perro olfateaban en dirección a ellos, aunque no podía verlos.

—¿Qué tiene en los pies? —susurró Hermione.

—Parece un arpa —dijo Ron—. Snape debe de haberla dejado ahí.

—Debe despertarse en el momento en que se deja de tocar —dijo Harry—. Bueno, empecemos...

Le hizo un gesto con la cabeza a Vega, que se llevó el violín al cuello, y tratando de sofocar el sonido para que no se oyese por todo el castillo, comenzó a tocar. Tocó lo primero que le vino a la cabeza, y más tarde no recordaría que pieza había escogido, pero desde la primera nota los ojos de la bestia comenzaron a cerrarse. Los demás casi ni respiraban. Poco a poco, los gruñidos se fueron apagando, se balanceó, cayó de rodillas y luego se derrumbó en el suelo, profundamente dormido.

—Sigue tocando —advirtió Harry a Vega, mientras salía de la capa y se arrastraba hasta la trampilla. Podía sentir la respiración caliente y olorosa del perro, mientras se aproximaba a las gigantescas cabezas.

—Creo que podemos abrir la trampilla —dijo Ron, espiando por encima del lomo del perro—. ¿Quieres ir delante, Hermione?

—¡No, no quiero!

—Muy bien. —Ron apretó los dientes y anduvo con cuidado sobre las patas del perro. Se inclinó y tiró de la argolla de la trampilla, que se levantó y abrió.

—¿Qué puedes ver? —preguntó Hermione con ansiedad.

—Nada... sólo oscuridad... no hay forma de bajar, hay que dejarse caer.

Harry se adelantó unos pasos y miró dentro del agujero oscuro. Vega seguía tocando.

—¿Quieres ir primero? ¿Estás seguro? —dijo Ron—. No sé cómo es de profundo ese lugar.

Vega se acercó y miró hacia abajo mientras tocaba suavemente. No se veía el fondo.

Harry se descolgó por la abertura y quedó suspendido de los dedos. Miró a Ron y dijo:

—Si algo me sucede, no sigáis. Id directamente a la lechucería y enviad a _Hedwig _a Dumbledore. ¿De acuerdo?

—De acuerdo —respondió Ron.

—Nos veremos en un minuto, espero...

Vega, Ron y Hermione aguantaron la respiración y entonces oyeron una voz desde el agujero.

—¡Todo bien! —gritó Harry—. ¡Fue un aterrizaje suave, puedes saltar!

Ron lo siguió de inmediato. Tardó unos segundos en llegar abajo y Vega y Hermione pudieron oir como hablaban abajo los dos chicos.

—¿Qué es esta cosa?

—No sé, alguna clase de planta. Supongo que está aquí para detener la caída. ¡Vamos, Hermione!

La chica saltó dentro del agujero y Vega esperó a oir el ruido de su aterrizaje para dejarse caer a su vez. Dejó de tocar y el perro se espabiló enseguida. Soltó un fuerte ladrido, pero Vega ya había saltado.

¡PAF! Aterrizó en algo mullido, con un ruido suave y extraño. Se incorporó y miró alrededor, con ojos desacostumbrados a la penumbra. Parecía que estaba sentada sobre una especie de planta.

—Debemos de estar a kilómetros debajo del colegio —dijo Hermione.

—Me alegro de que esta planta esté aquí —dijo Ron.

—¿Te alegras? —gritó Hermione—. ¡Miraos!

Vega, que se había dado cuenta de que algo no iba bien desde el principio, saltó a un lado y arrastró a Hermione, a la que más cerca tenía, con ella. Tuvo que luchar porque, en el momento en que tiró de la niña, la planta se extendió como una serpiente para sujetarla de los tobillos. Harry y Ron, mientras tanto, ya tenían las piernas totalmente cubiertas, sin que se hubieran dado cuenta.

Vega soltó el violín, que se estrelló contra el suelo, para tirar de Hermione antes de que la planta la atrapara del todo. En aquel momento miraba a Vega horrorizada, mientras los chicos luchaban para quitarse la planta de encima, pero mientras más luchaban, la planta los envolvía con más rapidez. Vega tiraba desesperadamente.

—¡Dejad de moveros! —ordenó Hermione—. Sé lo que es esto. ¡Es Lazo del Diablo!

—Oh, me alegro mucho de saber cómo se llama, es de gran ayuda —gruñó Ron, tratando de evitar que la planta trepara por su cuello.

—¡Calla, estoy tratando de recordar cómo matarla! —dijo Hermione.

—¡Bueno, date prisa, no puedo respirar! —jadeó Harry, mientras la planta le oprimía el pecho.

—Lazo del Diablo, Lazo del Diablo... ¿Qué dijo el profesor Sprout?... Le gusta la oscuridad y la humedad...

—¡Entonces enciende un fuego! —dijo Harry.

—Sí... por supuesto... ¡pero no tengo madera! —gimió Hermione, retorciéndose mientras la planta seguía tirando de ella.

—¿TE HAS VUELTO LOCA? —preguntó Ron—. ¿ERES UNA BRUJA O NO?

—Perdoname Hermione— dijo Vega, intentando sonar tranquilizadora, justo antes de soltar a la chica.

—¡PERO QUE HACES! —gritó Ron muy asustado—¡HERMIONE ES NUESTRA ÚNICA SALVACIÓN!

Por toda respuesta, Vega le lanzó una mirada sarcástica al pelirrojo mientras rebuscaba freneticamente en sus bolsillos. La planta envolvía a sus amigos cada vez más rapidamente y Ron gritaba aterrorizado. Por fin encontró su varita, la empuño fuertemente y apuntando al centro de la planta gritó

—¡INCENDIO!

La planta se enflamó con las mismas llamas azules que solía invocar Hermione. En segundos, Harry, Ron y Hermione sintieron que se aflojaban las ligaduras, mientras la planta se retiraba a causa de la luz y el calor. Retorciéndose y alejándose, se desprendió de sus cuerpos y pudieron moverse.

Vega se apoyó contra la pared tranquilamente mientras sus amigos se levantaban

—Buen trabajo Vega —dijo Harry, mientras se acercaba a la pared, secándose el sudor de la cara.

—Sí —dijo Ron, aún temblando—, y yo me alegro de que Vega no pierda la cabeza en las crisis. Porque eso de «no tengo madera»... francamente...

—Por aquí —dijo Harry, señalando un pasadizo de piedra que era el único camino.

Vega se agachó a recoger su violín, pero descubrió que ya no estaba donde lo había dejado caer. Miró por el suelo y soltó un gemido triste cuando lo encontró porfin, detrozado entre las ramas de la planta. No podía hacer nada por recuperarlo a aquellas alturas, así que siguió a sus amigos por el corredor.

Lo único que podían oír, además de sus pasos, era el goteo del agua en las paredes. El pasadizo bajaba oblicuamente y Vega se acordó de Gringotts. Con un desagradable sobresalto, recordó a los dragones que decían que custodiaban las cámaras, en el banco de los magos. Si encontraban un dragón, un dragón más grande... Con _Norberto _ya habían tenido suficiente...

—¿Oyes algo? —susurró Ron.

Vega escuchó. Un frenético tintineo y un crujido, que parecían proceder de delante.

—¿Crees que será un fantasma?

—No lo sé... a mí me parecen alas—dijo Harry.

Llegaron hasta el final del pasillo y vieron ante ellos una habitación brillantemente iluminada, con el techo curvándose sobre ellos. Estaba llena de pajaritos brillantes que volaban por toda la habitación. En el lado opuesto, había una pesada puerta de madera.

—¿Crees que nos atacarán si cruzamos la habitación? —preguntó Ron.

—Es probable —contestó Harry—. No parecen muy malos, pero supongo que si se tiran todos juntos...

—Bueno, no hay nada que hacer... —dijo Vega—, voy a correr.

Respiró profundamente, se cubrió la cara con los brazos y cruzó corriendo la habitación antes de que pudiesen detenerla. Los pajaros en las alturas se agitaron un poco, como enfadados, pero no sucedió nada más. Alcanzó la puerta sin que lo tocaran. Movió la manija, pero estaba cerrada con llave.

Los otros tres la imitaron. Tiraron y empujaron, pero la puerta no se movía, ni siquiera cuando Hermione probó con su hechizo de Alohomora. Los pajaros parecían cada vez más irritados, pero todavía no los habían atacado.

—¿Y ahora qué hacemos? —preguntó Ron.

—Esos pájaros... no pueden estar sólo por decoración —dijo Vega.

Observaron los pájaros, que volaban freneticamente sobre sus cabezas, brillando... ¿Brillando?

—¡No son pájaros! —dijo de pronto Harry—. ¡Son llaves! Llaves aladas, mirad bien. Entonces eso debe significar... —Miró alrededor de la habitación, mientras los otros observaban la bandada de llaves—. Sí... mirad ahí. ¡Escobas! ¡Tenemos que conseguir la llave de la puerta!

—¡Pero hay cientos de llaves!

Vega examinó la cerradura de la puerta.

—Tenemos que buscar una llave grande, antigua, de plata, probablemente, como la manija.

Cada uno cogió una escoba y de una patada estuvieron en el aire. En cuanto se elevaron unos metros, las llaves se lanzaron sobre ellos. Sus alas, muy afiladas, les hacían cortes por toda la cara y el cuerpo. Trataban de atraparlas, pero las llaves hechizadas se movían tan rápidamente que era casi imposible sujetarlas y cuantos más esfuerzos por atraparlas hacían, más rápido volaban.

Pero tantos años de dibujo habían agudizado mucho el sentido de la observación de Vega, sin contar con que Harry era el más joven buscador del siglo y tenía un don especial para detectar cosas que la otra gente no veía. Incluso ante semejante ataque, protegiendose la cara de los cortes en aquel remolino de plumas afiladas de todos los colores, Vega detectó una gran llave de plata, con un ala torcida, como si ya la hubieran atrapado y la hubieran introducido con brusquedad en la cerradura.

—¡Es ésa! —gritaron Vega y Harry a la vez—. Esa grande... allí... no, ahí... Con alas azul brillante... las plumas están aplastadas por un lado.

Ron intentó lanzarse a toda velocidad en aquella dirección, pero las llaves le cerraron el paso, como si estuviesen protegiendo a la llave plateada y casi tiraron al chicode la escoba.

—¡Tenemos que despistar a las demás llaves! —gritó Vega, mientras Harry seguía con la mirada en la llave con el ala estropeada—. Yo me meteré entre ellas y trataré que me ataquen todas a la vez. Mientras Ron, vé desde arriba, Hermione, quédate abajo y no la dejes descender. Harry, atrapala.

Los demás la miraron desconcertados, pero antes de que pudiesen impedirselo o dijesen algo en contra, se lanzó justo al centro de la nube de llaves. Fue casi peor de lo que Vega había imaginado. Las llaves enloquecieron del todo y chocaron con ella con todas sus fuerzas. Pudo notar como le rasgaban la manga de la túnica y sentía la sangre correr por su cara y sus brazos. Aún así, cuando estuvo segura de que las tenía a todas, o casi todas encima, viró en el aire, tratando de escapar hacia una esquina de la sala. Como había planeado, las llaves, en su furia, la siguieron. Entonces lanzó la señal.

—¡AHORA!

Ron se lanzó en picado, Hermione subió en vertical, la llave los esquivó a ambos, y Harry se lanzó tras ella. Iban a toda velocidad hacia la pared, Harry se inclinó hacia delante y, con un ruido desagradable, la aplastó contra la piedra con una sola mano. Los vivas de Ron y Hermione retumbaron por la habitación mientras las llaves, hasta hace unos momentos freneticas, detuvieron sus ataques súbitamente.

Aterrizaron rápidamente y Ron y Hermione corrieron hacia ella, con casi toda la túnica desgarrada, mientras Harry corría a la puerta, con la llave retorciéndose en su mano. La metió en la cerradura y le dio la vuelta... Funcionaba. En el momento en que se abrió la cerradura, la llave salió volando otra vez, con aspecto de derrotada, pues ya la habían atrapado dos veces.

—¿Te encuentras bien Vega? —preguntó Hermione, muy preocupada.

—No es nada, solo unos cortecitos superficiales— respondió Vega con una sonrisa, aunque si que notaba que le escocían bastante las heridas. Rezó porque el profesor Flitwick no hubiese envenenado las alas mientras se limpiaba con la manga un reguero de sangre que le bajaba desde la ceja.

—Estas como una cabra—le echó la bronca Harry—. ¡Estas sangrando por todas partes! ¿Cómo puedes ser tan suicida?

Vega le sacó la lengua con una sonrisa. Harry estaba algo enfadado, pero a la vez también estaba bastante impresionado, porque con aquella acción, por muy suicida que fuese, había evitado que todos acabasen saliendo heridos.

Hermione la ayudó a hacer trizas lo que quedaba de su túnica para vendarse los brazos y las piernas y Vega se sentó unos minutos a descansar ante la mirada preocupada, pero a la vez impresionada de Harry y Ron.

—¿Listos? —preguntó Harry una vez Vega se hubo repuesto un poco. Asintieron y Harry abrió la puerta.

La habitación siguiente estaba tan oscura que no pudieron ver nada. Pero cuando estuvieron dentro la luz súbitamente inundó el lugar, para revelar un espectáculo asombroso.

Estaban en el borde de un enorme tablero de ajedrez, detrás de las piezas negras, que eran todas tan altas como ellos y construidas en lo que parecía piedra. Frente a ellos, al otro lado de la habitación, estaban las piezas blancas. Vega, Harry, Ron y Hermione se estremecieron: las piezas blancas no tenían rostros.

—¿Ahora qué hacemos? —susurró Harry.

—Está claro, ¿no? —dijo Ron—. Tenemos que jugar para cruzar la habitación.

Detrás de las piezas blancas pudieron ver otra puerta.

—¿Cómo? —dijo Hermione con nerviosismo.

—Creo —contestó Vega— que vamos a tener que ser piezas.

Se acercó a un caballero negro y levantó la mano para tocar el caballo. De inmediato, la piedra cobró vida. El caballo dio una patada en el suelo y el caballero se levantó la visera del casco, para mirar a Ron.

—¿Tenemos que... unirnos a ustedes para poder cruzar?

El caballero negro asintió con la cabeza. Ron se volvió a los otros tres.

—Esto hay que pensarlo... —dijo—. Supongo que tenemos que ocupar el lugar de cuatro piezas negras.

Vega, Harry y Hermione esperaron en silencio, mientras Ron pensaba. Por fin dijo:

—Bueno, no os ofendáis, pero ninguno de vosotros es muy bueno en ajedrez aparte de Vega, que aún así sigue perdiendo muchas veces...

—No nos ofendemos —dijo rápidamente Harry—. Simplemente dinos qué tenemos que hacer.

—Bueno, Harry, tú ocupa el lugar de ese alfil, Vega, serás una torre y tú, Hermione, ponte en lugar de la otra torre, al lado de Harry.

—¿Y qué pasa contigo?

—Yo seré un caballo.

Las piezas parecieron haber escuchado porque, ante esas palabras, un caballo, un alfil y las dos torres dieron la espalda a las piezas blancas y salieron del tablero, dejando libres cuatro cuadrados que Vega, Harry, Ron y Hermione ocuparon.

—Las blancas siempre juegan primero en el ajedrez —dijo Ron, mirando al otro lado del tablero—. Sí... mirad.

Un peón blanco se movió hacia delante.

Ron comenzó a dirigir a las piezas negras. Se movían silenciosamente cuando los mandaba. A Vega le temblaban las rodillas. ¿Y si perdían?

—Harry... muévete en diagonal, cuatro casillas a la derecha.

La primera verdadera impresión llegó cuando el otro caballo fue capturado. La reina blanca lo golpeó contra el tablero y lo arrastró hacia fuera, donde se quedó inmóvil, bocabajo.

—Tuve que dejar que sucediera —dijo Ron, conmovido—. Te deja libre para coger ese alfil. Vamos, Vega.

Cada vez que uno de sus hombres perdía, las piezas blancas no mostraban compasión. Muy pronto, hubo un grupo de piezas negras desplomadas a lo largo de la pared. Dos veces, Ron se dio cuenta justo a tiempo para salvar a Vega, Harry y Hermione del peligro. Él mismo jugó por todo el tablero, atrapando casi tantas piezas blancas como las negras que habían perdido.

—Ya casi estamos —murmuró de pronto—. Dejadme pensar... dejadme pensar.

La reina blanca volvió su cara sin rostro hacia Ron.

—Sí... —murmuró Ron—. Es la única forma... tengo que dejar que me cojan.

—¡NO! —gritaron Vega, Harry y Hermione.

—¡Esto es ajedrez! —dijo enfadado Ron—. ¡Hay que hacer algunos sacrificios! Vega lo ha hecho antes, asi que yo daré un paso adelante y ella me cogerá... Eso te dejará libre para hacer jaque mate al rey, Harry.

—Pero...

—¿Quieres detener a Snape o no?

—Ron... —dijo Vega preocupada.

—¡Si no os dais prisa va a conseguir la Piedra!

No había nada que hacer.

—¿Listo? —preguntó Ron, con el rostro pálido pero decidido—. Allá voy, y no os quedéis una vez que hayáis ganado.

Se movió hacia delante y la reina blanca saltó. Golpeó a Ron con fuerza en la cabeza con su brazo de piedra y el chico se derrumbó en el suelo. Hermione gritó, pero se quedó en su casillero. La reina blanca arrastró a Ron a un lado. Parecía desmayado.

Muy conmovido, Harry se movió tres casilleros a la izquierda. El rey blanco se quitó la corona y la arrojó a los pies de Harry. Habían ganado. Las piezas saludaron y se fueron, dejando libre la puerta. Con una última mirada de desesperación hacia Ron, Vega, Harry y Hermione corrieron hacia la salida y subieron por el siguiente pasadizo.

—¿Y si él está...? —Hermione no paraba de echar la mirada atrás.

—Él estará bien —dijo Harry, tratando de convencerse a sí mismo—. ¿Qué crees que nos queda?

—Tuvimos a Sprout en el Lazo del Diablo, Flitwick debe de haber hechizado las llaves, y McGonagall transformó a las piezas de ajedrez. Eso nos deja el hechizo de Quirrell y el de Snape... —contó Vega.

Habían llegado a otra puerta.

—¿Todo bien? —susurró Harry.

—Adelante.

Harry empujó y abrió.

Un tufo desagradable los invadió, haciendo que se taparan la nariz con la túnica. Con ojos que lagrimeaban debido al olor, vieron, aplastado en el suelo frente a ellos, un trol más grande que el que habían derribado, inconsciente y con un bulto sangrante en la cabeza.

—Me alegro de que no tengamos que pelear con éste —susurró Vega, mientras pasaban con cuidado sobre una de las enormes piernas

—Vamos, no puedo respirar—dijo Harry, apresurandose hacia la siguiente sala.

Abrió la próxima puerta, los tres casi sin atreverse a ver lo que seguía... Pero no había nada terrorífico allí, Sólo una mesa con siete botellas de diferente tamaño puestas en fila.

—Snape —dijo Harry—. ¿Qué tenemos que hacer?

Pasaron el umbral y de inmediato un fuego se encendió detrás de ellos. No era un fuego común, era púrpura. Al mismo tiempo, llamas negras se encendieron delante. Estaban atrapados.

—¡Mira! —Hermione cogió un rollo de papel, que estaba cerca de las botellas. Vega y Harry miraron por encima de sus hombros para leerlo:

_El peligro yace ante ti, mientras la seguridad está detrás, _

_dos queremos ayudarte, cualquiera que encuentres, _

_una entre nosotras siete te dejará adelantarte, _

_otra llevará al que lo beba para atrás, _

_dos contienen sólo vino de ortiga, _

_tres son mortales, esperando escondidos en la fila._

_Elige, a menos que quieras quedarte para siempre, _

_para ayudarte en tu elección, te damos cuatro claves:_

_Primera, por más astucia que tenga el veneno para ocultarse siempre encontrarás alguno al lado izquierdo del vino de ortiga;_

_Segunda, son diferentes las que están en los extremos, pero si quieres moverte hacia delante, ninguna es tu amiga;_

_Tercera, como claramente ves, todas tenemos tamaños diferentes: Ni el enano ni el gigante guardan la muerte en su interior;_

_Cuarta, la segunda a la izquierda y la segunda a la derecha son gemelas una vez que las pruebes, aunque a primera vista sean diferentes._

Hermione dejó escapar un gran suspiro, Vega soltó una carcajada nerviosa y Harry, sorprendido, miraba como Hermione y ella se sonreían, lo último que había esperado que hicieran.

—Muy bueno —dijo Hermione—. Esto no es magia... es lógica... es un acertijo. Muchos de los más grandes magos no han tenido una gota de lógica y se quedarían aquí para siempre.

—Pero nosotros también, ¿no?

—Por supuesto que no —dijo Hermione, muy orgullosa de sí misma.

—Lo único que necesitamos está en este papel—trató de explicar Vega a Harry—. Siete botellas: tres con veneno, dos con vino, una nos llevará a salvo a través del fuego negro y la otra hacia atrás, por el fuego púrpura.

—Pero ¿cómo sabremos cuál beber?

—Dame un minuto—dijo Hermione muy concentrada.

Hermione leyó el papel varias veces. Luego paseó de un lado al otro de la fila de botellas, murmurando y señalándolas. Al fin, se golpeó las manos.

—Lo tengo —dijo—. La más pequeña nos llevará por el fuego negro, hacia la Piedra.

Harry y Vega miraron a la diminuta botella.

—Aquí hay sólo para uno de nosotros —dijo Harry—. No hay más que un trago.

Se miraron.

—¿Cuál nos hará volver por entre las llamas púrpura? —preguntó entonces Vega.

Hermione señaló una botella redonda del extremo derecho de la fila.

—Vosotras bebed de ésa —dijo Harry, antes de que Vega pudiese replicar nada—. No: volved, buscad a Ron y coged las escobas del cuarto de las llaves voladoras. Con ellas podréis salir por la trampilla sin que os vea _Fluffy_. Id directamente a la lechucería y enviad a _Hedwig _a Dumbledore, lo necesitamos. Puede ser que yo detenga un poco a Snape, pero la verdad es que no puedo igualarlo.

—Pero Harry... ¿y si Quien-tú-sabes está con él? —dijo Vega, poco dispuesta a dejar a su amigo ir solo.

—Bueno, ya tuve suerte una vez, ¿no? —dijo Harry, señalando su cicatriz—. Puede ser que la tenga de nuevo.

Los labios de Hermione temblaron, y de pronto se lanzó sobre Harry y lo abrazó. Vega y Harry se sorprendieron mucho.

—¡Hermione! —exclamó el chico, sonrrojado.

—Harry... Eres un gran mago, ya lo sabes.

—No soy tan bueno como tú —contestó muy incómodo, mientras ella lo soltaba.

—¡Yo! —exclamó Hermione—. ¡Libros! ¡Inteligencia! Hay cosas mucho más importantes, amistad y valentía y... ¡Oh, Harry, ten cuidado!

—Bebed primero —dijo Harry—. Estás segura de cuál es cuál, ¿no?

—Totalmente —dijo Hermione.

Antes de tomarse la poción, Vega y Harry se miraron intensamente y la chica le dirigió su mejor sonrisa reconfortante, aunque por dentro se sintiese bastante aprensiva por dejar a su amigo ir solo.

—A por él chaval, tu puedes con todo.

Harry le sonrió, tampoco muy seguro de sí mismo y Vega se tomó de un trago la mitad del contenido de la botellita redondeada y se estremeció antes de pasarsela a Hermione.

—No es veneno, ¿verdad? —dijo Harry con voz anhelante.

—No... pero parece hielo—dijo Vega.

—Rápido, marchaos, antes de que se termine el efecto.

—Buena suerte... ten cuidado... —le pidió Hermione.

—¡MARCHAOS!

Vega y Hermione giraron en redondo y directamente atravesaron el fuego púrpura. Lo último que pudo ver Vega antes de cruzar, fue a Harry, bebiendo la poción de la más pequeña de las botellas, muy decidido a acabar con todo.

* * *

**Buuenas!**

**Y sí, como me esperaba, me vais a matar despues de todo, como si no tuviese suficiente con lo que me duelen las muelas del juicio ahora mismo XDDD**

**Todo tiene una razón en este mundo, que se le va a hacer... Entiendo que esteis tan cabreadas, pero yo que tengo la historia en mi cabeza y veo las cosas con perspectiva, pues esque no lo veo posible... Por lo menos de momento no me cuadra, no se aún si cambiaran las cosas, no suelo ser muy constante con mis ideas, así que es posible... Ya se vera... ¡no lo sé! _**

**No tendría que haber dicho nada... aún falta mucho por ver hasta llegar a eso y podría haberme callado la boca perfectamente... Lawliet mala, eres una bocas... _U**

**Tengo muy claro que Vega no se aclarará con esos asuntos por lo menos hasta el 5º libro, así que si quereis, rezad todas vuestras oraciones, no prometo nada, pero si me poneis escenarios interesantes podría llegar a pensarmelo.**

**Y sin más dilación, espero que os haya gustado este capítulo. Con más de 7,000 letras... ha sido agotador de escribir y me he dado muchos cabezazos contra la mesa pensando algo bueno... pero me sigue dando la impresión de que está un poco flojo... no se _**

**En el próximo capítulo, Vega y Hermione tendrán que cargar con Ron de vuelta al castillo mientras Harry se enfrenta sólo a Quirrel y a Voldy.**

**Solo decir que espero que del disgusto que os habeis llevado no dejeis de leerme...**

** [Lawliet, eres una bocazas ¬¬]**

**ya lo se joo u_u deja de pegarme...**

**...**

**Ejem...**

**Ignorad este acceso de doble personalidad**

**...**

**Jeje, algo de humor para relajar el ambiente y tal... je... jeje... n_nU**

**Eeeenfin, que pooor mi parte nada más, nos vemos por aquí dentro de poco para el último capitulo! **

**aaadios!**

**Lawliet**


	18. La copa de las casas

**18**

**La copa de las casas**

Vega y Hermione se encontraron de nuevo en la sala del troll. Habían elegido bien la poción, pues el fuego no les había hecho ningún rasguño. Se apresuraron en atravesar la sala, que seguía oliendo igual de mal que antes. Vega trataba de centrarse en la odisea de vuelta que les esperaba por el subterraneo para no pensar en Harry, sólo ante el peligro.

Llegaron a la sala del ajedrez mágico. Afortunadamente, el paso seguía abierto, y Ron seguía tumbado en el mismo sitio donde lo habían dejado. Hermione se abalanzó corriendo hacia Ron, muy preocupada.

—¡Ron! ¡Ron!

Hermione lo zarandeó suavemente, pero el chico estaba completamente inconsciente. Lo normal, despues del golpe que se había llevado. Vega aprovechó para sentarse a descansar un momento y examinar sus heridas sin que Hermione se diese cuenta.

No había dicho nada, pero realmente empezaba a sentirse algo debil y sentía frio en las extremidades. Llevaba puestos unos vaqueros oscuros, que esperaba hubiesen minimizado los daños, pero al mirar los vendajes improvisados que llevaba, se dio cuenta de que estaban empapados de sangre. Como eran de tela negra, no se notaba, y Vega decidió no contarselo a Hermione. Tampoco se encontraba tan mal. Solo eran unos cuantos cortes poco profundos en las piernas. Los que tenía por los brazos le preocupaban más, en especial un par de cortes largos, que parecían bastante profundos, pero podía aguantarlo sin problemas mientras no tardasen demasiado en salir del subterraneo.

Por fín, Ron comenzó a dar señales de vida. Se incorporó lentamente, con la ayuda de Hermione.

—Buff… Que dolor de cabeza…

—¿Te encuentras bien Ron? —preguntó Hermione— ¿Puedes levantarte?

Ron apoyó una mano en el suelo, para ayudarse a ponerse en pie, pero le fallaron las fuerzas y volvió a derrumbarse.

—Ayudame Hermione—pidió Vega mientras se colocaba a un lado del chico—. Vamos a ayudarlo, tenemos que darnos prisa.

Juntas, Hermione y Vega ayudaron a Ron a levantarse, y caminaron los tres juntos hacia la sala de las llaves. Vega reprimió una mueca de dolor cuando Ron se apoyó demasiado fuerte en su hombro herido, pero Hermione estaba demasiado nerviosa como para darse cuenta, y Ron aún estaba algo ido. Cuando entraron en la sala de las llaves, estas comenzaron a tintinear de nuevo. Vega las observó ansiosa, por si se volvían a lanzar sobre ellos. No creía que le quedasen las fuerzas suficientes si tenían que volver a atrapar una llave para salir por la puerta de entrada.

Vega, Hermione y Ron atravesaron a paso rápido la sala, a pesar de los quejidos de Ron, que parecía haberse roto algún hueso de la pierna debido al golpe que se había llevado. Vega rezó por que la puerta estuviese abierta y la empujó firmemente. Por suerte así era. La puerta cedió y se encontraron en el foso oscuro de la tentácula venenosa.

La planta se había recuperado y había vuelto a extenderse por el hueco bajo la trampilla, así que Hermione se apresuró en convocar un fuego para apartarla de ellos. Sin embargo aún tenían un problema. El hueco de la trampilla estaba a unos diez metros por encima de ellos, y no había ninguna escalerilla para volver a subir. Aunque en el estado en el que estaba Ron, no habría podido subir de todos modos.

—¿Estamos atrapados aquí abajo? — preguntó Ron intranquilo.

—No—aseguró Vega, mientras pensaba algo rápidamente para salir de allí. Se negaba aceptar que no podían salir de allí cuando aquello era lo único que podía hacer cuando Harry los necesitaba tanto.

Vega observó la mazmorra rápidamente, en busca de algo que les pudiese servir para subir, cuando de pronto se dio cuenta de algo. Hermione también parecía haberse dado cuenta a la vez que ella.

—El perro sigue allí arriba…—murmuró Hermione

—… Y no tenemos nada para dormirlo ahora—añadió Vega—. Se me cayó el violín cuando la planta os atrapó, se ha roto.

Ron se llevó las manos a la cabeza y se apoyó en la pared, algo mareado. Hermione miraba a todas partes freneticamente, en busca de algo que les pudiese servir para salir de aquel atolladero. Vega se sentó al lado de Ron, intentando ignorar el entumecimiento que empezaba a notar. Harry estaba solo frente a Snape, corriendo un peligro casi seguro, y ellos estaban allí atrapados sin poder hacer nada. Vega se sentía furiosa consigo mismo. Había algo que ellos pudiesen hacer seguro, solo tenía que pensar.

Y entonces, mientras examinaba nerviosamente los cortes que tenía en las manos, se le ocurrió. Vega se levantó de pronto, sobresaltando a Hermione, que miraba muy concentrada la tentacula venenosa, buscando algún hechizo que pudiese sacarlos de allí. Ron y Hermione se giraron a mirar a Vega curiosos. Vega les sonrió y les contó el plan.

—¿Estás segura de que funcionara? —preguntó Ron, mirando nerviosamente al hueco de la trampilla.

—Es lo único que se me ocurre por el momento.

—No estoy muy segura de esto…—dijo Hermione.

—¿¡Es que quereis quedaros aquí mientras Harry está solo con Snape!? —estalló Vega, irritada ante las dudas de sus amigos—. Si nos quedamos aquí quietos sin hacer nada, puede que no consigamos salvar a Harry…

Se le quebró la voz solo de imaginar a su amigo sólo frente a Snape, o peor aún, no quería ni pensarlo, de Voldemort. Ron y Hermione se miraron el uno al otro preocupados, pero asintieron y se pusieron en marcha.

Vega y Hermione entraron en la sala de las llaves mientras Ron mantenía el fuego en la sala de la tentacula venenosa. Las llaves tintinearon furiosamente de nuevo, pero se mantuvieron alejadas. Vega se quedó junto a la puerta, manteniendola abierta, mientras Hermione se acercaba lentamente a las escobas que habían utilizado para cazar la llave. Las llaves parecieron darse cuenta de lo que intentaban, porque en cuanto Hermione tocó una escoba, se lanzaron en picado sobre ella.

—¡Corre! ¡Corre! —gritó Vega.

Hermione echó a correr, perseguida muy de cerca por la gran mayoría de las llaves encantadas. Atravesó la puerta de un salto y Vega la cerró de golpe, justo a tiempo. Pudieron oir el golpeteo de las llaves contra la puerta cerrada al toparse con el obstaculo, pero no le prestaron atención.

Vega, Ron y Hermione se subieron juntos en la escoba, con Ron al centro para que no se cayese, y Vega al frente, para dirigir la escoba. Subieron muy lentamente. La escoba era una de las del colegio, por lo que traqueteaba ligeramente al coger altura. Vega esperaba que por lo menos les aguantase hasta llegar a la sala del perro.

Conforme fueron subiendo, empezaron a oír los gruñidos del perro, que intentaba asomarse por la trampilla, pero no le cabía la cabeza. Ron tragó saliva sonoramente y Vega trató de calmarse expirando aire lentamente. Entonces puso en marcha la segunda parte del plan, y Vega comenzó a cantar.

—"We both lie silently still in the dead of the night although we both lie close together we feel miles apart inside" —la voz de Vega temblaba un poco por los nervios—. "Was it something I said or something I did did my words not come out right though I tried not to hurt you though I tried but I guess that's why they say"…

Al principio Vega pensó que no funcionaba, el perro seguía gruñendo, pero conforme seguía cantando se apartaba cada vez más del hueco de la trampilla y gruñía más bajito. La escoba seguía subiendo.

—"Every rose has it's thorn. Just like every night has it's dawn. Just like every cowboy sings his sad, sad song . Every rose has it's thorn"…

Habían llegado a la sala del perro. Vega seguía cantando lo más suavemente y tranquilizadoramente que podía mientras Hermione, Ron y ella caminaban hacia la puerta sin darle la espalda al perro, que no estaba dormido del todo. Vega recogió la capa de invisibilidad de Harry, que se había quedado en el suelo y Hermione abrió la puerta de la sala.

Eso pareció espabilar a _Fluffy _a pesar de que Vega siguiese cantando, pues se levantó sobre sus cuatro patas de golpe. Por suerte, Vega, Hermione y Ron se encontraban justo delante de la puerta, así que la atravesaron de un salto y Hermione bloqueó la puerta detrás de ellos.

Los tres amigos se miraron triunfantes. Habían conseguido salir del pasadizo. Sin embargo aún quedaba otra parte aún más complicada, aunque quizas no tan mortal. Debían encontrar al profesor Dumbledore, o en su defecto, a la profesora McGonagall para avisarlos del peligro. Todo ello en plena noche en el castillo, evitando a Filch y la Señora Norris, los tres bajo la capa de invisibilidad. Ron con una pierna rota, y Vega sangrando copiosamente.

Vega estuvo a punto de darse por vencida. A punto. No podía abandonar a Harry solo ante el peligro, aunque le costase a ella misma la expulsión. Decidieron ir los tres juntos. No había tiempo para dejar a Ron en la sála común de Gryffindor, y era demasiado arriesgado dejarlo sólo, porque podía encontrarlo Filch.

—¿Y ahora qué? — preguntó Ron—. Dumbledore está en Londres ¿no?

—¿Avisamos a la profesora McGonagall? — propuso Hermione.

—No— dijo Vega tajante—. A mi ya me ha pillado antes vagando por el castillo de noche, y no creo que sea muy clemente conmigo, no importa lo que ocurra. Tenemos que hacer venir a Dumbledore cuanto antes.

Bajaron las escaleras muy lentamente. Los tres apretujados bajo la capa de invisibilidad tenían que tener mucho cuidado en que no se destaparan. Además Ron seguía teniendo que caminar apoyado en ellas. Afortunadamente, no se cruzaron con nadie y consiguieron llegar al Hall principal. Habían decidido que enviarían una lechuza para avisar a Dumbledore, y la lechuzería estaba fuera del castillo, por lo que aún les quedaba un trecho por andar. Sin embargo Vega estaba alcanzando su límite.

Vega se paró cuando estaban por la mitad del vestíbulo. Hermione y Ron se giraron a mirarla ansiosos.

—¿Qué ocu…?—Hermione se interrumpió cuando la miró a la cara—. Dios Vega, estás muy pálida.

—No… no es nada, sigamos.

—No Vega— dijo Ron muy decidido —. Parece que te vayas a desmayar en cualquier momento.

—¡No hay tiempo! —protestó Vega.

Hermione iba a contestarle, pero de pronto el gran portalón del vestíbulo se abrió. Por un momento Vega temió que los hubiesen pillado y ya se podía ir despidiendo de Hogwarts y de sus amigos. Pero entonces se fijó en quién entraba por la puerta y sintió por fin un rayo de esperanza. Hermione y Ron se habían quedado helados de terror cuando la puerta se había abierto, pero Vega se lanzó.

Antes de que pudiesen reaccionar, salió de debajo de la capa de invisibilidad y corrió hacia el recién llegado.

—¡Profesor Dumbledore! —exclamó Vega mientras corría hacia el anciano, que extrañamente, no pareció sorprenderse por su repentina aparición en mitad del vestíbulo en plena noche.

Cuando llegó a la altura del director, Vega tropezó debido al mareo que sentía, y estuvo a punto de caerse al suelo, pero Dumbledore la sujetó.

—Señorita Black…

Dumbledore frunció ligeramente el ceño al darse cuenta de que Vega estaba cubierta de cortes, pero enseguida la ayudó a ponerse en pie y se arrodilló a su lado, muy serio.

—Harry se fue a buscarlo, ¿no? —dijo.

Vega asintió simplemente. El profesor Dumbledore le dedicó una sonrisa cansada y se puso en pie.

—Vaya a la enfermería rápidamente, señorita Black—dijo—. Las llaves están impregnadas de un hechizo anti-cicatrizante por lo que será mejor que la vea la señora Pomfrey cuanto antes.

Dumbledore se giró hacia las escaleras y las subió rápidamente. Vega se sonrió a sí misma. Harry estaba salvado. Entonces cerró los ojos y se dejó caer.

* * *

Algo dorado brillaba justo encima de ella. «Me he vuelto a quedar dormida en la pajarera» pensó. Pero aquel canario brillaba extrañamente, y no piaba.

Pestañeó. No era un canario dorado. Eran un par de gafas. Qué raro.

Pestañeó otra vez. Tampoco estaba en la pajarera, y el rostro sonriente de Albus Dumbledore se agitaba ante ella.

—Buenas tardes, Vega —dijo Dumbledore.

Vega lo miró confusa. Entonces recordó.

—¡Señor! ¡Harry! ¡La Piedra! ¡Harry está sólo! Señor, rápido...

—Cálmate, querida muchacha, has estado un tiempo durmiendo y te has perdido unas cuantas cosas —dijo Dumbledore—. Harry está bién, está tumbado en la cáma de al lado y duerme.

—¿Harry está bien?

Vega se incorporó ligeramente, a pesar de que le dolía todo el cuerpo y lo sentía extrañamente pesado.

—Vega, por favor, no intentes moverte y cálmate, o la señora Pomfrey me echará de aquí.

Vega respiró hondo y giró ligeramente la cabeza para mirar alrededor. Se dio cuenta de que debía de estar en la enfermería. Estaba acostada en una cama, con sábanas blancas de hilo. En la cama de al lado estaba tumbado Harry, profundamente dormido, y cerca había una mesa, con una enorme cantidad de paquetes, que parecían la mitad de la tienda de golosinas.

—Regalos de amigos y admiradores —dijo Dumbledore, radiante—. Lo que hicisteis en las mazmorras es completamente secreto, así que, naturalmente, todo el colegio lo sabe.

—¿Cuánto tiempo hace que estoy aquí?

—Dos días. El señor Ronald Weasley y la señorita Granger estarán muy aliviados al saber que has recuperado el conocimiento. Han estado sumamente preocupados.

—¿Y que le ha pasado a Harry?

El chico tenía un aspecto realmente exhausto. Respiraba muy profundamente y Vega se fijó en que la cicatriz de su frente tenía un color extraño, más rojizo de lo normal, como si fuese una cicatriz reciente.

—Ah, Harry—El profesor Dumbledore fijó un momento la mirada en el chico y Vega pudo notarle al anciano un ligero semblante de preocupación—. El señor Potter ha hecho gala de una increible valentía. Se enfrentó al profesor Quirrell. Sí, era el profesor Quirrell, y no el profesor Snape como pensabais el señor Weasley, la señorita Granger y tú tambien al parecer, quién quería hacerse con la Piedra Filosofal.

Vega hizo una mueca, no muy convencida, pero supuso que Harry podría explicarles más detalladamente que había pasado en la mazmorra cuando se despertase.

—Pues bien, el profesor Quirrell no consiguió la Piedra gracias a Harry, que resistió con todas sus fuerzas. Yo llegué a tiempo para evitar que corriese más peligros de los necesarios, aunque debo decir que lo estaba haciendo muy bien.

—¿Usted llegó a tiempo? Entonces ¿Por qué Harry parece tan agotado?

El profesor Dumbledore miró a Harry, que seguía inmovil en su cama antes de volver a hablar.

—Tuve miedo de haber llegado demasiado tarde. El esfuerzo que hizo Harry para preservar la Piedra estuvo a punto de matarlo. Por suerte todo salió bien y la Piedra ha sido destruida.

—¿Destruida? —dijo Vega sin entender—. Pero su amigo... Nicolás Flamel...

—¡Oh, sabes lo de Nicolás! —dijo contento Dumbledore—. Realmente la profesora McGonagall tiene mucha razón cuando dice que eres una de las mejores alumnas. Bien, Nicolás y yo tuvimos una pequeña charla y estuvimos de acuerdo en que era lo mejor.

—Pero eso significa que él y su mujer van a morir, ¿no?

—Tienen suficiente Elixir guardado para poner sus asuntos en orden y luego, sí, van a morir.

Vega lo pensó durante unos segundos. No compartía la despreocupación de Dumbledore sobre la muerte de Flamel, pero en cierto modo, tenía sentido. Ella era demasiado jóven para comprenderlo del todo, pero entendía que para alguien que había vivido durante más de seiscientos, realmente la muerte no era algo muy significativo. Dumbledore sonrió cuando Vega asintió al entender los motivos de Flamel para destruir la piedra.

—Sabes, la Piedra no era realmente algo tan maravilloso. — dijo Dumbledore—. ¡Todo el dinero y la vida que uno pueda desear! Las dos cosas que la mayor parte de los seres humanos elegirían... El problema es que los humanos tienen el don de elegir precisamente las cosas que son peores para ellos.

Vega yacía allí, sin saber muy bien qué preguntar a continuación, pues seguía teniendo muchas preguntas. Dumbledore canturreó durante un minuto y después sonrió hacia el techo.

—¿Señor? —dijo Vega—. Estuve pensando... Señor, aunque la Piedra ya no esté, Vol... quiero decir Quién-usted-sabe...

—Llámalo Voldemort, Vega. Utiliza siempre el nombre correcto de las cosas. El miedo a un nombre solo aumenta el miedo a la cosa que se nombra.

—Sí, señor. Bien, Voldemort intentará volver de otra forma, ¿no? Quiero decir... Los centauros nos avisaron de que era él quién quería la piedra. Eso quiere decir que no se ha ido, ¿verdad?

—No, Vega, no se ha ido. Está por ahí, en algún lugar. En la mazmorra Voldemort estaba con Quirrel, alojado en su cuerpo.

Vega abrió mucho los ojos y miró a Harry bruscamente, solo para comprobar que realmente se encontraba bien. Dumbledore también miró al chico antes de seguir hablando.

—Afortunadamente, Harry fue capaz de desbaratar sus planes y salir ileso. Ahora Voldemort se ha ido, tal vez a buscar otro cuerpo para compartir... Como no está realmente vivo, no se le puede matar. Él dejó morir a Quirrell, muestra tan poca misericordia con sus seguidores como con sus enemigos. Harry tal vez haya retrasado su regreso al poder, pero lo volverá a intentar. La próxima vez hará falta estar preparados para luchar y, si lo detenemos otra vez y otra vez, bueno, puede ser que nunca vuelva al poder.

Vega asintió, y se frotó el vendaje del brazo, que le picaba un poco, aprovechando para pensar. Luego dijo:

—Señor, hay algunas cosas más que me gustaría saber, si me las puede decir... cosas sobre las que me gustaría saber la verdad...

—La verdad —Dumbledore suspiró—. Es una cosa terrible y hermosa, y por lo tanto debe ser tratada con gran cuidado. Sin embargo, contestaré tus preguntas lo mejor que pueda. Por supuesto, no voy a mentirte.

—Bien... No tiene mucho que ver con los eventos recientes. Pero hay algo que llevo preguntandome mucho tiempo… se lo he preguntado a mis tios y a mi padrino, pero no les gusta hablar de ello así que me gustaría que me respondiese usted en su lugar.

Vega miró a Dumbledore a los ojos, y este le devolvió una mirada serena. Vega respiró hondo, y sin dejar de mirar al director, le preguntó lo que llevaba meses dando vueltas por su mente.

—¿Realmente mató mi padre a mí madre? —Dumbledore pareció sorprendido por la pregunta, así que Vega se apresuró en explicarse—. Todo el mundo parece convencido de ello, y he investigado y fue uno de los cargos que le imputaron para su condena, pero yo… No… No sé, me cuesta creerlo…

Vega contuvo el aliento y Dumbledore suspiró profundamente.

—Vaya, la primera cosa que me preguntas y no puedo contestarte. O por lo menos no te puedo dar una respuesta clara. Nadie, además de tu padre sabe que ocurrió aquella noche hace casi once años ya.

Vega se quedó un poco decepcionada, pero el director no había terminado.

—Lo que sí te puedo decir, ya que llegué a conocer tus padres, es mi opinión sobre ello. Probablemente si le insistes a Remus te lo podrá contar mejor que yo, pero te he prometido una respuesta y algo tendrás.

Dumbledore le sonrió y Vega se acomodó en el colchón, ansiosa por escuchar lo que el anciano director iba a contarle.

—Tu padre era un brillante miembro de Gryffindor. Personificaba realmente el espíritu de la casa. Era increiblemente fiel a sus amigos, y muy valeroso. Tu me recuerdas mucho a él en su juventud, también habría saltado en medio de una nube de llaves para evitar que sus amigos saliesen heridos—Vega se sonrrojó ligeramente—. Tu madre sin embargo era una Ravenclaw, lo cual no era extraño, teniendo en cuenta que procedía de la familia de magos más brillantes y talentosos que he conocido jamás. Era realmente inteligente, siempre en busca de conocimientos. Fue prefecta y más tarde delegada de Ravenclaw. Eran dos personas muy distintas, y recuerdo que no se llevaban nada bien cuando estaban en la escuela. Tu padrino, Remus, la conocía bien, los dos fueron prefectos juntos y eran muy amigos. Como Sirius y Marlenne no se llevaban nada bien, mucha gente se sorprendió cuando anunciaron su compromiso unos años despues. Y quizás, tristemente fue por esa misma razón por lo que la gente no se extrañó demasiado cuando culparon a tu padre de su muerte.

»Si algo te puedo decir sin embargo para responder a tu pregunta es esto: Sirius Black amaba a su mujer más que a nada en el mundo, exceptuando a su hija—Dumbledore sonrió a Vega diciendo eso—. Nadie sabe a ciencia cierta lo que ocurrió realmente, pues tras la noche de Halloween de hace once años tu padre quedó en shock, y se niega a responder a cualquier pregunta que se le haga aún hoy. Yo no soy la persona indicada para responderte esta pregunta, solo soy un viejo profesor que como todos, intenta comprender. Preguntale a Remus la próxima vez que lo veas. Él te contara sobre tus padres todo lo que quieras saber tarde o temprano. En cuanto a la verdad, me temo que tendrás que esperar. Quizás algún día puedas llegar a preguntarle a tu padre directamente, hasta entonces solo tenemos teorías sobre lo que pasó aquella noche.

Entonces Dumbledore se mostró muy interesado en un pájaro que estaba cerca de la cortina, lo que le dio tiempo a Vega para secarse los ojos con la sábana. Cuando pudo hablar de nuevo, Vega dijo:

—¿Y porqué fui enviada a vivir con _muggles _teniendo a mis tios, los Tonks?

—Ah... Eso es menos complicado de lo que parece. Resulta que la familia de tu padre se peleó durante un largo tiempo para obtener tu custodia, debido a que la situación de Remus no le permitía ocuparse de ti. Sin embargo aquella época fue muy oscura para el mundo mágico. Salíamos de una guerra terrible, y los rencores que se habían forjado durante esta aún estaban muy presentes. Muchos miembros de la familia Black que aún vivían habían sido encarcelados por colaborar con Voldemort, y el departamento de reubicación del Ministerio de Magia no se fiaba de nadie. Además, al encarcelar a tu padre también se temió por tu seguridad, se temió que algunos magos contrarios a Voldemort pudiesen buscar una venganza por la guerra atacandote a ti. Por lo tanto, Remus, los Tonks y yo mismo consideramos que estarías más segura en un entorno _muggle. _

Vega asintió, si se lo hubiesen explicado de ese modo desde el principio lo habría entendido mucho mejor. Despues de todo no era muy complicado, todo estaba relacionado con que Sirius Black era el criminal más peligroso del siglo.

—Y señor, hay una cosa más...

—¿Sólo una?

—¿Por qué recibí la carta de Hogwarts, a pesar de que no tenía la edad suficiente?

—Ah, bueno, me alegro de que me preguntes eso. En realidad es bastante sencillo si piensas en ello. Se me ocurrió antes de empezar el curso que si Black y Potter entraban juntos a Hogwarts, mitigariais cada uno la fama del otro. Así Harry no se vería atosigado por la gente que lo admira por algo que ni siquiera recuerda, ni tu sufrirías por odios antiguos que los padres hubiesen transmitido a sus hijos. Que Harry y tú fueseis amigos ya de antes también ayudó mucho a esto.

Dumbledore le sonrió con los ojos brillantes y Vega le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Bueno, suficientes preguntas. Te sugiero que comiences a comer esas golosinas. La mayoría son para Harry, pero no creo que le importe compartirlas ¿no crees? —le guiñó un ojo y alargó la mano para coger un envoltorio—. Ah, las ranas de chocolate. En mi juventud llegué a coleccionar todos los cromos, pero también es cierto que hoy en día hay muchos más que entonces. Que me incluyeran en un cromo es un gran honor para mí, pero me temo que ya no tengo la colección que tuve de jóven, sino me plantearía retomarla.

Sonrió y mordió la rana de chocolate. Dejó el cromo, Circé, encima de la mesilla de la mesa y se marchó, muy sonriente.

* * *

La señora Pomfrey era una mujer buena, pero muy estricta. Había perdido mucha sangre debido a las heridas sufridas por las llaves, así que de vez en cuando le traía una poción renovadora de sangre, que sabía a rayos y le daba muchas ganas de dormir.

Sin embargo se despertaba bastante a menudo, pues la poción le provocaba mareos bastante frecuentemente. Por la mañana al día siguiente se desepertó sobresaltada porque había soñado que se caía. Pero había algo más, alguien gritaba enfadado. En la cama de al lado, Harry seguía durmiendo profundamente, así que él no era, además sonaba más lejos. Vega se levantó vacilante. Tanto tiempo tumbada hizo que se mareara un poco al ponerse en pie, pero consiguió caminar sin caerse hasta la puerta de la enfermería, de donde venían los gritos.

—… ¡Como se os ocurre! ¡Esto es una enfermería!

La señora Pomfrey parecía muy enfadada con alguien, pero Vega no llegaba a ver bien que ocurría desde donde estaba. La enfermera seguía gritando.

—¡Esto os va a costar caro! ¡veinticinco puntos menos para Gryffindor! ¡Por cabeza!

—¡No…Pero…!

—¡Nada de peros!

—¡No es justo señora Pomfrey!

—¡Es un regalo para nuestros amigos!

Vega había reconocido las voces, así que se asomó un poco más. Fred y George Weasley estaban de pie delante de la señora Pomfrey, que los amenazaba con quitarles más puntos. Delante de ellos había… ¿Un inodoro? Vega contuvo una carcajada, pero la señora Pomfrey la oyó y se giró hacia ella rápidamente con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Le parece gracioso señorita Black?

Vega trató de parecer lo más seria posible, pero aprovechando que la señora Pomfrey lanzaba una mirada desaprobatoria a los gemelos, Vega les guiño un ojo y hizo ademán de hacerles una ligera reverencia divertida. La enfermera se giró súbitamente hacia ella y la pilló.

—Ya está bien, señorita Black. No los aníme además…—hizo un gesto con su varíta, y el inodoro desapareció—. Esto queda confiscado, y vuelva a la cama señorita Black, aún no está del todo recuperada.

Vega asintió obediente, pues se estaba mareando bastante estando de pie. Hizo un gesto de despedida a los gemelos.

—¡Recuperate pronto! —dijo George.

—¡Teneis que contarnos que pasó realmente allí abajo! —dijo Fred mientras levantaba el pulgar—. Seguro que fue una aventura genial.

La señora Pomfrey volvió a mirarlos desaprobadoramente, pero empujó a Vega por la enfermería y no le dio tiempo para responder nada a los gemelos. La enfermera ayudó a Vega a cubrirse con la manta y volvió a darle un vaso de poción que hizo que Vega se quedase dormida enseguida.

La siguiente vez que se despertó lo hizo con una sonrisa. Había oído una voz familiar a su lado, y efectivamente. Cuando abrió los ojos, en la cama de al lado, Harry estaba despierto, y discutía con la señora Pomfrey.

—Sólo cinco minutos —suplicó Harry.

—Ni hablar.

—Usted dejó entrar al profesor Dumbledore...

—Bueno, por supuesto, es el director, es muy diferente. Necesitas descansar.

—Estoy descansando, mire, acostado y todo lo demás. Oh, vamos, señora Pomfrey…

—Oh, está bien —dijo—. Pero sólo cinco minutos.

Y entonces la señora Pomfrey se encaminó hacia la puerta. Vega aprovechó para incorporarse.

—¡Vega! —exclamó Harry.

—Por fin has despertado, marmota

—Je je… Hace un rato ya. Más bien la marmota aquí eres tú, que duermes que no te despierta ni un cañon.

Vega y Harry se rieron por fin, sin ninguna preocupación. Vega le tendió la mano a su amigo para chocar los cinco y entonces entraron por la puerta Ron y Hermione.

—¡Harry! ¡Vega!

Hermione parecía lista para lanzarse sobre ellos, pero Vega se alegró de que se contuviera, porque a lo mejor volvían a abrirsele las heridas.

—Oh, Harry; estábamos seguros de que te... Dumbledore estaba tan preocupado...

—Ya bueno… gracias por lo que me concierne…—dijo Vega en broma.

Hermione pareció algo avergonzada, pero Vega y Harry se rieron. Aún así Vega entendía perfectamente como se habían sentido sus amigos, ella también había estado muy preocupada por Harry.

—Todo el colegio habla de ello —dijo Ron—. ¿Qué es lo que realmente pasó allí abajo?

Vega se inclinó sobre la cama, ya que estaban, ella también quería saberlo. Fue una de esas raras ocasiones en que la verdadera historia era aún más extraña y apasionante que los más extraños rumores. Harry les contó todo: Quirrell, el espejo, la Piedra y Voldemort. Vega, Ron y Hermione le escuchaban muy atentamente. Como un buen público, jadeaban en los momentos apropiados y, cuando Harry les dijo que bajo el turbante de Quirrell estaba la cara de Voldemort, Hermione gritó muy fuerte y Vega y Ron se miraron alucinados.

—¿Entonces la Piedra no existe? —dijo por ultimo Ron—. ¿Flamel morirá?

—Eso es lo que yo dije, pero Dumbledore piensa que... ¿cómo era? Ah, sí: «Para las mentes bien organizadas, la muerte es la siguiente gran aventura».

—Siempre dije que era un chiflado —dijo Ron, muy impresionado por lo loco que estaba su héroe.

Vega iba a intervenir, tratando de explicar lo que ella había entendido de la explicación que le había dado Dumbledore, pero cambió de idea, no era el momento, y además sus amigos no iban a entenderlo de todas formas.

—¿Y qué os pasó a vosotros tres? —preguntó Harry entonces.

—Bueno, volvimos —dijo Vega—, Hermione despertó a Ron y tardó un rato largo que yo aproveché para recolocarme las vendas, pues seguía sangrando. Cuando íbamos a la lechucería para comunicarnos con Dumbledore, lo encontramos en el vestíbulo de entrada, y él ya lo sabía, porque nos dijo: «Harry se fue a buscarlo, ¿no?», y subió al tercer piso.

—¿Crees que él quería que lo hicieras Harry? —dijo Ron—. ¿Enviándote la capa de tu padre y todo eso?

—Bueno —estalló Hermione—. Si lo hizo... eso es terrible... te podían haber matado.

—No, no fue así —dijo Harry con aire pensativo—. Dumbledore es un hombre muy especial. Yo creo que quería darme una oportunidad. Creo que él sabe, más o menos, todo lo que sucede aquí. Debía saber lo que íbamos a intentar y, en lugar de detenernos, nos enseñó lo suficiente para ayudarnos. No creo que fuera por accidente que me dejó encontrar el espejo y ver cómo funcionaba. Es casi como si él pensara que yo tenía derecho a enfrentarme a Voldemort, si podía...

—Bueno, sí, está bien —dijo Ron—. Escucha, debeis estar levantados para mañana, es la fiesta de fin de curso. Ya están todos los puntos y Slytherin ganó, por supuesto. Os perdisteis el último partido de _quidditch_. Sin Harry, nos ganó Ravenclaw, pero la comida será buena.

En aquel momento, entró la señora Pomfrey.

—Ya habéis estado quince minutos, ahora FUERA —dijo con severidad.

* * *

Después de una buena noche de sueño, Vega se sintió recuperada del todo, aunque un poco somnolienta. Harry en la cama de al lado parecía sentirse mejor también.

—Queremos ir a la fiesta —dijo Harry a la señora Pomfrey, mientras ella le ordenaba todas las cajas de golosinas.

—Podremos ir, ¿verdad? —preguntó Vega ansiosa.

—El profesor Dumbledore dice que teneis permiso para ir —dijo con desdén, como si considerara que el profesor Dumbledore no se daba cuenta de lo peligrosas que eran las fiestas—. Y Potter, tienes otra visita.

—Oh, bien —dijo Harry—. ¿Quién es?

Mientras hablaba y Vega se recostaba de nuevo en la cama, entró Hagrid. Como siempre que estaba dentro de un lugar, Hagrid parecía demasiado grande. Se sentó cerca de Harry, entre las camas de Vega y de este, los miró y se puso a llorar.

—¡Todo... fue... por mi maldita culpa! —gimió, con la cara entre las manos—. Yo le dije al malvado cómo pasar ante _Fluffy_. ¡Se lo dije! ¡Podríais haber muerto! ¡Todo por un huevo de dragón! ¡Nunca volveré a beber! ¡Deberían echarme y obligarme a vivir como un _muggle_!

—¡Hagrid! —dijo Harry, impresionado al ver la pena y el remordimiento de Hagrid, y las lágrimas que mojaban su barba. Vega se incorporó en la cama y trató de consolarlo mientras Harry intentaba hacerlo entrar en razón.

—Hagrid, lo habría descubierto igual—dijo Harry—. Estamos hablando de Voldemort, lo habría sabido igual aunque no le dijeras nada.

—¡Podríais haber muerto! —sollozó Hagrid—. ¡Y no digas ese nombre!

—¡VOLDEMORT! —gritó Harry, y Hagrid se impresionó tanto que dejó de llorar—. Me encontré con él y lo llamo por su nombre. Por favor, alégrate, Hagrid, salvamos la Piedra, ya no está, no la podrá usar. Toma una rana de chocolate, tengo muchísimas...

Hagrid se secó la nariz con el dorso de la mano a pesar del pañuelo que le ofrecía Vega, y dijo:

—Eso me hace recordar... Te he traído un regalo Harry.

—No será un bocadillo de comadreja, ¿verdad? —dijo divertida Vega. Hagrid se rió.

—No. Dumbledore me dio libre el día de ayer para hacerlo. Por supuesto tendría que haberme echado... Bueno, aquí tienes...

Parecía un libro con una hermosa cubierta de cuero. Harry lo abrió con curiosidad y Vega se inclinó sobre la cama de su amigo para mirar... Estaba lleno de fotos mágicas. Sonriéndole y saludándolo desde cada página, estaban la madre y el padre de Harry...

—Envié lechuzas a todos los compañeros de colegio de tus padres, pidiéndoles fotos... Sabía que tú no tenías... ¿Te gusta?

Vega sonrió y se apartó, dandole intimidad a su amigo. Harry no podía hablar, pero Hagrid entendió.

* * *

Vega y Harry bajaron juntos a la fiesta de fin de curso de aquella noche. Los había ayudado a levantarse la señora Pomfrey, insistiendo en examinar a los dos una vez más, así que, cuando llegaron, el Gran Comedor ya estaba lleno. Estaba decorado con los colores de Slytherin, verde y plata, para celebrar el triunfo de aquella casa al ganar la copa durante siete años seguidos. Un gran estandarte, que cubría la pared detrás de la Mesa Alta, mostraba la serpiente de Slytherin.

Cuando Vega y Harry entraron se produjo un súbito murmullo y todos comenzaron a hablar al mismo tiempo. Se miraron abrumados y se deslizaron cada uno en una silla, entre Ron y Hermione, en la mesa de Gryffindor, tratando de hacer caso omiso del hecho de que todos se ponían de pie para mirarlos, aunque sobretodo miraban a Harry.

Por suerte, Dumbledore llegó unos momentos después. Las conversaciones cesaron.

—¡Otro año se va! —dijo alegremente Dumbledore—. Y voy a fastidiaros con la charla de un viejo, antes de que podáis empezar con los deliciosos manjares. ¡Qué año hemos tenido! Esperamos que vuestras cabezas estén un poquito más llenas que cuando llegasteis... Ahora tenéis todo el verano para dejarlas bonitas y vacías antes de que comience el próximo año... Bien, tengo entendido que hay que entregar la copa de la casa y los puntos ganados son: en cuarto lugar, Gryffindor, con Doscientos sesenta y dos puntos; en tercer lugar, Hufflepuff, con trescientos cincuenta y dos; Ravenclaw tiene cuatrocientos veintiséis, y Slytherin, cuatrocientos setenta y dos.

Una tormenta de vivas y aplausos estalló en la mesa de Slytherin. Vega pudo ver a Draco Malfoy golpeando la mesa con su copa. Era una visión repugnante.

—Sí, sí, bien hecho, Slytherin —dijo Dumbledore—. Sin embargo, los acontecimientos recientes deben ser tenidos en cuenta.

Todos se quedaron inmóviles. Las sonrisas de los Slytherin se apagaron un poco.

—Así que —dijo Dumbledore— tengo algunos puntos de última hora para agregar. Dejadme ver. Sí... Primero, para el señor Ronald Weasley...

Ron se puso tan colorado que parecía un rábano con insolación.

—...por ser el mejor jugador de ajedrez que Hogwarts haya visto en muchos años, premio a la casa Gryffindor con cincuenta puntos.

Las hurras de Gryffindor llegaron hasta el techo encantado, y las estrellas parecieron estremecerse. Se oyó que Percy le decía a los otros prefectos: «Es mi hermano, ¿sabéis? ¡Mi hermano menor! ¡Consiguió pasar en el juego de ajedrez gigante de McGonagall!».

Por fin se hizo el silencio otra vez.

—Segundo... a la señorita Vega Black… por mantener la calma y demostrar una capacidad increíble de reacción incluso bajo una situación de peligro mortal inminente, llegando incluso a sacrificar su propia integridad, premio a la casa Gryffindor con cincuenta puntos.

Vega enrojeció y trató de quitarle importancia a pesar de que toda la mesa de Gryffindor la vitoreaba muy animadamente y los gemelos Weasley hacían un baile de la victoria. Los cambios en la tabla de puntuaciones pasaban ante ellos: Gryffindor estaba cien puntos más arriba.

—En tercer lugar, a la señorita Hermione Granger... por el uso de la fría lógica al enfrentarse con el fuego, premio a la casa Gryffindor con cincuenta puntos.

Hermione enterró la cara entre los brazos. Vega tuvo la casi seguridad de que estaba llorando y le pasó un brazo por los hombros, eufórica.

—Cuarto... al señor Harry Potter... —continuó Dumbledore. La sala se quedó mortalmente silenciosa— ...por todo su temple y sobresaliente valor, premio a la casa Gryffindor con sesenta puntos.

El estrépito fue total. Los que pudieron sumar, además de gritar y aplaudir, se dieron cuenta de que Gryffindor tenía los mismos puntos que Slytherin, cuatrocientos setenta y dos. Si Dumbledore le hubiera dado un punto más a Harry... Pero así no llegaban a ganar.

Dumbledore levantó el brazo. La sala fue recuperando la calma.

—Hay muchos tipos de valentía —dijo sonriendo Dumbledore—. Hay que tener un gran coraje para oponerse a nuestros enemigos, pero hace falta el mismo valor para hacerlo con los amigos. Por lo tanto, premio con diez puntos al señor Neville Longbottom.

Alguien que hubiera estado en la puerta del Gran Comedor habría creído que se había producido una explosión, tan fuertes eran los gritos que salieron de la mesa de Gryffindor. Vega, Harry, Ron y Hermione se pusieron de pie y vitorearon a Neville, que, blanco de la impresión, desapareció bajo la gente que lo abrazaba. Nunca había ganado más de un punto para Gryffindor. Vega, sin dejar de vitorear, dio un codazo a Harry y señaló a Malfoy, que no podía haber estado más atónito y horrorizado si le hubieran echado el maleficio de la Inmovilidad Total.

—Lo que significa —gritó Dumbledore sobre la salva de aplausos, porque Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff estaban celebrando la derrota de Slytherin—, que hay que hacer un cambio en la decoración.

Dio una palmada. En un instante, los adornos verdes se volvieron escarlata; los de plata, dorados, y la gran serpiente se desvaneció para dar paso al león de Gryffindor. Snape estrechaba la mano de la profesora McGonagall, con una horrible sonrisa forzada en su cara. Vega, eufórica, también recibía abrazos y estrechaba las manos de gente con la que no había hablado en todo el curso. Parecía que la vida iba a ser mejor al año próximo en Hogwarts, si esque había algo mejor que aquel momento.

Aquélla fue la mejor noche de la vida de Vega, casi mejor que conocer a su familia, o que la Navidad, o que descubrir que Harry se había salvado de la mazmorra del castillo… Nunca, jamás, olvidaría aquella noche.

Vega casi no recordaba ya que tenían que recibir los resultados de los exámenes, pero éstos llegaron. Para la gran sorpresa de los chicos, sus notas casi igualaban a las de Hermione, que había sido la mejor del año porque superaba a Vega por unas cuantas décimas. Tanto Harry como Ron pasaron con buenas notas y parecían muy satisfechos consigo mismos. Hasta Neville pasó a duras penas, pues sus buenas notas en Herbología compensaron los desastres en Pociones. Ellos confiaban en que suspendieran a Goyle, que era casi tan estúpido como malo, pero él también aprobó. Era una lástima, pero como dijo Ron, no se puede tener todo en la vida.

Y de pronto, sus armarios se vaciaron, sus equipajes estuvieron listos, el sapo de Neville apareció en un rincón del cuarto de baño... Todos los alumnos recibieron notas en las que los prevenían para que no utilizaran la magia durante las vacaciones («Siempre espero que se olviden de darnos esas notas», dijo con tristeza Fred Weasley). Hagrid estaba allí para llevarlos en los botes que cruzaban el lago. Subieron al expreso de Hogwarts, charlando y riendo, mientras el paisaje campestre se volvía más verde y menos agreste. Comieron las grageas de todos los sabores, pasaron a toda velocidad por las ciudades de los _muggles_, se quitaron la ropa de magos y se pusieron camisas y abrigos... Y bajaron en el andén nueve y tres cuartos de la estación King Cross.

Tardaron un poco en salir del andén. Un viejo y enjuto guarda estaba al otro lado de la taquilla, dejándolos pasar de dos en dos o de tres en tres, para que no llamaran la atención saliendo de golpe de una pared sólida, pues alarmarían a los _muggles_.

—Tenéis que venir y pasar el verano conmigo —dijo Ron—, los tres. Os enviaré una lechuza.

—Gracias —dijo Harry—. Voy a necesitar alguna perspectiva agradable.

—Seguro, me gustaría mucho conocer a tu familia—dijo Vega con una sonrisa.

La gente los empujaba mientras se movían hacia la estación, volviendo al mundo _muggle_. Algunos le decían.

—¡Adiós, Harry!

—¡Nos vemos, Potter!

—Sigues siendo famoso —dijo Vega, con sonrisa burlona.

—No allí adonde voy, eso te lo aseguro —respondió Harry. Vega sonrió y le pasó un brazo por el hombro a su amigo.

Ella, Harry, Ron y Hermione pasaron juntos a la estación.

—¡Allí está él, mamá, allí está, míralo!

Era Ginny Weasley, la hermanita de Ron, pero no señalaba a su hermano.

—¡Harry Potter! —chilló—. ¡Mira, mamá! Puedo ver...

—Tranquila, Ginny. Es de mala educación señalar con el dedo.

La señora Weasley les sonrió.

—¿Un año movido? —les preguntó.

—Mucho —dijo Vega con una sonrisa

—Muchas gracias por el jersey y el pastel, señora Weasley— dijo Harry a su vez.

—Oh, no fue nada.

—¿Ya estás listo?

Era Vernon Dursley, todavía con el rostro púrpura, todavía con bigotes y todavía con aire furioso ante la audacia de Harry y Vega, llevando una lechuza en una jaula, en una estación llena de gente común. Detrás, estaban Petunia Dursley y Dudley, que parecía aterrorizado ante la sola presencia de Harry.

—¡Usted debe de ser de la familia de Harry! —dijo la señora Weasley.

—Por decirlo así —dijo tío Vernon—. Date prisa, muchacho, no tenemos todo el día. —Dio la vuelta para ir hacia la puerta.

Harry se dio la vuelta para despedirse de Vega, Ron y Hermione. Vega aprovechó para buscar con la mirada a sus padres y los vió que se acercaban caminando por la estación. Vega les hizo una señal y ellos le respondieron, esperando alejados que Vega terminara de despedirse de sus amigos.

—Nos veremos durante el verano, entonces—dijo Harry animadamente.

—Seguro—dijo Vega con una sonrisa.

—Espero que... que tengas unas buenas vacaciones —dijo Hermione, mirando insegura al señor Dursley, impresionada de que alguien pudiera ser tan desagradable.

—Oh, lo serán —dijo Harry con una sonrisa burlona, y Vega se rió adivinando las intenciones de su amigo.—. Ellos no saben que no nos permiten utilizar magia en casa. Voy a divertirme mucho este verano con Dudley…

Vega y Harry soltaron una carcajada y chocaron los cinco. Despues de que Vega se despidiese también de Ron y Hermione, Harry y ella se dirigieron juntos hacia la salida. Las cosas iban a cambiar a partir de ahora en Privet Drive, y los dos lo sabían.

* * *

**Bueno bueno.**

**¿Quien iba a decirme a mí que conseguiría acabar un proyecto tan largo como este? xD**

**Estoy muy satisfecha conmigo misma por conseguirlo, porque de normal suelo ser bastante vaga con estas cosas XDD**

**Pues bueno, este es el final de la Piedra Filosofal. Espero que os haya gustado tanto como me ha gustado a mí compartir esto con vosotras ^^**

**Ahora a esperar a que me ponga con la Cámara Secreta, para lo que os pido paciencia, porque como ya he dicho en los reviews, estoy de examenes ahora mismo, así que tengo muchas cosas en que concentrarme. **

**Si teneis dudas, proposiciones o preguntas, os animo a escribirme si quereis en mi twit, VBlackLawliet, que he creado especificamente para que me escribais vosotras ^^**

**Estoy realmente muy contenta de que seais tantas en leerme, no dudeis en escribirme y bueno, ya nos veremos cuando comience a publicar la Cámara Secreta ^^**

****Edit: he modificado unas cosas en la historia de Sirius y Marlenne despues de leer el fic que me ha recomendado Bibi y que me ha dado muchisimas ideas ^^**

***** Edit 2: que había cometido una errata xP y que por cierto, lo del twitter lo hacía porque yo como miembro registrado solo puedo escribir un review por capitulo, así que me resultaba más cómodo lo de responder cosas por allí. Además así os puedo mantener informadas sobre los avances de la cámara secreta ^^**


End file.
